Pokemon Emblem: Awaken the Ninja
by Coral the Leviathan
Summary: The once peaceful East Ninja Village was destroyed. Coral and her Pokemon were the only survivors. Saddened and angered, Coral had Arceus send her and her team to another world to find and kill the ones who did this and why Pokemon are disappearing to that world. Joining the Shepherds, will Coral continue on to the path of darkness or be brought back to the light?
1. The Beginning

**Now, before I start this new story, for those of you who followed me and are aware of a certain poll I had up, I KNOW! I KNOW I SAID I WOULD DO A STORY ABOUT HER! I KNOW WHAT I SAID! I had the idea so prepared and so ready! I have most of the first chapter for it done! But for some reason, I lost the spark I once had for it! Do not judge me; I'm sure it happened to you once!**

 **Anyway, on to the story.**

* * *

It was late at night. Deep in the middle of a forest was a small village, one that was secluded from the outside world. Many had passed the forest, but they've never seen the village at all, almost as though it was invisible to their eyes, or that it never existed at all.

Somewhere in the forest, rustles were heard as a group of shadows popped out of the bush or trees. The group either jumped from one branch to another or just simply flew around, bypassing the trees, all while blending in with the shadows. The group came upon and empty clearing and ceased to a stop. Clouds slowly uncovered the moonlight, revealing their identities.

"Okay. That should do for today's training," said one of the seven. She was a girl wearing dark blue ninja clothes, a ninja mask on her face and a scarf around her neck. Everyone else nodded in agreement to her words. "Now, just to make sure we didn't lose anyone, roll call. Seth."

"Yes," a masked ninja with red, voluminous hair with black tips in a low ponytail wearing brown and grey ninja clothes and a black scarf around his neck responded.

"Nic."

"Nin," a ninja-looking cicada-like creature responded.

"Neo."

"Zone," a saucer-like creature with a few magnets responded.

"Bella."

"Noir," a black cyclops-like creature responded.

"Jack."

"Wea," a black weasel-like creature with a red crown and collar responded.

"Alex."

"Ty," a big yellow and blue badger-like creature responded.

"Okay. That's everyone. Now let's return home and retire for the night," she then said. The ninja girl and her team swiftly ran to the direction of their home.

* * *

Once the village was within their sight, they sensed something off about it. Although the village was usually quiet at night, it was too quiet tonight.

"Something's not right," the girl muttered. "Seth, Nic, Jack, go on ahead. Neo, Bella, Alex, with me."

The six Pokemon nodded and did as told. Seth, Nic and Jack hastily went on ahead to the village while Neo, Bella and Alex followed their leader around the village.

' _It couldn't be that someone found this village, could it?_ ' she thought in worry.

Up ahead of her was a big, charred house, her house. Or at least, what was her house. Seeing it in that condition worried her even more, as it did to her companions.

They were out of the woods and were met with an unpleasant sight of bodies lying around, charred, cut, or just dead, all lying or covered in blood.

"What... happened here...?" the ninja girl managed to speak. She turned to Seth. "Seth, Bella! Tell me this is just a joke that everyone agreed to do!"

"We may be pranksters, but even we would never go this far!" the male ninja said. The cyclops-like creature nodded her head in agreement.

The girl knew Seth spoke the truth, for she herself knew him long enough to not go this far for a joke, ever.

' _And what about my parents and grandfather?!_ ' she realized, as she quickly ran inside her home, leaving her friends behind in shock. ' _Mother. Father. Grandfather. Please, please tell me you guys are okay!_ '

Her prayers were unheard, for when she arrived in her parents' bedroom, she found them dead, with their own creatures by their side just as dead.

"Mother! Father!" she knelt down by her mother's side, shaking her shoulder. "Mother! It's me! Please, wake up!"

"Co-... -ral... Is that... you?" came a strained voice. The ninja, now known as Coral, turned to see her father barely awake.

"Father! Father, I'm here! What happened here?! Who did this?!" she demanded.

"Coral... Calm youself... and listen to this man's dying request..."

"No, don't say that! You'll be fine!"

"Go to... Arceus Shrine. Now..."

"What's the point of going there when I can just be here and help you?!"

"Listen to me!" Coral's father managed to shout. "Your mother and I... We will always watch over you... Never forget; ninjas don't fight for revenge. Make us proud..." With those last words, his eyes closed and he died.

Coral tried to hold back the tears forming in her eyes. ' _Father... I won't fight for revenge. But I won't forgive the ones who did this to you._ ' With that, she got up and walked out of her home, where her Pokemon waited for her.

"To Arceus Shrine."

* * *

When they got to the shrine, which was hidden underneath the village, there wasn't much of it left, for it had been reduced to rubbles.

"This can't be..." Coral muttered, falling to her knees. "If this is what's left, then grandfather..."

"Coral..." The kunoichi and her team turned to see an elderly ninja pinned to a wall by arrows and swords, barely alive and covered in blood. By his side was a brown creature, its face covered by its long, shaggy white mane and leaves as its hands.

"Grandfather!" They ran to him and carefully pulled the weapons out of him and his partner and lied them down. "Grandfather, what happened?! This village-!"

"No time... Hurry... in the shrine..." he interrupted.

"With all due respect, sir, there isn't much of it left," Seth pointed out.

"Hur...ry..." With that last word, he, too, had fallen. Out of respect for the deceased, the six Pokemon and one trainer walked to the pile of rubble. Underneath the pile, to their shock, was the statue of Arceus, the great god of Pokemon, still in one piece, one of its eyes glowing. They looked at each other and nodded, as Coral reached out to touch it. Once she made contact with it, the glow got really bright, enough to have them cover their eyes and avert their gaze.

As the glow died down, a voice was heard. "Greetings, Coral of the East Ninja Village," they heard. The group uncovered their eyes and looked up, meeting face-to-face with the real-life version of Arceus.

"A-... Arceus?!" Coral gasped, as her allies were all slack-jawed in shock and amazement just by looking at the Alpha Pokemon.

"That I am," he simply answered. Instantly, they all got on a knee and bowed before the powerful, god-like Pokemon, or just simply bowed before him. "No need for that. Rise." They did as told and stood, meeting Arceus' eyes with theirs'. "At last, we meet, Coral."

The kunoichi widened her eyes slightly in shock. "How do you know my name?"

"I've heard many things of you, from your grandfather."

"You know my grandfather?!"

"We were great friends. I do apologize for your loss." As soon as he mentioned that, Coral lowered her head, trying to fight back tears threatening to form. "You are everything he described you. And as he said, you've made an interesting ninja team."

"You're being too kind, great one," Seth spoke.

"And you have nothing to fear. Remove your disguise."

At his request, Seth instantly glowed a bit and transformed into a grey-brown Pokemon with crimson and black accents, a black ruff on his upper body. "Zoro..." he bowed in an apologetic tone.

"No need for apologies. After all, you only did it to protect yourself. Now, as I was saying, as interesting as your team is, you can't beat your enemies as you are now." Everyone looked at Arceus in shock.

"You mean... you know who killed my family?!" Coral asked.

"Yes. But that matters not, for they are not of this world." Their shock turned into confusion. "You see, the ones who killed your family are from a different world. One where Pokemon doesn't exist, until recently."

"'Recently'?"

"Lately there have been Pokemon from our planet disappearing. One after another. Palkia tried to bring them back here and Dialga tried to turn back time to try prevent this from happening, however, some strange force is preventing them from using their powers to do so. Same goes when they tried to use their powers on those murderers. It was only until after they destroyed the shrine and found nothing that they've sought to find that they have left."

"Do you know why they even bother to come here?" Coral questioned.

"Sadly, I do. And now, I will feel nothing but guilt over what happened here." It didn't take any of them long to know what he meant.

"You? They came here for you? But how?! You said Pokemon never existed in their world until recently! There's no way they could know about you!"

"That's what I'd like to know myself. You may hate me all you want for the rest of your life; I will allow and accept your hatred towards me."

It was silent. Coral's Pokemon all wondered and thought that she really does hate Arceus and would never forgive him for the death of her home, even though he technically was an innocent himself.

"Take me there," she spoke, making them confused of her words. "Take me to their world. I'll kill them, with my own hands!"

"'Kill them'? Your parents and grandfather would never-"

"Don't you dare say a word about them!" The Pokemon around them widened their eyes at her tone. "I don't care what they think. They would have to be fools if they think I can just let a bunch of killers get away with this! Whether or not they are of this world! And if you, our god, doesn't have the backbone to stop them or die trying, then I'll do it myself!"

Arceus also widened his eyes in shock and surprise. He was prepared for the anger and hatred towards him, true, but he didn't expect Coral to suddenly have her whole personality change because of the incident. He was aware that the death of so many close to him would sadden her, maybe even anger her, but not to this extent. Finding himself to be in a place of a villain, he softened his eyes. "Very well. Before I have Palkia send you there, I suggest you pack some things for this journey."

"That's the only advise I'll take," Coral said as she walked away.

As soon as she left, Arceus turned to her Pokemon. "I may have no right to say this, but do keep her safe. I wouldn't forgive myself even more so, should she die from this journey."

They all nodded with great determination.

* * *

Meanwhile, Coral went to her room and took out a shoulder duffle bag, filled with ninja gears, potions, berries, and a first aid kit.

' _I always wanted to leave the village to go on an adventure. But not like this,_ ' she thought. From the inner side pocket, she took out a small necklace that had what seemed like Arceus' ring dangling from it. Looking at it made her remember how and why she was already prepared for this.

* * *

 ** _*FLASHBACK*_**

It was back when she was younger. The only Pokemon with her at that time were Alex and Neo as a Cyndaquil and a Magnemite respectively.

"Do you really have to go?" she asked a teenage male ninja.

His face was concealed in a shadow, but he wore black ninja clothes. "I have to. Can't turn my back on a mission after all. The world's calling for me."

Coral pouted at the reason and muttered something.

"What was that?"

"I said you're lucky. You get to be out of the village," she repeated a little louder. "I'm just staying here. And I almost never see you."

The ninja simply walked over to her and placed a hand on her head. "Hey now. Don't use that look." He removed his hand and reached to his collar, where a necklace similar to the one in the present rested. He removed the object and handed it to her. "Here. Take this."

Coral looked at it in shock. "But-! This is-!"

"I can't always come back home. So, how about a promise? When you're old enough to leave the village, to go on a mission or an adventure, come find me. That necklace marks our promise."

A huge smile formed on her face at the promise that was being made. "Okay! And when I do, the first thing I'll do is battle you and defeat you!"

The older ninja laughed at her words. "You're a long way from defeating me. After all, compared to your Pokemon, mine are really strong."

"I'll beat you! We'll beat you! Everyday, we'll train like crazy and gain more friends! Then once we meet, when we battle, I'll definitely defeat you! Right, Alex? Right, Neo?"

The two Pokemon went by her side and made sounds of agreement, looking at the ninja with great determination.

Silence fell between them as he saw the fire in their eyes... and back in Alex's case. He smiled and placed a hand on her head. "I look forward to that day then. You better get training."

"Yeah!"

* * *

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

' _Looks like... we'll never have that battle,_ ' the present Coral thought. ' _Not in a long while._ ' Putting on the accessory, Coral got up and flung the bag over her shoulder. ' _One more stop._ '

She left her room and walked down to the training room in her home. Hung up on a wall was a sword and its sheath. Looking at it made her think back to what her father told her about it.

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

It was several years ago. She and her Pokemon had just finished training with her father and his Pokemon, her grandfather watching.

"By the way, can I ask something?" Coral asked.

"What about?" her father asked back.

"That sword. Why do we have it? Doesn't everything revolve around Pokemon?"

"Yes, in modern world," her grandfather answered in her father's place. "However, in the ninja world, not everything revolves around them. That's why we, unlike those outside ninja villages, have weapons and improve our body. We cannot just rely on our Pokemon to protect us. The road to a ninja is a harsh road. That katana, our sacred weapon, the Sword of Kusanagi, is a reminder of our path. Listen to me well, Coral. Should there ever be a dangerous time, too dangerous to rely on your skills and Pokemon alone, that is the time the sword must be used."

* * *

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

' _And this is that time, grandfather,_ ' Coral thought as she took the blade, sheathed it in its scabbard and put it on her back. ' _Time to go._ '

* * *

She arrived back to the shrine and found her team, Arceus and a white and pink dragon with a pearl on each shoulder waiting for her.

"Palkia," she called, getting their attention.

"I heard everything from Master Arceus and your friends," Palkia said. "Are you ready to leave?"

"I'm ready." Coral turned to her Pokemon. "You all should stay here. After all, this is my battle to fight."

Seth, in his human form, stepped up. "Think again, Coral. We're with you all the way. It doesn't matter if death awaits us, we will follow you no matter where you go."

"Are you all certain about that claim?" All of Coral's Pokemon nodded in response. "Then I suppose I can't stop you."

"One more thing before you leave," Arceus spoke. "Like you, I won't forgive what those humans did to your family. My best friend and his family. And so, I will lend you some of my power to-"

"I will never accept anything from you," the ninja interrupted.

Silence returned to the group, as the other Pokemon looked at her in mostly shock.

Arceus lowered his head. "I understand you still blame me and won't accept any help I offer you. At the very least, accept this." Appearing before him was a white bracelet with six crystals imbedded within it.

"I thought I said-"

"You won't accept anything of mine. But this belonged to your grandfather, back when he was your age," the Alpha Pokemon interrupted. Coral's eyes widened at the info. "He kept this with me, hoping to pass it down to you."

"Why me? Why not father?"

"Your father insisted that he obtains his own rather than having what will be passed down on."

Coral stared at the bracelet for a while, wondering if she should take it. She glanced at the lying corpse of her grandfather and made her decision. She reached out to the accessory and grabbed hold of it. As she touched it, the crystals all lit up, blinding her as she put it on her wrist. The glow died down and Coral lowered her arm.

"Now I'm ready," she muttered. Coral then turned to her team. "I'd rather we don't split up on our trip there. Everyone return to your Pokeball." The ninja took out six Pokeballs and pointed them all at her friends, returning them in. All except one. "I thought I told you to return."

"That may be. But someone has to watch your back. And you'll need a translator, should we meet a Pokemon," Seth pointed out.

Finding his words to be true, Coral sighed and placed the balls in their place on her belt. "Stay close to me."

"Yes, ma'am."

"All right. I'm opening the portal. I wish you best of luck," Palkia told them.

"Same it," the trainer said, as a portal opened up before them. With little to no hesitation, Coral and Seth walked through it, entering the world on the other side.

* * *

 _ ***MEANWHILE, IN THE OTHER WORLD***_

It was also night time in the other world, more specifically the kingdom of Ylisse. A group of four were asleep in a forest clearing. One of the five, a young man with blue hair in dark blue clothing, a white cape, a large left shoulder armor and a tear drop mark on his bear right shoulder, woke up. He also had a white belt that held a sheathed sword.

Hearing him wake made another member of his group wake. This one was a girl a few years younger than him with blonde pigtails, a yellow dress, and a bell-shaped staff.

"What's wrong, big brother?" she asked with a yawn.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you, but... Something is amiss," he answered.

Feeling a bit frightened, the girl asked, "Define 'something'."

"Not sure. I think I'll have a look around."

"Not alone you won't! I'm coming too!"

Smiling, the man thanked his sister.

* * *

The two walked around the forest, investigating the strange feeling the man was having as they let their remaining companions sleep through the night.

"It sure is dark... And quiet. Where did the birds go?" the girl asked.

"Something's wrong here," her brother simply said.

Usually he wouldn't be this cautious, especially not so near his home. But ever since the sightings and rumors of strange creatures appearing all over their land, he had to be extra cautious. At first, many assumed it to be a lie, assuming it to be just a normal animal that a couple claimed to look different from the rest, or that they wondered around in the woods for so long, they imagined the trees or rocks to be moving. However, rumors of these sightings have increased and many were starting to worry if it was some sort of dark magic.

A tremor shook beneath them, cutting the man out of his thoughts.

"Aaah! Chrom!" the girl cried out.

"Gods, what-?! What is this madness?! Lissa, stay close!" the man, now known as Chrom, advised, holding her close to him. He looked up and saw something taking down trees, making way towards him and Lissa. "Lissa, run." Lissa looked up at him in confusion. "I mean it! Go!" With a push, Lissa started to run, her brother following her.

They ran as fast as they could, all while the earth beneath them shifted, lava burst from the ground, and chunks of molten rocks flew to the trees, starting a forest fire.

* * *

 _ ***IN THE MEANTIME***_

Of all the things they expected to see once they arrived to a new world, being in the middle of a forest fire isn't one of them.

"Jack, use Blizzard to cool the flames! Alex, start a new fire with Flamethrower! Backfire some the old flames!" Coral ordered. The two Pokemon went to work as soon as they got their orders.

' _This has to be Arceus! He must've told Palkia to send us to our death!_ ' she assumed, watching as two of her Pokemon put out some of the flames.

"Coral! Over there!" Seth called.

The kunoichi of a trainer looked at where he was pointing and saw two individuals running for their lives, away from other flames and molten rocks. "Guess I assumed wrong," she muttered. "Change of plans! We have to get those two out of here!" At the change of command, she and her friends rushed to where the two people were. "You two! This way!"

Chrom and Lissa looked up as they heard someone call for them. Unexpectedly, they saw two masked teens in odd clothing with a pair of the rumored strange creatures.

"So the rumors really were true..." Chrom muttered.

"Chrom!" Lissa's voice broke his thoughts as he turned and saw her look up behind them in fear. He too looked up behind them and saw a molten rock falling towards them.

"Flame Wheel!" The badger-like creature suddenly got in front of them and somersaulted. It jumped and destroyed the molten rock.

Chrom and Lissa stared at it then back to the person who gave it the command.

"Unless you want to die, come with us!" she shouted, taking off in one direction. Her fellow ninja, weasel-like creature and the overgrown badger followed her. Chrom and Lissa didn't think twice as they started to follow her as well.

* * *

They eventually made it to a safer area in the woods, away from the flames.

"We should be safe here," Coral said.

"Thanks. And who are you?" Chrom asked.

Before she could answer, Lissa shouted, "Chrom, what is that?!"

They all looked up and saw some kind of portal open up in the sky. Several humanoid figures came out of it and fell to the ground. They then got up, seemingly unharmed from the fall.

"Lissa. You better stand back," Chrom advised. He was about to advise Coral the same thing, when he saw her run towards the zombie-like creatures. "Wait!"

Had he paid close attention earlier, he would've noticed a sword on Coral's back, as she unsheathed it and easily cut one of the zombies in half, causing it to disintegrate. Following her was Seth, who approached another zombie. Said undead warrior raised his axe and attempted to cut him down. The shinobi-disguised Zoroark grabbed its wrist and tossed it over his shoulder. The moment the zombie crashed to the ground, it released its grip on its weapon, which Seth used to behead and kill it. Alex and Jack followed after the two, either cutting another zombie or burning it to ash.

Chrom and Lissa were amazed at the sight before them. They snapped out of their daze when they heard a zombie with an axe running over to them. Chrom managed to get out of its path and cut it down. Unlike how it happened with Coral, however, it didn't disintegrate. Instead, it turned its head in almost 180 degrees, staring at Chrom. It swung its axe once more, only for it to be blocked by its opponent. Chrom pushed it down and stabbed it with his sword, causing it to disintegrate.

A scream of terror was heard. "Lissa!" He looked to see his sister backed up against a boulder as a zombie was approaching her. Lissa held up her staff as a means of protection.

Coral widened her eyes at the situation Lissa was in and tried to rush over to protect her, when more zombies showed up and blocked her way. "Out of the way!" She hastily cut them down as fast as she could. Coral's Pokemon heard her cry cry and also made way to Lissa's side. Just as they were about to rush over to her, a figure in blue beat them to it.

The figure had short blue hair with a gold headband on top, wore blue regal clothes with a sword strapped to his side, and a butterfly mask. Just as the zombie swung his axe down, the figure blocked the strike with his sword. Straining, he turned to Chrom and shouted, "Help!"

Snapped out of his stupor, Chrom nodded and charged at the zombie. As soon as the masked man saw the zombie distracted by Chrom's battlecry, he pushed the axe off his sword and, simultaneously with Chrom, cut it down, turning it to smoke.

After the masked figure sheathed his blade, Chrom said, "Quite an entrance. What's your name?"

Almost as soon as he asked that question, the two companions he and Lissa left behind, one male and one female, ran up to him.

"Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?!" asked the one on his armored horse. He had on an armor that matches the one on his steed.

"Frederick! Robin!" Lissa called, happy to see them.

"Are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands?" asked the one wearing a long, black and purple robe with her white hair in pigtails.

"They're not from Ylisse, I promise you that," Chrom answered. "And they don't look like those rumored magical creatures either."

"No one is injured then? Thank the gods," Frederick sighed in relief.

"Thanks the masked man who saved me! If it wasn't for him, I'd be..." Lissa looked around, and saw the stranger suddenly missing. "Hey. Where did he go?"

"We can worry about him later. After we put these... things... to the blade. Eyes open now. We know nothing about this enemy."

The moment he finished talking, one of the said enemies jumped, with its sword ready to kill him. Chrom, Robin and Lissa looked like they were about to warn him, when something flew by and struck it in the head, forcing it away from Frederick. Said knight was still oblivious to what had happened.

"What?" he asked. Looking behind him, he saw what would've been his murderer disintegrate, leaving what looks like a knife.

"If you fools have time to stand around and chat, you should use that time to kill these things as you discussed," Coral told them. The group turned and saw her running towards the other group of zombies, with Seth, Alex and Jack by her side.

"Who... was that?" Frederick asked, still a bit shaken from realizing how close he was to death.

"We don't know yet. But she's so cool!" Lissa said.

"She did save our lives," Chrom pointed out. "As she says, we have a fight to win."

With that, the group of four also head in to battle against the zombies. As they fought, reinforcements arrived, consisting of a red-head female cavalier and a blue-head male archer.

As Seth took down some of his opponents with their own strengths and weapons, he noticed not far from them was the masked swordsman, fighting off against multiple zombies at once. He noticed one was about to attack from behind and rushed to it via Agility.

The masked man turned just in time to see the zombie about stab him with his lance when Seth came in and blocked it with a glowing light-purple blade. He managed to push it back and cleaved it in half.

"You have my gratitude," he said.

"You're welcome," Seth replied. The two began to team up and fight against the rest of their portion of the enemies.

With Coral, she was cutting down one zombie after another, relieving herself of her anger for what happened before she arrived in this world. Despite that, more zombies came.

"Alex! Smokescreen!" she ordered. Her Typhlosion knew what she was planning and sent out a huge amount of smoke, concealing the visions of their enemies and their comrades.

"What the-?! Where did this smoke come from?!" the cavalier asked.

Almost instantly, they were hearing the screams by the undead soldiers, followed by bodies falling with a thud. The soldiers went to groups of two, backs against each other as they prepared themselves for whatever threat comes to them. As the smoke cleared, however, to their shock and amazement, all the remaining zombies were taken out. They then looked around and saw Coral and Jack take out the last of the zombie, sword and claw stabbed deep through its head and chest. With that last strike, the kunoichi removed her blade from the head and sheathed it while the weasel-like Pokemon took out its metallic claws and turned away from the disintegrating thing.

"Well... It seems all the creatures were vanquished," Frederick spoke, breaking the silence. "This young man took care of the rest." The masked swordsman and Seth walked up to the group.

"Um, I never got to thank you... for before," Lissa said to the unknown stranger. "So... thank you. You were very brave."

"You saved my sister's life," Chrom said next. "My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?"

"You may call me Marth," he answered.

"Marth? After the heroic king of the old? You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with the sword?"

"I'm not here to talk about me. This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned." On that ominous note, he walked away.

"Huh? What's teetering where now?! Hey wait!" Lissa called. But Marth just kept walking.

"Not much for a conversation, is he?" Robin asked.

"It appears his skills lies elsewhere. I wager we'll hear his name again," Frederick said. "But for now, I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste. Before that however..." He looked to the side, where Coral and her ninja team were having their own silent conversation.

"One step into this world and already something's not right with it," said kunoichi whispered.

"This has to be the doings of the ones who killed the clan," Seth assumed. "Back where we were checking up to see if there were or weren't survivors, there were smells of cinders. Lord Arceus said that this world never had Pokemon until recently, and I doubt that they were instantly recruited into their group."

"Guess now we have another reason to stop those murderers. We'll head to the closest town, get a map and figure out the rest from there." With that decision, Coral returned Alex and Jack to their Pokeballs, just when it seemed like they were about to warn their trainer and Seth something, which they noticed.

Both turned to see who or what was behind them and were met with a really hard hit to the head, knocking them out.

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Instrumental)  
_** _(The scene begins with the assassination of East Ninja Village. Coral, watching the scene from above, lets out a loud scream. Scene then changes to the title)_

 _ **I'm falling**_  
 _ **Down into my shadow**_  
 _ **Holding in my every breath**_  
 _ **As I await the deadly night  
** (Coral fell in dark water. She looked up at the surface and saw her family looking down at her as she tried to reach them. A whirlpool was picked up, dragging her away from them)_

 _ **So scary**_  
 _ **But you can't give into this**_  
 _ **Fear of pumpkin carriages**_  
 _ **Cause all the witches see it in your eyes  
** (Chrom and Robin were walking down the halls of the former's castle with troubled looks. Camera zooms out to reveal that it was seen in the eye of a crazy ruler and a dark mage. Screenshots of a Dark Flier and a general covered the screen)_

 _ **See you in your dreams**_  
 _ **Yeah, baby  
** (Screenshots of each of the Shepherds and Emmeryn going on with their normal lives came and gone in order of appearance)_

 _ **Your nightmares, too**_  
 _ **That's where I'll find you  
** (Scene changed to somewhere in space where Arceus was seen watching over Coral)_

 _ **Fairy Blue**_  
 _ **It is only for you**_  
 _ **That I would crush the stars**_  
 _ **And put them on display  
**_ _(Coral, her Pokemon and the Shepherds were battling against the Risen and Plegians)  
_ _ **Black Paper Moon  
**_ _(Coral's team were watching their leader sadly watching the sunset)_

 _ **If you really put your faith in me  
** (Camera zooms over to many Pokemon that will be joining the Shepherds)_  
 _ **When you're lost here, I am**_  
 _ **Forever with your soul  
** (Marth was fighting off many Risen on her own while heading to a portal)_

 _ **Waiting here above you patiently**_  
 _ **Just like the shining moon  
** (Scene changed and Coral took Marth's place as she ran to her clan's killer with a killing intent. They clashed and fought. Coral skidded back as she glared up at the murderer)_


	2. The Start

**Here's chapter 2 of Pokemon Emblem: Awaken the Ninja! This is more of a filler chapter, which happens before Chrom and Lissa introduce Robin to Emmeryn and the other Shepherds. What is this chapter about? Well, you'll just have to find out.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or Pokemon.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Instrumental)  
_** _(The scene begins with the assassination of East Ninja Village. Coral, watching the scene from above, lets out a loud scream. Scene then changes to the title)_

 _ **I'm falling**_  
 _ **Down into my shadow**_  
 _ **Holding in my every breath**_  
 _ **As I await the deadly night  
** (Coral fell in dark water. She looked up at the surface and saw her family looking down at her as she tried to reach them. A whirlpool was picked up, dragging her away from them)_

 _ **So scary**_  
 _ **But you can't give into this**_  
 _ **Fear of pumpkin carriages**_  
 _ **Cause all the witches see it in your eyes  
** (Chrom and Robin were walking down the halls of the former's castle with troubled looks. Camera zooms out to reveal that it was seen in the eye of a crazy ruler and a dark mage. Screenshots of a Dark Flier and a general covered the screen)_

 _ **See you in your dreams**_  
 _ **Yeah, baby  
** (Screenshots of each of the Shepherds and Emmeryn going on with their normal lives came and gone in order of appearance)_

 _ **Your nightmares, too**_  
 _ **That's where I'll find you  
** (Scene changed to somewhere in space where Arceus was seen watching over Coral)_

 _ **Fairy Blue**_  
 _ **It is only for you**_  
 _ **That I would crush the stars**_  
 _ **And put them on display  
**_ _(Coral, her Pokemon and the Shepherds were battling against the Risen and Plegians)  
_ _ **Black Paper Moon  
**_ _(Coral's team were watching their leader sadly watching the sunset)_

 _ **If you really put your faith in me  
** (Camera zooms over to many Pokemon that will be joining the Shepherds)_  
 _ **When you're lost here, I am**_  
 _ **Forever with your soul  
** (Marth was fighting off many Risen on her own while heading to a portal)_

 _ **Waiting here above you patiently**_  
 _ **Just like the shining moon  
** (Scene changed and Coral took Marth's place as she ran to her clan's killer with a killing intent. They clashed and fought. Coral skidded back as she glared up at the murderer)_

* * *

Her head was pounding. The voices around her weren't making things better for it.

"You didn't have to hit them that hard!" came Lissa's voice.

"You saw how one of them controlled those creatures. They might be the reason why more of them have been appearing," came Frederick's.

"That doesn't make them enemies, especially not when they helped us," scolded Chrom's.

Coral opened her eyes and found herself on the ground, hands tied behind her back.

"What were they from anyway?" followed Robin's.

"We don't know. They just appeared one day without any warning," came the cavalier's voice. "They also had these... strange magical powers, so we just called them Magical Creatures."

It was here that Coral decided to speak. "The correct term is Pokemon."

"Yeah. And to call them 'Magical Creatures' would be old school," added Seth's voice.

The Shepherds turned and saw the two ninjas Frederick knocked out now awake and up in a sitting position. Coral noticed that Seth was behind her, back-to-back, hands also tied behind him.

"Who are you?! Are you the one responsible for the Magical Creatures being here?!" Frederick quickly accused.

"Frederick! We just went over this!" Lissa shouted. "Man, you're more overly cautious than when we met Robin!"

"I have to agree with her on that," said girl agreed.

"Though he does have a point about one thing," the cavalier spoke. "What's your name?"

"If you want someone to give your name, it's polite manner to give your names first," Coral said. As she said that, unbeknownst to the Shepherds, she tapped Seth's hand. As if it was a signal, he changed his hands back to normal and started scratching their bind with his claws. Since they were back to back and Coral was facing them, the Shepherds were oblivious to the escape plan.

"She's right about that," Chrom agreed. "My name's Chrom."

"I'm Lissa! That's Frederick, Robin, Sully, and... Who are you?" Lissa started to introduce, only to then realize there was another stranger in the group.

"Why, milady, I'm glad you asked," the archer dramatically began. "I am myth and legend! I am he who strides large across history's greatest stage! The man who puts the 'arch' in 'archer'! My name, dear lady, is-!"

"I'm just going to call you 'Blabbermouth' for that," Coral interrupted.

The archer seemed shock at the interruption and the nickname. "'Blabbermouth'?!"

"Anyway, since I got your names, I guess we should give you ours." There was silence around them, as the Shepherds waited for the names to be given.

"Well?" Frederick asked.

"I said 'I guess'. Doesn't mean we actually will." Their eyes widened at those words. "By the looks of it, none of you have ever seen a ninja. Rule one when you meet a ninja: don't expect them to give you any information."

"Why you-!"

Chrom placed a hand on Frederick's shoulder. "Wait, Frederick."

"But milord!" One look at his eyes, at Frederick stepped down.

"Surely there must be something we can do to at least get your names," he offered.

"Rule two of meeting a ninja: don't expect them to be cooperative. Especially not after you harmed them or attempt to." All hateful eyes were on Frederick.

"She must be lying, milord," the armored knight said. "We should bring them to Ylisse for further questioning."

"Another rule about meeting a ninja. Rather rule one when you capture a ninja: never use a rope," Coral added, as she and Seth revealed their now unbound hands. Before the Shepherds knew it, the kunoichi threw down a smoke bomb, covering the area in heavy black smoke.

"Smoke?!" Blabbermouth questioned, as the Shepherds began to cough from inhaling some of the smoke. The smoke cleared and they saw their hostages gone.

"They disappeared!" Sully gasped.

"Wouldn't have to if you weren't so overly cautious and overly protective, Frederick!" Lissa scolded.

"But I was just doing my job!" he defended.

"In any case, I have a feeling this isn't the last we'll hear about them," Robin said.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the two ninjas, they managed to get a good distance away from the Shepherds.

"We should be far enough, Coral," Seth said.

"Given out speed and jumping abilities, I'd be surprised if they managed to catch up to us," Coral stated. "We'll make rest out here. The currency here can't be the same as back home."

"Agreed."

* * *

Later on, the two slept in the trees. It was as good a shelter as any, considering the leaves and branches would conceal them through the night and somewhat protect them from the wind. As they slept, Coral was lightly grunting, having a nightmare.

* * *

 _ ***DREAM***_

She was in her ninja clothes, running to her parents. "Mother! Father!"

Their backs were facing her, unknown that she was running over to them or calling for them.

Despite that, Coral still ran to them, a smile on her face. "Mother! Father!" She caught them in a hug. "I found you!" She felt something fall on her head. She touched and saw it was blood. With wide eyes, she dared look up and saw her parents in the worse condition possible, as they limped to the ground. "M-Mother... Father...?" She heard laughter behind her and turned to see a man with an army facing her, their weapons covered in blood.

"And then there was one," he said.

Whether it was out of fear or anger, Coral didn't know, but she reached for her sword and Pokeballs, only to see that neither were on her and that she got younger.

"And now it's your turn," she heard, looking up at the man. "TO DIE!"

Terrified at her upcoming death, Coral let out a terrifying scream.

* * *

 _ ***REALITY***_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Coral snapped herself awake from the nightmare, causing Seth to fall off the tree in the process.

"OW! What was that for?!" he asked.

Slowly composing herself, Coral searched her person and found her sword and Pokeballs where they should be. She then let out a sigh of relief. "N-Nothing. Just wanted to wake you up," she lied, realizing that the sun had risen.

"Was I really that deep asleep?"

"For once, yes." Coral dropped down from the tree branch. "Now come on. We have a town to get to."

"You're right. I even managed to pick up some weapons from last fight. Hopefully we can sell these in a weapons shop," Seth said, taking out some of the weapons.

"Let's just hope so."

* * *

After a half hour worth of walking, the two ninjas arrived in a rather huge and lively town. Well, a town wouldn't really describe where they arrived at.

"This place is quite civilized," the human-disguised Pokemon said.

"It is indeed," his trainer agreed. She approached one of the residents of the town. "Excuse me. Where can I find a weapon store?"

"Hm? Oh sure! What for?" he asked.

"Just need to sell some weapons. My friend and I are low on money."

"I see. In that case, just go straight down there. You'll see a store with two swords crossing each other above the doorway."

Coral and Seth looked and saw the described store. "Thank you." They head straight to the store.

* * *

After selling all the weapons Seth collected from the zombie soldiers, the two had walked through the busy street to find some place to eat. By the looks of things, it was actually okay for them to wear their ninja clothes in a place like this.

"Look! The exalt has come to see us!" called an elderly man.

The two looked up and saw a young woman with long blonde hair wearing a green robe. They also noticed a familiar mark on her forehead.

"Doesn't that mark look like the one on the guy's shoulder from yesterday?" Seth asked.

"If that's true and the exalt is the ruler here..." Coral began.

"What the-?! You two!" They turned to the source of the voice and saw the Shepherds on the other side of the street.

"Damn it!" The two ninjas escaped into the crowd.

"Please wait!" They didn't wait; they just ran. And apparently, their pursuers also decided to follow after them.

"Hey! We just want to talk!" cried Lissa.

"Coral! The roof!" Seth advised.

Catching on to his word, the two jumped up to the roof, much to most people's shock. It surprised them even more so that the two actually made it to the rooftop. As they jumped from one roof to the next, from the corner of her eyes, Coral spotted a small group of kids playing with a ball. One kid kicked the ball a bit too hard and made it stop in the middle of a street. Another kid went to get it, but was unaware of the danger heading towards her. The kunoichi noticed the danger she was soon-to-be in, tossed her bag to Seth, and jumped down to the ground.

"Coral?!" her disguised Zoroark gasped in shock.

She sped her way through the crowd, going as fast as she could to the oblivious child. Said kid picked up her ball and looked up in time to see a carriage coming her way at high speed, the driver just saw the girl and made an attempt to stop his horse. Coral made it just in time to snatch the child and made a huge leap over them. She landed safely on her feet.

The child looked up at her savior.

"Are you okay?" Coral asked. She nodded at the question. "Good..." The ninja set the child down.

"Hey! Are you okay?!" She turned and saw the Shepherds coming. At the sight of them approaching, Coral made her retreat once more.

* * *

The Shepherds and a young woman ran up to the girl Coral had saved, Chrom and Robin following after the ninja.

"Miyu! Are you okay?!" the woman, most likely the mother, asked.

"I am. That nice lady with the sword saved me," Miyu answered.

Hearing that surprised most of the Shepherds, especially Frederick.

"She saved her?" the knight asked.

"I knew she was a good person!" Lissa said.

* * *

Chrom and Robin chased after Coral as fast as they could. Coral wouldn't lost them by now, if not for the fact that Robin was shooting out lightning at her at a fast pace.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to use magic?!" she asked Chrom.

"Just as long as it doesn't hit the civilians!" he answered.

' _Those two are so stubborn!_ ' Coral thought. She turned a corner and found herself at a dead end. By that time, Robin and Chrom finally caught up to her.

"Look. We don't want any trouble," the latter said.

"After trying to shock me?" the ninja questioned.

"It's not what you think. If we didn't do that, you wouldn't have stopped or at least slow down."

"And what makes you think I'll cooperated with you?"

"Those Magical Creatures we've been seeing. You know something about them. Perhaps we can help each other."

"And what do you have to offer me?"

"Considering those creatures are never seen in anywhere and just appeared so suddenly, how about a way home?" Robin offered. "Surely you all must've arrived here against your will."

Coral scoffed at the offer, much to Chrom and Robin's confusion. "Too bad for you. I came here out of my own free will." Their confusion changed into one of shock.

"But why? Is it because those magical creatures, these 'Pokemon' as you called them, are here?" Chrom assumed.

"That's one of the reasons. But my main reason... is for me to know and you to find out."

"Well maybe we can help you with that other reason," Robin pointed out.

"Rule three of meeting ninjas: you have a better luck killing one than you do getting information out of them."

Just as Coral said that, the three heard, "Stop thief!" They looked to the source of the shout and saw a small, light purple creature with a black patch on its head. It was carrying a small basket around its size, filled with fruit, bread and meat, over its head and was being chased by a man, most likely the one who made the shout.

Chrom, Robin and Coral all ran to catch it. They were beaten to the creature, however, by Seth, who jumped down from a building and scooped it and the basket in his arms.

The man ran up to him. "Thanks for catching that thief. Little brat just went and grabbed some of my products." Seth didn't seem to be listening as he looked down at the struggling creature in his arm. "I'll take care of the rest from here."

Rather than Seth giving the guy the creature and the food it stole, Coral tossed a small sack of gold at him. "That's more than enough for the food. Keep the change," she simply told him. "Seth. Come."

"Yes, Coral," her companion walked up to his trainer. The creature in his arms ceased its struggling upon realizing that it wasn't in any danger.

Chrom and Robin also stood dumbfounded at the scene before them. Sure either of them would've done what Coral had done, but they didn't expect her to do such a thing.

"A baby Kangaskhan?" Coral asked Seth, snapping the two out of their thoughts.

"Yeah, it is," he confirmed. Said creature looked up at Coral with curiosity.

The kunoichi was looking at the basket of food in her partner's other arm. "That amount is too much for a single small Pokemon. Is this all for your mother?" The baby Pokemon nodded. "I see. She got sick and you're trying to take care of her, aren't you?" It nodded again. "Where is she? We'll take you there." A small smile formed on Coral's face. Sensing that she was speaking the truth, the baby Kangaskhan nodded to her offer. Coral scratched it under its chin, much to its pleasure.

"Is this the same girl who practically said she'd rather die than tell us anything?" Robin asked Chrom in a whispered tone.

"I guess there is some part of her that's human," he whispered back.

"I can hear you two," the girl in question spoke. "Follow us or return to your den. Don't care, just as long as we get the kid back to her mom and see what's wrong with her."

The two looked at her in confusion. "'Her'?" Chrom repeated.

"The baby Kangaskhan is a girl. All Kangaskhan are."

"And how do you know all that food is for 'her'?" Robin asked.

"Unless if the child is at least three years old, the mother is always nearby. Which means when Junior arrived in this world, so did her mother. And the mother Kangaskhan rarely lets her child venture off on her own." The two Shepherds looked at each other, intrigued by the information. "Let's go." Coral walked away, the baby Pokemon now in her arms, with Seth following with the basket.

Chrom and Robin looked at each other and followed the two ninjas.

* * *

The group found themselves in the woods, following the direction Junior, as Coral named, was giving, Seth translating her words from time to time. Which brought one question to Chrom and Robin's mind.

"How can Seth understand what Junior is saying?" the latter asked. "Is this a male ninja thing? Or are we still on rules one and two of 'Meeting a Ninja'?"

"He's special. Simple as that," Coral answered. "He's able to understand and communicate with Pokemon."

"Pretty useful for information gathering," he added.

"Kangas," Junior pointed to some thick trees. There, the group saw a shadow.

As they walked closer to it, they saw a bigger, weaker, brown version of Junior, most likely the mother. She opened her eyes and saw her child with humans. Assuming they had kidnapped her kid, the mother Kangaskhan got up from her spot, growling.

"I don't like the way it- I mean, she is growling at us," Robin said, as they stopped in their tracks.

Coral said nothing and simply set down the baby Kangaskhan, who ran up to her mother. "Kangas. Khan. Khan."

The mother seemed to have calmed down a little and collapsed, worrying her child, the Shepherds and the ninjas.

"What happened?!" Chrom asked.

Coral placed a hand on the mother's head and analyzed her injuries. "High fever, purple face, and these wounds are days old. It's a miracle how she's still alive at this point."

"You mean she's close to being dead?!" Robin asked.

"I'll get Lissa!"

Just when Chrom was about to leave, Coral said, "By the time you get to her, it'll be too late."

"But there's gotta be something we can do!"

"There is." Seth set Coral's bag down as the original owner took out a first-air kit, mortar, pestle, and three weird fruits. "I'll prepare medicine. Seth, tend her wounds." Her partner opened the first aid kit and tended her wounds. Coral then said to Chrom and Robin, "You two, if you don't know how to help us with what we're doing, take care of Junior."

Chrom and Robin both decided to help Seth with the mother Pokemon's wounds.

After wrapping up the older Kangaskhan's injuries, Coral was done with the medicine and approached the weakened Pokemon. "Hey. I know you're still alive. Drink this. This medicine can help get rid of your poison and regain your strength." The mother Kangaskhan was unresponsive.

"I think we were too late the begin with," Chrom sadly said.

"I hate to say it, but I think you're right," Robin agreed.

"You two shut up!" The two Shepherds were surprised to hear Coral use that tone. "If you think that little of a life, then that just gives me another reason not to join you." She looked back at the Kangaskhan. "Hey. I know you're still alive. Even if you are just barely alive. Do you really want to leave your daughter all alone?! We may be good people, but nothing can replace a family! Adult Kangaskhan would do anything for their daughters, right? At least until they're of age to be on their own. If you have time to just lie there and forever leave your child, then you should have time and enough strength to gulp down this medicine! So hurry up and drink this! Don't leave your only child alone!" She placed the mortar right by the Parent Pokemon's mouth.

It was silent for a while. Chrom and Robin assumed Kangaskhan's fate was already decided. Same with Junior, as tears started to well up in her eyes.

The moment Robin was about to say something about the older Pokemon's fate, however, was the moment she moved her head to the pestle and drank its contents, much to their shock. After drinking all of the medicine, Kangaskhan just lied for a minute to rest. Not long after, it snapped its eyes open and stood, releasing a tremendous roar. "KANGASKHAN!"

Hearing that roar worried and shocked the two Shepherds, as well as brought joy on Junior's face. "Khan!" she cried out, hugging her mother. The mother Kangaskhan picked up her child and nuzzled her.

"See? I knew you still have the will to live," Coral said to the Parent Pokemon.

She looked down at the human who saved her life and said, "Kanga."

"She said-"

"I already know what she said," the kunoichi interrupted Seth. "I don't have to be like you to know she said 'thank you'."

Junior jumped out of her mother's grip and hugged and cuddled Coral's leg. "Khan."

"Am I right to assume she also said thank you?" Robin asked.

"Exactly right," Seth confirmed.

Coral bent down at the baby Pokemon's level and picked her up. "Neither you nor your mother should thank me. I just did what I thought was right." She placed Junior in her mother's pouch. "I don't know what happened that got your mother in that situation, but you be extra careful and take care of her like you tried to do. Okay?" Junior nodded eagerly at the advise. The kunoichi picked up the basket of food and handed it to the mother Parent Pokemon. "She tried to get these for you. You should be proud to have a brave daughter."

The mother Kangaskhan accepted the basket and patted her young one on the head. She then turned and made her leave. Junior climbed up to her shoulder and waved to the humans. "Khan!"

"Safe journey!" Seth called, as he and the others waved back.

"To think these Pokemon would do anything for their own kind," Robin spoke.

"More specifically, for their family," Chrom added.

As soon as the Parent Pokemon was out of sight, Coral packed up her things. "We should be on out way as well," she said.

"Wait."

"Now what?"

"Won't you consider joining us? We may not know your reason for being here, but we can help you with your cause."

"And how are you going to help me, sheep?"

"You're new here, and we've never seen Pokemon until recently. This just means you're far away from your home and you've yet to know your way across our continent, doesn't it?" Coral flinched slightly at the fact. "If you join us, we can help you search for clues for whatever reason you have to be here. And if there are Pokemon out there that are helpless and injured like those Kangaskhan, the more help you have to help them the better, wouldn't you say? Besides, we know nothing about Pokemon. If one of our own attacks one just because they were protecting their child, that would make us monsters than they are."

"Plus, we wouldn't know how to take care of one if we want to care for it to make up for killing the parent," Robin added.

Coral finished packing and gave what they said some thought. True, she and Seth wouldn't be able to help or save Junior and her mother if they didn't bump into them again back at the town. And if the Pokemon were in a group, she couldn't possible take care of them by herself, even with her team's help. And after what she went through, if there were other Pokemon like the Kangaskhan out there, she wouldn't forgive herself leaving them in their hands when she and her team could do something to help. Besides, she's limited on berries and would need someplace to harvest more. That and, after the first impression of a certain armored knight the other day, she wouldn't want to imagine what would happen if he saw a Pokemon that seems threatening when it was actually harmless.

"When you put it that way, you got my interest," she said. "I'll join you Shepherds. On one condition."

Although a bit shocked there was a condition to her joining, Chrom and Robin were happy to hear that she was considering joining them. "Name it," Robin said.

"Ask nothing about my personal life or any of my allies'. Same goes for your friends. Stay out of our history, and we will cooperate with you."

Chrom looked at Seth's way. "Same goes for you I assume?"

"You may assume that," the disguised Zoroark replied.

"Well then. I suppose this makes us allies." Chrom then reached out a hand. "Welcome to the Shepherds."

Coral and Seth said nothing and simply shook his hand.


	3. The Shepherds

**Hello Chapter 3! In here, we meet the rest of the Shepherds AND have a great battle scene! And that's not all! We'll also have some new members joining them! Who are they? Well, you'll have to find out! A Merry Christmas to you all!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or Pokemon. I also do not own the opening, which is Papermoon, a Soul Eater opening.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Instrumental)  
_** _(The scene begins with the assassination of East Ninja Village. Coral, watching the scene from above, lets out a loud scream. Scene then changes to the title)_

 _ **I'm falling**_  
 _ **Down into my shadow**_  
 _ **Holding in my every breath**_  
 _ **As I await the deadly night  
** (Coral fell in dark water. She looked up at the surface and saw her family looking down at her as she tried to reach them. A whirlpool was picked up, dragging her away from them)_

 _ **So scary**_  
 _ **But you can't give into this**_  
 _ **Fear of pumpkin carriages**_  
 _ **Cause all the witches see it in your eyes  
** (Chrom and Robin were walking down the halls of the former's castle with troubled looks. Camera zooms out to reveal that it was seen in the eye of a crazy ruler and a dark mage. Screenshots of a Dark Flier and a general covered the screen)_

 _ **See you in your dreams**_  
 _ **Yeah, baby  
** (Screenshots of each of the Shepherds and Emmeryn going on with their normal lives came and gone in order of appearance)_

 _ **Your nightmares, too**_  
 _ **That's where I'll find you  
** (Scene changed to somewhere in space where Arceus was seen watching over Coral)_

 _ **Fairy Blue**_  
 _ **It is only for you**_  
 _ **That I would crush the stars**_  
 _ **And put them on display  
**_ _(Coral, her Pokemon and the Shepherds were battling against the Risen and Plegians)  
_ _ **Black Paper Moon  
**_ _(Coral's team were watching their leader sadly watching the sunset)_

 _ **If you really put your faith in me  
** (Camera zooms over to many Pokemon that will be joining the Shepherds)_  
 _ **When you're lost here, I am**_  
 _ **Forever with your soul  
** (Marth was fighting off many Risen on her own while heading to a portal)_

 _ **Waiting here above you patiently**_  
 _ **Just like the shining moon  
** (Scene changed and Coral took Marth's place as she ran to her clan's killer with a killing intent. They clashed and fought. Coral skidded back as she glared up at the murderer)_

* * *

After the incident with the Kangaskhan, Chrom, Robin, Coral and Seth returned to Ylisstol. The two Shepherds had yet to either report to the Exalt on the zombie soldiers as well as announce the new recruit. The ninjas came along with them since they were now new members of the group as well.

The four entered Chrom's home, which was a castle. Just entering made Robin a bit nervous. Coral and Seth were both neutral, especially considering the former herself was from royalty. They made their way into the throne room, where the Exalt, Lissa, and Frederick awaits, as well as a woman in a bronze armor with pale blue hair in a bun. As he saw the ninjas enter with his fellow Shepherds, Frederick got tense.

"You two again!" he shouted.

"Wait, Frederick," Chrom calmly spoke. "These two are not who you think they are."

"Welcome home, Chrom," the Exalt greeted. "I heard from Lissa that our people are safe from the bandit problem."

"That's right, Emmeryn," he confirmed. "But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over from Plegia."

"Forgive me, milord," the woman spoke. "My pegasus knights should've intercepted them."

"No, Phila. Your duty is here with the exalt."

"Besides, we had plenty of help!" Lissa added.

"Ah, you speak of your new companion here?" the exalt, Emmeryn, asked, gesturing to Robin, Coral and Seth.

"This is Robin. She fought bravely with us against the brigands," Chrom introduced. "And these two are-"

Before he could say anymore, Coral and Seth got on their knees, bowing before the Exalt, much to most people's shock. "Greetings, Your Highness. My name is Coral. And this is my companion, Seth. We come from a land far from here. One of our reasons is because of the appearance of Pokemon, or as you people call 'Magical Creatures', in your land. Seth and I are here to find and bring them back to our home."

To say the Shepherds were shock would be an understatement. Earlier, they tried to get some kind of information out of them, only to be met with some resistance. Yet, they just met Emmeryn and Coral was willing to share what they were trying to get out of her. Was it because she was their ruler?

"There's no need to lower your heads. Rise," Emmeryn said. The two ninjas stood at her order. "In any case, it sounds as though Ylisse owes you three a debt of gratitude."

"Not at all, milady!" Robin denied.

"We couldn't have done it without the help of our allies," Coral added. "If it weren't for the Pokemon, we would undoubtedly be in trouble back there."

"Pokemon? Is that what they're really called?" Emmeryn asked.

"Yes. And there are many different kinds back where we're from."

"Interesting. Care to elaborate?"

"It's impossible, sis," Lissa said. "We tried to ask for their names earlier and they-"

"As long as it's about the Pokemon. Is that okay with you?" Seth interrupted. Hearing those words shocked the Shepherds even more.

"That's fine," Emmeryn nodded.

As the two began to explain what Pokemon are, the Shepherds were having their own little conversation.

"Chrom, those two are the same... 'ninjas' from last night, right?" Lissa asked her brother in a whispered tone.

"Last I checked, they are," he replied in the same tone.

"They were nice to that little baby Pokemon we helped out earlier," Robin pointed out.

"There's more of them here?!" Frederick asked. His tone was so loud, it interrupted the explanation session as everyone stared at him. Rather than staring, the ninjas were glaring at the armored knight.

"It seems that someone is uninterested about Pokemon and would like to continue the assumption of them being dangerous creatures that must be disposed of," Coral said bluntly. "Likewise, it seems we shouldn't be involved in Shepherd business after all."

"What do you mean?" Phila asked.

"You see, I've decided to make them and Robin Shepherds, in which they accepted," Chrom explained.

"I see," his older sister spoke. "Please do forgive any mistreatments you assume. As the Exalt, I only wish for peace, even with the Pokemon."

Both ninjas looked at the Exalt straight in the eyes and saw that she spoke the truth. "I see you've no ill intentions with them. And for that I'm thankful for. I only hope that your followers will follow your example."

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak," Frederick spoke, slowly losing his patience with the kunoichi. "Robin claims to have lost her memory, but it is only that: a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that she is a brigand herself or even a Plegian spy. And as for these ninjas, they might actually be the reason why the Magical Creatures are here in the first place."

"Frederick!" Chrom scolded.

"Yet you allowed them into the castle, Chrom. Do these three have your trust?" Emmeryn asked.

"Yes. Robin risked her life for our people. And she and I spent some time with Coral and Seth, taking care of an incredibly injured and weak Pokemon, proving that although they are quite dangerous, that's only for the sake of their own family. That's good enough for me."

"Well then, Robin, Coral, Seth... It seems you've earned Chrom's faith, and as such, you have mine as well."

"Milady," Robin silently thanked.

"You're much too kind, Your Majesty," Seth said.

"But thank you, Frederick, for your prudence, as always. Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time," Emmeryn said.

"They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace," the knight sighed. "Phila, I assume you've heard about the other deathly creatures we encountered, yes?"

"Yes, milord," she nodded. "They've bee sighted all across Ylisse. And unlike the Magical Creatures, or Pokemon, they are clearly hostile."

"Chrom, we are about to hold council. I was hoping you could join us," the Exalt offered her brother.

"Of course," he nodded.

"I think that's our cue!" Lissa said to the new Shepherds. "C'mon, there's a place I want to show you guys." Lissa grabbed Robin's wrist and rushed out of the room. Coral and Seth looked at each other and sighed, following the two girls.

* * *

They arrived at the outskirts of Ylisstol, in a big building with horse stables.

"Here we are! The Shepherds' garrison," Lissa shouted. "Go on, make yourselves at home." The three newcomers entered the building.

"Lissa, my treasure! Are you all right?! I've been on pins and needles!" called out a voice. A girl around Lissa's age in pink clothes with blonde coil-braided hair rushed to Lissa.

"Oh. Hey, Maribelle," she greeted.

"'Oh hey' yourself! I've sprouted 14 gray hairs fretting over you!"

"Is that possible?" Seth whispered in Coral's ear.

"If it is, my mother would've been an old lady when I turned eight," she whispered back. The thought and mention of her own parent sent her down the memory lane, as a sad look was formed on her face. Not wanting anyone to notice, Seth gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"We'll find them. Don't worry." The trainer ninja nodded at his words.

"So, who are the strangers?" came a rough voice. The two regained their composure and noticed the other Shepherds staring at them and Robin.

"No one's stranger than you, Vaike... But allow me to introduce Robin, Coral and Seth!" Lissa introduced. "They just joined the Shepherds. Chrom's made Robin our new tactician and you know those Magical Creatures we've been seeing lately? Coral and Seth are our experts on them! You should see all the tricks they got up their sleeves!"

"Oh yeah? Can they do this?" Vaike asked, letting out a loud burp.

Instantly, he was met face-to-face with the tip of a sword. "Who do you think you are to do something so disgusting?" Coral threatened, sending cold chills up her soon-to-be victim's spines.

Seth came and saved his day. "Coral. Let it go. If he wants to be an idiot for the rest of his life, let him."

"I suppose that's true." Coral sheathed her sword. While she wasn't looking, Seth sent Vaike a 'That was awesome!' sign.

"I-I'm sure I have much to learn in the belching arts, 'Teach'," Robin said, in an attempt to calm the guy down from his almost-near-death experience. "In any case, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintances."

"Ugh, Vaike! That was abhorrent!" Maribelle scolded. "Must you baesborn oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery? And you, Robin! Don't encourage him! As for you, Coral! As much as I'm happy that you agree with me, that's going too far!" She then walked away.

"Don't take it to heart. Maribelle warms up to people slowly," the pink armored girl said.

"Or burns too quickly! Hee hee! But yeah, just give her time," Lissa added.

At that moment, Chrom and Frederick came in.

"Ah! Captain! You've returned! I was- I mean, we were so-" The armored girl was walking over to Chrom, when she somehow tripped on some paper and fell on her face.

"Sumia! Are you all right? Those boots of yours again?" Chrom asked.

' _This is normal for them?_ ' Coral thought.

' _How is it possible for someone to just trip like that?_ ' Seth also thought.

"No! I mean, yes! I mean..." Sumia gave up trying to cover up and sighed.

"All right, listen, everyone: in the morning, we'll be marching to Regna Ferox," Chrom announced.

"Regna Ferox?" Robin asked.

"A unified kingdom to Ylisse's north. Inhabited by barbarians, or so it's said," Sumia explained.

"Warriors are what they are, and we'll need their strength to quell this new menace," the prince said. "Typically, the exalt would request such aid in person. But given recent events... Well, the people might worry should my sister suddenly leave the capital. So the task has been passed to us. Now this mission is strictly voluntary. So if, for any-"

"I volunteer!" Lissa immediately spoke.

"Me too! You'll be needin' ol' Teach along for such a delicate mission!" Vaike followed.

"I'll go as well," came a voice. Everyone was spooked at the voice except the ninjas. "What? I've been here the whole time!"

"You mean to tell me you all actually didn't notice him?" Coral asked, hiding the shock in her voice.

"That's surprising," Seth stated. "So what's your name?"

"It's Kellam," he replied. "And you knew I was here from the start?"

"Kind of hard to miss someone big as you."

"Heh. You'd think." He gestured back to the others and the ninjas saw that he was still ignored, despite the conversation they were just having.

"Wow..."

"Kind of heartless, don't you think?" Coral questioned.

"Don't worry. I'm used to it. What about you two? Are you both coming as well?" Kellam asked.

"Coral, Seth! What about you two? Are you both coming too?!" Lissa repeated, not that everyone else knew as Kellam sighed in defeat.

"What would be the point of joining if we're not going with you guys on this mission?" Coral asked back. "Besides, there's the possibility of finding lost, helpless Pokemon."

"Um... Excuse me," Sumia spoke up. "I know they're what we call Magical Creatures, but what exactly is a Pokemon?"

"So to say, they're animals with magical powers, mostly," Seth explained.

"'Mostly'?" came Sully's voice. The group saw her, the archer, and Maribelle walking back in.

"Rather than just simply explaining what they are, why don't we show you? That is, if Coral is willing."

The kunoichi sighed. "Considering that we'll be allies from here on out, I guess I have no choice. Come. Let's go outside. Unless if you want this place to be cramped." The Shepherds followed her out to the field. Coral took out her Pokeballs. "Okay guys! Come out!" She tossed them into the air and released the rest of her team.

To see the Pokemon suddenly appear like that surprised the Shepherds. As though sensing an upcoming conflict from a certain knight, Coral quickly explained, "Before we get to introductions, this is a Pokeball. Where I come from, us humans would keep our Pokemon in these things to make traveling easy for us. These are also a sign that states whether or not the Pokemon is wild. A trainer can only hold up to six Pokemon. In the case of a ninja, we can hold up to five. As you can see, I have all five. So tell me, Frederick. If I was the one who brought the other Pokemon here, why do I have a full team?" The knight grimaced at the question and the tone used. "And if you accuse Seth of being the one to bring them, if I recall, there's a number of them all over Ylisse. Of what I know, we're the only ones from our home who are here."

Sumia cupped her hand over her mouth as she whispered to Lissa, "Why do I feel like there's some tension between Coral and Frederick?"

"Let's just say that Frederick's overprotectiveness caused this," the young princess answered.

"Now then, let's get on with introductions. This is Nic the Ninjask," Coral began.

"Ninjask."

"Neo the Magnezone."

"Magnezone."

"Bella the Dusknoir."

"Dusknoir."

"Jack the Weavile."

"Weavile."

"And Alex the Typhlosion."

"Typhlosion."

Chrom approached the five Pokemon. "It's a pleasure to meet you five."

Robin looked at both Neo and Bella. "So this is what you mean by most of them being animals."

"There are also Pokemon with humanoid figures," Seth added. "Some are like mages or plants. Others are made up of inanimate objects or ghosts. Each has their important facts that many should take note on."

"Like?" Sully asked.

"In Nic's case, Ninjask move around so fast, it can't be seen, even though its cry can clearly be heard. Because of its speed, it was thought to be invisible. For Neo, Magnezone emits strong magnetism. If he's ever in an area with magnetism just as strong, he wouldn't be able to move so well. In a place like this though, of what we've seen, Neo doesn't have to worry about magnetism. For Bella, it's said that her kind take in lost spirits and helps them get to the world of spirits. Weavile like Jack there would carve patterns on trees as a signal to its allies and are good when it comes to working as a team. And as for Alex, if a Typhlosion's rage peaks, it becomes so hot that anything that touches it will instantly go up in flames."

Many were all shocked and impressed at the info as they all stared at Coral's Pokemon team, who were all uncomfortable at their stares.

"Vile," Weavile spoke to Seth.

"I guess I did," he said, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"He said, 'you said too much,' didn't he?" Coral asked.

"As expected, I didn't have to translate."

"Coral, you understand what he said?" Kellam asked.

"If a trainer has a deep connection with his or her Pokemon, they would know what they would say," the kunoichi explained.

Vaike approached Neo. "This thing is alive?" He knocked on his body.

Annoyed, Neo suddenly glowed, much to everyone's shock, mostly Vaike, who was too close and got blinded by the attack. He moved back and didn't watch where he was going. As such, he tripped on a rock and fell on Alex. The Typhlosion jumped at the feeling of someone suddenly on his back and blazed up. The flames coming out of his back gave Vaike an unpleasant surprise, causing him to jump back up and run around, in an attempt to put out the flames. He wasn't watching where he was going and was about to bump into Nic. The Ninjask noticed this and somehow immediately swapped places with Jack. The Weavile saw danger approaching and unleashed Blizzard onto it. The attack put out the flames and froze Vaike. Dusknoir took action here and called upon a couple of fireballs, melting the ice.

"W-What did I do~?" he asked.

Everyone else stared at Coral and her team, all with what seemed like fear.

"Neo doesn't like to be treated like he isn't alive. Alex doesn't like it when someone suddenly jumps on his back like that. Nic used Baton Pass, a move that causes him to switch places with another Pokemon. When danger approaches, Weavile would swiftly react and freeze them," she explained.

"So none of those were ill intents?" Virion asked.

"Of course not," Coral answered.

Sumia went and petted Alex. "Poor thing. You must've been really surprised by that," she said. Before she knew it, Alex was purring and snuggling against her.

Coral, for once since arriving in this world, showed a shocked expression on her face. "I'm impressed. Alex usually doesn't get so attached with strangers."

"Huh? Oh! I'm just good with animals. I have this way with them."

Sully approached Jack. "That was some reflexes though. And you were just swapped with that cicada too," she complimented.

The Weavile crossed his arms and smirked with pride.

"So in your world even non-living things are Pokemon," Lissa said in amazement.

"Not all, but that's about right," Seth corrected.

"So wait, how many magic can Pokemon use?" Maribelle asked.

"Rather than calling it 'magic', we call it types. Those are Normal, Fire, Water, Grass, Lightning, Rock, Ground, Flying, Ghost, Dark, Poison, Dragon, Fairy, Steel, Ice, Fighting, Psychic and Bug. That's a total of eighteen types."

"Eighteen?! Here we only have four different magics!" Frederick stated in shock.

"So what type are these guys?" Virion asked.

"Neo is a Steel and Electric type. Alex is a Fire type. Jack is an Ice and Dark type. Nic is a Bug and Flying type. Bella is a Ghost type. And-" Before Seth could say anymore, Coral stomped his foot, ceasing his talking as he winced in pain.

"And with that, Pokemon lesson is over," Coral continued in his place.

"What was that stomp for?" Kellam asked, as everyone sweatdropped at the scene.

The kunoichi ignored him and said, "If I remember correctly, we have a big day tomorrow. I don't know about you, but I would get some rest right now."

"S-She's right... We need our energy for tomorrow..." her fellow ninja agreed, realizing why she did what she did.

"Okay..." the Shepherds all agreed.

* * *

The next day, the Shepherds all gathered at a grassy field, prepared to leave for their journey to Regna Ferox.

"Is everyone ready? We've a long march ahead," Chrom asked and warned.

"W-Wait for me!" came a voice. Everyone turned and saw a man with messy hair in green armor running over to them.

"Stahl?" Chrom asked, as the guy was catching his breath.

"Why am I the last to hear about this expedition to Ferox?"

That question caught Lissa by surprise. "Huh? Vaike was supposed to..." She trailed off as she realized something. "Vaike! Did you forget to tell Stahl about our mission?"

"The Vaike never forgets! ... I just don't always remember, is all..." he tried to defend.

"You just defined what forgetting means," Coral said bluntly.

"Ugh! I swear, you'd forget your own name if you weren't constantly saying it yourself!" Lissa scolded. "Speaking of which, are you SURE you remembered your axe this time?"

"Hey! That was one time! ... Okay, twice, but training sessions don't count," the apparent axe-wielder said. "Anyway, I got it right here. Teach is loaded and ready for action! Glad to have you along, Stahl, ol' buddy."

"That makes one of us. I was in such a hurry, I had to miss breakfast!" Stahl complained. "There were muffins, and cakes, and... Well, I can tell you all about it while we march..."

"Your name is Stahl, right?" Robin asked, changing the topic.

"Oh, I'm sorry, guys. This is Stahl, one of our finest," Chrom introduced to the new Shepherds.

"Hello, guys. Miriel told me we had some new Shepherds," the guy greeted.

"Who's Miriel?" Seth asked.

"Miriel's one of our mages. She should catch up soon."

"We've wasted enough time," Coral said. "The sooner we get to our destination, the sooner we can be done with the mission and be prepared for whatever upcoming war we'll be involved in."

"Isn't it too early to be thinking about war?" Sully asked.

"You tell me. Why else are we looking for more allies? Especially from a warrior-filled city." The group stayed silent at the question and marched onwards.

* * *

Some time later, the group were approaching a bridge. There, they saw a familiar group of zombies.

"Gods, have the Risen spread this far?" Chrom asked.

"'Risen'?" Robin repeated.

"We needed a name for this new threat, so the council gave them one," Frederick explained.

"Everyone, remember what we're up against!" Chrom warned.

"Mya ha! They'll remember ME once I drive my axe into their-" Vaike trailed off when he felt the weapon not on his person. "Wait... My axe. Where's my axe?! I had it a second ago!"

"This is no time for jokes!" Coral yelled.

"I'm serious! It's gone, but I JUST had it! It's got to be around here somewhere..."

"Then stay behind us! What good are you if you can't keep your weapon on you?!" Vaike flinched at her tone.

"All right, listen up. Especially those of you who BROUGHT weapons! All weapons have strengths and weaknesses to bear in mind. Lances have an advantage over swords, for example, while swords best axes. We'll want to work this into our strategy whenever possible."

Coral analyzed their enemies. "From the looks of it..." She took out a Pokeball. "Time to battle, Nic!" She tossed it in the air and out came her Ninjask.

"Nin!" he cried out.

"The three of us will go on ahead and weaken them!" she informed the group, as the two ninjas and single Pokemon headed straight to the swarm. The three cut their way through, weakening their opponents by attacking their weapon arm, rendering them as useless as possible. This gave their fellow Shepherds a chance to finish the Risen and easily avoid their attacks.

Behind them, a female mage came. "It seems I've caught up. Now to extirpate these brutes," she said. She looked down and saw what seemed like a weapon. "Hmm? Is that an axe? Why yes it is... Perhaps someone mislaid it? I'd not thought such dereliction permissible among the Shepherds. Still, I'd be remiss to not return this implement to its owner. Perhaps alond with a stern word or two of disapprobation!" She continued on to the battlefield, the axe in hand.

Vaike, looking for his weapon, looked up and saw the mage holding a familiar weapon. "Whoa! My axe!"

Hearing that caused her to sign in annoyance. "I wondered what manner of ignoramus would mislay their weapon. Now I know."

"Thanks, Miriel! Er, for the axe, anyway."

"Perhaps next time I'll use a spell to fasten it to your hands... permanently."

Back up front, as Coral took down a Risen Swordsman, an explosion was heard from the bridge. "Did someone go ahead of us?" she asked.

"No. We're all back here," Robin answered.

"Then can it be-?!" Seth spoke.

Two figures jumped out of the smoke. One was a white and green humanoid creature with rounded hips and strong legs. Red horns were sticking out of its chest and back. On its elbows were extended blades. Its head was somewhat like a gladiator's helmet. The other was a small, yellow, mouse-like creature, its tail shaped like a lightning bolt.

"Those are Pokemon!" the kunoichi informed.

"Gallade and Pikachu! Gallade are swordmasters who can read their opponents mind. They always hit swift and fierce attacks first. Pikachu can store electricity in their cheeks and release a huge amount of it in a form of a devastating attack," the disguised Zoroark explained. "But wait, why is there a Gallade here? It's unusual for there to be one as a wild Pokemon."

"Then a trainer was dragged here?" Coral asked. "In any case, we have to help them!"

"Then Coral! You and Chrom go on ahead! The rest of us will cover you guys!" Robin suggested.

Going along with her plan, the female ninja and the prince rushed ahead to the Blade Pokemon, cutting down any Risen that were in their way.

"Nic! Go on ahead!" she ordered her Ninja Pokemon.

"Jask!" he nodded, speeding his way towards Gallade and the Pikachu.

"Chrom, get ready to be swapped."

The guy looked at his companion in confusion. "What do you mean?"

The Blade Pokemon and Mouse Pokemon were on the edge of the bridge, surrounded by Risen. Pikachu released a large amount of electricity from its body, shocking some of the zombie soldiers and weakening them. They were then finished off by Gallade, whose green arms glowed light green, the extended blades growing longer as he cut them down to pieces. Like cockroaches, as they were defeated, more came. Some went and swung their swords or axes at the two, only to be blocked by a force field, created by Gallade. Pikachu jumped from his back and, this time, gathered electricity to his tail, forming a ball of electricity. It tossed the ball at them and knocked them away from its ally.

A Risen got back up and was prepared to swing its axe at them, when Nic showed up and gave a good Slash to the face. The attack killed the soldier. As it dissipated, the Ninjask saw another Risen coming at him from behind the defeated one. Nic raised one of his arms and swapped with Chrom, who seemed ready to swing his sword. He swung and disarmed the opposing Risen. It took him a moment to realize that he wasn't where he was before.

' _So that's what she meant,_ ' he thought, as he killed the disarmed monster.

Chrom then turned to the weakened Pokemon. "Are you two okay?" They nodded at his question. "Good. My friends and I are here to help. You both can rest easy."

Gallade rushed over to Chrom as if to attack him, much to his shock. He was proven wrong, when Gallade went pass him and slashed at the Risen behind him, its sword raised and ready to kill Chrom, had the Blade Pokemon not took action.

"I suppose I spoke too soon," he said.

"Lade," Gallade nodded.

"Pikachu!" the Mouse Pokemon shouted as a warning. A pair of Risen soldiers suddenly appeared, ready to strike for the kill. A weapon flew by and hit one straight on the head, while Nic reappeared before the group. His arms glowed red and struck his target hard on the chest, taking it down and out.

"Well what do you know? We actually made it in time," came Coral's voice, as she picked up her kunai knife, which was used to kill one of the Risen earlier. "Now then, how about we clear the rest of them?" Chrom looked where she was looking and saw that there were still some Risen that needed to be destroyed. With that, the two humans and three Pokemon charged at the rest of the enemies, with the rest of the Shepherds catching up.

Some time later, most of the Risen were taken out, leaving the leader and two sword wielders. Most of the Shepherds were exhausted from the fight, though, even with the Vulnaries and Lissa trying to heal them all as best and fast as possible. Of the group, Chrom, Gallade, Robin, Pikachu and Coral were still active enough to fight.

"I'll distract the small fries. Once I have their attention, Robin, you and Pikachu finish them. Don't hesitate. Chrom and Gallade, you two finish off the leader," the kunoichi said.

"Are you sure?" Chrom asked, worried if she does have enough strength to continue fighting.

"Of course I'm sure! Now come on!" Coral charged at the last three zombie soldiers, her Sword of Kusanagi in her hand.

As soon as she made her move, so did her opponents, as she expected. The swordsmen Risen charged at her with their swords raised. Coral blocked their attacks, but the combined force brought her to her knees as she struggled to keep her blade up. While their focus were on the ninja, they failed to notice Chrom and Gallade running pass them to their leader.

Behind her, Robin was conflicted. She knew what she had to do, but in doing so, she might hit Coral in the process. That was the one thing she wanted to avoid. But with the situation her ninja ally was in, it just made it harder. She could use her bronze sword, but if she ran up to them, it would bring their attention over to her and she would miss the chance to end them.

"Pikachu!" a familiar cry broke her out of her thoughts. Robin looked down and saw Pikachu looking up at her with sheer determination. "Pika pi! Pika! Pika pika!" The Mouse Pokemon made some gestures, from pointing at her tome to itself to the Risen Coral was holding off.

At first, Robin didn't understand what it was saying. She thought back to what Seth said earlier about its kind and realized what it wanted. "You want me to use my Thunder magic on you?"

"Pika!" it nodded with a smirk.

Seeing how it wasn't going to take no for an answer, the tactitian decided to trust the creature. "I got it. Start running!" Pikachu ran towards the two Risen at high speed. Robin gathered the last of her strength in her hand. "Thunder!" She shot the attack at Pikachu. The Mouse Pokemon looked back and raised its tail. Like a lightning rod, Robin's magic was transferred over to the Electric type. Pikachu ran faster to the Risen, all while gathering a bunch of electricity to its tail. All the electricity was forming a ball much bigger than the last.

The two looked up and saw the mouse coming, causing the two to lift their weapon from their previous target and raised it in an attempt to protect themselves. Coral took this chance and avoided from being hit. Pikachu tossed the ball over to its targets. The attack hit and caused a huge explosion, one that destroyed the two monsters for good.

To Chrom and Gallade, they were doing fairly well against the leader together. As Chrom blocked an attack from it, Gallade jumped over him and struck the Risen away. Same when Gallade brought up the force field to block another attack from their enemy.

"Shall we end this?" Chrom asked his new ally, who nodded at the question. "Then together!" Both swordsmen charged at the axe wielding Risen and struck it hard, turning it to smoke.

"Finally, and good riddance!" the prince said in relief. "But if they're appearing this far up the Northroad..."

"Then no path is safe," Frederick finished. "We'll need to stay wary."

Many Shepherds collapsed on the grass, relieved that the fight was over. Coral took out some berries from her bag and tossed them to the Pokemon.

"Say Coral, what are those fruits?" Robin asked, drinking some Vulnary.

"Berries from my world. Comes in different sizes and shapes with different effects. The ones I gave to Nic, Gallade and Pikachu have healing properties," the female ninja explained.

"You have fruits that can heal?! Then we didn't need to waste the Vulnaries or have Lissa use her magic!" Vaike said.

"That hurts, Vaike," the girl in question said.

"True as is, I have very limited supply of these berries. I planted some in the flowerbed by the garrison last night, so we'll have some more of them in the near future," Coral added. "Now enough about the berries. Seth! Come!"

Seth rushed over to his trainer's side. "Yeah, Coral?"

"It's time to question our new friends."

"Oh yeah." Seth sat down across from the two Pokemon before him. "Hey there. I'm Seth. What are your names?"

"Gallade."

"Pikachu!"

"Gladiknight and Sparky. Nice to meet you!" Seth reached out a hand for a handshake, in which the two accepted.

"What's Seth doing?" Miriel asked.

"Seth can understand Pokemon and can easily get along with them. Right now, we need to know if those two have a trainer. Where I come from, it's rare to see a wild Gallade. And although it's not that rare to see a wild Pikachu, it's still unusual, considering the way they evolve from Pichu requires a close bond with a trainer."

They may not understand much about Pokemon, but hearing those things about them was enough for them to know that this might be serious.

Back with Seth and the two Pokemon in question, they were explaining their sides of the story as to how they arrived in Ylisse. "I see. So that's what happened."

"What did they say?" Stahl asked.

"They used to belong to different trainers. In Gladiknight's case, the trainer was working him and their other Pokemon way too hard and far. It was so bad, the one time they lost a battle, the trainer had them train all day and night without food or water." The Shepherds were shocked at the story. "Gladiknight was the only one who never lost a battle, but that didn't mean he tolerated the treatments his trainer was giving his friends, so he helped his friends earn their freedom and left with them."

Chrom approached the Blade Pokemon and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You did a nobel deed. If it was any other Pokemon, they wouldn't do what you did."

"Gallade," he nodded.

"As for Sparky, he was taken from his trainer," Seth continued. Many were shocked to hear his say that. "His trainer didn't want to, but they got involved in a Pokemon battle where the winner can have the loser's battling Pokemon. And after hearing that he wasn't the first target, Sparky and his trainer did their best to get everyone else their Pokemon back, only to lose because the opponent was using unfair methods during the battle. Soon after, Sparky's new trainer moved to a different region where he was then defeated by the champion of that region. She heard about his cheating methods and the winning conditions and managed to win Sparky and all the other Pokemon back. But since they were far away from their trainers and didn't know how to get back to them, they decided to wait in the wild for their old trainers to arrive at the region and reunite with them there."

Most people were crying at how nobel a Pokemon can be to their partner.

"I may be loyal to Lord Chrom, but never have I seen such loyalty in something so small," Frederick admitted, trying hard not to shed a tear.

"The little guy has my huge respect," Sully said, wiping away some tears.

"Pika pikachu," Sparky then spoke, ears drooping.

"What did he say?" Lissa asked, wiping her tears with a handkerchief.

"Sparky waited for years for his trainer to come. He came, but he didn't want him anymore." Hearing those words from Seth's mouth caused everyone to widened their eyes in shock.

"What do you mean?!" Virion asked.

"His trainer said something about how his eyes were open from their last battle together and decided to not have any weak Pokemon on his team, just the strong ones who knows how to fight. Not only that, but it also just happened to be Gallade's trainer."

"Hold up. You mean to say that the mouse and green and white had the same trainer?!" Vaike asked.

"Yeah. And they didn't know until they met in the wild. Sparky was fending himself from some Fighting type Pokemon who were trying to steal his food. Gallade noticed it and saved him from the assault. Since then the two were inseparable. One day, while they were looking for food, a portal opened up and they found themselves here." The two Pokemon nodded, marking the end of the story.

"I see. So then you both are wild Pokemon," Coral said.

"In that case, how about you come with us?" Chrom offered, much to their shock. "You're in an unfamiliar land, and you both have so much experience in battling. We'd love to have you join us. But I must warn you; there will be blood spilled by our hands should you accept."

The two looked at each other then back at Chrom.

"Gal," Gladiknight placed his hand where his heart is and bowed, as if to say that he'll accept.

"Pika!" Sparky spoke in a determined voice, also as if to say he'll join them.

"Looks like we have new members joining us," Coral said with a small smile.


	4. The Battle at the Fortress

**Welcome, Chapter 4! Oh, I love this chapter, especially with a certain fight scene in it. As early as it may be, we also have a new OC joining us. Who is it? Well, you'll be finding it out soon enough! Without further ado, enjoy~!**

 **Xion: *slams door open* Ah ha! I know I'd find you here!**

 **Coral: AAAAAHHHHHH! *runs away***

 **Xion: Get back here!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or Pokemon. I also do not own the opening, which is Papermoon, a Soul Eater opening.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Instrumental)  
_** _(The scene begins with the assassination of East Ninja Village. Coral, watching the scene from above, lets out a loud scream. Scene then changes to the title)_

 _ **I'm falling**_  
 _ **Down into my shadow**_  
 _ **Holding in my every breath**_  
 _ **As I await the deadly night  
** (Coral fell in dark water. She looked up at the surface and saw her family looking down at her as she tried to reach them. A whirlpool was picked up, dragging her away from them)_

 _ **So scary**_  
 _ **But you can't give into this**_  
 _ **Fear of pumpkin carriages**_  
 _ **Cause all the witches see it in your eyes  
** (Chrom and Robin were walking down the halls of the former's castle with troubled looks. Camera zooms out to reveal that it was seen in the eye of a crazy ruler and a dark mage. Screenshots of a Dark Flier and a general covered the screen)_

 _ **See you in your dreams**_  
 _ **Yeah, baby  
** (Screenshots of each of the Shepherds and Emmeryn going on with their normal lives came and gone in order of appearance)_

 _ **Your nightmares, too**_  
 _ **That's where I'll find you  
** (Scene changed to somewhere in space where Arceus was seen watching over Coral)_

 _ **Fairy Blue**_  
 _ **It is only for you**_  
 _ **That I would crush the stars**_  
 _ **And put them on display  
**_ _(Coral, her Pokemon and the Shepherds were battling against the Risen and Plegians)  
_ _ **Black Paper Moon  
**_ _(Coral's team were watching their leader sadly watching the sunset)_

 _ **If you really put your faith in me  
** (Camera zooms over to many Pokemon that will be joining the Shepherds)_  
 _ **When you're lost here, I am**_  
 _ **Forever with your soul  
** (Marth was fighting off many Risen on her own while heading to a portal)_

 _ **Waiting here above you patiently**_  
 _ **Just like the shining moon  
** (Scene changed and Coral took Marth's place as she ran to her clan's killer with a killing intent. They clashed and fought. Coral skidded back as she glared up at the murderer)_

* * *

After the events that happened at the bridge, the Shepherds continued on to Regna Ferox. As they walked, Sparky the Pikachu was on Robin's shoulders, nuzzling her cheek. Apparently after the battle, the small Electric type grew fond of the tactician.

"Well, aren't you extra friendly?" she said, scratching the Pokemon behind his ear.

"Cha~" Sparky enjoyed the feeling and snuggled closer to her hand.

"For something that can take down a group of Risen, it sure is friendly," Sully noted.

"That's because, despite being so powerful over humans and being as intelligent as them, most Pokemon don't mind being domesticated," Seth explained.

This reason caught everyone off guard. "Some people have Pokemon as just pets?" Lissa asked.

"Not just pets; some Pokemon can produce food and wouldn't mind sharing to people while other Pokemon are used as butlers, maids or bodyguards, in the case of farmers and rich people respectively that is."

"I see. So Pokemon don't mind being treated as pets, including the big and powerful ones," Miriel noted, taking notes in a notebook.

"By the way, Coral, I can't help but wonder, how much training did you put your Pokemon in?" Chrom brought up.

"Why do you ask?" the kunoichi asked back.

"Well, back in that last fight, when you sent Nic ahead to save Gladiknight and Sparky, you told me to prepare myself from being swapped and I don't recall you ever telling Nic to do that switch technique on me."

"Oh that. That wasn't just through training. My Pokemon and I have been through many battles."

"Battle?" Vaike asked.

"In our world, many Pokemon trainers engage in the most popular sport in our world called Pokemon Battles. As the name states, trainers have their Pokemon battle each other. Some took the battles too far and, considering how smart Pokemon are, if they are not satisfied with their trainers' methods in any way, they either not listen, turn against the trainer, or leave them, kind of like Gladiknight. Of course, no Pokemon mind being sent out to fight, for wild Pokemon also likes to battle. In a trainer's case, what's most important is building up bond with the Pokemon they have." The Shepherds looked at Coral in both awe and shock, not expecting her to say something so wise and heartfelt.

"Is this true?" Chrom asked the Gallade beside him.

"Galla," he nodded.

"Wow, Coral. I'm really starting to see you in a different light now," Kelam said, not that anyone knew.

"Wow, Coral. I'm really starting to see you in a different light now," Sumia unknowingly repeated.

Hearing that compliment slightly embarrassed the ninja, as a light blush formed on her face, not that anyone saw, and she started to walk ahead of the others, much to most their confusion.

"Was it something I said?"

Seth would answer that question if not for the small feeling of absolute death being sent to his way. "Nope. Not a word," he lied.

The group stopped walking as they saw Coral just standing in the middle of the grassy field.

"Well, what do we have here?" Robin questioned, seeing the reason.

"Hey, is that what I think it is?" Lissa also asked.

Standing in the way was a pegasus in a blue cloth and armor. Chrom, Robin and Lissa walked a little closer to it.

"It's a pegasus, all right. I think it's hurt," Chrom said. "Let's just have a look here..." As he was about to check its injuries, the winged horse reared its hind legs and neighed. "WHOA! Down, girl! Easy there!"

Coral was about to step in when Sumia shouted, "Captain, one moment!" They saw the pink armored girl walk over to them... only to trip after taking a few steps.

"Sumia! Are you all right?" the leader asked.

"Don't tell me it's those boots," Coral said.

"Okay. I won't tell you," Sumia answered, getting back up on her feet.

"Well, come no closer. This beast is crazed!" Chrom warned.

Rather than being scared, Sumia remained calm. "It's okay, Captain. I can handle this..." She looked at the pegasus straight in the eyes and slowly approached it, or her. "Shhh... Easy now, girl. I won't hurt you." The pegasus didn't react this time and let Sumia rub her armored head. Many other Shepherds were amazed at the sight, except Coral and Seth. "Shhh..."

"How did she calm it so quickly?" Robin asked.

"That's incredible, Sumia!" Lissa complimented.

"I've never seen anything like it," Chrom admitted.

"Oh, it's... it's nothing. Really. I just have a way with animals, I guess," Sumia said.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you might as well be a Pokemon trainer," Seth stated. "Seeing you calm a wild pegasus is quite similar to a trainer wanting to help out an injured Pokemon."

"He's right," Coral supported.

Sumia didn't know what to say in response to those additional comments. Instead of a response to them she said, "Well, you all go on ahead. I'll dress her wounds and catch up as soon as we're able."

"We can make time to wait for you," Chrom offered.

"Thank you, Captain. But I can manage. Every moment is precious when all of Ylisse is in danger."

The prince nodded at her words. "Right then. Be safe, Sumia."

"As you command, sir."

As they left, Coral took out something from her bag and tossed it at Sumia, who caught it in her hands. "After you dress her wounds, feed her that berry. It'll regain her strength."

"Oh. Thank you." With that, Coral caught up to everyone else.

* * *

The group arrived at the Longfort. Upon their arrival, to their shock, it was winter season there.

"Brrr! F-F-Frebberick! I'm f-f-freebing!" Lissa complained.

"Stand beside my horse, milady. She'll shelter you from the wind," he offered.

"I have a better idea," Coral spoke, as she took out a Pokeball and tossed it into the air. Out came Alex. "Warm her up, Alex."

"Ty," he nodded. The Typhlosion flared up, releasing flames from his back, much to Lissa's relief as she went to him for warmth.

"If anyone else is cold, don't huddle over Alex," the female ninja warned. As if on cue, few other individuals went near the Volcano Pokemon for warmth, but not too close to huddle over him.

"Aren't you two cold?" Blabbermouth, or as Coral learned earlier, Virion asked the otherworldly members of their group.

"Ninjas were trained to deal with any sort of weather and temperature. Don't worry about us," Seth assured.

"So this is the fortress?" Robin asked Chrom, changing the subject.

"Yes, the Longfort," the prince answered. "It stretches along the border of Ylisse and Regna Ferox."

"The khans that rule Ferox have grown quite wary of foreigners," Frederick noticed. "Still, don't mistake a lack of hospitality for open hospitality. This simply calls for a bit of diplomacy."

"Negotiation's not my strong suit, but I'll do my best."

"I've a feeling you can't talk your way in," Coral said.

"Don't say that. Now remember everyone: your actions here reflect back upon Ylisse," the prince reminded the rest of his group.

Alex looked up at the fortress and noticed something off about what was going on up there. "Typhlo!"

Seth looked up at his fellow Pokemon's direction and repeated and translated what he said. "Hey! Should the guards be mobilizing?"

The question surprised Chrom. "What?!" He looked up and saw the question to be true.

"They look ready to be released at any moment," Frederick pointed out. "We'd best prepare for combat, just to be safe."

Just then, a female voice was heard. "Halt! Who goes there?!" The Shepherds all looked up and saw a heavily armored woman at the top of the fortress's entrance.

"In the name of House Ylisse, I seek audience with the khans!" Chrom answered.

"Not another step, my bold lad! I've lancers at the ready!"

"Hold, milady! We're not your enemy!" Frederick assured. "Exalt Emmeryn herself sent us to discuss matters of mutual interest."

The woman from the fortress didn't seem to believe him. "My only interest is keeping you out of Regna Ferox, brigand!"

"B-Brigand? Now see here-"

"You think you're the first 'Ylisseans' to try and cross out border? I have the authority to fell such imposters where they stand."

Hearing that made the Great Knight angry. "How dare you! You're in the presence of Prince Chrom, the exalt's own blood!"

"Ha! Yes, indeed. And I'm the queen of Valm! You do realie impersonating royalty is a capital offense, yes?" The conversation before her made Coral narrow her eyes, as though she had been in the similar situation before.

"And how should we prove ourselves to you?" she asked.

"Proof? Mmm... You claim to be the prince of Ylisse?" the woman questioned. "Then prove it on the battlefield!"

"Rgh... Emmeryn won't like this at all..." Chrom muttered. "Please, good lady! If you'd just listen-"

"Chrom," Coral interrupted. "It's at time like this that no amount of words can be heard. If you want to prove yourself, you must take action!" She tossed some of her kunai knives up, in an attempt to hit at least one of the knights they have. They missed on the way up, but were lodged deep in their wall, showcasing her raw strength.

"Attack!" ordered the female knight.

All her fellow knights tossed their javelins down at Chrom and Coral. Both stood, bracing themselves for impact. At last second, something swooped in and saved them. Chrom recovered from his shock and, to his surprise, Sumia was the one who saved him. "Sumia..."

"Better hold on tight, Captain. Could get bumpy," she warned in a serious tone.

Chrom was taken by surprise at the tone she used. In all his life since he met her, he'd never seen Sumia so serious. "Uh... Right."

"You'll be fine," the new Pegasus Knight assured with a giggle.

Chrom was amazed. He never knew there was this side of Sumia before. Never in his life did he think this side of her even existed. He snapped out of his thoughts when he realized something. "Wait, what about Coral?!" Both Shepherds looked down and saw, to their horror, the javelins all pierced through the girl.

"Coral!" Robin cried out in worry. All the other Shepherds were surprised to see one of the strongest, albeit newest, members of their team die before their eyes.

Up on the fortress, although their faces were kept hidden in their helmets, the knights were happy that one of the 'imposters' had died. Some even high-fived each other.

"You really are bozos, if you think you can kill a ninja that easily," came a voice.

They turned to the source and, to their surprise, Coral was sitting on top of one of them, her sword unsheathed.

"What the-?! Where did you-?! When did you-?!" the knight below her began to demand as he tried to get her off his back.

The ninja jumped off and swiped her sword at him. Despite how thick his armor was, he felt the full force of the attack, enough to believe that a bruise would form on him.

"How are you alive?!" a Feroxi fighter demanded. "We saw you-!" They all looked back down at where she was once before and, to their shock and the Shepherds', in her place was actually a log.

"I'll keep things busy up here! You guys find a way up!" Coral shouted.

"Coral! You don't have to do this alone!" Chrom shouted back.

"You fight your way, I fight my way." Without leaving any room for further arguments, Coral began attacking the knights, keeping them occupied while Sumia lands her pegasus back on the ground.

* * *

"We have to help her!" Chrom instantly ordered, the moment Sumia landed her winged horse on the ground. "And Sumia, is this the same ornery pegasus we met on the road?!"

"Oh, she's a sweetheart, isn't she? ... Once you really get to know her..." Sumia confirmed.

"Well, many thanks to you both."

"I think the pegasus is blushing!" Lissa said.

"And I think we had all best focus on the situation at hand!" Frederick reminded.

"The guy's right! Coral needs us up there now!" Seth also reminded.

Robin looked to the side and saw more Feroxi knights approaching them. "Chrom, they're coming!"

"All right. Like Coral said, the Feroxi way it is!" he told everyone.

With that, the group split to two separate ways, holding off the enemies from both sides. The battle raged from both sides fairly quickly, but the Shepherds were the ones with the advantage for two reasons: Robin's tactical strategies and the Pokemon helping them. The Feroxi have seen the Pokemon themselves, but never did they think the Magical Creatures would work well with people.

Seth, who was ahead of the group heading to the east gate, noticed there were locked doors and shouted, "Robin! There's a door on this side! And it's locked!"

"One of these must have the key to them!" the Tactician said. "We have to defeat them to find it!"

"Pikachu?" Sparky spoke.

"Not now, Sparky!" Robin said, blocked a strike from one of the Feroxi with her sword.

"Pika pi."

"Again, we have to focus on the task at hand!" She jumped out of the way of an arrow.

Sparky leapt into the air and unleashed a devastating Thunderbolt attack at the surrounding warriors. After they got a crispy finisher, the Mouse Pokemon turned to the white-head amnesiac. "Pikachu!" In his mouth was a key.

"Oh... That's what you were calling me for."

"Smart mouse," Virion stated.

"Come on! Let's get the key to Seth and help Coral out!" Lissa said. With that, the west half of the group charged onwards.

Meanwhile, on the west side, the other half of the Shepherds were making good progress, especially with Gladiknight constantly blocking the enemies' attacks with Wide Guard or Alex using Smokescreen to block the opposing side's field of vision, giving them the chance to counterattack against them.

"Got the key here!" Stahl announced.

"Toss it over here!" Frederick told him. Stahl did as requested and tossed him the key. The moment Frederick caught it, both Alex and Gradiknight charged on ahead of him. "Wait, where are you two going?!"

Alex breathed fire out of his mouth and spun, using Flame Wheel on the door. As he did so, Gladiknight had glowing blue swords circling around him and crossed together, via Sword Dance. He repeated the process a few more times, as the Typhlosion kept his attack going at the door.

"Alex, Gladiknight! We have the key right here!" Chrom called. "Besides, it's impossible to break down the door!"

"Gallade!" the Blade Pokemon called out, as he noticed the door was glowing a hot orange color.

Alex ceased his attack and jumped back behind the Blade Pokemon, whose arms were glowing white via Slash. As the door was being cooled down, the Gallade charged forward with his glowing white blades and, much to the shock of the Shepherds on the west side and the Feroxi knights on the other side of the door, broke through it, via Slash.

"They... broke through it..." Vaike spoke, as everyone who witnessed the scene before them were speechless beyond comparison.

"We didn't need to get the key..." Kellam said.

"Pokemon are strong enough to break through castle doors," Miriel said dumbfounded, writing down more notes.

"Well, in any case... Charge!" Chrom shouted, snapping himself and everyone else out of their stupor.

Up above, although outnumbered, Coral was doing fairly well against the Feroxi knights at the fortress. As she swiped her sword at three knights, just that one swipe was enough to force them back a couple of feet.

"How can there be someone that strong?" the leader of the Feroxi knights, Raimi, wondered out loud.

"I see you require assistance," came a voice behind her. Raimi turned and saw a man a few years older than her in clothes quite similar to the blue ninja girl, only his was black and he had two swords on his back.

"It would be greatly appreciated. But tell me just one thing; the Magical Creatures, the reason why you told the khans to call off any and all attacks against them, was this the reason?"

"If you mean that the Pokemon, as I've said many times, can work well with us people, then yes. If you're referring that it's to let our enemies have the advantage... well, you helped me out. What sort of ninja doesn't pay back his debts." He took out a pair of Pokeballs from his person. "All right you two. Time to pay back our debt."

* * *

While the Shepherds were fighting off the knights at the Fortress, unknown to them, a ball was thrown at both the west and east side. Both balls opened up, releasing the Pokemon within them.

The Pokemon on the Shepherds side sensed danger approaching two of their members, Chrom and Robin.

"Chrom! Robin! Look out!" Seth warned.

At his shout, the prince and tactician looked up and saw either an icy blue Pokemon with icy quills or a vampire-like Pokemon with a scorpion tail coming at them with either their claws or fangs.

"Gallade/Pika!" Coming to their rescue were Gladiknight and Sparky, who blocked their attacks when either a Leaf Blade or an Iron Tail.

"Gladiknight?" Chrom asked.

"Sparky!" Robin called.

Both Pokemon managed to push their opponents back and away from their allies.

Coral's eyes slightly widened at the sight of the two Pokemon. "Those two Pokemon." She sensed someone coming from behind her and placed her sword behind her, managing to block two swords, one black and the other green, from hitting her. Her eyes widened even more at the sight of her opponent.

"Well, this is quite the surprise. Or are you really her?" the opposing ninja spoke.

"Kazuto?!" she gasped, as she pushed her opponent away.

"So you do know me. Then again, how do I know you didn't somehow get that information from one of my kin?"

"Kazuto! What are you saying?! It's really me! Rather, how the hell are you here?! I thought only Pokemon were randomly transported to this world!"

Rather than answering, Kazuto threw some kunai knives at Coral, who retaliated by throwing her own knives at them, knocking them away.

"All right, I'll beat the answer out of you." At that decision, the two ninjas held up their left hand, curling their ring finger and pinky. Few seconds later, the female ninja got into a sword fight with the male ninja.

With the other Shepherds, they were shocked to see the Feroxi have someone like Coral; a ninja who's also a Pokemon trainer.

"Guys! Let the Pokemon and Seth handle the enemy Pokemon!" Robin ordered. "The rest of us should focus on the knights and the leader!"

They all nodded at the order and continued their battle.

With Gladiknight, he was practically in a swordfight with the opposing Pokemon, who was fighting with its glowing white claws. The opposing Pokemon leapt away from his opponent. Its icicle quills began to glow and shot out a ball of ice at the Gallade. Gladiknight cut the attack in half with Slash and charged at his opponent, as did the said opponent. The icy Pokemon leapt away once more and fired another ice ball, this time bigger than the last attack. The Blade Pokemon made an attempt to cut it again with Slash, only to cut most of it and have the ball stuck on his blade, much to his shock. He quickly discarded the shock and charged at the light blue Pokemon, only for it to glow a metallic color for a moment and avoid the attack. The Pokemon then struck Gladiknight hard in the gut with a Slash attack, with the additional critical damage. It then grabbed the Blade Pokemon by one of his arms and tossed him in the air. The icy quills glowed again, forming a bigger ice than the last.

Chrom just defeated a Feroxi fighter when he saw Gladiknight about to be hit by an attack. "Gladiknight!" Something rushed pass him and to the defenseless Blade Pokemon.

The ice-quilled Pokemon finished forming its ice ball and shot it in the air to its target. Seconds before it could hit, something fiery knocked the ball out of the way. That something fiery was Alex using Flame Wheel. After knocking the ball out of the way, Alex grabbed Gladiknight and breathed out a Flamethrower at the ice-quilled Pokemon, who backflipped out of the way. Alex landed on the floor and laid the Gallade down.

"Ty! Typhlosion! Phlo!" he shouted.

"Slash? Sandslash. Slash!" The Pokemon's quills glowed again and another ice ball was shot out, this one much bigger than the last.

Alex unleashed a Flamethrower at the attack. The ice ball melted, but not fast enough. The Typhlosion added Flame Wheel to his strategy, forming a wheel of flames at least twice as big as usual. The attack melted the attack and helped Alex get closer to the opposing Pokemon. Said opponent's body flashed into iron for a moment then had its claws glowed a familiar white color and block the Flame Wheel, putting the two in a stalemate.

On the other side with Sparky, he was practically at a disadvantage with a flying opponent. It didn't help that said opponent was immune to his electric attacks, nor with the Pokemon constantly using Screech at the Mouse Pokemon, like it was currently doing. The flying vampire-like Pokemon's tail glowed purple as it swooped down at its distracted prey. Once it was within distance, the Screech attack was canceled, but Sparky got a hard Poison Jab to the gut and was pushed into a wall.

"Chaa..." he groaned in pain.

Robin heard his groan and looked to see a weakened Sparky being beaten by his opponent. "Sparky!" She made an attempt to rush to his side, when a Feroxi knight blocked her way, a lance in his hand as he made an attempt to jab her, only for Robin to block the hit with her sword.

As Sparky was struggling to get back on his feet, his face became unusually purple and purple bubbles were coming out of his body. The vampire-like Pokemon landed on the ground on his tail and approached his prey. As it hopped over to him, one of its pincers glowed light blue and grew in size. He reached over, claws wide. As he was about to close it, Seth appeared, but wasn't able to stop the Pokemon from closing his pincers, cutting both Seth and Pikachu in half. By then the Shepherds were done with most of the Feroxi knights and looked just in time to see the deaths of their comrades.

"Sparky!" Robin cried out once more, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Whew. That was a close one," came Seth's voice. The group looked and saw the brown and grey ninja behind the group, Sparky in his arms.

"Seth?!" Lissa gasped.

Sumia was the first to look back and saw logs in his and Sparky's place of the attack. "Seth did the same switch technique as Coral!" she told them.

"It's called Substitute," he corrected, taking out a pink berry from his pocket. "Eat this, Sparky. Leave the rest to me."

Sparky looked at the berry the ninja-disguised Pokemon left him and then up to his savior. "Pika pi..." he said weakly.

"Don't worry about it. Just eat and recover." With that, Seth walked pass his fellow Shepherds to the vampire-like Pokemon.

"Wait, you're not actually thinking about taking it on, are you?!" Sully asked. Her question was ignored as Seth continued on to the smirking Pokemon.

"Gliscor scor," he spoke.

"It has been a while, indeed, Gliscor. Who'd have thought we'd meet again like this?" Seth responded to the Pokemon, now known as Gliscor.

His statement slightly surprised his human allies, save for his trainer who was busy fighting the other ninja.

"They've met?" Virion asked.

"Sounds like it," Sumia replied.

"Scor scor gli?" the Pokemon seemed to ask Seth.

"Sure. If it can prove you guys that we are who we are," he accepted.

Gliscor took off into the air again, glowed light blue, zipped through the air and went attempted to tackle Seth. The boy jumped over the attack and grabbed the Pokemon by his claws, forcing him to change direction as he was flying.

"Come on now! I want to go this way!" Seth directed the vampire-like Pokemon straight to a wall, as Gliscor struggled to get him off his back. "Quit... struggling!" Gliscor grabbed Seth by the wrist and tossed him straight into the wall. Its tail then glowed a familiar purple color as it charged at the ninja.

"Seth! Look out!" Lissa warned.

The disguised Zoroark saw the attack coming and ran out of the way via Agility, avoiding the hit. "What's wrong? That wasn't a hit at all!" he taunted. The Gliscor glared at him and made an attempt to fly over to him, only to find himself unable to move because his tail was lodged in the wall. "And now, you're mine!" Seth came back with a glowing purple blade at the immobilized Pokemon.

With Alex and his opponent, Alex's Flame Wheel was slowing down and losing its flames. Soon enough, he came to a stop and the opposing Pokemon slammed its hand on his neck, forcing him down. It raised its other claw to deliver the finishing blow. Or at least, it attempted to when Alex breathed out a Smokescreen attack at its eyes, forcing it to release him. Now hidden within the smoke, the ice-quilled Pokemon looked around itself, locating the Volcano Pokemon. It was suddenly tackled to the floor, its face buried as Alex stood above it, prepared to use Flamethrower.

As for Coral and Kazuto, despite the fact that the latter was using two blades, the former was doing fairly well against him. As they clashed blades, Coral would constantly go under her opponent's sword to avoid getting hit by his other sword or be able to block the other swipe in time.

This time, however, as their blades met, Kazuto made sure that his sword wouldn't allow her to avoid his other sword. Coral saw the blade moving closer to her and blocked it somewhat with a kunai knife. Seeing an opening on her opponent, Coral instantly closed the distance between them, kunai aimed at Kazuto's face. At the same time, Seth stopped his attack just a centimeter away from Gliscor's face and Alex, although prepared to fire his Flamethrower, kept the flames in his mouth.

It was silent. Everyone was anticipating for the three to finish off their opponents. Instead, Coral and her Pokemon backed away from them, sheathing their weapons or cancelling their attacks.

"This is enough, isn't it?" the kunoichi asked.

"Yes. It seems I was wrong to doubt you," Kazuto said. "As are my Pokemon."

"Don't worry about it." Coral looked back and saw her Pokemon helping Kazuto's either dislodge the tail out of the wall or back up on its feet. "As always, Sandslash and Gliscor are in good shape. And of course, you with your two sword style."

"Same for you, Alex and Seth." Kazuto turned to Raimi. "Raimi. This is good enough isn't it? If not, I assure you. These are good people, not any more of those Plegians."

Raimi nodded at his words and approached Chrom. "A thousand apologies, Prince Chrom. I truly took you for brigand imposters," she bowed in remorse. "But no frauds could ever wage a battle as you have! I will send word of your arrival to the capital and escort you personally."

"That would be most appreciated. Thank you," Chrom replied. "But firstly..." He turned back to Gladiknight, who struggled to stand back up.

"I see Sandslash really did a number on your Gallade there, your highness," Kazuto stated. "As a peace offering, I'd like you to take this. It can help your Pokemon recover." He took out a bottle and offered it to Chrom. "Don't worry. It's not alcohol."

Chrom turned to the male ninja in confusion, not at the peace offering, but about Gladiknight being his. The young prince realized what he meant as he accepted the item. "Oh! I'm not a trainer!"

"Really? Sure act like one. Same with her." Kazuto gestured over to Robin, who was cradling Sparky in her arms. "Which reminds me. Girl with Pikachu. Catch." Robin looked up and saw a bottle being flung to her and caught it. "Give it to your Pokemon. It'll regain its strength."

Robin didn't question him and opened the bottle, feeding Sparky the contents, as did Chrom with Gladiknight.

"Berry Juice?" Coral guessed.

"Considering how cold it was when I arrived, it was impossible for me to harvest any berries here. So I have to divide it all up and make juices out of them," Kazuto reasoned.

"So wait. Coral, you know him?" Frederick asked.

"He's an old friend. That's all you need to know," the kunoichi said in a cold tone. "Now come on. We can't keep the khan waiting."


	5. The Tournament, Recruits and Celebration

**Heya Chapter 5! Before I get started with the story, if anyone was wondering, yes Frederick doesn't like Coral. Well, saying he doesn't like her would be an understatement actually.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or Pokemon. I also do not own the opening, which is Papermoon, a Soul Eater opening.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Instrumental)  
_** _(The scene begins with the assassination of East Ninja Village. Coral, watching the scene from above, lets out a loud scream. Scene then changes to the title)_

 _ **I'm falling**_  
 _ **Down into my shadow**_  
 _ **Holding in my every breath**_  
 _ **As I await the deadly night  
** (Coral fell in dark water. She looked up at the surface and saw her family looking down at her as she tried to reach them. A whirlpool was picked up, dragging her away from them)_

 _ **So scary**_  
 _ **But you can't give into this**_  
 _ **Fear of pumpkin carriages**_  
 _ **Cause all the witches see it in your eyes  
** (Chrom and Robin were walking down the halls of the former's castle with troubled looks. Camera zooms out to reveal that it was seen in the eye of a crazy ruler and a dark mage. Screenshots of a Dark Flier and a general covered the screen)_

 _ **See you in your dreams**_  
 _ **Yeah, baby  
** (Screenshots of each of the Shepherds and Emmeryn going on with their normal lives came and gone in order of appearance)_

 _ **Your nightmares, too**_  
 _ **That's where I'll find you  
** (Scene changed to somewhere in space where Arceus was seen watching over Coral)_

 _ **Fairy Blue**_  
 _ **It is only for you**_  
 _ **That I would crush the stars**_  
 _ **And put them on display  
**_ _(Coral, her Pokemon and the Shepherds were battling against the Risen and Plegians)  
_ _ **Black Paper Moon  
**_ _(Coral's team were watching their leader sadly watching the sunset)_

 _ **If you really put your faith in me  
** (Camera zooms over to many Pokemon that will be joining the Shepherds)_  
 _ **When you're lost here, I am**_  
 _ **Forever with your soul  
** (Marth was fighting off many Risen on her own while heading to a portal)_

 _ **Waiting here above you patiently**_  
 _ **Just like the shining moon  
** (Scene changed and Coral took Marth's place as she ran to her clan's killer with a killing intent. They clashed and fought. Coral skidded back as she glared up at the murderer)_

* * *

After the fight to prove they are the Shepherds, Raimi and Kazuto led the group inside the castle to the throne room.

"Prince Chorm, please wait here while I summon the khan," Raimi requested.

"Of course," he nodded.

At his answer, Raimi made her leave.

"The khan is away?" Robin asked.

"Training," Kazuto explained. "As you may know, here in Ferox, battles are more favorable than politics. Or rather, battle is their politics."

"So khans are warrior rulers?" Seth asked.

"I can picture him now..." Robin said. "A giant of a man of unparalleled thew, his broad chest covered in hair, heheh..."

"Am I now? Please, do go on!" came a female voice.

"Huh?" Everyone looked and saw a woman in tanned skin with blonde hair in a ponytail, wearing a white and red armor, approaching them.

"You're the-?! Er, that is to say... The khan, I presume?" Chrom asked.

"One of them, yes. The East-khan. My name is Flavia," she introduced. "I apologize for the troubles at the border, Prince Chrom. You are welcome in Regna Ferox."

"Thank you, but I'm confident we can put that misunderstanding behind us. Is it true bandits posing as Ylisseans have been ransacking your border villages?"

"Yes. Those Plegian dogs! We found documents proving as much on the corpses of one of their captains. Plegia must see some benefit in raising tensions between your kingdom and ours."

"Damn them!" the prince cursed. He realized his mistake and quickly corrected himself. "I... Forgive me, Your Grace. That was... indelicately put."

"Ha! Damn them and damn delicacy!" Kazuto said. "That's what she told me when I said something indelicate."

"And damn delicacy indeed!" Flavia supported. "Here in Ferox, we appreciate plain speech."

"Is that so?" Coral asked. "If that were true, perhaps you should have a word with those damn, idiots you call border guards out there." Everyone looked at the kunoichi in shock, except Kazuto.

Flavia was the first to recover. "Ha ha! Now that's Feroxi diplomacy! I like one of you already." She then went serious. "I know why you have come, Prince. But regrettably, I cannot provide any Feroxi troops for Ylisse."

"What?! Why not?!" Lissa asked.

"I lack the authority."

"Forgive me, but I don't understand. Aren't you the khan?" Chrom asked.

"She is A khan. In Ferox, there are two rulers. Lady Flavia of the east, and Lord Basilio of the west," Kazuto explained.

"So we have to talk to the other khan and get his approval, right?" Seth guessed.

"It's more complicated that than," Flavia corrected. "In Ferox, Basilio and I hold a tournament every few years. The victor acquires total sovereignty over both kingdoms. And that means they have the final say when it comes to forging alliances. Basilio won the last tournament, you see, and so..."

"So we are to receive no aid at all?" Chrom asked.

"Not if you always give up so easily! The next tournament is nigh, you see, and I am in need of champions."

Chrom noticed a smile on Flavia's face. "What does that have to do with us?"

"The captain of my border guard informs me your Shepherds are quite capable. Not only that, but your own... what was the word...? Ninja, that's it. Apparently she bested Kazuto, who I planned to have participate in the coming tournament. Perhaps you would consider representing the East in the upcoming tournament? Besides, Kazuto told us not to harm any Pokemon that approaches this land and didn't really say why. Then again, some of us Feroxi are quite stubborn to listen to words. So, if you win and I become ruling khan, I will grant your alliance."

"I would have assumed Ylisseans had no place in such Feroxi traditions, or any non-Feroxi actually."

"Ha! On the contrary. The khans themselves do not fight; they choose champions to represent them. Otherwise, our land would be rife with blood feuds and dead khans! We don't involve comrades or kin for the same reason. Over time, it was decided the tournament should be fought by outsiders. Although the outsiders have never included foreign royalty... That I know of! Ha! Regardless, it is your choice to make."

The prince already decided. "There is no choice, East-Khan. My people are desperate. We face not only Pligia's constant attacks, but now the added threat of the Risen. If fighting for you is the quickest way to an alliance, then we will take up our steel."

"Haha! Oh, I like you Prince Chrom. I do hope you survive the tournament! Come I'll show you the arena where the tournament is held. But be wary! I hear an equally able swordsman champions the West-Khan."

"He shall be defeated by Ylisse's necessity."

Flavia smiled at his confidence. "Well spoken again. I look forward to seeing if you're equally skilled with a blade! And what Pokemon can do as allies!"

"You won't be disappointed!" Seth said.

* * *

As they made their way to stadium where the tournament will be held, Coral asked the East-Khan a few questions, mainly about the Pokemon. "So you've been having Pokemon sightings around Ferox?"

"That's right. At first, because they were unknown to us, we assumed they were hostile," Flavia answered. "But, since they never actually attacked us, we left them alone. Then one day a Pokemon, one that looks like a grey reptile with yellow arm guards started rampaging in Ferox."

Hearing that surprised the other Shepherds.

"What for?!" Frederick asked.

"At first I thought it was looking for a challenge, as did Basilio. But we both noticed how odd it was acting when we were fighting. That's when this guy came around!" She wrapped an arm around Kazuto, bringing him close enough to give a noogie. "Turns out the thing was already in pain and wanted someone to help it out."

"Why was it in pain?" Lissa asked.

"It had a thorn stuck in its foot!" The Shepherds, minus the ninjas and the Pokemon, ceased their walk at, what might be, the most ridiculous reason to cause a tantrum.

"A thorn? In its foot?" Sumia asked.

"Funny, right?" Flavia laughed off.

"I find it surprising how you can just laugh about it," Kellam said.

"But really though, for a Pokemon to cause so much destruction because of a thorn is silly," Miriel stated, yet took down new notes about Pokemon.

"And yet you're still taking notes about this?" Vaike asked, only to be ignored.

"Well, most of the destruction was actually our doing," the East-Khan corrected. Everyone sweat dropped at the added info.

"I now worry about this town's future, had Kazuto not arrive here and tell you about Pokemon," Robin voiced out everyone's thoughts.

"So... what happened to that Pokemon?" Seth asked.

"It went back to the wild," Kazuto answered, releasing himself from Flavia's grip. "Though from time to time, it comes by with whatever was edible and gives them to us."

"Must be really thankful," Stahl said.

"It sure was," Flavia said. She then said to Coral, "By the way, if we're going to be asking questions while we make our way to the arena, I have one for you. Mind taking off that mask? I know it's cold out there, but you're going to get sweaty before the fight starts. And we wouldn't want you to faint, would we?"

The Shepherds looked at their ninja and, thinking about it now, realized that not once did she really show her true face to them. Even Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, Robin, Sully and Virion didn't know what she looked like when a certain great knight knocked her out.

"I suppose you do have a point. And seeing as we're all allies, I might as well show you my face," the kunoichi agreed. She reached up to her mask and removed it, revealing ocean blue hair going past her shoulders and, unexpectedly, a really pretty face. At the sight of her face, all of the Shepherds couldn't help but stare. Coral noticed their stares and instantly got annoyed. "What? Didn't think someone like me would be a ninja? Or did you all, despite my name, assume that I was a boy?"

"N-No! We didn't say that at all!" Chrom instantly defended.

"Whoa, Coral. You could pass as a princess for all we know," Vaike said, slightly blushing.

Seth looked away and sweat dropped at the statement. ' _If only you knew._ '

"Flattery gets you nowhere," the ninja said.

"Well, here we are." At Flavia's words, the group stopped in front of a pair of doors that led to the arena. "Oh! And one more thing. While the west will have nine competitors fighting, the east needs six to compete."

"What?! But that's not fair!" Lissa complained.

"Basilio's rules, not mine. Besides, with the Pokemon by your side and someone as swift as those ninjas, I've a feeling you guys have this."

Chrom turned to Robin. "What do you think Robin?"

The tactician placed a finger on her chin, thinking who should go and fight. As leader of the Shepherds and prince of Ylisstol, Chrom would be one of them. The group would need a healer, should anything happen, so Lissa's also in. Robin herself would be needed for strategies and back-up magic. Coral is also quite skilled in terms of plans, especially with Pokemon, which speaking of...

"Pikachu!" Sparky called. Everyone looked down at the Mouse Pokemon, who looked up at Robin with great determination. "Pika pi pikachu!"

"Sparky wants to be one of the six to fight," Seth translated.

"Are you sure, Sparky?" Robin asked. "Not that I'm doubting you, but you still haven't recovered from that last fight, right?"

Sparky shook his head no. Not that he hasn't fully recovered, but sitting out of the battle. "Pika pika! Chu pika!"

"The guy's made up his mind, Robin. What are you going to do?" the disguised Zoroark asked.

Robin looked down and saw Sparky's determine-filled eyes unwavering, exactly like back when he wanted her to give him a boost in electricity. With that thought in mind, the girl smiled. "Okay. But this time, I'm not leaving you alone. Not after last time."

Hearing that made the Pikachu happy enough, as he jumped up to Robin's shoulders and nuzzled her cheek. "Pikachu pi! Cha~"

"You can tell he's really happy," Sumia said with a slight giggle.

"Gallade," came Gladiknight's voice. "Galla lade."

"Gladiknight, do you want to fight too?" Chrom asked.

"Gallade. Lade gal gal."

"He said to make up for the fight back at the fortress," Seth translated. "He let his guard down when he shouldn't have and would've lost, had Alex not step in and saved him."

"You don't really have to worry about it though."

"Gal galla."

"Gladiknight already made up his mind, Chrom. So Robin, want to add him in too?"

The tactician sighed. "Doesn't look like his mind can be changed. Okay, here's our team: Chrom, Lissa, me, Coral, Sparky and Gladiknight. Is everyone okay with that?"

Most of the Shepherds were okay with the plan. Note: most of them were okay.

"Hang on, why am I not in?" Frederick asked. "Someone has to protect milord and milady."

"Frederick! How many times do I have to say I'm not delicate?!" the young princess complained.

"Sorry, Frederick, but here're my reasons," Robin began to explain. "Besides Sparky and Gallade wanting to make up for what happened in the last battle and Flavia insisting on having some Pokemon on the team, Chrom is our leader and he practically already said he would be involved in this fight. Lissa is our only healer and if anything happens to the team and they ran out of vulnaries, we will need her to heal us. I'll be providing support with my magic and as a tactician, I have to be there in the midst of battle to give strategies to my allies."

"And Coral?" the great knight questioned.

"Besides Flavia insisting on having a ninja join us, she is the strongest and fastest in our group. Plus, she can do that substitution technique to get any one of us out of here."

"Just as long as I'm around you," the ninja in question added in.

Although he didn't show it, Frederick gritted his teeth, upset that, not that he wasn't chosen to protect his master, but that Coral was apparently better than him at fighting. Though their tactician did have a point, considering she got herself out of near death experience and managed to keep the Feroxi knights busy while they were finding a way up to the fortress.

"Well then, I guess it's show time," the ninja in question said, putting her mask back on.

* * *

As the six fighters walked to the arena, everyone else went to the audience section, sitting up front. As those fighting stepped in, they noticed their opponents consisted of mages, fighters, and knights, as well as a familiar masked swordsman.

"Chrom! Look!" Lissa called her brother.

"I see him..." he responded. "Marth! One question, before we begin?" Marth stayed silent. "... Fine then. Our swords can speak for us!"

Up in the audience, a big, muscular man raised an arm. "Let the tournament begin!"

At those words, both Chrom and Marth unsheathed their swords. Much to Chrom's shock, Marth's weapon looked a lot like his Falchion, when there is only one of its kind in the world.

"Where did you get that?" he demanded. His only response was nothing but silence. "There's no way..." He jumped high into the air and struck Marth, only for the strike to be blocked at the last minute. The two exchanged blows for quite a while. As they did so, Chrom noticed that his opponent's fighting style is quite similar to his own. "Tell me, who taught you to fight like that?" he asked, as he blocked Marth's strikes.

The two distanced themselves and simultaneously swung their swords, prepared to land another blow. Coincidentally enough, the way they moved was so much similar. They strike, only to have just their blades clashed. Chrom looked up and saw Marth doing the same diving move he did.

"My father!" he finally spoke.

Chrom avoided the attack and glared at his opponent, which, though he couldn't see it, was returned with a glare of his own.

As those two fought, the rest of the Shepherds fought their own opponents, Lissa giving them some needed healing. As the mages, foolishly, unleashed their Thunder magic, all that electricity was feeding Sparky, who was smiling a bit too sweetly at them. Some of the fighters noticed this and attempted to attack it instead. Their attacks were blocked by Gladiknight, who used Wide Guard to protect the Pikachu. While the Mouse Pokemon was still feeding on the enemies' magic, Robin unleashed a Fire Magic on the fighters, in which she borrowed from Miriel for this battle. Coral then charged at the enemies' knights with her Sword of Kusanagi in hand. She swiped her sword at them and knocked them back.

"The hell is that mouse?!" one of the mages demanded.

"It's practically eating away our magic!" the other mage said.

"Sparky! You can let it rip now!" Robin ordered the Pikachu.

At her command, Sparky leapt into the air. "Pika! Pika pika pika chu pi!" He unleashed a powerful Electro Ball at the two mages, knocking them down and out.

Seeing his display of power shocked most of the audience. They didn't think something that small would be that strong.

"Yeah! That's our rat!" Vaike cheered.

"Sparky is a Mouse Pokemon," Seth corrected.

"Still, that was one heck of an attack!" Sully stated.

Back on the field, after using Sword Dance to increase his attack power, Gladiknight used Leaf Blade and took down some fighters. He glanced over at Chrom and saw he was having trouble with Marth.

With the said duo, Chrom and Marth exchanged blows, neither backing down. However, of the two of them, Chrom seemed to be having more trouble with his opponent being faster than him. That and he didn't expect said opponent being able to fight like him. After a while of exchanging attacks, the two swordsmen distanced themselves from each other.

"Who is your father?" he asked.

"I've said enough for one day, sir," Marth said.

"Hmph. Is that how it is? Lissa owes you her life, and for that you have my gratitude. But within these walls, I represent the East-Khan and the interests of Ylisse. I can't promise to stay my blade, but I vow not to shame you."

Marth smirked at Chrom's words. "Heh. Never expected such youthful arrogance... We shall see who shames who!"

The two charged at each other once more. Chrom swung his sword first, only for Marth to avoid the strike. The prince saw that he won't be able to dodge the masked swordsman's attack and braced himself for impact.

"Gallade!" Only for Gladiknight to appear and blocked the hit with a Slash attack.

"What?!" Marth gasped in shock.

"Gladiknight!" Chrom called in shock in relief.

The Blade Pokemon managed to push his opponent away, as the latter moved back to gain some distance.

' _What is that thing? Is it one of those Magical Creatures I've been hearing about since I arrived here?_ ' Marth wondered. ' _They weren't around back in the future. I wonder how much help they can be now that they're here._ '

"Let us fight with honor. May the best soldier win!" he challenged Gladiknight.

"Gal la la," the Blade Pokemon accepted.

"Wait, Gladiknight. You don't have to-"

The Gallade stared at Chrom right in the eyes. The moment the two made eye-contact, the prince saw the fire within the Gallade's eyes. Not just any fire; the flames he saw reminds him of himself when he was younger, when he first picked up Falchion. The Gallade before him wasn't just going to fight to make up for the last battle, nor was he going to fight to prove himself worthy of being a Shepherd; he was going to fight to protect Chrom and help benefit Ylisstol.

"I understand," the prince spoke. "Then will you assist me, my friend?" Gladiknight raised a fist and nodded. "Then let's fight. Together!" With that, the two got into battle position.

While he and the Gallade both prepared themselves for battle against Marth, the masked swordsman couldn't help but be a bit surprised with what had happened. The Magical Creature came and saved the prince from being hit, then the two just had a stare down and now he will be fighting against two opponents.

Back to the other battles, Coral had finished dealing with the knights. She looked to the side and saw Robin and Sparky facing off against four fighters. She considered giving them some assistance, when she noticed the tactician switching her Fire Tome for a Thunder Tome.

"Coral! What are you doing?!" Lissa asked her teammate, who sheathed her sword.

"I'm not needed," the kunoichi simply said, much to her confusion.

"You ready, Sparky?" Robin asked the Pikachu.

"Pika!" he nodded.

"Thunder!" Robin transferred some electricity into her partner, who gratefully accepted the 'meal', much to their opponents' shock.

"What the-?!"

"That mouse can absorb her magic too?!"

Sparky's body was then surrounded by electricity and he charged forward to the four fighters. "Pika pika pika pika pika! Pika!" Like a bowling ball to pins, the Electric-type knocked all four of them back and away. Unknown to them, they were going to crash into Chrom, Gladiknight and Marth, all three who were also oblivious to the upcoming danger.

"Chrom! Gladiknight!" Lissa called.

"Look out!" Robin warned.

As he was about to clash blades with Marth via Slash, the Blade Pokemon noticed the fighters being sent to them and Chrom and, canceling his attack, instead grabbed Marth from the waist and slid over to Chrom. The Gallade also grabbed the prince and leapt over the West-Khan representatives. The latter group crashed into the arena wall.

As soon as he landed, Gladiknight let the two humans back down on their feet and resumed his battle position.

"You... Why did you save me? It's one thing if it's for your teammate, but why me?" Marth demanded.

"Lade gallade," he replied.

"He said it will leave a bad taste in his mouth to gain the sudden advantage over his opponent!" Seth shouted, translating what the Gallade said.

"Gal la lade."

"He wants a fair fight between you and him and Chrom!"

There were murmurs in the audience as Seth finished translating Gladiknight's words.

"I'm starting to like that Pokemon now," Flavia said.

"He's got the Vaike's respect!" Vaike exclaimed.

"You can say that again," Sully agreed, for she has respect for the Blade Pokemon as well.

Back in the arena, Marth grinned at Gladiknight's honorable words. "Very well then. Let's continue this honorable duel!" she said as she prepared her sword. Chrom and Gallade both got into battle positions as well.

Besides them, the only ones left standing were the rest of the Shepherds/East-Khan representatives.

"Should we help them? Maybe I should at least heal them?" Lissa asked, as she healed Robin.

"Are you stupid?" Coral asked the princess. "Didn't you hear Seth's translation? This is between those three. We are staying out of this."

After a few seconds passed, the three swordsmen clashed. As they fought, Marth proved to be quite a formidable opponent, despite having the disadvantage in numbers. Not only that, both Chrom and Gladiknight were both in synch as they attacked him. While one defend, the other attacked and vice-versa. After the Gallade knocked Marth's next attack away, both he and Chrom went and dealt the finishing blow on the masked swordsman, defeating him and ending the tournament.

"Impressive... If not surprising..." he said, admitting defeat. With that, the tournament was over and everyone cheered for the winners.

As the audience cheered and the East-Khan fighters were practically celebrating their win, Kazuto and Seth jumped down to meet with Coral.

"Someone tell me it's not just me, because throughout the whole battle, I can't help but think," Seth said.

"If it's about those two Pokemon, then I agree with you," Kazuto agreed.

"Being the one who saw it up close, I too would have to agree," Coral also agreed. "Besides, just look at them." With the other Shepherds, the three ninjas (two actually and one disguised Pokemon) saw Sparky on Robin's shoulders, happily cuddling her cheeks, and Chrom and Gladiknight doing a brotherly handshake. "I now have a feeling we will be doing more than gathering Pokemon now."

"Well, we should've been prepared for this. After all, how can a wild Pokemon not want to make a bond with a human?" the Illusion Fox Pokemon in disguise questioned.

The other two ninja, although hiding it, couldn't help but smirk at the fact.

* * *

Later, after such an exciting fight, many spectators left the stadium, leaving only the Shepherds, Flavia and Kazuto.

"Well fought! You have my respect," Flavia complimented. "And, perhaps more to the point, you have your alliance. I will provide Ylisse with the soldiers she needs."

"Truly? Thank you, East-Khan," Chrom said gratefully.

"I should thank you! It feels like ages since I've held full power. Come, my new friends! Tonight, we celebrate!" With that declaration, Flavia left the stadium.

As she left, the West-Khan, Basilio, approached them. "Bah! Any excuse for a party and Flavia jumps on it..." he muttered.

"I'm sorry. Have we met?" Chrom asked.

"He's Basilio," Kazuto introduced. Most of the Shepherds were shocked at the man's identity.

"He's the West-Khan?!" Robin asked.

"Pika?!" Sparky also seemed to questioned.

"Yes! The one you so rudely removed from power!" The tactician and the Pikachu flinched at his tone.

' _He's exactly like how I had imagine the East-Khan!_ ' the former thought.

Basilio faced Chrom and Gallade. "You're handy with a sword, boy. Same to you, Magical Creature." Gladiknight slightly blushed at the compliment. "I thought for sure I'd picked the stronger man."

"What do you know about him?" Chrom asked, referring to Marth.

"You mean that 'Marth'? Bah!" Basilio scoffed. "He's just some sellsword with delusions of grandeur. All I know is that he turned up one eve and knocked my old champion flat. It was love at first sight, and I'm generally too old for such things! Baha! Anyway, he's gone now. Up and fled the moment the tournament ended."

"He's so dark and mysterious..." Lissa sighed dreamily.

"Sounds like Marth's got at least one fan," Robin teased.

"Chu~" Sparky agreed.

"Well, I mean, come on... He IS sort of dreamy, isn't he?" the young princess defended.

"And YOU'RE sort of dreaming!" Chrom said in an unamused tone.

"Yowch! Lighten up, big brother. I was just kidding."

"Milord? Milady? If this fascinating discussion is over, we'd best return home. The exalt will want this news of our alliance immediately," Frederick suggested.

"Right as always, Frederick," Chrom agreed.

"Hold boy," Basilio halted. "Before you go, I have a little present for you." He gestured someone over to them. He had black hair and a blue tunic, as well as a stern look. "This is Lon'qu, my former champion. Not much for talking, mind you. But he's peerless with a sword. As good as Marth, in my mind. To be honest, I can't figure out how Marth bested him so quickly."

Hearing this surprised Lissa. "Marth beat him?! But he looks so big and strong..."

When she tried to approach him, Lon'qu barked, "Away, woman!"

"Hey! W-What did I say?!" she asked in fear.

Basilio let out a hearty laugh. "Let's just say that ladies tend to put Lon'qu on edge. Nonetheless, he is capable. Perhaps he even has the makings of a khan. Consider him West Ferox's contribution to the Ylissean's cause."

"You're certain about this?" Chrom asked.

"Yes, yes. He's your man now."

"And Lon'qu? You have no objections?"

"He gives orders, I stab people. I think our roles are clear," the guy bluntly said. "On one condition that is." Hearing there was a condition either surprised everyone or got them curious, including Basilio.

"And that is?" the prince asked.

Rather than answering, Lon'qu placed his index and thumb in the corner of his mouth and let out a loud whistle. Not long after, the sound of thundering footsteps was heard and they see a cloud of smoke coming from one of the entrances. The footsteps changed into the sound of skidding. Standing before them, with a huge boulder on its back as it was doing squats, was a big crimson lizard with a horn, green eyes, cream-colored front, and a flame lit on its tail.

"A Pokemon?!" Stahl gasped.

"And a Charmeleon at that!" Seth identified. "They're usually easily aggressive when facing enemies, lashing them out with its tail before ending them with their sharp claws! In your language, Charmeleon are barbarians in terms of fighting!"

"Lon'qu, when did you-?!"

"It showed up while I was training one time. Next thing I knew, he challenged me to a fight and became my pupil ever since," the ex-West Champion explained, interrupting Basilio's question. He turned to the Pokemon. "Salamander, how many squats did you do so far?"

Before answering, the Charmeleon put down the boulder with an audible thud, causing a bit of smoke to rise, proving that the huge rock was the real thing. He then wrote down a number in the direction Lon'qu can read.

"I'm impressed. You actually went pass 500 squats," Lon'qu said with a smirk.

"500?!" Sully gasped.

"With that huge boulder?!" Vaike questioned.

"Doing that much with something that heavy and that figure, any normal person would get a backache," Miriel said, as she took more notes about the new discovery.

"Impossible! I refuse to believe that!" Frederick denied.

The soon-to-be new addition glanced at his 'pupil', who nodded as he saw his 'master' make eye contact with him. He turned to the rock he was carrying and did some stretching exercises with his arms, as well as cracking his neck. His right arm glowed white and he leapt into the air. Once he was around the same height as the boulder, he swung his glowing arm down at it. Nothing seemed to have happened as he landed. He took a step back and turned with a smirk on his face.

"What's with that smirk?! Nothing hap-!" Frederick ceased his talking as, for some reason, the boulder glinted where the Charmeleon struck. Before they knew it, the boulder was cut cleanly in half.

To say they were speechless would be an understatement. Vaike fainted at the sight of the power the Pokemon half his size had.

Chrom was the first to break the silence, despite still being dumbfounded. "I-I'm going to... assume the condition for you to join is if we let him join..." he managed to speak.

"What sort of master leaves his student unattended?" Lon'qu asked, confirming the assumption.

"... A-All right then. Welcome aboard." Chrom turned to the rest of the dumbfounded Shepherds. "N-Now then... What say we get going?"

"Going where, Chrom?" Coral asked. Everyone turned to their kunoichi at the question.

"Back to Ylisstol. We have to inform the Exalt about this alliance."

"So soon?"

"Don't tell me ninjas can't handle a trip back home," Frederick decided to mock.

"She's not speaking on her behalf," Kazuto defended.

"Sparky, what's wrong?" came Robin's voice. The Shepherds turned to her and saw the Pikachu with a dazed look.

"Cha~" he spoke.

Being the only one who understands Pokemon, Seth took some sniffs in the air. "Something does smell good."

At his words, the other members took a sniff. Instantly, Stahl paled and fell on the ground.

"S-Stahl?!" Sully asked.

"What's wrong?!" Virion also asked.

On cue, a huge growl was heard throughout the arena. A stomach growl to be exact.

"We were traveling and fighting this whole time, I forgot that I didn't even eat breakfast today..." the downed knight said, crying anime tears.

"Now that you mentioned it..." Vaike regained his conscious and held his stomach. "The Vaike could use some grub."

"I'm feeling hungry myself," Sumia agreed.

At their words, Chrom realized what Coral was trying to say.

"We were traveling this whole time without a proper break. It's a miracle how we got this far," the kunoichi began. "But what would happen if we meet up with some Risen on the trip back? Even if I didn't say anything, eventually the team will be fatigued from the hunger. And if you plan on just walking there without even sleep, we'll also be sleep deprived. I understand that it's important for Lady Emmeryn to know about the alliance, but isn't it a leader's job to look after his soldiers' health?"

"You're right. I guess I was being a bit too hasty," the prince agreed.

"And besides, didn't Flavia said something about a celebration? Wouldn't it be rude to skip out on a party, especially if we're the reason she's celebrating? Well, one of the reasons."

"She has a point, Chrom," Lissa agreed.

The prince let out a small laugh. "All right, we'll stay for the night and head out in the morning."

"After breakfast?" Stahl asked.

"After breakfast."

* * *

Later, the Shepherds were at a huge dining hall, enjoying a bunch of meals set out on the table, especially Stahl. With them were the Khans and Kazuto, as well as Coral and Kazuto's Pokemon team.

Besides the Sandslash and the Gliscor, both who are named Frostbite and Nightwing, in Kazuto's team consisted of an orange weasel with a yellow vest-like floatation device and blue fins, a blue human-size poison dart frog with a bulbous red vocal sac, and a yellow humanoid Pokemon with long mustaches and a brown armor for his chest, shoulders, forearms and knees. These three Pokemon are Zelier the Floatzel, Dart the Toxicroak and Merlin the Alakazam.

"I'm still surprised there's a Pokemon that can talk," Sully brought up.

Earlier the one who introduced them weren't Seth nor Kazuto, but Merlin.

"It's not really talking, since I'm not moving my mouth to speak," the Alakazam said telepathically, enjoying some tea.

"So, can all Pokemon talk after all?" Sumia asked.

"Only if they live as long as I have." The answer got them curious.

"How old are you?" Miriel asked.

"Hmm... Let's see..." Merlin took a sip. "I lost count after 100." At his answer, everyone, excluding the ninjas and their Pokemon, did a spit take.

"100?!" Virion repeated.

"Then you're an old man!?" Vaike questioned.

"But you sound and look younger!" Lissa exclaimed.

"Not only that, but he's also a family friend," Kazuto added.

"Rather than saying a family friend, he was Kazuto's ancestor's Pokemon," Coral added on.

"If you are like me, with various methods, you are able to live as long as thousands of years," Merlin calmly reasoned. "As well as keeping this head at its small size."

"What do you mean?" Frederick asked.

"As an Alakazam ages, its brain cells continues to grow. The older an Alakazam, the bigger its head. There are cases where Alakazam couldn't suppress any more of its brain cells and died, either from too much knowledge or its neck snapped from the head weight," Coral explained. "Merlin here is what we call an Alakazam Miracle. No Alakazam lived as long as him."

"Now, now, young one. I believe I said it once before; calling me a 'miracle' would be overestimating me. After all, there are Pokemon that can live thousands of years."

The additional info made everyone, sans the ninjas and the Pokemon, spit take again.

"There are other that live that long?!" Chrom asked.

"Magical Creatures- no, Pokemon, really are something," Basilio stated.

"So then, if a Pokemon can live long enough, they can be passed down to the next generation?" Flavia asked.

"Not entirely true," Merlin answered. "Although I have lived with Kazuto's family for generations, I chose to be passed down as a guide to lead the young generations to the right path, both as a trainer and as a ninja."

Not wanting their heads to possibly explode from any more shock about Pokemon, the rest of the feast continued on. Throughout the course, both Sparky and Gladiknight couldn't help but glance over to Robin or Chrom respectively. Both seemed a bit troubled about something, ever since Lon'qu and Salamander joined their group.

Seth noticed their expressions. "What's up, you two?" The two Pokemon looked at the Zoroark's way. "Come on. I know a troubled Pokemon when I see one. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Sparky and Gladiknight both told him what were in their thoughts. "I see. Then just tell them."

"You see Salamander and Lon'qu getting along, don't you?" Merlin asked, listening in on the conversation. "You may not be staying here forever, but that doesn't mean you can't be their partners while you're here. I'm sure those two are aware of the risks. Question is, are you?"

Both thought over what the two's suggestion and wise words made their decision.

Sparky jumped on Robin's lap, surprising the tactician. "Pikachu! Pika pika!"

"Sparky?" Robin blinked in confusion.

Gladiknight approached Chrom and tapped his shoulder. "Galla. Gal la lade."

"I'm sorry, what are you saying, Gladiknight?" the prince asked.

"Robin, Chrom. Both Sparky and Gladiknight wish for the two of you to be their trainers," Seth dropped the bomb.

There was silence in the room at his words.

"WHAT?!" the Ylisse residents gasped.

"W-Wait a second, why us?!" Robin asked Sparky.

The Pikachu climbed up to Robin's shoulders and cuddled her cheek. "Pika pi chu~"

"'Robin, you're really nice, your shoulders are comfortable for me to ride on, and I really like being around you,' he said," Seth translated.

"Now that you mentioned it, since we've met the little guy, he was mostly on Robin's shoulders," Lissa pointed out.

"And he seems to favor Robin more than any of us," Sumia added.

When they pointed out those facts, Robin looked back at the Mouse Pokemon on her shoulder. A smile was forming on her face when she saw how much Sparky liked her. "If that's what you want, Sparky, then I'll gladly be your trainer." She scratched the Pokemon behind his ears, getting a happy 'Cha~' and him moving his head closer to her hand in return.

"And you Gladiknight?" Chrom asked.

The Blade Pokemon took a knee and placed a hand on his chest where his heart is. "Galla. Galla la galla."

"'You're an honorable and just man, Master Chrom. I can sense how far you would go for those around you. I'll gladly be your sword and shield,' he said," Merlin translated.

Chrom took in the translation and looked down at the Gallade. He then thought back to their fight against Marth. If Chrom was honorable and just, what does that make Gladiknight? To the prince, those titles best suite the Blade Pokemon before him rather than him. And yet, said creature thought otherwise. It was here the leader of the Shepherds made his decision.

"Gladiknight, you too are honorable and just. It is for that reason, I'll decline making you my sword and shield," he told him. His decision shocked the Khans and the Shepherds.

"Lade," Gladiknight spoke.

"He said he understands," Seth said.

Gladiknight was about to walk back to his seat when Chrom called, "Whoa, hang on. I didn't say I was done. Rather than being my sword and shield, Gladiknight, will you be willing to be my brother in arms?" The Gallade looked back at him in slight shock. "Someone of your skill, Pokemon or not, shouldn't have his life wasted being a slave in battle, in any way. So, Gladiknight, I ask you, Shepherd to Shepherd, prince to Pokemon; will you be my partner 'til the day we part?"

The Gallade happily nodded at the offer. "Gallade!"

"Do you need a translator for that?" Seth asked with a smirk.

Chrom returned the smile, stood and took out his Falchion. His soon-to-be new Pokemon took a knee once more and bowed. "Gladiknight the Gallade, do you undertake to accept the accolade of knighthood?"

"Lade," he nodded.

"And will you conduct yourself, in all matters, that befits a knight in this world?"

"Lade." Another nod.

"Then it is with pride in my heart that I, Prince Chrom of Ylisstol, dub you the first Pokemon knight of Ylisse." Chrom tapped both of the Gallade's shoulders with Falcion.

Flavia picked up her mug and shouted, "To Pokemon!"

Everyone happily followed in suite. "To Pokemon!"

"Nothing can make this night better!" Vaike declared.

"Not even knowing that I'm letting one of my own soldiers join you?" the East-Khan asked. Everyone turned to her in shock. "Well, technically speaking, he isn't even of Feroxi in the first place. And it is also his decision if he wants to. But I've a feeling he'll want to go with you guys."

They all caught on fast to her words and looked over to Kazuto.

"As you say, now that I know there's someone like me in this world, until further notice, it is best if we trainers and ninjas stick together," he said.

With that said, the Shepherds celebrated the night away for their new alliance, the new-made trainers, and the new recruits.


	6. The War Call

**Heya Chapter 5! Before I get started with the story, if anyone was wondering, yes Frederick doesn't like Coral. Well, saying he doesn't like her would be an understatement actually.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or Pokemon. I also do not own the opening, which is Papermoon, a Soul Eater opening.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Instrumental)  
_** _(The scene begins with the assassination of East Ninja Village. Coral, watching the scene from above, lets out a loud scream. Scene then changes to the title)_

 _ **I'm falling**_  
 _ **Down into my shadow**_  
 _ **Holding in my every breath**_  
 _ **As I await the deadly night  
** (Coral fell in dark water. She looked up at the surface and saw her family looking down at her as she tried to reach them. A whirlpool was picked up, dragging her away from them)_

 _ **So scary**_  
 _ **But you can't give into this**_  
 _ **Fear of pumpkin carriages**_  
 _ **Cause all the witches see it in your eyes  
** (Chrom and Robin were walking down the halls of the former's castle with troubled looks. Camera zooms out to reveal that it was seen in the eye of a crazy ruler and a dark mage. Screenshots of a Dark Flier and a general covered the screen)_

 _ **See you in your dreams**_  
 _ **Yeah, baby  
** (Screenshots of each of the Shepherds and Emmeryn going on with their normal lives came and gone in order of appearance)_

 _ **Your nightmares, too**_  
 _ **That's where I'll find you  
** (Scene changed to somewhere in space where Arceus was seen watching over Coral)_

 _ **Fairy Blue**_  
 _ **It is only for you**_  
 _ **That I would crush the stars**_  
 _ **And put them on display  
**_ _(Coral, her Pokemon and the Shepherds were battling against the Risen and Plegians)  
_ _ **Black Paper Moon  
**_ _(Coral's team were watching their leader sadly watching the sunset)_

 _ **If you really put your faith in me  
** (Camera zooms over to many Pokemon that will be joining the Shepherds)_  
 _ **When you're lost here, I am**_  
 _ **Forever with your soul  
** (Marth was fighting off many Risen on her own while heading to a portal)_

 _ **Waiting here above you patiently**_  
 _ **Just like the shining moon  
** (Scene changed and Coral took Marth's place as she ran to her clan's killer with a killing intent. They clashed and fought. Coral skidded back as she glared up at the murderer)_

* * *

The Shepherds returned to Ylisstol. Upon their return, Chrom, Lissa, and Gladiknight went to the throne room to give their report to Emmeryn.

"Then Regna Ferox will support Ylisse?" she asked. "Thank you, Chrom. I knew sending you was the right choice."

"You should see Ferox's warriors!" Chrom said in an excited tone. "Perhaps now our people will be safe from our enemies!"

"Indeed. And I see more Pokemon joined our ranks along the way," Emmeryn then said, looking over at the bowing Gladiknight.

"Yes. This is Gladiknight the Gallade. With him, we also recruited Sparky the Pikachu, who is with Robin, and Salamander the Charmeleon, who is with one of our new recruits and his master, Lon'qu. Gladiknight is also..." Chrom trailed off at his explanation.

His sister looked at him in confusion. "Yes, Chrom?"

"Well, you see, I may have..."

"Chrom made Gladiknight the first Pokemon knight!" Lissa said.

"Oh? Is that true?" Emmeryn asked.

"I... Yes. It's true. For you see, Gladiknight has an honorable and just heart. And he wishes to be my partner as well," Chrom explained. "And so, I may have took it upon myself to put him in our ranks."

Emmeryn simply smiled. "If that is how you feel, Chrom, then who am I to judge? If Gladiknight has your trust to this point, then it is the same with me." She approached the still-bowing Pokemon. "Rise, Gladiknight." The Blade Pokemon stood at her order. "It is with great joy in my heart that I officially welcome you as the first Pokemon knight."

"Gallade." Gladiknight bowed in thanks.

Just then, Phila barged into the throne room.

"Your Grace! Milord! Forgive me, but I bring terrible news!" she gasped.

"Phila! Slow down, please! What's happened?" the exalt asked the pegasus knight.

"Plegian soldiers have been sighted inside out southwest border! They attacked a village in Themis and abducted the Duke's daughter!"

Lissa's eyes widened in shock. "B-But that would be... Maribelle! Chrom, we have to do something!"

"There's more: King Gangrel of Plegia claims Lady Maribelle invaded HIS country. He demands we repay reparations for this 'insult'," Phila continued.

"And we're to believe a dastard like the Mad King of Plegia?" Chrom demanded.

"Peace, Chrom. We must keep our wits about us," Emmeryn calmed.

"We should put a sword in his gut and be done with it! The Mad King has been trying to provoke war with Ylisse at every step! He won't stop until he drags this whole continent to hell with him!"

Phila nodded in agreement. "I agree with the prince, Your Grace. We must demonstrate to Plegia that such actions have consequences."

"I understand your feelings, Chrom. Truly I do. But if we give him the war he wants, then we lose, no matter what the outcome," the exalt reasoned. "Our last conflict nearly ruined the halidom. It left Ylisseans homeless and starving. We cannot repeat that mistake. I will offer parley with King Gangrel."

"Emm, no! You can't!" Lissa protested.

"Please reconsider, Your Grace," Phila also protested. "He cannot be trusted to act in good faith!"

"So we either choose to march to war or leave Lady Maribelle to die? No. I will not accept that," Emmeryn pointed out.

Phila saw the exalt's reason and sighed. "Forgive me, Your Grace. I spoke out of turn," she apologized. "I know you will always stand by your own principles. Pray, allow the pegasus knights to accompany you though."

"I'm going too," Chrom spoke. "Someone has to save you from your good intentions."

"Galla." Gladiknight placed a hand on his chest and bowed his head, as if saying he will also come along.

"And I want to be there for you AND Maribelle!" Lissa added.

Emmeryn looked at the four. "As you wish. Thank you all. Your strength will be mine."

Unknown to them, Bella the Dusknoir overheard the whole thing from the shadows, literally via Shadow Sneak. Once their conversation was done, Bella made her sneaky leave.

* * *

 _ ***LATER***_

Coral was her room in the castle. With her were Bella, Seth and Kazuto.

"That's it," Seth said, translating the Dusknoir's report.

"I see. So whoever this Mad King is, by the sounds of it, he must be the one responsible for what happened to our village," Coral assumed.

"It's still to early to say. After all, we can't really confirm if he's really responsible. Not only that, we don't know how he knows about our world," Kazuto pointed out.

"That's true." Coral then realized something. "By the way, Kazuto, how did you get here?"

"Same as you, I presume. Lord Arceus did say he would gather one of each of the four villages to stop our enemy."

Coral's eyes widened a bit at the mention of the Alpha Pokemon. "What do you mean?"

Kazuto looked at her in confusion. "I mean you're from the East, I'm from the North-"

"That's not what I mean!" The kunoichi shot up and grabbed her fellow ninja by the collar. "You mean to tell me that Arceus knew this whole time?!"

"I didn't say that!"

"Then what do you mean he said he would gather one of each of the four?! It'll be too much of a coincidence for the four villages to have one survivor each!"

Seth and Bella both tried to calm their trainer. "Coral, calm down!" the former said.

"He was watching this whole time, wasn't he?! He saved you when your village was attacked, didn't he?!" the girl demanded.

"Well, it's true that I and my Pokemon would've died if he hadn't gotten me out of that war zone, but-" Kazuto tried to answer.

What he said so far was enough to make Coral snap even more. "What god? Arceus is nothing but a coward!" With that, she stormed out of her room, ignoring her friends' calls.

* * *

' _Damn him... Damn him... Damn him!_ ' was all she could think as she ran across the halls of the castle.

Ahead of her were Chrom, Robin and Lissa. All three noticed the girl.

"Oh, speak of the devil," the tactician said.

"Hey Coral! We need to talk about-" Chrom was cut off as the ninja sped pass them, causing the three to spin uncontrollably.

"DAMN HIM!" they heard her shout, as they came to a stop.

"What was that about~?" Lissa asked, tumbling down first.

* * *

After all that running, Coral found herself out of the castle, by the Shepherds' garrison. "DAMN YOU TO HELL! ARCEUS!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. She breathed heavily, eyes still filled with anger for her once-god. She fell to her knees and hit the ground, constantly muttering 'damn it'. She didn't stop hitting, not even when her fist bled or cried in agony from the pain.

Eventually, she finally ceased the hits and cried silently. "Why... If you've been watching us, why didn't you save them the way you saved Kazuto? Why Arceus?"

Unknown to her, Sumia and Kellam were watching the whole thing. The pegasus knight was tending the pegasi and the horses when she heard Coral's shout. As for the mostly unnoticeable knight, he was tending the berries Coral planted.

' _What happened... to make her like that?_ ' they wondered. All of the Shepherds assumed Coral was a strong girl, one who wouldn't show weakness. To see the kunoichi crying like so was quite a shocker.

All of a sudden, a portal had opened up nearby. They and Coral, out of her agony, looked over and saw a large, injured, avian Pokemon with dark red feathers on the back, dark blue feathers on the underside and a yellow beak.

"Brav..." The Pokemon opened its eyes weakly. The first thing it saw was Sumia's pegasus. Most likely assuming it was an enemy, the Pokemon got up, only to tumble down in pain. Seeing that it couldn't move well because of its injuries, it screeched at the pegasus, who neighed in fright.

Sumia ran in between the two to prevent a quarrel from happening. After firstly calming her winged horse, the pegasus knight looked over to the injured Pokemon. Kellam already went on ahead and tried to calm it.

"Hey, it's okay. You're safe here," he said.

The Pokemon didn't believe him and, glowing in a light blue aura, knocked him away.

"Kellam!" Sumia cried in worry. She looked back to the Pokemon and noticed it struggling to even stand.

Chrom, Phila, Emmeryn and the rest of the Shepherds arrived to the scene.

"Sumia! What's wrong?!" the prince called.

The injured Pokemon saw the other humans coming and prepared itself for battle, assuming for the worse to come.

"Is that a Pokemon?" Sully asked, noticing the large avian creature.

"That's a Braviary!" Kazuto identified. "They're known as heroes of the sky for their brave disposition. They could care less if they were fighting to their deaths, so long as they protect the ones they love!"

Sumia slowly approached the Braviary.

He noticed the girl walking over to her and gave a warning squawk. "Brav! Brav!"

"Shhh... It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you," she whispered. Sumia crouched down to its eye level. "You're with friends. You're safe here."

The calming aura she was known for took effect on Braviary. Although he was still wary of her, he trusted her enough to let her come closer to him. He then saw her raised a hand and glared at the human before him. Likewise, Sumia noticed his glare and slowly reached out, keeping a calm eye contact with the Valiant Pokemon. Sensing no ill intentions, Braviary slowly raised its head, moving closer to her hand, allowing her to pet him.

"Lissa, can you please heal him?" Sumia requested.

Lissa was snapped out of awe at the sudden request and approached them with her staff. Once she was close enough to use it, her staff glowed. Assuming it was to attack him, Braviary shot up and flapped his wings, causing Sumia and Lissa to fall back. "BRAV! Brav brav! Braviary!"

Sumia got back up and attempted to calm it down. "Please! Calm down! We're not going to hurt you! Honest!"

The Valiant Pokemon stood down. Not because of her words, but because of his injuries.

"Being a new arrival, that Braviary doesn't know that magic actually exists here and acted on instincts," Coral reasoned. "Seth, do you have my bag?"

"Always," the disguised Zoroark replied. Thinking ahead of her, Seth took something out of the bag and tossed them to her.

Coral handed the items to Sumia. "Make him eat these. They'll regain his strength."

The Pegasus Knight looked down and saw they were the same berries Coral gave Gladiknight, Sparky and her Pokemon after their fight against the Risen a while back. She looked over to the weakened Braviary. "Here. They'll help you recover."

The Valiant Pokemon opened his eyes and eyed the food in suspicion. After a while, he took an Oran Berry in its mouth and ate it. He then stuffed his face with the berries, gobbling up every last bite. As he ate, his wounds were starting to heal. Soon enough, he regained all his strength. He then looked at his wings and raised them, finding himself relieved of the pain. Braviary then got up and walked out of the stable.

"Wait, where are you going?" Sumia asked.

The moment he stepped out, the Valiant Pokemon took off into the air. "Bravi!"

"He said thank you," Seth translated.

The pegasus knight simply smiled and giggled softly. "You're welcome!"

Phila approached Sumia. "I'm impressed, Sumia. You handled that situation well."

"Oh, um... Thank you Phila."

Kazuto faced the group. "Okay guys, time to get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow, don't we?" With that, everyone left to their room.

As they walked, Lissa noticed something on Coral's hand. "Coral! Is that... blood?!"

"I was doing some ninja training and scraped my hand by accident," she lied. "Don't worry about me. I'll use a vulnary later."

Chrom looked back at Coral, realizing something. "Oh yeah, Coral. I told Seth and Kazuto earlier, but if possible, can you refrain from using Pokemon tomorrow?"

"Why is that?"

"We don't know if Plegians have seen any Pokemon yet. If they knew what they are capable of, who knows what they would do." Coral saw truth in his reason and nodded to his suggestion.

* * *

The next day, the Braviary flew still around the sky, trying to find either his flock, or anything that seems familiar to him. As he flew, all he got was more questions. Specifically 'where' questions.

' _Just where am I? I remember fighting that Elektross back on Poni Island, protecting my family. How did I end up here?_ ' he wondered. ' _More importantly, how are they? I hope they managed to hide themselves from it._ '

Braviary perched on a tree, taking a break from flying, and lightly scratched his wings with his beak. His mind went back to the girl who helped him last night.

' _From the looks of her clothes, this is nowhere near home. And not only that, but that Pokemon... I've never seen anything like her. Is this really the Alola region?_ '

Braviary looked up and noticed a group of humans ahead of him. Most were the ones from last night, including the pink-armored girl and her pegasus. The ones he wasn't familiar with were a crazy-like man with red, grizzly hair and goatee, wearing black royal clothes and a yellow cape, as well as a crown on his head. With him was a woman in black, revealing clothes and spiky armor on her head, shoulders and hips. Below them was a soldier with a skull helmet, holding a maiden hostage. He didn't like was he was seeing or overhearing.

* * *

"That would only prove Ylisse has a bandit problem - something I hear oft of late..." Gangrel insulted. "But indeed, tonight I shall weep salty tears into my pillow for your dead villagers."

"Your Grace, please!" Maribelle spoke.

"Peace, Maribelle," the exalt calmed. "I believe you. King Gangrel, I request that you release this woman at once. Surely you and I can sort out these affairs without the need of hostages."

The king scoffed at her words. "Without so much as an apology? Why should I even bother with parley? I'm within my rights to have her head this instant and be home in time for supper."

"You black-hearted devil!" Chrom barked.

"Control your dog, my dear, before he gets someone hurt," Gangrel threatened.

Chrom gritted his teeth at the threat.

"Now then, Your Graceliness. Perhaps we can arrange a trade? You give me the Fire Emblem, and I return Mari Contrary here in one piece."

Emmeryn gasped at the condition. "You would ask for Ylisse's royal treasure? But why?"

"Because I know the legend! The Fire Emblem is the key to having all one's wishes realized. I have desired it for years. YEARS! ...Yet my birthday comes and goes each year, and nothing from Ylisse." Coral clenched her fist at how selfish Gangrel was being, as did Seth, who was trying to keep his composure.

"The Emblem's power is meant for a single purpose, King Gangrel: to save the world and its people at their hour of most desperate need," Emmeryn pointed out. "Would you claim a more noble wish?"

"I want what every Plegian wants - a grisly end for every last Ylissean! What could be more noble than that?" The East ninjas' fist clenching turned into glares and inaudible snarls.

Emmeryn gasped in shock at his wish. "What?"

"Surely you have not forgotten what the last exalt did to my people?" Gangrel then brought up. "Your father named us heathens! His 'crusade' across Plegia butchered countless of my subjects and my kin!"

"... I have never denied Ylisse's past wrongdoings. But I have sworn to never repeat those mistakes. Ours is now a realm of peace."

Gangrel didn't want to hear any more reason. "Yours is now a haven of hypocrisy! Now give me the Fire Emblem!"

"No, Your Grace! I'd sooner die than act as a bargaining chip for this filthy reprobate!" Maribelle pleaded.

"No, Maribelle…" The ruler of Ylisstol was having a great conflict with herself at the choices.

"Ugh... Taaaaaalk talk-talk-talk-talk. It's time to speak louder than words! This negotiation is over, Your Luminosity! I shall have the Emblem if I have to pry it from your shiny dead hands!" the Plegian king declared.

At his words, three brigands charged for Emmeryn. Chrom struck one down while Kazuto and Coral killed the other two with a kunai knife to the face.

"Stay back! Or you'll suffer the same fate!" Chrom warned.

Gangrel formed a disturbed smile. "Now that's a declaration of war if I've ever heard one..." His smile went back to being the crazy one. "A big messy war that will bleed you Ylisseans dry! Bwa ha ha!" More brigands appeared, along with wyvern riders.

Chrom looked over to the ninjas. "Can one of you guys get to Maribelle?!"

"There's no need," Coral answered.

"What?! But she's one of us! She's my friend!" Lissa cried out.

"She doesn't mean it like that," Kazuto corrected. "Girl is already being saved." They looked over to Maribelle and saw a familiar young mage with her.

"Ricken?!" Chrom gasped.

"Chrom, when do teens ever listen when you try to do something for their own good?" Seth pointed out.

Gangrel went on ahead, fleeing from the fight. "Bwa ha ha! I have my war!" he cheered. "Captain Orion! Remain here, and take down as many Ylisseans as you can. You can expect reinforcements from the forts as well. Now, do your best... at doing your worst! Bwa ha!"

"Hey! Come back here, you coward!" Coral shouted, going on ahead of the group to Gangrel, much to most of their shock.

"Coral wait! We have to plan a strategy!" Robin called, only to be ignored.

"We'll go on ahead to Ricken and Maribelle and distract the enemies. You guys think of something!" Kazuto said, as Seth followed his trainer. As he left, he said to Emmeryn, "Your majesty, I suggest you hide in the convoy for now with Gladiknight, Sparky and Salamander."

"Of course. And thank you," the exalt nodded. She went over to the convoy and hid.

* * *

Meanwhile Coral and Seth charged through the enemy fighters and dark mages over to Ricken and Maribelle, the former fending off a swordmaster with his Wind magic.

"Ricken! Duck!" Seth shouted.

On instinct, the boy mage got down. The human-disguised Zoroark shot pass him and killed off his opponent before he could kill the boy.

Ricken realized what had happened and pouted. "Hey! I had him!"

"True, but it wasn't enough. Besides, he had company coming," Kazuto pointed out, joining the small group. True to his words, another fighter and a dark mage were coming their way, as well as a wyvern rider.

"Good point."

With Maribelle as the healer, the three ninjas and the young mage regrouped and went to attack their approaching enemies. As they fought, Coral noticed a wyvern rider approaching. For some reason, however, rather than going for her or anyone in their group, the rider flew pass them. The kunoichi looked over her head and saw why. The Shepherds' only Pegasus Knight, Sumia, was behind them, trying to hold off against two other wyvern riders.

"Sumia!" she cried out.

Sumia was struggling to hold off the wyvern riders. But with the injuries she and her pegasus had sustained, she was sure that neither would take another hit. She looked behind her and saw another wyvern rider coming her way, axe in hand to cut off her head.

"BRAVIARY!" Suddenly, a familiar big bird covered in blue flames appeared and struck the wyvern, forcing the rider off and fall to his death. The flames dissipated and Sumia's savior struck the other two wyverns with a powerful Aerial Ace to Slash Combo.

"Braviary?!" Sumia gasped in shock.

The Valiant Pokemon looked at her with a smile. "Bra!"

The pegasus knight didn't have to speak Pokemon to know what Braviary was here for. "Thank you. Do you want to help?"

"Brav! Brav!" he nodded.

"Okay then. Here we go!" Both aerial fighters charged at the remaining wyvern riders.

Coral saw the interaction and sighed. "No point in holding back any longer then." She took out a Pokeball and called out the Pokemon form within. "Let's go, Neo!"

"Magnezone!" the Magnet Area Pokemon cried out. The sight of a Pokemon coming out of a Pokeball greatly surprised the enemies.

"What the hell?!"

"What is that thing?!"

"Where did it come from?!"

At a distance, Chrom saw Coral calling Neo out. "What is she thinking?!"

"Chrom! Over there!" he heard Lissa call. He looked and saw her pointing at something. Looking up, he noticed Sumia wasn't fighting the wyvern riders alone, which would also explain why Coral called out one of her Pokemon.

"Hey! Isn't that-? What's it called...? Bruncho? Paniniry?" Vaike questioned.

"Are you using those words on purpose?!" Stahl demanded, getting hungry just by hearing the names Vaike was guessing.

"It's Braviary, you dolt!" Miriel scolded, hitting the Shepherd's fighter hard on the head with her book.

"I see. Since a wild Pokemon has come to our aid, it's now impossible to keep them a secret any longer," Robin said, also noticing that Coral called Neo out when Chrom specifically said not to call out any Pokemon for this battle. "We have no choice then. SPARKY!"

* * *

Back in the convoy, Sparky's ears twitched as he heard his name being called. "Pika?"

Emmeryn, Gladiknight and Salamander looked at the Mouse Pokemon in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Emmeryn asked.

A whistle was then heard. Salamander perked up at the sound and immediately left the convoy. "Charmeleon!"

Sparky and Gladiknight took it as a sign to help out, despite what was said last night, and also left the convoy. Emmeryn sighed, realizing what their leave meant. "More appeared during the battlefield I see."

* * *

With the Pokemon giving the Shepherds the back up they needed, the battle was now at their advantage. Captain Orton, who was left in charge of the Plegian army by Gangrel, whom left with Aversa, was in great disbelief at the sight before him. Just then, Coral appeared before him, riding on Neo.

"Boo," she spoke, spooking him and his wyvern.

"I won't ask for your name, woman. Only your life!" he exclaimed. His wyvern dove right to the East ninja and her Magnezone, his axe raised.

"Flash Cannon!" At Coral's orders, Neo formed a light blue orb of energy before him and fired out a white and light blue energy beam at their targets. Both Orton and his wyvern couldn't believe that Neo could use a move similar to the Bolting spell and didn't avoid it in time, taking the full force of the attack that obliterated them.

"That takes care of them," Kazuto said, meeting up with Coral and Neo with Nightwing by his side.

"For now," Coral half-agreed, getting off of Neo. "The next time we see that Mad King, he won't get away. He will answer my questions."

* * *

After the fight was over, Chrom approached his sister, who exited the convoy as soon as the battle had ended.

"Forgive me, Emm. I acted rashly," he apologized.

"It's all right, Chrom," she assured. "King Gangrel is the one at fault here. You were only protecting me."

"The Mad King will be rallying his forces, if they have not mobilized already," Frederick pointed out. "I suggest we make haste back to Ylisstol and discuss our strategy."

Emmeryn nodded at the idea. "Of course, Frederick. It seems war is upon us. We must protect the Ylissean people at all costs."

Chrom looked over at the Pokemon. "And our new allies as well."

The Shepherds' ninjas and their Pokemon joined up with them.

"Chrom, if you're going to say that Coral and Kazuto shouldn't have brought out their Pokemon, with all due respect, it's not like they had a choice," Seth immediately spoke.

"At ease, Seth. I wasn't going to say that," the prince assured.

"Besides, it's not like they were the ones who revealed the Pokemon's existence in our land," Lon'qu agreed, looking over at Braviary and Sumia.

"Hm? Isn't that the Braviary from last night?" Kazuto asked.

The group's pegasus knight nodded. "Yes. It seems he was just nearby when the battle happened and wanted to return the favor," she assumed. The Valiant Pokemon affectionately nuzzled her face.

"Hey. I think he likes you," Sully said.

"After what happened last night, I wouldn't at all be surprised," Virion said.

Braviary ceased the nuzzling and looked at Sumia in the eyes. "Brav. Braviary bra bravi."

"'Lady. Sorry for getting involved in something I shouldn't be. But I can't just stand by and let those guys kill you,' he said," Seth translated.

"Don't worry about it," Sumia assured. "At least this makes us even, right?" Braviary nodded at her words. "And... What are you going to do from here on out?" The Valiant Pokemon looked down at the question. After what he saw, it was confirmed that he was a long, long way from home. Away from his own family. "If you like... do you want to come with us?"

He looked up at her in confusion. "Bra?"

"You don't have anywhere else to go, right? You just arrived in our world, after all. If you want, you can stay with us."

This may not be the first time a bird Pokemon of his flock went off with a human, but Braviary had a family back home and knew they would miss him. However, considering that he may never see them again, especially since he was prepared to die for their safety against the Elektross before arriving in this world, he didn't have much of a choice. He needed a new flock. Plus, he found himself growing attached to Sumia.

"Bravi!" he squawked, placing a wing on his chest.

Sumia giggled at the action. "Well, captain, looks like we have a new Shepherd."

Frederick cleared his throat. "Touching as is, we must get back to Ylisstol."

Coral looked up and noticed the sun setting. "True as is, it'll be quite a trip back there. Unless if everyone is okay camping out here, we should find some place to sleep."

Robin looked up and agreed with the female ninja. "She's right. And we're all exhausted from that battle."

"Pika..." Sparky sighed in agreement, resting on top of Robin's head.

"I thought the little mouse likes to ride on her shoulders," Vaike wondered.

"Must've taken a liking to her head now," Stahl said.

"Please do not tempt me to waste a spell on you two," the tactician said, slightly annoyed with being compared to a pillow. Besides that, she was actually comfortable with Sparky on her head.

* * *

The group managed to find a good spot to camp out. Surprisingly enough, for a royalty, Emmeryn was okay with the idea of sleeping outdoors. Then again, Chrom had camped out many times before. And also then again, Lissa was still not used to the idea. But at least they brought tents, to Kazuto's insistence.

While everyone was asleep, Coral was away from camp, wanting some time to think alone.

' _Arceus... You saved Kazuto when his village was in a middle of war, no doubt against our enemies who are of this world. This means you've been watching over all four of our villages. And yet, even though you knew this, you let most of our people die. You claimed to be my grandfather's friend, and yet you let him die in the hands of our enemy. Some friend you are._ ' She looked down at the white bracelet on her left wrist. ' _Grandfather, mother, father, everyone. I promise, I will avenge you._ '


	7. The Farmer and his Pig

**Instead of continuing the original storyline, we are doing a paralogue in this chapter~. This paralogue is a little different from how it was originally, but who said I can't make changes in the fanfiction world?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or Pokemon. I also do not own the opening, which is Papermoon, a Soul Eater opening.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Instrumental)  
_** _(The scene begins with the assassination of East Ninja Village. Coral, watching the scene from above, lets out a loud scream. Scene then changes to the title)_

 _ **I'm falling**_  
 _ **Down into my shadow**_  
 _ **Holding in my every breath**_  
 _ **As I await the deadly night  
** (Coral fell in dark water. She looked up at the surface and saw her family looking down at her as she tried to reach them. A whirlpool was picked up, dragging her away from them)_

 _ **So scary**_  
 _ **But you can't give into this**_  
 _ **Fear of pumpkin carriages**_  
 _ **Cause all the witches see it in your eyes  
** (Chrom and Robin were walking down the halls of the former's castle with troubled looks. Camera zooms out to reveal that it was seen in the eye of a crazy ruler and a dark mage. Screenshots of a Dark Flier and a general covered the screen)_

 _ **See you in your dreams**_  
 _ **Yeah, baby  
** (Screenshots of each of the Shepherds and Emmeryn going on with their normal lives came and gone in order of appearance)_

 _ **Your nightmares, too**_  
 _ **That's where I'll find you  
** (Scene changed to somewhere in space where Arceus was seen watching over Coral)_

 _ **Fairy Blue**_  
 _ **It is only for you**_  
 _ **That I would crush the stars**_  
 _ **And put them on display  
**_ _(Coral, her Pokemon and the Shepherds were battling against the Risen and Plegians)  
_ _ **Black Paper Moon  
**_ _(Coral's team were watching their leader sadly watching the sunset)_

 _ **If you really put your faith in me  
** (Camera zooms over to many Pokemon that will be joining the Shepherds)_  
 _ **When you're lost here, I am**_  
 _ **Forever with your soul  
** (Marth was fighting off many Risen on her own while heading to a portal)_

 _ **Waiting here above you patiently**_  
 _ **Just like the shining moon  
** (Scene changed and Coral took Marth's place as she ran to her clan's killer with a killing intent. They clashed and fought. Coral skidded back as she glared up at the murderer)_

* * *

The next day, the Shepherds made it back to Ylisstol. Almost immediately after their return, Coral and Kazuto dragged Robin and Chrom to the training area, Gladiknight and Sparky following. The Shepherds all wondered why and followed them, quite curious as to how training works in their world. Emmeryn had to return to the castle for a meeting, Phila following her.

"I kind of still don't really see the point in this training!" Robin shouted, as she and Sparky used the Thunder tome/Thunderbolt combo at Coral, who paired up with Jack the Weavile.

"You may have worked well in the previous fights, but there's still much to learn! Like your Pokemon's abilities, how to use them and how to help them improve!" Coral answered, as she and Jack avoided the attacks. "If you stick to one strategy, your enemies will catch on and may find a way to prevent it from happening!" To Jack, she then said, "Jack! Hone Claws!"

"Wea." The Weavile's claws glowed and seemed to have gotten longer.

"Sparky! Electro Ball!" Robin ordered, giving Pikachu more energy.

"Pika! Chu pi!" Sparky tossed his ball of electricity at the two.

"Jack! Metal Claw!" The Sharp Claw Pokemon hit the oncoming attack, sending it right back at them, much to their shock.

"Dodge it!" At Robin's shout, both she and Sparky managed to avoid the Electro Ball. In the process, they both got separated.

"Got you now." Coral sudden appeared before the tactician.

She tried to use her Thunder tome, only for the electricity to be sent over to Sparky. "What?!" Robin was then met with the tip of Sword of Kusanagi.

Sparky saw the electricity coming to him and waited to absorb it, only for Jack to get in the way and be shocked.

This surprised most of the Shepherds.

"Why did Jack get in the way?!" Sumia asked.

"Sparky would've just absorbed it, so why?" Kellam also asked.

"You're naive," Seth said. "Take a better look."

Although it was clear enough that Jack took the full force of the attack, the Sharp Claw Pokemon looked at the Pikachu behind him and gave a smirk.

"The magic didn't faze him?" Virion asked.

Miriel saw the reason. "Look at his claws!" The Shepherds looked and saw the Weavile stabbed one of his claws in the ground, Metal Claw still being active.

"There are many ways of making a lightning rod. In the case of a Pokemon, it's by having a physical Steel-type move and stab it down to the ground. After all, metal attracts electricity," Merlin explained. "And not only that, but at that distance..."

Before Seth could say anymore, Jack breathed out a powerful blizzard from its mouth at Sparky. The Mouse Pokemon tried to withstand the attack, only to see and feel himself slowly being frozen.

"That's enough, Jack," Coral called. At her order, Jack ceased the blizzard. "What was it about this training having no point?"

Robin sensed a hint of mockery in her voice. "I see your point now," she said with a nervous smile.

Coral sheathed her sword and helped the amnesiac up on her feet. "Alex, defrost Sparky." Her Typhlosion walked up to the said Pokemon and flared up, slowly melting the ice.

"Pika..." Sparky spoke to Jack.

"Wea wea vile," he said back.

"What did they say?" Vaike asked.

"Sparky just commented on how strong Jack was. Jack simply said that with a bit more training, he too will be just as skilled," the Alakazam telepathically answered.

Frederick looked over to Chrom and Kazuto's training. "I wonder how milord is fairing," he said.

The two were doing similar training with their Pokemon as Robin and Coral's.

"Now that you saw for yourself how important this is, Lord Chrom, how about we take this spar up a notch?" Kazuto said, blocking his opponent's strikes.

"If it means improving my bond with Gladiknight, let's do it," the prince agreed.

Distancing themselves away from each other, the two regrouped with Gladiknight or Dart.

"Dart, Poison Jab!" the ninja ordered.

"Croak!" His Toxicroak charged forward at their opponents, one of his claws glowing purple.

"Block it with Wide Guard!" Chrom countered. Gladiknight called upon a barrier to block the attack.

"How naive," Kazuto muttered. "Feint!"

Dart struck with his non-glowing claw first. To the Shepherd's surprise, the attack broke through the Wide Guard and struck the Gallade. Not giving him the chance to recover, Dart struck with his still active Poison Jab.

"What just happened?!" Vaike asked.

"Feint is one of the few offensive moves that still hits the opponent using a defensive one like Wide Guard," Coral explained. "You can't always depend on defense to save yourself. And not only that, both Poison Jab and Dart himself has an additional effect."

"What's that?" Stahl asked.

"Dart has an ability called Poison Touch. As the name states, both his ability and Poison Jab have a 30% chance of poisoning the target." They gasped at the information and saw Gladiknight's face turn purple from the poison.

"He's poisoned!" Sully exclaimed.

"Gladiknight!" Chrom shouted in worry.

"Shall we finish this, Dart?" Kazuto asked his partner, who nodded in response. Charging forward, he shouted, "Venoshock!" The Toxicroak fired several bursts of poison from his mouth, right at Kazuto.

"Where's he aiming?!" Lissa gasped.

Chrom noticed Kazuto running to Gladiknight and ran over to protect his partner. What he didn't expect, however, was for Kazuto to throw his sword over at Chrom's feet, making him stumble.

Rather than striking the Blade Pokemon when he was within range, Kazuto jumped over Gladiknight and pushed him to the oncoming Venoshock, taking the full force of the attack. The ninja took out some needles from his pocket and tossed them at Chrom's feet, making the prince jump back to avoid them. It proved to be a distraction to get to his sword, as Kazuto now engaged himself in a sword fight against Chrom.

Back to Gladiknight, he was severely damaged by Dart's attacks. The poison wasn't helping as it was sapping away his health. Dart stood above him, right claw glowing with Poison Jab.

With Kazuto and Chrom, the former disarmed the latter and stabbed a sword down in the hole, pinning it down. With Kazuto's other sword, he pointed the blade at the prince's neck.

"You're skilled, young prince. But you've still got ways to go," the ninja stated.

"In more ways than one, it seems," Chrom agreed.

Sheathing his blade, Kazuto helped Chrom up and tossed a Pecha Berry over to Dart, who gave it to the weakened Gladiknight. The North ninja walked over to their swords and retrieved them, unexpectedly tossing the prince back his Falchion. Chrom, shocked and surprised, did a little hot potato with his weapon before getting a firm grip on it. He sighed in relief, as did the other Shepherds.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Frederick demanded. "What would happen if Lord Chrom loses a hand?!"

"Hm? Well, considering how skilled he is with the sword, I assumed he is able to catch an unsheathed sword," he reasoned.

"Don't be ridiculous! No matter how skilled, no man can ever-" Cutting Frederick off, Kazuto tossed one of his swords at Coral. The kunoichi leaned back, letting the weapon pass her, and grabbed it by the hilt. She twirled it a few times and stabbed it down, proving that it was possible for a skilled swordsman to catch an unsheathed weapon.

"You were saying, Great Knight? Or is that just a title?" Coral asked, tossing the sword back to its owner, who caught it and sheathed it in one fell swoop.

Frederick cringed at the insult. Seeing as training was over, the two ninjas called their Pokemon back in their balls. Just when their Pokemon were called back, they heard a cry for help.

"HALP! HALP!"

The Shepherds turned and saw a young boy running to them. He wore beige trousers, a blue shirt and a pot on his head, for some strange reason.

"Halp! You gots to help us! I'm beggin' you milords!" the boy cried.

"Slow down. What happened?" Chrom asked.

"Y-Yes, milord! Well-! It's-! Oh god, there ain't time for explainin'! My village needs halp now!"

"We won't understand if you don't explain properly," Frederick said.

Hearing that the boy's village needed help was all Coral, Seth, Kazuto and their Pokemon needed to hear.

"Where's your village?" Seth asked.

"Th-This way!" The boy took off at the direction he just came from, the ninjas following. As soon as they left, the Shepherds followed after.

As they ran, Donnel explained his village's situation. Apparently a group of ruffians arrived in his village, which was on a small island off the coast, and took over. To make things worse, they took some of the villagers hostage, Donnel's mother being one of them. After hearing him out, Chrom agreed to help the boy.

The group arrived at the coast and saw a small boat, most likely Donnel's.

"Not to be rude or anything, but how are we going to get across?" Lissa asked. "That boat can fit up to four of us."

Coral and Kazuto looked at each other and nodded. They then took out their Pokeballs. "Come out!" Out came Bella, Neo, Zelier and Merlin.

"Wah! W-What in tarnation?!" Donnel shrieked in shock.

"Don't worry, Donnel. These creatures are friends," Chrom assured. "You may have heard of them as 'Magical Creatures', but they're really called Pokemon."

"'Pokemon'?"

"For what reason do you have for calling them out?" Frederick asked.

"Three of you ride with Donnel on his boat. Neo and Zelier can only hold one person each, so I and Kazuto will ride on them. Bella can carry two of you across. Merlin can carry a handful of you. He would carry the rest but even a Pokemon can age, plus he has to watch his head. Don't forget about Sumia and her Braviary, who can carry a couple more people," Coral planned out.

"That's actually true," Sumia said, realizing she, as a pegasus knight, can fly over the water with one additional person on her pegasus and Braviary is big and strong enough to carry one or two people.

"And the rest of us? Also, why is Jack out?" Frederick asked.

Rather than answering, Coral called out, "Jack, Blizzard."

"Vile!" The Weavile breathed out a strong breath of cold air at the sea, freezing the water, creating an icy path sturdy enough for the horse to cross as he went on ahead of them.

"That's actually really clever!" Robin complimented. "So Pokemon's attacks can also be used like this?"

"And so much more," Seth added. "Which is why the training Coral and Kazuto had done is essential, if you want your Pokemon to improve their moves like this."

"Enough chitchat," the female ninja said, getting on Neo's back. "We have a village to save. Go!" At that command, Neo flew across the sea.

Zelier jumped into the water, followed by his trainer, who was riding on his back. Bella grabbed Virion and Vaike and flew after the group, followed by Merlin, who used Psychic to carry Kellam, Lon'qu and Salamander over to the other side. Seth, to the shock of many Shepherds, was running on water... via Agility, but they have yet to know the truth about him. Sumia got Lissa on her pegasus behind her and her Braviary, which she named Avian, carried Ricken and Miriel on his back, both flying after them. Chrom, Gladiknight, Robin and Sparky got on Donnel's boat, the boy in question already on board and rowing after the group. This left all the horse riders to take the ice bridge.

The ninjas were almost to the island, when they heard a cry for help. "TEEEEEEEP!"

Donnel, whose boat wasn't that far from them, knew the cry. "Wilbert!" The next thing anyone knew, he jumped off the boat and on the icy path the horses were taking, running the rest of the way to the island. Whoever Wilbert was, it was clear enough that Donnel cares about him, going as far as to jump into the water and swim the rest of the way before Jack could finish the path.

Coming onto shore was an orange and black pig-like creature, being chased by a small group of fur trimmed men.

"Wilbert!" Donnel called.

The pig looked over to the sea and saw the boy, putting a smile on its face. Until one of its pursuers grabbed it from behind.

"Oy! There's the wee piglet!" he said.

"Tep! Tepig!" Wilbert struggled to break free.

"Ya varmints! Let 'em go!" Donnel demanded, getting out of the waters. His shivering and attempt to sound brave made the brigands laugh at him.

Wilbert didn't like how they all laughed at his friend and faced his captor. "Tep!"

The brigand holding him raised him to his eye level. "Well lookie here. Someone doesn't like us laughing." They laughed again, annoying the pig-like creature even further.

"Pig!" Unexpectedly, Wilbert released a spiraling stream of red-orange flames at his captor, burning his face and forcing him to release Wilbert. The piggy took the chance to run over to Donnel.

"Why that little-!"

"Swift!" Kazuto called out. He jumped off Zelier's back and the Floatzel leapt out of the water. His tail glowed and he swung it, releasing yellow stars with golden sparkles around them. Following those stars, Kazuto tossed his shurikens.

Seeing the stars coming at them, the brigands all moved away from Donnel and Wilbert.

"Great. Bandits," Chrom sighed. Donnel turned and saw the rest of the Shepherds arriving onto shore.

"What's this? A little lording come to watch over his chattel?" one of the brigand laughed. His laughter ceased when he noticed who he was mocking. "Aw, damn me! Sh-Shepherds!"

"That's right. So, what'll it be? Run and live? Or fight and die?" the prince questioned.

The group of brigand gritted their teeth and growled before taking their leave.

Chrom sighed and looked back to the young villager. "Donnel, what were you thinking? Running off like that."

The boy realized that he could've gotten himself killed, acting reckless like he had and bowed. "A-Apologies, milord. But I couldn't let anything happen to Wilbert."

"Wilbert?"

"My pet pig, sir." Donnel gestured to the orange and black pig by his feet. The Shepherds took notice of the creature and saw that it wasn't any ordinary pig.

"Seth. This is a Pokemon, isn't it?" Lon'qu asked the ninja closest to him.

"Yep. A Tepig to be exact. A Fire Pig Pokemon who can deftly dodge its foe's attacks while shooting fireballs from its nose. It likes to have its berries roasted before eating them," the disguised Zoroark informed.

Donnel looked at Wilbert in surprise and shock. "So you are one of them Pokemon!"

"Pig!" he nodded.

"I hate to interrupt, but shouldn't we go after them?" Frederick asked.

"Ah! That's right! My village is this way! Follow me, Your Sirness!" Donnel said, as the group took off in one direction. Or were about to.

"Why are we going to the village?" Coral asked.

"Isn't it obvious?! Or did you really forget that you were the first one to agree to helping the boy?" Frederick asked back, only to be ignored.

"Donnel, are you sure the brigands are staying at your village?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" the young boy asked.

The great knight didn't take being ignored too kindly. "I asked you a question!"

Chrom held him back. "Wait, Frederick. I think she's on to something."

"I'm not saying this from experience, but wouldn't it be too weird and obvious if the brigands stayed in the village they took over? Surely even the leader knew he wouldn't rule your village forever. If anything, there will be some brigands at your village, but only to observe the villagers' actions and report back to the leader. Those handful of ruffians might also be from the group, but the one leading it must have some kind of connection with the leader himself," Coral reasoned.

"But if that's true then, what can I do?!" Donnel asked.

"You have the right idea of going to your village, don't get me wrong. But instead of all of us going there, a handful of us should go to where the leader is."

"But how would you know where he is?" Sully asked. "Don't get me wrong, but those bandits are long gone by now."

"If you were just a normal human being, then you're right. I've just wasted our time and gave our enemies time to prepare. However, you seemed to have forgotten we have Pokemon on our team."

"They can sense where the leader is?" Stahl guessed.

"Rather than saying 'they can sense them', if they have the right move, finding the leader would be easy as pie."

* * *

Meanwhile, as most of the brigands returned to the village, the leading bandit went to their campsite, giving his boss, Roddick, some report.

"And you're sure of this?" he asked.

"On the grave of my sainted mother, I swear it," the brigand said. "It was Chrom and his Shepherds, and no mistake!"

Roddick let out a dark laugh. "Heh heh heh. A fancy lord'll fetch a high ransom from noble folk. We'll have the little man squealin' for mercy in no time!"

"We got nothin' left to take, sirs! Please, let our children go!" pleaded a middle-aged woman.

"Quit yer bleatin'!"

The brigand seemed to have noticed something about the woman. "Oy, Roddick! I think this cow's the mum of the brat what ran away."

Roddick took a good look at the woman. "... Say, I know this one. You're the wife of the man what broke my rib last time we were at yer' village."

"And you killed him for it, monster!" she confirmed. "I wish he'd done for you first..."

"Small wonder the brat's got more brass than brains if you're his mum. Guess we'll see for ourselves when we catch him, eh?" An evil smirk formed on his face. "Maybe we'll even make ya watch as we gut him! Bwa ha ha!"

Hearing this horrified her. "N-no! Please, he's just a boy!"

* * *

At the same time, Donnel led the Shepherds to his village. As Coral stated, there were only a handful of brigands there, keeping watch for any and all activities the villagers were doing.

"Coral wasn't kidding about this," Robin whispered. The group were hiding in the woods near the village.

"Yeah," Chrom agreed. "Donnel, the leader isn't here, is he?"

The village boy looked around what he could see and answered, "He's not around."

Robin looked down at Sparky. "Send the message," she whispered.

"Pika," he nodded. The Mouse Pokemon dashed off deep into the woods.

* * *

In the woods, the Shepherds' ninjas, Frederick, Maribelle, Sully and Stahl were just walking. While the ninjas returned their Pokemon back in their Pokeballs, Neo remained out.

"You still sense him, Neo?" Coral asked.

"Zone," he nodded.

"Do you know where we're going?" Maribelle asked.

"Must be to the enemy's hideout, if she kept asking that question," Sully assumed.

"Not really," Seth corrected. "We actually don't know where we're going."

This shocked the Shepherds.

"Then why are we just walking around like this?!" Frederick demanded. "For all we know, Lord Chrom and the rest-!"

"Are fine, so long as they stick to the plan," Kazuto interrupted. "Do tell, Frederick, has Robin's plan ever gone wrong?"

"Then why are we just walking?" Stahl asked.

"If we stay in one spot, those brigands will find us eventually," Seth reasoned. "We're better off moving than staying."

"Then why does Coral keep asking if Neo can sense someone?" Maribelle questioned.

"Neo may have a locked-on to the leader of that small group before they made their retreat earlier. His constantly confirming that he still senses his target means that he's still alive."

They heard rustling in the bushes and looked to see Sparky approaching them.

"Pikachu pi," he said.

Seth turned to his master. "Coral."

"As we thought. Neo, Zap Cannon." Everyone looked at the female ninja like she was crazy, as her Magnezone shot an attack into the air. "Follow that Zap Cannon!"

"To where?! You deliberately showed the enemy-!" Frederick had his mouth shut as they saw the attack redirect itself elsewhere, the ninjas and Sparky following it.

"What are you waiting for?! Hurry or we'll lose it!" Kazuto shouted at the dumbfounded Shepherds as they ran.

The dumbfounded group snapped out of their confusion and had their horses run after the group.

"Pokemon really are amazing!" Sully stated.

"So this is what they mean!" Stahl agreed. "And how lucky we are that we just happened to be near their campsite!"

"I admit, they do have their uses," Maribelle commented.

Frederick stayed silent, not sure what to think of Pokemon.

* * *

Back at Donnel's village, everyone all saw the Zap Cannon shot into the air, heading straight for the brigand's campsite. Said group of baddies all panicked at the sight.

"What the-?! What's going on over there?!"

"An ambush?!"

"No way!"

The bandits all ran to their campsite, leaving the villagers be.

"It worked!" Robin cheered, as soon as they were left the village.

Chrom nodded in agreement to the statement. "And up next is..."

On cue, an arrow was shot and hit one of the brigands, taking him down. After it was a wind and fire magic that took down another brigand.

"What the-?! Here too?!" another asked.

Gladiknight, Vaike, Kellam, Lon'qu and Salamander leapt out of hiding and attacked the remaining brigands, Virion, Miriel and Ricken still in hiding as they secretly continued to support their close-range soldiers.

"Yeah! Never mess with the Vaike and team!" the Shepherd's fighter declared.

"Okay, now we have to catch up with everyone else," Chrom said to the remaining group. "Donnel, stay close."

The boy blinked in surprise. "Beg pardon, milord? You don't mean…? I…I can't fight, sir! I ain't never even stuck a pig before!"

Chrom looked at the boy in slight shock. "Oh, sorry. I just assumed… I mean… Look, just stay here then. The rest of us will take care of the brigands."

"I wish I was strong as you sirs and madams! Kick that scum out single handed, I would!" the boy said in disappointment in himself. Wilbert looked up at his friend, not liking the expression he was making.

"Then you should fight and grow stronger," Chrom had offered.

The farmer tried to decline the offer. "But I ain't-"

"No man is born a warrior, Donny. And farm work makes for fine training—a sickle's not far from a sword, after all. Bandits may be tougher than wheat, but the principle's the same." Chrom saw Donnel was still having doubts. "Just follow you heart. Let it be your guide." To Robin, Sumia, Avian, and Lissa, he said, "Let's go!"

They all nodded and, as Chrom got on Sumia's pegasus behind the owner and Robin and Lissa on the Braviary, took off to the direction the Zap Cannon struck.

As they left, Donnel looked down on himself. He knew he wasn't able to fight off the brigands, heck he might get himself killed if he went with them, but at the same time, he couldn't help but be angry, disappointed at himself. He looked back to his father's last moments. His father knew what he was getting himself into, and yet, for his fellow villagers, he stood up for them. Donnel's situation isn't the same as that time, but to him it was similar enough.

"What am I doing?" he started to ask. "I should be there, helping out. And yet..."

"Tepig!" Donnel lifted his head, looking at a determined Wilbert. "Tepig!" The Fire Pig Pokemon pointed at Donnel's chest, where his heart was.

Donnel may not be a Pokemon, nor can he understand him, but he was Wilbert long enough to know what he was thinking.

"Yer right, Wilbert. My heart knows what it wants. And it also knows that no matter what happens, you'll be there with me, through the end!" he said. Wilbert nodded at his words. "Then what are we waiting for, Wilbert? For our people!"

"Tepig!" With that, the two ran after the soaring Shepherds.

* * *

With the other group of the Shepherds, they arrived at the brigands' hideout, which was a rubble of the forts. There, they saw a familiar bandit, shocked and paralyzed to the core... literally. Same went with a handful others around him.

"All that practice with Lock-On really did pay off," Seth stated, smiling at the results of Coral and Neo's training, prior to their arrival to Ylisse.

A bandit noticed the group running over to them. "Roddick! Over there! No doubt it's the Shepherds!"

Roddick looked his way and noticed the small group coming at them. "So they're actually here. Then it's time them castle whelps learn what us wild-born men can do!"

"You guys remember the rest of the plan?" Kazuto asked.

"Take the lead, you three!" Sully said as a reply. "Well, four!"

The ninjas and Neo, if he had a mouth, smirked at the reply and went on ahead. Well, Neo did. The three ninjas skidded to a stop, much to their allies' confusion.

"What's wrong?" Maribelle asked.

"Shield your eyes!" Coral shouted, already covering her eyes with her scarf, as did Seth and Kazuto. At her warning, Sparky hid behind Coral and closed his eyes as the rest of the Shepherds covered their eyes, and tried covering their horses. Well, all except for the stubborn Frederick.

' _This is not part of the plan! I will not have these ninjas and Magical Creatures-_ ' Before he could finish his thoughts, Magnezone suddenly glowed brightly, blinding some of the brigands and Frederick and his horse.

"What's that light?!"

"I can't see!"

"Is this a new weapon?!"

"Lower their numbers even further, Neo! Flash Cannon!" Coral shouted.

"Mag ne zone!" The Magnet Area Pokemon transferred its glowing light into an energy ball before him, charging up his Steel-type move and released it on the brigands, lowering their numbers.

Sensing the blinding light had finally died down, the Shepherds lowered their arms.

"Now's our chance! Go!" Seth shouted, charging on ahead. Coral and Kazuto followed after him, their swords in hand, as did Sully and Stahl on their horses. Maribelle wasn't far behind them, for she was a healer and healers aren't needed on the front line.

She noticed Frederick rubbing his eyes. "Frederick, what's wrong?"

"M-Maribelle? Is that you?" he asked, increasing her confusion. "I think I need a psychiatrist."

Hearing that made her suspicious. "You didn't cover your eyes when they warned us, did you?" Frederick sweat dropped as he faced her. One look at his dilated eyes was enough to answer her question alone. "Yeah, you do need to see one."

"Tell me the Healing Staff can heal this?" he practically pleaded.

"Just give it time to pass. It happened to Vaike, remember?" she instead replied in a slightly annoyed tone.

By this time, Chrom and the others had arrived, the prince himself and Robin jumped off their ride and was assisting in taking out the enemies from the ground. After letting Lissa safely off his back, Avian joined his trainer in attacking the enemy from the skies.

Coral ran over to a big group of villagers, most likely the hostages. With the group were a few bandits. The ninja took out some senbons and tossed them at the bandits. The needles struck them all in the neck, knocking them out. She approached the villagers, who all looked at her with wide eyes.

"You're safe now! Come with me if you wish to return home!" she shouted.

"Stop right there!" Coral looked behind her and saw a couple of archers with their arrows ready to shoot. "Drop your weapon and nobody gets hurt."

Coral gritted her teeth, mentally cursing herself. ' _Damn it! I screwed up!_ '

"TEPIG!" Out of nowhere, a certain Tepig came and, covered in flames, knocked one of the archers down.

"What the-?!" the other archer gasped, only to suddenly be impaled by a lance and die.

"Whew. Looks like we made it, Wilbert," Donnel sighed in relief, as he removed his weapon from the dead bandit's body.

To say Coral was shocked would be an understatement.

"Donnel!" came a cry from the hostages. The ninja, the farmer boy and his Pokemon looked and saw the middle-age woman running out of the crowd.

"Ma!" Donnel happily cried back, dropping his weapon and embracing his mother.

"Oh, Donny! Thank goodness you're safe! I was worried near to death, boy!" she said.

Seeing Donnel and his mother hugging like that made Coral remember her own mother and her hugs. The memories caused a small tear to shed. The ninja quickly noticed this and got a hold of herself.

"Donnel. Did you come to help?" she asked.

Breaking away from the hug, the boy answered, "Of course! Dis' here is my home! And I'm going to do whatever I can to help!"

"Donnel, what are you saying?! A farmer can't fight as well as soldiers!" his mother protested.

"Pa was a farmer and he did what he could to protect us because this is his home! It's my home too and I want to do what I can to help, even if it kills me like it did pa!"

Hearing his answer made his mother speechless and Coral widened her eyes slightly. Slowly, but surely, the latter was starting to see herself in the young farmboy.

"Stay close," she spoke. "Don't fight someone who's obviously much stronger than you, unless if you have an idea on how to kill him instantly."

"Yes ma'am!" he saluted.

"Te pig!" Wilbert also saluted.

She turned back to the hostages. "First thing's first; getting the hostages out of here. Think you got the guts to protect them from brigand attacks as we run?"

"Yes ma'am/Tepig!" both answered once more.

To his mother, Donnel then said, "Don't worry, ma! I'll definitely protect you!"

With that, the three led the villagers to safety. Some bandits noticed and tried to stop them from escaping, only for Donnel, Wilbert and Coral to stop their attempts. Surprisingly enough, the boy and his Fire Pig Pokemon work so well together for their first fight.

* * *

Later, the bandits were all beaten. The Shepherds had won and the villagers returned home. All except one pair.

"My sweet little boy." Donnel's mother hugged her son once more after the terror had ended. She then looked up to the Shepherds and said, "I can't thank you enough for saving my son and our village, milord." Realizing her savior was a royalty, she immediately released her son and told him, "Donny! Where are your manners?! Take a knee and thank His Lordness!"

Donnel did just that. "Er, I can't begin to repay what you done for us, sir! T-Thank you!"

"You did enough, Donny," the prince said with a smile. "And you're young yet. In time, as you hone your potential, you'll be defending this village singlehandedly." That said, the group made their leave. Or was about to.

"W-Wait! Please!" Donnel shouted.

"Something wrong?" Chrom asked.

"I has a request, sir. If it please Your Graceliness... Take me with you, milord! Lemme be a Shepherd like you! I'm good with livestock, I am! Please, sir!"

His mother looked at him in shock. "Hush now, you fool boy!"

Donnel turned to her with full determination. "I want to hone my... whatever he said. I want to keep this place safe! I never thought I was good for nothin' more than shovelin' dirt... But milord showed me there's more I can do. More I needs to be doing!"

"You needs be knowin' your place, boy! A farmhand's no fit for a royal-"

"Actually, we'd be thrilled to have him," Coral interrupted, much to everyone's shock. "The Shepherds need every good man we can find, and your son fought bravely. You saw for yourself what he can do. He'll make a fine soldier. Besides, he won't be alone; he'll have Wilbert with him. Right?"

"Tepig!" the Pokemon in question nodded.

Donnel's mother looked at the Tepig with a funny look. "Donnel, is this the reason you've been at the fields more than usual?"

Donnel looked away, chuckling nervously. "Heheh... Yeah..." He kept Wilbert a secret from his mother, so she wouldn't either be freaked out by the looks or make pork chop out of him.

His mother looked at Wilbert then back at Donnel. A small smile formed on her face. "Well, you're a man grown now, Donny. I s'pose you can make up your own mind."

"Aw, Ma..."

"You just come home safe, love. I'll see that the village is still standin' when you return a hero." She looked at Wilbert in the eyes and patted his head. "You take good care of him, okay?"

"Tepig!" he nodded.

She got up and was walking back to the village. After taking several steps, she looked back and saw Donnel and Wilbert still where they were. "Well?! Off with you, then! Glory's waiting', boys!"

"I ain't fightin' for glory, Ma; I'm fightin' for you! But if I do find some glory, I'll be sure to bring it home for you!" he declared, giving his mother one last hug before his leave.

"Just come home alive, Donny," she whispered, hugging him back. She felt something rubbing her leg and looked down to see Wilbert comforting her. "You promise to keep my boy safe, no matter what."

"Te pig!" Wilbert looked at her in sheer determination, placing one of his front legs on his chest as if to say, 'leave it to me!'

With the new recruits, the Shepherds went back to Ylisstol.

"Coral," Kazuto called in a whispered tone. "I must ask; why were you insistent in having Donnel join us?"

"I guess... I saw myself in him," she answered.


	8. The Training and the Bandit Attack

**Before this chapter begins, let me just say that for the next few chapters, it will all be Paralogues before we get to Foreseer. With those Paralogues, there will be some surprises.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or Pokemon. I also do not own the opening, which is Papermoon, a Soul Eater opening.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Instrumental)  
_** _(The scene begins with the assassination of East Ninja Village. Coral, watching the scene from above, lets out a loud scream. Scene then changes to the title)_

 _ **I'm falling**_  
 _ **Down into my shadow**_  
 _ **Holding in my every breath**_  
 _ **As I await the deadly night  
** (Coral fell in dark water. She looked up at the surface and saw her family looking down at her as she tried to reach them. A whirlpool was picked up, dragging her away from them)_

 _ **So scary**_  
 _ **But you can't give into this**_  
 _ **Fear of pumpkin carriages**_  
 _ **Cause all the witches see it in your eyes  
** (Chrom and Robin were walking down the halls of the former's castle with troubled looks. Camera zooms out to reveal that it was seen in the eye of a crazy ruler and a dark mage. Screenshots of a Dark Flier and a general covered the screen)_

 _ **See you in your dreams**_  
 _ **Yeah, baby  
** (Screenshots of each of the Shepherds and Emmeryn going on with their normal lives came and gone in order of appearance)_

 _ **Your nightmares, too**_  
 _ **That's where I'll find you  
** (Scene changed to somewhere in space where Arceus was seen watching over Coral)_

 _ **Fairy Blue**_  
 _ **It is only for you**_  
 _ **That I would crush the stars**_  
 _ **And put them on display  
**_ _(Coral, her Pokemon and the Shepherds were battling against the Risen and Plegians)  
_ _ **Black Paper Moon  
**_ _(Coral's team were watching their leader sadly watching the sunset)_

 _ **If you really put your faith in me  
** (Camera zooms over to many Pokemon that will be joining the Shepherds)_  
 _ **When you're lost here, I am**_  
 _ **Forever with your soul  
** (Marth was fighting off many Risen on her own while heading to a portal)_

 _ **Waiting here above you patiently**_  
 _ **Just like the shining moon  
** (Scene changed and Coral took Marth's place as she ran to her clan's killer with a killing intent. They clashed and fought. Coral skidded back as she glared up at the murderer)_

* * *

It's been a couple of days since Donnel and Wilbert joined the Shepherds. During that time... let's just say those without a Pokemon should be glad there haven't been any Pokemon sightings near them lately. At least, none that caught their eyes and vice versa. That, and those who are training are stuck with Seth.

"Salamander! Flame Burst!" Lon'qu ordered. His pupil fired an orange-yellow fireball from his mouth, firing it at Nic.

"Nin!" The Ninjask used Baton Pass, switching places with Coral who deflected the fireball back at the owner. The attack struck and the embers from the attack also hit his master, Donnel and Wilbert.

"Come on! You may be fighting together, but you're not acting like one being!" Coral shouted, as she and Nic charged head-on at their opponents with great speed. "Stop thinking about the type advantage we taught you! That alone isn't enough to be strong!"

"R-Right!" Donnel stuttered, as he blocked the female ninja's strike. The force behind the attack was quite strong, enough to almost push him into Lon'qu.

"You'd think she'd go easy on you," the myrmidon said.

"True. But at least I'm improving. Last time she struck that hard, I got swept off my feet. I'm lucky I had my helmet." The farmer of a Shepherd thought back to how he was knocked unconscious by a blow similar to the one he just took, one that knocked him out. Had he not had his pot, he may have lost some blood in the process.

With Chrom and Gladiknight, their opponent was Kazuto with Nightwing by his side.

"Guillotine!" the ninja of the North Village called. His Gliscor's pincers glowed and grew, prepared to cut their opponents in half, despite it being training.

"Wide Guard!" Chrom ordered Gladiknight. The Pokemon Knight went in front of his trainer and called upon a barrier, one that stopped Guillotine from cutting the two in half. Despite that, Nightwing still tried to break through the defensive move.

Chrom took the chance to go over his partner and take out the Fang Scorpion Pokemon. His ceased his attempt when he saw Kazuto coming from above and held his sword up to block Kazuto's. One of his blades that is. The prince noticed the ninja was about to strike with his other blade and quickly moved away.

Ah yes. The names of the Northern ninja's swords are yet to be revealed, are they? The black one is the Elucidator and the green one is the Repulser.

Taking a jump back was the smart move for Chrom. A big jump back wasn't, for he cornered himself to Gladiknight's still-active Wide Guard. He looked back up and quickly blocked both of Kazuto's blades from striking them.

"These guys are merciless..." Robin whispered to Sumia, riding Avian with Sparky on her shoulder.

"No kidding. I never thought they would get this serious during training," the pegasus knight agreed.

"You must be quite brave to be whispering during training," Seth called.

"L-Like you can say something with such confidence! You can't hit us!" the tactician said, in an attempt to act brave.

"I really wonder about that." Seth charged at his partner, Bella, whom he 'borrowed' from Coral for today's training and was ways away from him. The Dusknoir placed her hands out in front of her. The Zoroark in disguise jumped on her open hands and, with her support, leapt into the air.

"Look out!" Sumia shouted. Both her pegasus and Braviary moved away from their spot before Seth could reach them. As they did so, they had forgotten that Bella can also fly, as the Dusknoir herself reached their level and tossed Seth to Robin's group. Soon after, she fired a black and purple energy ball at Sumia and her pegasus. The winged horse tried moving out of the way, only to get hit by the wing and went down.

"Whoa! Iron Tail!" the pigtailed girl quickly shouted.

"Pika!" Sparky jumped off her shoulder, his tail glowing. "Chu... Pika!" His tail met Seth's glowing purple sword **(*cough* Night Slash *cough*)** , however he was overpowered and was sent back to his trainer, who caught him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Pika," he nodded.

Seth landed on the ground. "You were right about striking me head on, but when it comes to skilled and smart opponents, they would kept deflecting your attacks until they see an opening."

Hearing that shocked Robin, Avian and Sparky.

"So you predicted we were using Iron Tail?" the tactician asked.

"Had a hunch actually," he corrected. "Had you used Electro Ball, I would've deflect it. Thunderbolt, that's a different story. Pokemon battles aren't that different from making strategies, Robin. At least, they shouldn't be."

Hearing that hurt her pride as a tactician a little. "I suppose I still have much to learn."

"Want to call it a day?"

"Yeah. Especially since your partner took out mine." Seth looked where she was looking and saw Sumia and her winged horse on the ground, both with dazed expressions.

He looked over to Bella. "Confuse Ray?" She nodded in confirmation. "Now, let's see how everyone else is doing." He looked over to the other training group and saw Lon'qu and Salamander lying on the floor face-first and Donnel and Wilbert on their knees, holding their arms/front legs in the air in surrender. He also noticed Chrom on the ground with a Poison Jab dangerously close to his neck and Gladiknight on the floor with both of Kazuto's swords pinning him down by the neck, almost threatening to behead him.

"We have to go through that when we get our Pokemon?" Sully asked in a slightly nervous tone.

"I'm glad I'm a healer. And I hope my partner is more of a healing type," Lissa prayed. Yeah, earlier the ninjas made it clear that, since healers can only... well, heal... they didn't have to go through the training.

"I'm starting to think that we should find a Second Seal and all change into Healers," Ricken said, trembling in fear from the sight of the training.

"If we do that, we won't be able to win the upcoming war," Vaike pointed out.

"He's right. Especially us men; we cannot back down from something like this," Virion agreed.

"Your body says otherwise," Miriel stated, looking at Vaike and Virion's trembling legs.

"This is me trembling in excitement! I can't wait to find the right Pokemon for me!"

"Same here!" Despite their words, the look on the Shepherd's fighter and archer's face said otherwise.

"You say that and all, but I doubt you can get up early in the morning to do this training," Maribelle spoke, as she enjoyed some tea. Yes, one other fun fact: it was early morning when this training began. And those who did the training didn't even have breakfast yet.

"I would question if they're trying to make us ninjas, if not for the fact that they let us keep out preferred style of fighting," Kellam said.

"That's not all we're doing for today; everyone better pack up. An hour after breakfast, we're all going on a trip," Coral added.

Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"A trip?" Lissa questioned.

"To where?" Stahl asked.

"We're going up north. When you work alongside your Pokemon, you have to adjust to your surroundings. Make use of their abilities no matter where you are," the female ninja explained.

"Including those without a Pokemon?" Vaike asked.

"Well, you should have some ideas beforehand. Plus, you may find yourselves a partner along the way." Rather than pure excitement, after witnessing the training they will go through, the non-trainer Shepherds had mixed feelings about the idea. Nonetheless, they all prepared themselves for the journey.

* * *

As they prepared themselves for their journey, Frederick went to confront the ninjas.

"I'd like to speak with the three of you," he said.

"What about?" Seth asked.

"You may have fooled them, but you can't fool me." The male ninjas looked at him, slightly confused. "Don't play dumb with me! You who plan to have all of us Shepherds go away from Ylisstol when Emmeryn may be in danger. For all we know, you could be working with the Plegians right from the start and is using this 'training' as an excuse to leave Lady Emmeryn defenseless!"

"If that's what you're worried about, Kazuto is staying behind with his team," Coral calmly said.

"Like I thought, you're going to kill her!" Frederick took out a sword and charged at them, mainly Coral who was closest to him.

In return, the kunoichi took out her Sword of Kusanagi and blocked the attack.

Chrom and Robin ran over to them, wondering what the commotion was about.

"Hey! What's going on here?!" the prince demanded.

Frederick faced the wielder of Falchion. "Milord! As I thought, we can't trust these ninjas and the Magical Creatures after all! They just said they will kill Lady Emmeryn!"

Chrom and Robin looked at the otherworldly group in shock.

"Is this true?" he asked.

"It isn't," Seth corrected. "Frederick came to us and accused us of being spies, using the trip as an excuse to leave Emmeryn alone, making her easy to kill. All Coral said was that Kazuto will be staying to ensure nothing happens while we're gone, and this happens."

Chrom sighed and face-palmed. "Frederick, I am really starting to think you need a psychiatrist."

"Besides, if they were going to kill Emmeryn, I doubt they would just tell us they will," Robin agreed. "Of what we've seen, if they were thinking that, they would be too smart to actually hint it out. Not to mention, there's also Phila and the other pegasus knights looking after the exalt."

Frederick couldn't believe how much trust they have in the ninjas then they do in him. "But..."

"Frederick, if you want to stay to ensure for yourself that nothing happens, I won't stop you. Anything to make you realize these ninjas truly are on our side," Chrom said.

"And what of milord?"

"I have Gladiknight and the other Shepherds. Or do you not trust them either?"

Frederick stayed silent for a while. The great knight then sheathed his blade and walked away.

Chrom turned to the ninjas. "I apologize for his behavior. He's usually not this uptight."

"We're from another world. It's quite reasonable," Kazuto said.

"Even though, Coral and Seth did more than enough to prove they're good people," Robin pointed out. "From helping us defeat the Risen when we first met to saving that little girl."

"It doesn't matter," Coral told them. "Now then, don't you two have some packing to do?" The prince and his tactician looked at each other and made their leave.

* * *

A few hours later, the Shepherds arrived to the north. Specifically the fortress where they fought the Feroxi soldiers. They made it there quicker than last time, considering they didn't come across any Risen. As they walked through the winter wind, Alex was out of his Pokeball, to keep those who couldn't stand the cold warm.

"Thanks again for letting Alex out," Lissa thanked Coral.

"I've a feeling if I didn't, some of you wouldn't stop bothering me about it," the ninja said, eyes specifically on the princess herself.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Lissa caught on to what she had meant. "Hey! I don't whine that much!"

"I didn't even say you, but thanks for being truthful about it," the kunoichi corrected with a smirk.

"Anyway, Coral, how much further? Or are we really heading to Regna Ferox?" Chrom asked.

"If we go to a place we visited, there won't be a point in this trip," Seth pointed out. "According to Kazuto, before we arrived in Regna Ferox, there is a small village nearby. One that's being controlled by bandits, like Donnel's village."

Hearing this surprised the Shepherds. "And he didn't do anything about it?!" Vaike asked.

"He only heard rumors. Besides, he left a friend to keep watch of any activities and do whatever it can to protect the villagers."

Hearing that there are more people that arrived from their world surprised the Shepherds and made them curious.

"Who's at the village?" Sully asked.

"Barbara the Barbaracle, the Collective Pokemon."

Everyone, minus Seth, ceased their walk at his answer. Seconds later, the disguised Pokemon realized the mistake he made and mentally screamed.

"I thought ninjas can only have up to five Pokemon," Miriel said, looking over her notes. "That's what you said, wasn't it?"

' _Oh crap, that's right! I completely forgot that's what we told them!_ ' Seth mentally shouted, mentally banging his head against a really hard wall. ' _Think, Seth! You're a Zoroark! Lies and trickery are your specialty! Heck, you and Bella were pranksters back when you were Zorua and Duskull!_ '

To his relief, his own trainer saved him, rather them, with a good lie. "It's true we said that a ninja can only hold five Pokemon. And although you've seen Kazuto's five Pokemon, considering that Merlin was passed down to him, he isn't really considered as Kazuto's Pokemon."

"So wait, Pokemon passed down to another generation doesn't mean that generation owns the Pokemon?" Sumia asked.

"A trained Pokemon is bound to the trainer who originally caught it, in the case of a ninja. Therefore, even though Kazuto has six Pokemon on him, in truth, he owns five, with one that was passed down in his family for a long time. Think of it this way: two trainers travel together, both have a full Pokemon team on them. Something happened that caused them to separate and lose their Pokeballs. As they get back with each other, they find Pokeballs along the way. It would be too much of a coincidence if they both reunite with exactly six Pokemon each."

They all believed in the lie, increasing Seth's relief. At the same time, however, as he looked over to his master, he saw that she was giving him a scary glare.

' _Oh no... I know that glare anywhere. All my time as a Zorua- no, all my time as a prankster, I know what that glare means, always. I better prepare myself when we're done with this training,_ ' he mentally panicked.

Kellam saw that Seth was sweating uncontrollably. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing at all," he said in a higher tone than usual, not that many noticed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the village they were heading to, a group of bandits were there, demanding ransom from the villagers.

"You bastard! You really want to die, don't you?!" one of them shouted, swinging a sword at his opponent.

Said opponent was the one who was protecting the village for quite some time now. Saw the bandits pushing the people around for money for their boss and intervened with their business.

"Get out of the way already, you freak!" another bandit shouted.

The village's savior ignored his shout and charged with glowing arms in a cross formation. It charged at the group and went past them, arms uncrossed. Few seconds later, massive cuts were shown on the bandits bodies, as blood seeped out and they all fell unconscious.

The villagers cheered for their savior.

"Nice going!"

"As expected of our savior!"

"The bandits are nothing to you!"

"Bara." Barbara the Barbaracle. One of Kazuto's Pokemon and the one who was assigned to protect the village until further notice. She would've just go and take out all of the bandits, except there were apparently too much for her to take on along. So for now, she had to act as a line of defense for the villagers and make sure not one bandit escapes to tell their boss about the Pokemon's existence. Should that happen, and the village will be done for.

"There she is! Hey! Barbara!" came Seth's voice.

The villagers and Barbara all looked and saw the Shepherds approaching them. Noticing two familiar faces of the whole group, the Collective Pokemon had a happy expression on her face as she ran over to them.

"Baracle!" She scooped Seth and Coral up and got them in a bone-crushing hug. Well, one of them that is.

"Barbara! Go easy on the hugs!" the disguised Zoroark wheezed.

"I'm glad I didn't get into that," the female ninja muttered, using her substitution technique at last second, replacing her with a log that had been crushed by the hug.

The rest of the Shepherds went wide-eyes at the strength the Pokemon had.

"Talk about strong!" Lissa stated.

Coral and the Pokemon sweat dropped at the statement. ' _Seth should be glad it wasn't a Bewear that was here,_ ' the former thought. Considering the Pokemon she thought of were called Strong Arm, and for a good reason, Seth would've get some of his bones crushed or, possibly, die from its hugs.

The villagers also approached the Shepherds. "Are you friends of our savior?" one of them asked.

"We're friends of the one who sent her to you guys," Chrom corrected. "Mind telling us what exactly happened here?"

"Bandits have blocked the road ahead," another villager answered. "They're demanding a king's ransom in illicit tolls for all who wish to pass."

"They think to profiteer on refugees? Despicable."

"Even with our guardian's protection, our caravan's livelihood is at stake. We can do no business in this country now..."

"The flow of goods must be secured or the people are likely to starve," Robin said.

"Then we'll secure it. You and your caravan can wait here. We'll let you know when it's safe," Chrom told them.

"So you'll help us- help our guardian- defeat the bandits?" the first villager asked.

"Barbara has been here long enough. Besides, she has a trainer, a master, to return to," Coral told them. "The quicker we get rid of those bandits, the faster this village will be safe from them." Everyone nodded in agreement to her words.

* * *

Meanwhile, away from the village, a pair of bandits, both quite similar to each other, were leading their group to a village close to the one Barbara was protecting.

"Vincent, darling?" called one of the two.

"Yes, Victor?" asked the other of the two.

"I daresay we've come across a village, Vincent."

"And what a thriving little hamlet it is, Victor!"

"Indeed. I think it'll make for a fine bit of pillaging, Vincent."

"It most certainly will, Victor."

"Well then, I believe it's my turn to do the honors, isn't it, Vincent?"

"I do believe it is, Victor! Oh, but try not to kill them all this time, hmm? It tends to cut into profits." With that, Vincent walked away, letting his partner take care of things.

As Victor led his group to the village, a red-head girl was blocking his path, a sword in hand.

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm afraid this village is closed," she said with a smug.

Victor smirked back at her. "Well, aren't you a fetching young thing? And fetching young things fetch good coin. In fact, the gold you net from the slavers will build Vincent a fine home!"

Unfazed, the girl said, "Careful, love. Us traders are known to make some very deep cuts."

* * *

A little bit away from them, the Shepherds rushed over to the village the bandits are heading to. Apparently one of the villagers heard that since it was impossible to steal from their village, they decided to settle with the one close by.

"Chrom! There's a girl trying to fight off the bandits on her own!" Sumia informed from the skies.

"We should help her out then!" Sully suggested.

"And that we will," Chrom agreed.

Robin also agreed to the suggestion as she gave her instructions. "Sumia! You and Avian take me, Sparky, Miriel and Virion ahead! We have to give her some back up, immediately!" Both the pegasus knight and the Braviary nodded at the order, swooped down, and snatched the four they were told to carry over to the village.

"We better hurry too!" Coral told Chrom. The prince nodded in agreement, as everyone picked up the pace.

* * *

After some time passed, most of the bandits were defeated, leaving their leader and a few others.

"You're all that's left. Would you like to give up? Or would you like to die with dignity?" Coral threatened.

"You're the one who should give up!" Victor shouted. "I was born a Victor, an victory will be mine!"

Coral simply sighed and counted off the number of bandits that remained. "Okay. I'm sitting out."

Hearing that surprised everyone around her.

"Are you saying I'm not worth your time?!" Victor demanded.

"I'm saying, it's time to see the results of my students training."

That reply shocked them even more, especially the Shepherds.

"Coral! This is no time for jokes!" Maribelle scolded.

"I'm not joking. Besides, bandits like these shouldn't be that hard to beat."

Those with a Pokemon all looked at their partners, who looked at them back. Seeing nothing but sheer determination in each other's eyes, they nodded to each other and stepped forward.

"She's actually right, Maribelle," Donnel said. "We want to have a better bond with our Pokemon pal. And if we can't do as much as to take down these vermin, then all that training was for nothing!"

"We may have been forced into it, but it was for a situation like this. A situation where we would have to fight together with our Pokemon, as one," Sumia pointed out.

"Besides, what would be the point of training if we're never going to see the results?" Lon'qu agreed.

"Chrom, you and Gladiknight go after the leader," Robin told the prince.

"Got it," he nodded.

Victor was getting more and more pissed at how overconfident the Shepherds seemed, especially with the Magical Creatures by their side. "Don't look down on us, god dammit! Charge!" At that order, his remaining men charged forward.

Sumia and Avian glanced at each other and nodded. The Braviary swooped down with an Aerial Ace and took one of the barbarians in his talons and climbed up into the air.

"What the-?! Let go!" he demanded, swinging his axe.

A javelin pierced through his shoulder, causing him to drop his weapon. Avian tossed his prey higher into the air and, with Sumia, dealt the finishing blow with his Slash attack and her Iron Lance.

With Donnel and Wilbert, they were dealing with a Mage. As he tried to shock the young Shepherds, the Tepig would block the electric shocks with either a Smog or an Ember attack, protecting himself and his partner as they charged in at the opponent, the Pokemon going on ahead via Flame Charge's speed boost. Eventually, Wilbert tackled the man down, causing him to drop his Thunder Tome. Donnel followed it up with a good stab through the chest.

With Lon'qu and Salamander, they were also going up against a Fighter, holding an Iron Axe. The enemy was charging at them, mainly Lon'qu, with his weapon raised. Just as Lon'qu had blocked the attack, his Charmeleon used a Brick Break to knock the fighter's weapon out of his hands. Lon'qu took the chance to kick the disarmed opponent away a few feet. As he raised his sword for the finishing strike, he failed to noticed the fighter secretly taking out a dagger. Thankfully, Salamander saw this and breathed out a Flamethrower. The attack went past his master and burned the fighter's arm, causing him to drop his dagger and be killed by Lon'qu's finishing blow.

The myrmidon looked slightly confused at the slight interference, until he saw the small weapon by his victim's body. Turning to his pupil, he muttered, "Thanks." Salamander nodded to his thanks.

With Robin and Sparky, they were facing an Archer. As the archer fired his arrows at Sparky, who was charging at him via Volt Tackle and did his best to avoid the arrows, Robin fired one Thunder Magic after another, blocking and destroying the other arrows.

"No way!" the archer gasped.

The Pikachu struck through his opponent, instantly killing him.

That left Chrom and Gladiknight with Victor. The leader of the bandits threw his axe at them. Both dodged and the weapon returned to its owner.

"That axe is really troublesome. But nothing we can't handle, right?" Chrom asked his brother in arms.

"Galla," he nodded in agreement.

"Don't underestimate me!" Victor shouted, as he threw his weapon at Chrom once more.

Gladiknight got in front of his partner and deflected the axe away with a Leaf Blade. Chrom used his back as a stepping stool and jumped over him, cutting down the leader of the bandits with his Falchion.

As he fell, he breathed, "I... I see an open field, Vincent... Such beautiful flowers..."

The five Shepherds with Pokemon turned over to Coral, whose eyes were shadowed. As she looked up, she told them, "You did well together, but you're still a long way to go." If she didn't have her mask on, they would know she was smiling. "Well, you'll understand someday."

"Can't you give us a hint? You said fighting with our Pokemon is different from fighting as one with them. Can't you tell us how?" Robin asked.

"That's something you have to figure out yourself. And one day, if you keep working together with your Pokemon, if you keep improving their abilities, you'll see what I mean then."

The five looked at their Pokemon partners, all who looked at them back. All nodded, hoping to find out what it meant to work together as one.

* * *

After the battle, the Shepherds went into the village, who were aware of the bandits coming to steal their products.

"A thousand thanks, good sir," one of them spoke. "I'd feared our goods would spoil before reaching market. I'm certain the townsfolk will be happier for the fresh food as well."

"It seems you've done a kindness to my fellow merchants," the red-head girl said. "The name's Anna. Some folks like to call me the Secret Seller. Next time we meet, I'll be sure to cut you an extra-special deal."

Chrom couldn't help but feel like he heard of the title before. "Secret Seller? That sounds... familiar."

"I'd tell you more, but then it wouldn't be much of a secret, now would it? Until next time, happy shopping~. And may the gods of the open road keep you!" With that, Anna took her leave.

"Well Shepherds, it's gotten dark out here. How about we spend the night at the village?" Chrom suggested.

Lissa was happy to hear the suggestion. "Yay! No camping!"


	9. The Dream and the Merchant with a Cat

**Sorry for the wait, everyone. But, here it is. Not much, I know, but this paralogue doesn't really have much for me to say or add in. Though I do hope you enjoy it anyway.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or Pokemon. I also do not own the opening, which is Papermoon, a Soul Eater opening.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Instrumental)  
_** _(The scene begins with the assassination of East Ninja Village. Coral, watching the scene from above, lets out a loud scream. Scene then changes to the title)_

 _ **I'm falling**_  
 _ **Down into my shadow**_  
 _ **Holding in my every breath**_  
 _ **As I await the deadly night  
** (Coral fell in dark water. She looked up at the surface and saw her family looking down at her as she tried to reach them. A whirlpool was picked up, dragging her away from them)_

 _ **So scary**_  
 _ **But you can't give into this**_  
 _ **Fear of pumpkin carriages**_  
 _ **Cause all the witches see it in your eyes  
** (Chrom and Robin were walking down the halls of the former's castle with troubled looks. Camera zooms out to reveal that it was seen in the eye of a crazy ruler and a dark mage. Screenshots of a Dark Flier and a general covered the screen)_

 _ **See you in your dreams**_  
 _ **Yeah, baby  
** (Screenshots of each of the Shepherds and Emmeryn going on with their normal lives came and gone in order of appearance)_

 _ **Your nightmares, too**_  
 _ **That's where I'll find you  
** (Scene changed to somewhere in space where Arceus was seen watching over Coral)_

 _ **Fairy Blue**_  
 _ **It is only for you**_  
 _ **That I would crush the stars**_  
 _ **And put them on display  
**_ _(Coral, her Pokemon and the Shepherds were battling against the Risen and Plegians)  
_ _ **Black Paper Moon  
**_ _(Coral's team were watching their leader sadly watching the sunset)_

 _ **If you really put your faith in me  
** (Camera zooms over to many Pokemon that will be joining the Shepherds)_  
 _ **When you're lost here, I am**_  
 _ **Forever with your soul  
** (Marth was fighting off many Risen on her own while heading to a portal)_

 _ **Waiting here above you patiently**_  
 _ **Just like the shining moon  
** (Scene changed and Coral took Marth's place as she ran to her clan's killer with a killing intent. They clashed and fought. Coral skidded back as she glared up at the murderer)_

* * *

It was late at night. Everyone was in either their home or in an inn in a deep, peaceful sleep, both humans and Pokemon alike. Well, almost all of them.

In one inn, Coral was lightly grunting and panting in her sleep on a rocking chair, a bit of a painful expression on her sweaty face.

* * *

 _ ***DREAMWORLD***_

Coral was running through her burned village, trying to find some survivors. "Hey! Is there anyone there?!" she shouted. The only sound she heard in return was fire crackling. "Anyone?! Please!"

"Coral!" came a shout, familiar to her. She ran to the call, which lead her to Arceus' Shrine. There, Coral saw her grandfather fighting off against someone in a familiar black robe.

' _That cloak!_ ' she thought. The next thing she knew, the figure knocked her grandfather's sword out of his hands and stabbed him right through.

"Grandfather!" the kunoichi screamed.

* * *

 _ ***REAL WORLD***_

Coral snapped her eyes open with a gasp. Looking around, she saw she was still in the room she shared with Lissa and Sumia, the two girls sleeping in separate beds.

' _It was just a dream..._ ' she thought as she grabbed her ninja mask from her lap and slowly got up from the chair. Silently, she made her way to the door and exited the room. ' _After a dream like that, sleep is the last thing on my mind. I'll go out and train._ '

* * *

Coral walked outside in the cold, venturing through the woods. She walked a bit far from the village, enough to barely see it.

' _This place should do,_ ' she thought. Taking out a kunai knife, the masked kunoichi marked an 'x' on a few trees for target practice. She distanced herself from the trees and began tossing her knives and senbons at them, all hitting their mark.

As she does her target practice, Coral couldn't help but think back on her nightmare. She knew the cloak the killer wore and didn't want to believe what she dreamt.

' _I don't want to believe it... I don't want to believe it... But!_ ' Her grip on her next set of knives and needles tightened.

"How the hell... could you?!" She tossed them all at her targets with great force, enough that once they hit, all the other knives and needles jumped out of the trees and landed in the snow. Not only that, but the ones she just threw were wedged in quite deep.

Coral panted slightly as she stood there, her mind still thinking about that dream. She didn't want to think of the possibility, but how can she not? Especially when that person is so close.

' _I know it's just a dream. I know it's just a dream... But what if it isn't? If it isn't, how could you kill them? You bastard!_ ' she thought.

Unknown to her, someone was watching the whole thing from afar. Said figure snuck away into the night, not wanting to be face Coral's fury, should she know someone was watching her. Just when then accidentally stepped on a branch though...

 _ ***SWISH**THUNK***_

A kunai was thrown right pass them, causing them to stop in their track in fear.

"Who the hell's there?!" they heard Coral demand.

Covering their mouth, the figure remained silent.

"I must be overthinking things now," they then heard.

Relieved they weren't found, the figure continued their retreat into the woods.

* * *

Morning came and the Shepherds were preparing themselves for their trip back to Ylisstol. As they prepared, Robin couldn't help but notice the cold looks she's been getting from Coral.

"Um... Is there... something you need?" she asked nervously.

"No," the ninja answered, looking away as she continued preparation for their trip back.

Chrom overheard a merchant muttering, "Oh, that poor girl."

Hearing that worried him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

The merchant looked up at him. "Oh! Sirs, please! Help her! A young merchant girl is being set upon by bandits!"

Coral overheard the commotion and immediately answered, "We're on our way." Turning back to the group, she then shouted, "All of you! Change of plans! It seems there are still some more bandits left over. Let's take care of them before we head back to Ylisstol! If you wish to just head back now, on the other hand, you're free to do so!"

"Like the Vaike and group are going to let you do this alone!" Vaike shouted.

"We Shepherds stick together!" Lissa said.

"There's no telling how many more of them are actually left," Robin pointed out.

Chrom and Coral looked at each other and nodded.

"Then let's go!" the prince shouted.

* * *

The group arrived in the area the merchant spoke of. Once there, they spotted the girl from the other day a bit away from them, surrounded by a few bandits.

"Got a plan, Robin?" Seth asked.

"Some of us has to get to the merchant!" the tactician said. "Sumia! You, Avian, Chrom, and Gladiknight go to her! Seth and Coral, back them up, especially with archers! The rest of us will take out as much as we can!"

"And what about the leader?" Coral asked.

"Whoever reaches him, try and stall him for as long as you can for reinforcement to assist you!"

With that, the group split and went to do their jobs.

As they charged on through, Coral couldn't help but notice something different about the girl they were going to help. Her thoughts were replaced with new ones when she saw a familiar white by her side.

' _Isn't that-?!_ ' The kunoichi sensed an enemy approaching her from behind and blocked his attack easily with the sheath of Sword of Kusanagi. Without missing a beat, she unsheathed her weapon and swiftly killed him. She then saw an archer readying an arrow to the air. Knowing that he's aiming at either Sumia's pegasus or Avian, she took out a ninja star and tossed it, instantly killing him.

Chrom jumped off of Sumia's pegasus, as did Gladiknight, both in an attempt to assist the red-head merchant. Imagine their surprise when they saw how she was able to protect herself, a cat-like Pokemon by her side.

"Hello there, handsome! Am I being rescued?" she asked.

"Well, that was the plan, but you seem to be holding up just fine," Chrom said, looking at the pile of dead bodies around them. "Can you two still fight?"

"I could stand to open a few more rogues, sure. Or locks, for that matter."

"A thief, is it?"

"Locksmith, thank you very much! But yes. Door or chest, I'll have it smiling wide in a trice. And it looks like there bandits have quite the hoard built up." She grinned deviously, gesturing to the chests protected by some of the brigands.

"...Huh. Well then, I think we're in business."

The Shepherds were beating down all the brigands. As they fought, the merchant they were to save and her Pokemon partner took some opportunities to open up chests and collect whatever goods were in them. The cat-like creature in question also picked up some bullions off of the dead brigands' bodies.

"Looks like we hit the jackpot today~" the female merchant said to her Pokemon.

"Meowth!" it nodded in reply.

"And all that's left is..." They looked over to the fuming Vincent, who was the only brigand left.

"You stand no chance! I'm a conqueror by name and conqueror by nature!" he claimed.

"Oh. I'm so scared~" the girl sarcastically said in a cutesy tone. Her expression suddenly got devious. "Shall we strip him of his fortune, Bullion?"

Her Pokemon looked at the guy, just as devious as it nodded at the question. "Meow." The next thing anyone knew, Bullion let out a loud shriek, releasing red shockwaves from its mouth at Vincent. The attack caused the guy to cover his ears in great pain.

"Ahhh! What is that cat?!" he screamed.

"A chance." The merchant girl leapt over her partner and went to strike him. Vincent somehow blocked the attack and pushed her back. Bullion ceased his screeching as he saw his master bring pushed over to him, moving away to avoid being landed on.

"That was a dirty trick," he accused. "I'm going to do more than just killing you! I'll send you to oblivion! And your little cat too!"

"We'd rather not~" Bullion suddenly shot out gold coins from the charm on its head, all hitting the surprised Vincent. While he was distracted, the Meowth leapt at his face and, with glowing white claws, scratched his face repeatedly.

"Ahh! Not my face! My beautiful face!"

"Time to end you!" The merchant girl leapt into the air and brought her sword down. Her Pokemon partner leapt out of the way at the last second, having Vincent take the full force of the attack.

"I... I see your face, Victor... No... No, wait... That's me..." Vincent breathed his last breath.

After the battle, the Shepherds regrouped, the merchant girl and Bullion with them.

"Thanks for your help. The name's Anna. Some folks like to call me the Secret Seller. And this cute, little kitty is Bullion," she introduced.

"Meowth!" Bullion waved in a greeting.

"Yes, I remember you," Chrom said.

"We met the other day," Coral followed. "Your Meowth on the other hand..."

Anna seemed a bit confused at their claim. "Oh? ...Mmm, I'm afraid I'm drawing a blank."

Chrom seemed just as confused when she said that. Coral, on the other hand, just narrowed her eyes and raised an eyebrow in slight suspicion. "Huh? Oh, then I must be... I'm sorry. I thought you..." Chrom cut himself off mid-sentence. "Wait, what am I saying? I KNOW we helped you. I'm sure of it!"

Anna seemed to realize what he meant. "Oh! Hee hee! You must have met one of my sisters."

"Sisters? Gods, you look identical."

"Yes, there's a strong family resemblance. Oh, and we're all traveling merchants," Anna added.

Chrom looked at her, a bit dumbfounded by the information. "...With the same name?"

"Yes, actually. That's part of the secret!" Anna puffed her chest out as if proud that she and her sisters are using the same name.

"Meow meow!" Bullion also puffed his chest out, seemingly just as proud.

"As I thought," Coral muttered with a sigh.

Lissa took notice of her action. "What do you mean?"

Seth decided to answer in her place. "Back home, we have some doctors who are exactly like that. All have the same exact face and name. Even their kids look exactly like them."

Anna heard what he said and got interested. "Oh? Do tell~"

"Anna, right?" Sully spoke up. "Bullion doesn't look like any normal cat."

"I know! He's one of those Magical Creatures who've been appearing all over Ylisstol. I was running a temporary stand on the day we met and he had a bunch of great items, as well as some dropped bullion. He's the perfect partner for a merchant like me!"

The Scratch Cat Pokemon placed a paw on his puffed chest with pride. "Meow!"

"Well, Meowth are known for collecting loose change," Seth pointed out. "Though it he picked up things other than money, he must have the Pickup ability."

"Pickup ability?" Miriel questioned.

"Kind of like a skill that allows a Pokemon to find hidden items and just picks up the items. Probably isn't much to you guys here, but where we're from, it's really useful."

"This girl here also thinks it's useful!" Anna said. "And you know, I really just can't send you all on your way after helping us and my sister. So let Bullion and me come along and aid you in return. We can be quite useful. You'll never make a loss with me in tow! I guarantee it!" Bullion mewled in agreement.

Most of the Shepherds and their Pokemon looked at each other with small, pity looks to the red-head and her Meowth.

"You're gonna need all the help you can get anyway, Chrom," Coral pointed out.

The prince lightly sweat at both the fact and what was to come for their soon-to-be new recruits. "I suppose so."

"I'm going to feel sorry for those two," Stahl whispered.

"You think so too, huh," Virion agreed.

"She may have done well in that battle but... With Coral..." Kellam muttered, trailing off.

Anna looked at her new comrades in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Come on. Now that the threat here is done, let's go back to Ylisstol," Coral said, already going on ahead of them. "I can already hear Frederick cursing me for taking so long with this suppose-to-be short trip."

Everyone happily agreed to the idea and started to return back to Ylisstol.


	10. The New Additions

**Sorry for the wait again, everyone. But, here it is. After I saw how short it was as just a paralogue, I decided to add a little something else in the mix. Speaking of, we have a pair of new characters joining the Shepherds. Who are they? Well, you have to read and find out~!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or Pokemon. I also do not own the opening, which is Papermoon, a Soul Eater opening.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Instrumental)  
_** _(The scene begins with the assassination of East Ninja Village. Coral, watching the scene from above, lets out a loud scream. Scene then changes to the title)_

 _ **I'm falling**_  
 _ **Down into my shadow**_  
 _ **Holding in my every breath**_  
 _ **As I await the deadly night  
** (Coral fell in dark water. She looked up at the surface and saw her family looking down at her as she tried to reach them. A whirlpool was picked up, dragging her away from them)_

 _ **So scary**_  
 _ **But you can't give into this**_  
 _ **Fear of pumpkin carriages**_  
 _ **Cause all the witches see it in your eyes  
** (Chrom and Robin were walking down the halls of the former's castle with troubled looks. Camera zooms out to reveal that it was seen in the eye of a crazy ruler and a dark mage. Screenshots of a Dark Flier and a general covered the screen)_

 _ **See you in your dreams**_  
 _ **Yeah, baby  
** (Screenshots of each of the Shepherds and Emmeryn going on with their normal lives came and gone in order of appearance)_

 _ **Your nightmares, too**_  
 _ **That's where I'll find you  
** (Scene changed to somewhere in space where Arceus was seen watching over Coral)_

 _ **Fairy Blue**_  
 _ **It is only for you**_  
 _ **That I would crush the stars**_  
 _ **And put them on display  
**_ _(Coral, her Pokemon and the Shepherds were battling against the Risen and Plegians)  
_ _ **Black Paper Moon  
**_ _(Coral's team were watching their leader sadly watching the sunset)_

 _ **If you really put your faith in me  
** (Camera zooms over to many Pokemon that will be joining the Shepherds)_  
 _ **When you're lost here, I am**_  
 _ **Forever with your soul  
** (Marth was fighting off many Risen on her own while heading to a portal)_

 _ **Waiting here above you patiently**_  
 _ **Just like the shining moon  
** (Scene changed and Coral took Marth's place as she ran to her clan's killer with a killing intent. They clashed and fought. Coral skidded back as she glared up at the murderer)_

* * *

The group continued their way back to Ylisstol. As they walked, they saw trouble up ahead of them.

"Risen!" Seth shouted.

"Can't we take a break from these guys?!" Lissa complained.

"Sure, if you want the village up ahead to die by their hands," Coral said. "Now come on!" With those words, the group charged to the group of Risen.

* * *

At the village entrance, there were a few people knocking on the door, begging to be let in.

"Help! Heeelp! Open the gates! The dead walk the earth! If you've any kindness in you, open the gates! We're from Woodham, up the road! You KNOW us! Please, open the-! Gods, no. ... No! They're here! Aaaiiieeeeee!" One of the people cowered in fear as a Risen raised an axe at him.

It swung his weapon down. Instead of meeting death, the cowering refugee heard the sound of metal clashing against metal. He looked and saw a strangely dressed person in white, wearing a mask just like Coral and Kazuto. Blocking the Risen's strike was a blue and yellow sword.

"Are you okay?!" she asked.

"Y-... Yes..." he nodded.

"Good." She managed to push the Risen back. "You guys stay back!"

"Mama! Be careful!" a child with them cried out. In the girl's arms was a big egg.

The older girl nodded before looking back at the zombie warriors before her. "This calls for some back-up." She took out a familiar ball from her pocket. "Help me out, Anubis!"

Appearing out of the ball was a blue and black canine-like Pokemon with a short spike on the back on his forepaws and one on his chest.

"Leave it to me, Yuuki," it spoke in a female's voice.

Her sudden appearance surprised the refugees, to the point of them showing fear. Well, all except-

"Good luck, mama! Anubis!" the little girl cheered.

"You heard Kazuki," Yuuki told Anubis. "Let's go!"

"Right!" she nodded. The two head off into battle.

* * *

The Shepherds arrived at the scene, just in time to see Yuuki and Anubis fighting against the Risen, protecting the refugees.

"Coral! That's-!" Seth spoke.

The ninja girl knew the two, clear as day. "Yuuki! Anubis!"

"Friends of your's?" Sully asked.

"Yeah. And if they're here..." Coral looked at the refugees they were protecting and saw a certain child from amongst them. "Kazuki!"

Kazuki looked, noticing the group approaching them. A smile formed on her face at the sight of a certain ninja. "Big sister!"

Yuuki heard her cry and glanced at the group approaching them. A smile also formed on her face at the sight of a familiar face. "Looks like we're not alone after all." She jabbed a pegasus knight Risen many times, killing it off.

Coral leapt into the air, hitching a ride on another pegasus knight Risen and killed the rider, taking full control over the flying mount. "This way!" She directed it over to some Risen Knights. Once they were close enough, she killed the beast and leapt off, causing it to crash into her targets. Coral then took out some shurikens and threw them, finishing off the Risen Knights.

The blue ninja landed right besides the purple ninja. "Never thought we'd meet again like this. Or we would reunite at all," she said.

"You can say that again," Yuuki nodded. "I was especially fortunate enough to even save Kazuki from that madness."

' _So she saw the attack too,_ ' Coral thought, blocking an attack from a soldier.

"Did you see who the attacker was?" she asked.

Yuuki dodged a hit from a Risen fighter and cut his arms off before dealing the finishing blow. "Arceus got me and Kazuki out of there before I could see the face. But the attacker wore a black robe," she answered.

"I see." Coral killed off another Risen soldier.

* * *

With Chrom and Gladiknight, while the other Shepherds fought against the rest of the Risen, they made their way to the village that shunned the refugees. "Excuse me! This is Chrom, captain of the Shepherds! Open the gates!"

Unlike last time, the doors opened, revealing an elderly man. "Is it really? Shepherds are always welcome here. Please, take this with you." He gave Chrom a bow and arrow. "And you can also have this." He reached in his pocket and took out a stone of some sort. "I don't know what it is, but I can tell this contains some sort of great power."

Chrom accepted the items. "Listen. There were refugees here and you turned them away. Why?"

"We're a peaceful town, sir. We have no weapons, nor any want for them. We survive by barring our gates to those who might bring us harm, friend or foe. Harsh as it may be, I can't have my people dying on account of other folks' problems..."

Chrom stayed silent at his reason. In truth, he was really angry at their way, to turn away from those who needed help. Not only that, the elder claimed Shepherds were welcome in their village, yet just told him they wanted nothing to do with anyone who fights even for the side of good.

The young prince wasn't the only one who thought that. "How could you do that?!" came Coral's voice. Chrom and the elder looked over to the ninja, who just killed a Risen Pegasus Knight before it could raise its weapon on Chrom. "I understand you don't want to get involved in conflict, but you prevented a group of innocents from entering your village! And there was a child amongst them! You're lucky they have someone who can fight with them, or their blood would've been on _your_ hands! Not ours', not the Pokemon, not even the Risen; your hands! All because you don't want to have anything to do with outsiders who were looking for protection! If that child had died, well, I hope you feel happy, knowing you let a kid die!" With that said, Coral went back to killing more Risen.

Chrom couldn't help but be shocked at what had happened. It sounded as though Coral had experienced being turned a blind eye, or at least was in a situation similar to the refugees'.

* * *

With the kunoichi, as she continued fighting and killing Risen, her mind went back to what she overheard the elder said about not opening the gates to any outsiders. If anything, it sounded exactly like what Arceus did to her village and everyone else's. He had the power to save her friends, and yet he left everyone else to die. Not only that, but there's Dialga and Palkia, the gods of time and space. Despite that, even they didn't help. They had the ability, the opportunity, to save many, and they refused to take them.

These thoughts made Coral angrier, as she relentlessly killed more Risen.

* * *

After wiping the zombie soldiers away, Kazuki ran to her mother, Coral and Seth. "Mama! Big sister! Seth!"

Yuuki kneeled down and hugged her daughter, who tried to hug her back while carrying the egg in her arms. "Kazuki! Are you okay?"

"Yeah!" she nodded. "What about you, Kazuki?"

"Anubis and the villagers kept me safe!"

"I see." Yuuki looked up at the villagers. "Thank you for protecting her."

"It's your rabbit creature that did all the work," one of the villagers said. He approached Chrom. "I've not the words to thank you, nor the treasure to repay you. But take this. I didn't think people like you still existed. I'll... I'll never forget this." The villager handed him a Strength Tonic, which Chrom accepted.

"You should best come with us, if you wish to live in peace," Coral offered. "That's okay with you, right, Chrom?"

"Of course. Especially since there are villages that view Risen as other people's problems," the prince agreed.

"False peace is not true peace. No one in their right mind would want to live in that sort of world," Seth pointed out.

"All I can hope for is that they realize the truth before it's too late."

* * *

After the Risen incident, or the aftermath of it, the group continued on back to Ylisstol, with the refugees, Yuuki and Kazuki in their group. Anubis was returned to her Pokeball.

"So you're more of Coral's friends?" Lissa asked.

"Yes, we are," Yuuki answered.

"Didn't think we'd meet another one of her friends. Or another trainer at least," Sully admitted.

"'Another'? Who else is here?"

"Kazuto," Stahl answered.

"Papa's here?!" Kazuki gasped.

Everyone raised an eyebrow at that question. Unless if Kazuto was actually older than they thought, he seemed a bit young to have a seven-year-old daughter.

"Whose Barbaracle did you think this was?" Coral asked in a playful tone, a tone no one in the Shepherds thought they'd hear.

"Kazuto's here too?!" Yuuki also gasped. She removed her mask, revealing, to the Shepherds' shock, an adorable face with blue eyes and long orange hair. "How do I look?! Besides my clothes, do I look okay?! No, more importantly, is he okay?! Tell me nothing happened to him!"

' _There's something wrong with their world!_ ' they all thought, for Yuuki also seemed a bit too young for a daughter.

"He's fine. So are you. Besides, you know Kazuto still loves you no matter what," Coral said.

Hearing that calmed Yuuki. "Yeah, you're right. I guess it's been too long since I last saw him, I panicked."

"Mama, big sister. What about me?" Kazuki asked.

"You're fine too, Kazuki. Has your father ever judge how you look?" Seth asked back.

A smile formed on the little girl's face. "Right! He hasn't!"

It was here Miriel started to ask, "Wait, what does she mean 'mama' and 'papa'?"

The three ninjas and little girl looked and saw everyone looking at them with confused looks.

"Oh. Yuuki and Kazuto found Kazuki back when we were preteens. At that time, Kazuki barely knows how to speak and walk. We asked about her parents, but she couldn't remember anything about her past. So we took it upon ourselves to raise her. Yuuki and Kazuki spent more time with her, that she decided to call them her parents," Coral explained. Everyone seemed relieved at that explanation. After all, it would be a bit weird for a couple to do... 'that' at a young age.

With that out of the way, Maribelle asked another question that was on everyone's mind. "And? What's with that egg?"

All attention went to the said egg in Kazuki's arms.

"Now that she mentioned it, what kind of bird laid an egg like that?" Stahl asked.

"The Vaike has never seen an egg that big before," Vaike said.

"Must be rare. Bet it would sell for a lot~" Anna joked.

Kazuki panicked at those words. "Don't sell this!" she begged, getting teary-eyed.

"I-It was a joke! Honest!" the merchant assured.

"But really though, what's with that egg?" Virion asked.

"If that egg isn't from here, is it from your world?" Sully asked.

"Yeah. And whatever is going to hatch from it, Kazuki is going to take care of it. She was the one who found it after all," Yuuki said.

The girl smiled as she hugged and snuggled her Pokemon egg.

"Wonder what sort of bird will hatch from that egg," Sumia said, looking at Avian. The Braviary looked at his partner in a confused expression.

"Might be a lizard Pokemon," Lon'qu guessed, glancing over at Salamander.

"An egg that size?!" Lissa questioned.

"Or a wyvern!" Ricken also guessed.

The natural trainers and disguised Pokemon looked at them in confusion. "Why are you just assuming those three species?" Kazuki asked. That question made them look back at them with confused expressions.

Coral and Seth realized they didn't tell them anything about where Pokemon came from.

"Oh yeah. Where we're from, it's not just Pokemon that looks like birds, lizards or wyvern that come from eggs. Pokemon in general come from eggs," the ninja of the East Village informed.

Everyone went silent and wide-eyed at the news.

"... Even the mammals?" Robin asked. The ninjas nodded at her question.

It was silent again. Until...

"That makes no sense at all!" Miriel exclaimed, looking over her notes and taking out many books out of nowhere, looking up where animals of all kind comes from.

"I think you broke her," Chrom said. The Shepherds, their guests and the Pokemon with them couldn't help but nod in agreement.

* * *

The rest of the walk back remained uneventful. There were no Risen, no bandits, no Plegians coming in their way during the rest of the trip, but they did see some wild Pokemon. Most feared the Pokemon they saw would attack on sight, but the ninjas reassured them that, like with the Pokemon the Feroxi confronted when they first met Kazuto, the Pokemon wouldn't attack or approach them for no reason.

Upon their return...

"Stop thieves!" came a familiar voice. They turned and saw Frederick chasing after three creatures. One of them was a brown, lion cub with red fur on its head in a mohawk-style. Another was a dog with a mustache and blue fur on his back, acting as a cloak. And the third was what seemed like an ape the size of a child, whose body was covered in shaggy white fur and a visible stress mark on the left side of its forehead. It also had metal shackles on its wrists and ankles. All three of them had sacks in their mouths or hands.

"Are those-?!" Chrom gasped.

"Litleo, Herdier and Primeape! A Lion Cub Pokemon, a Loyal Dog Pokemon and a Pig Monkey Pokemon respectively!" Seth identified.

"And by the looks of things, those Pokemon are stealing!" Robin said. "Let's go stop them!" The Shepherds nodded and charged into the fray.

The Herdier noticed the group coming at them and barked what sounded like an order. "Herdier!"

"Leo/Prime!" the other two Pokemon responded, as they went their separate ways, much to the Shepherds' shock, as they collided with Frederick.

Recovering from the crash, the Great Knight opened his eyes and saw his prince lying next to him. "Milord! Forgive me! I didn't know you returned," he said.

"It's okay, Frederick," Chrom assured. "More importantly, we have to catch those Pokemon."

They nodded and split up into three groups.

* * *

With the group going after the Litleo, the feline Pokemon was quite fast and nimble. She slipped through the crowds, avoiding the Shepherds as they tried to catch or even try to keep up with her. Sully noticed where she was going and took a different path to cut her off.

"That Pokemon is really fast!" Ricken commented.

"We're going to lose it at this rate!" Miriel said. "We can't even use our magic without risking these people's lives."

"What are we going to do?!" Donnel asked. Tepig also looked at them with a questioning look.

"I can try to shoot it in the legs," Virion suggested.

"No! Don't hurt the Pokemon!" Kazuki begged, looking at him with teary puppy-dog eyes.

"O-Okay! I won't!"

Barbara calmed the child down.

With the Lion Cub Pokemon, she looked back for a moment and saw that her pursuers stopped chasing after her. This brought a smirk on her face, until she bumped into something. Looking up with the sack still in her mouth, she saw it was Sully she bumped into, her hands on her hips as she looked down at the Litleo with her own smirk.

"Going somewhere?" she asked in a playful tone. Just as she bent down to pick up the small Pokemon, Litleo breathed out a stream of flames. This caught Sully by surprise as she quickly leaned back, falling on her butt. Litleo saw this chance to continue her escape.

"Hey! Come back here!" Sully ran after the Fire/Normal-type Pokemon.

* * *

With the group after Primeape, the Pig Monkey Pokemon was crashing into things, taking down any obstacles he saw, blocking the Shepherds' path.

"That Pokemon's going to tear down the plaza at this rate!" Lissa said.

"We can't let that happen!" Robin said. She looked at Sparky, who had been on her shoulders since they started to walk back. "Sparky, can you catch up with that Pokemon?"

"Pika!" he nodded, jumping off his trainer's shoulders and speeding through the path.

Just when he caught up to the aggressive Pokemon, the Primeape turned and unleashed a Power-Up Punch at him, knocking him back to the Shepherds.

"Sparky!" Robin knelt down by his side, while everyone else went after the thieving Pokemon. "Are you okay?"

"Pi... kachu..." he spoke, getting back up on his feet.

Back to the group ahead of them, the Primeape glanced back at the group chasing him and picked up his speed.

"The Vaike's not going to let you escape!" the Shepherd's fighter declared, as he picked up some speed, catching up to the Fighting-type Pokemon.

The Pig Pokemon noticed him catching up and used Power-Up Punch. Vaike saw through his attack and countered it with his axe. A smirk came on the human's face as he successfully blocked the attack, only for it to fade as he saw his opponent glowing red and punched him in the face, forcing Vaike away.

"Vaike!" Stahl cried out. Looking back at the thrashing Pokemon, Stahl had his horse speed up. Once he caught up to the Pokemon, he was met with the same fate as his ally and crash into Kellam.

"You okay, Stahl?" he asked.

Maribelle, Barbara, Lon'qu and Salamander sped past them.

"Halt, you barbarian ape!" the former demanded. Of course, the 'barbarian ape' didn't do as told.

"Salamander. Go ahead of us and use Work Up. Then, when you get to that Pokemon, Brick Break him," Lon'qu ordered.

"Mele," the Charmeleon nodded, rushing on ahead as his body was enveloped in red aura.

The Flame Pokemon caught up with the Pig Monkey and unleashed a Brick Break, in which he responded with a Power-Up Punch, blocking the attack. Due to the boost in attack from Work Up and Power-Up Punch, as the two attacks collided, a small shockwave was created. The civilians around them felt that wave and couldn't help but be frightened, especially since some of them saw the ground below Primeape crack from the pressure. The Pokemon in question then whacked Salamander away with his sack. Salamander grabbed the bag last second, tearing it as he was sent away. The Fighting-type Pokemon saw the bag tear as the contents in it spilled out. Knowing he had no time to get all of the items, Primeape grabbed one of the things he stole and continued to run.

"Hey! Stop right there!" Vaike shouted, running after the Primeape with Maribelle, Barbara, Robin and Sparky behind him. Lon'qu went to check on his student.

The latter two stopped when they saw the items the Primeape left behind. Strangely enough they look like...

"Herbs?" Robin questioned. She then recalled that one time when a Pokemon stole something from the stores. "Are those Pokemon...?"

Lissa caught up to them. "What's wrong, Robin?"

* * *

With the group going after the Herdier, they weren't having better luck with him as the others with their thieves. The Loyal Dog Pokemon was too smart for them, knocking things over to delay their chase or going through places too small for them to go through.

"Where's Kazuto?" Chrom asked Frederick as they tried to catch up to the Pokemon.

"Don't know. Haven't seen him at all today," the knight answered. "Also, for a Pokemon that's called a Loyal Dog, it is quite the thief, isn't it?" The question was directed to the ninjas with a hint of sarcasm.

"Wild Pokemon have reasons to come in contact with civilization. For Herdier, Litleo and Primeape to come into town to steal is not at all normal," Yuuki said. "As you said, Herdier is called the Loyal Dog Pokemon, which means he has a good sense of justice, helping out trainers and other Pokemon."

"'Other Pokemon'?" Chrom repeated. He then recalled one incident that occurred the day Coral and Seth became a Shepherd. "Coral, Seth! Are those three Pokemon stealing because...?"

"So you caught on. That's good. That means you're becoming more and more like a real trainer," the east ninja said.

"Wait, you mean this happened before?" Sumia asked.

"Yeah. Back before we met you guys," Seth answered.

"Hey! Look out!" Anna shouted.

They looked up and saw the Herdier jumping over a fence, making a clean getaway with his sack.

"We'll go on ahead!" Yuuki informed, as she, Coral and Seth jumped over the fence, continuing their pursuit.

"Hey! Stop!" Frederick called.

"Gladiknight, give me a hand!" Chrom told his brother-in-arms.

"Galla," he nodded. He bent down before Chrom, giving the prince a jumping boost over the fence. He then followed his master over the obstacle and back to chasing the Herdier.

"Help me, Avian," Sumia requested.

The Braviary nodded, letting his trainer on his back as he followed their target from the air.

"Us too," Anna spoke. Bullion suddenly dug a hole, big enough for the merchant to go through. Anna went in the hole after her Pokemon, and both ended up on the other side of the fence.

Watching how close they were with the Pokemon, Frederick couldn't believe his eyes. He mostly couldn't believe how much trust his prince has shown to Gladiknight. Chrom never showed that much trust in Frederick. Not only that, but he made Gladiknight his brother-in-arms when they barely knew each other, whereas Frederick was just his bodyguard. This all frustrated the guy, as well as saddened him.

' _These Magical Creatures... They're ruining my life,_ ' he thought.

* * *

The Herdier continued on down the path to the woods. There, he met up with his fellow thieves and they ran deeper into the woods, unaware that they were still being followed by the Shepherds, most who caught up with them.

Those following Herdier quickly informed them of their assumption as to why the three were stealing those items, changing their plan of capturing them and turning them in to following them and confirm their assumption.

"You do realize that either way, we have to bring them in, right?" Miriel asked.

"True as that may be, if we tell the people that their intentions were for good, they will understand, and Emmeryn will lighten their punishment," Chrom pointed out.

"Hence why we're following them like this; to have proof," Yuuki finished, as they continued to tail them.

They followed them to a big tree. To their shock and surprise, Kazuto was right by it. It seemed they weren't the only ones who were surprised, for Herdier, Litleo and Primeape tensed at the sight of him.

"Are you the three Pokemon they told me about?" he spoke. None of the three said a word or made a move. "Relax. I'm not here to hurt you. Or the sick Munchlax and the Floette and Comfey taking care of him."

Hearing that shocked most of the Shepherds.

"So they did steal those stuff for other Pokemon," Robin said.

"And a sick one he said?" Stahl asked.

"I can help you. I can help that Munchlax. _We_ can help him," Kazuto spoke. Most of the Shepherds flinched at the last sentence. Realizing they couldn't hide much longer, they made themselves known to the thieving Pokemon. They tensed the moment they assumed they were surrounded.

"At ease," Coral spoke. "As Kazuto said, we're only here to help."

"You have to believe us. We wouldn't turn our backs on Pokemon in need," Yuuki said.

The Litleo and Primeape looked to the Herdier. The leader of the group of Pokemon stared at each of the humans in their unwavering eyes. After confirming that they really did want to help, he nodded and stepped aside, as if giving them permission to look into the hideout. The group walked to the tree. Kazuto moved the vines covering the hole, revealing a floating lei and a white and green fairy holding a yellow flower taking care of a round, teal Pokemon with a cream spot on its chest. The last of the three Pokemon seemed to be in great pain.

"A Comfey and a Floette," Seth identified.

"They really did steal for a sick Pokemon," Donnel said in slight surprise.

"Mama told you wild Pokemon do things for good reason," Kazuki said.

The teen ninjas kneeled down and approached the hiding Pokemon. The healers stood in between them and the sick Munchlax. They stayed silent, simply staring at them in the eyes. After sensing that they have no intention to harm them, the two got out of their way. Coral looked at the Munchlax and gave a thorough analysis. Her eyes narrowed at the problem. "This Munchlax..." she spoke.

"What's wrong with it?!" Lissa asked, already worried for the Pokemon.

"This Munchlax is..."

"Is...?" Ricken repeated, also worried.

"Just having a stomachache." At that anticlimatic answer, everyone anime-fell.

"A stomachache?!" Vaike questioned.

"Primeape?!" the Pig Monkey Pokemon also questioned.

"To be more precise, he ate something that didn't agree with him." The Munchlax seemed to smile nervously at the information.

"The little guy just confirmed that to be true," Seth translated.

"You may be a Big Eater Pokemon, but that doesn't mean your stomach is incredible strong," Coral said. "Even you have to watch what you eat."

"Munchlax..." he spoke.

"Just stick with some fruits for a couple of days and you'll be fine." The Big Eater Pokemon nodded.

Kazuto turned to Herdier, Litleo and Primeape. "As for you three, though your intentions are good, you still have to make up for stealing all this stuff," The lowered their heads and nodded. Comfey and Floette floated over to him and seemed to be asking him to let them off easy, since they had good intentions when they stole the stuff.

"Whatever will happen to them is not up to us," Seth told them. "It's up to the Exalt. And knowing her, when she hears about why they stole, she will lighten their punishment."

"He's right," Chrom agreed. "Knowing Emm, she'll probably let them off the hook with a pat on the back."

Hearing that eased the wild Pokemon.

"But even so, how are we going to explain to the townspeople about what happened today?" Maribelle brought up.

That question worried them, especially the Shepherds. They wanted the rumors about Pokemon to remain as rumors but now...

"I guess we'll have to tell the truth," Coral said, to their shock. "At this rate, it won't be long before the whole world has Pokemon. Besides, they kind of already know about them from the last incident."

Chrom and Robin knew what she meant. Thinking about it now, they questioned why they made Pokemon a secret in the first place when some people knew about them from that baby Kangaskhan. That said, the group went back into town to explain to the townspeople about Pokemon.


	11. The Team Battle

**Nothing that has to do with the Awakening storyline in this chapter, but that doesn't mean it isn't going to be interesting in anyway. For this chapter here has a Pokemon battle! And a Team Battle no less. If any one played Pokemon Battle Revolution, you should know what kind of battle it is. For those of you who don't... Well, it'll be explained in the chapter. Enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or Pokemon. I also do not own the opening, which is Papermoon, a Soul Eater opening.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Instrumental)  
_** _(The scene begins with the assassination of East Ninja Village. Coral, watching the scene from above, lets out a loud scream. Scene then changes to the title)_

 _ **I'm falling**_  
 _ **Down into my shadow**_  
 _ **Holding in my every breath**_  
 _ **As I await the deadly night  
** (Coral fell in dark water. She looked up at the surface and saw her family looking down at her as she tried to reach them. A whirlpool was picked up, dragging her away from them)_

 _ **So scary**_  
 _ **But you can't give into this**_  
 _ **Fear of pumpkin carriages**_  
 _ **Cause all the witches see it in your eyes  
** (Chrom and Robin were walking down the halls of the former's castle with troubled looks. Camera zooms out to reveal that it was seen in the eye of a crazy ruler and a dark mage. Screenshots of a Dark Flier and a general covered the screen)_

 _ **See you in your dreams**_  
 _ **Yeah, baby  
** (Screenshots of each of the Shepherds and Emmeryn going on with their normal lives came and gone in order of appearance)_

 _ **Your nightmares, too**_  
 _ **That's where I'll find you  
** (Scene changed to somewhere in space where Arceus was seen watching over Coral)_

 _ **Fairy Blue**_  
 _ **It is only for you**_  
 _ **That I would crush the stars**_  
 _ **And put them on display  
**_ _(Coral, her Pokemon and the Shepherds were battling against the Risen and Plegians)  
_ _ **Black Paper Moon  
**_ _(Coral's team were watching their leader sadly watching the sunset)_

 _ **If you really put your faith in me  
** (Camera zooms over to many Pokemon that will be joining the Shepherds)_  
 _ **When you're lost here, I am**_  
 _ **Forever with your soul  
** (Marth was fighting off many Risen on her own while heading to a portal)_

 _ **Waiting here above you patiently**_  
 _ **Just like the shining moon  
** (Scene changed and Coral took Marth's place as she ran to her clan's killer with a killing intent. They clashed and fought. Coral skidded back as she glared up at the murderer)_

* * *

The Shepherds returned to Ylisstol with the Pokemon by their side, both their own and the wild, prepared to reveal the truth about these Magical Creatures.

"These are the rumored Magical Creatures?" asked the shopkeeper Herdier, Litleo and Primeape stole from.

The civilians around them watched as the wild Pokemon bowed before the shopkeeper, asking for forgiveness. Chrom was getting really nervous, unsure if they really should reveal Pokemon to them all. But, this was Coral's idea. If she's okay with it, then he shouldn't be worrying about it.

"That's right. Except they are not called 'Magical Creatures'; they're called Pokemon," Coral corrected. She then turned to the rest of the civilians. "People of Ylisstol! It's time for you all to know! The creatures that have been appearing in this world, the creatures you all called 'Magical Creature', are Pokemon! They are all native creatures from the land we ninjas are from!" Kazuto, Yuuki, Kazuki and Seth stood by her side as she said that. "As you may know, Pokemon comes in all forms and sizes. They all have great and magical powers and are just as smart as us or even smarter. However, that doesn't necessarily make them all extremely dangerous. Pokemon are also quite harmless unless if provoked, like wild animals."

"So then... they're friendly?" a child asked.

"Yeah. Look," Kazuki said, approaching Herdier. The Loyal Dog Pokemon seemed to also wanted to prove to be harmless, as he licked her face.

"Some of these creatures do look harmless," stated a female teenage civilian, approaching Sparky on Robin's shoulders.

"You're only saying that because it looks cute," said a male teen.

"Except he is harmless," Robin said, scratching Sparky from under his chin, earning a relaxed 'cha~'.

The next hour was spent explaining to the people of Ylisstol about Pokemon. During that time, Emmeryn came with Phila, wondering what the commotion was about and paid for the things the wild Pokemon took in the place of the Shepherds, despite her brother insisting that they would pay instead.

A distance away from them, a certain masked swordsman was watching the scene from the shadows. If it wasn't for the mask, one would see that he seemed conflicted between awe, like everyone else, and worry.

' _This... This never happened before,_ ' he thought. ' _Just what's going on here? Did something happen to the portal when we tried to go back to the past?_ ' He broke out of his thoughts as he saw the group of civilians follow the Shepherds to the castle, for some reason, and followed them. Little did he know, he too was being followed.

* * *

The group of people arrived in the training area in the castle. The soldiers training there ceased their activities at the sight of so many people in the castle.

"Your majesty. Why are you all here?" one of them asked the Exalt.

"Coral and her friends insisted on demonstrating Pokemon Battles from their world. To do that, they need a big space to work with," she calmly answered.

"Clear the area," Phila ordered. At that order, all the soldiers went to the sidelines where the innocents and the Shepherds were, leaving the ninjas in the training area.

"This looks big enough," Kazuto said.

"It does. A perfect place for an all out Pokemon battle," Yuuki agreed. Turning to Coral, she then said, "So, shall we spar, Coral?"

"Like old times," she answered, removing her mask as she walked to one side of the training area. Yuuki was walking to the other side.

Kazuto bent down to his adopted daughter. "Go to the sidelines where you and your egg can be safe."

"Okay!" Kazuki nodded, running to where the Shepherds were, with her Pokemon egg still in her arms.

"I'll watch over her," Seth said, following the young ninja to the sidelines.

Kazuto looked at both sides, seeing the pair of kunoichis prepared for the Pokemon battle. "The battle between Coral of the East Ninja Village and Yuuki of the West Village will begin shortly! This will be a Team Battle, where both trainers will be using all five of their Pokemon and individually face them off in one-on-one elimination battles. Neither trainers are allowed to switch Pokemon. The battle will end when one of these trainers defeated three of the other trainer's Pokemon."

"So there are also rules in Pokemon Battle," Sully said.

"And by the sounds of it, this is only one of the rules," Miriel added, taking more notes.

"Salamander, let's observe this battle as an additional lesson and to find out what Coral meant by working as one," Lon'qu told his Charmeleon.

"Me le," he nodded.

"Sounds like a good idea, Lon'qu," Chrom said. "We should all observe this battle and learn from it." Gladiknight nodded in agreement.

"Trainers! Call out your first Pokemon!" Kazuto called.

Both girls reached into their pockets and took out a Pokeball. "Go!"

On Coral's side was Nic. On Yuuki's side was a yellow mammal of some kind with a spiky fringe around its tail and a white ruff around its neck. Its ears are long and pointed and its eyes and small nose are black.

"What's that Pokemon?" Donnel asked.

"That's a Jolteon, the Lightning Pokemon. His name's Zap. Jolteon can send out electrical charges of about 10,000 volts. Because they are high-strung, they can be difficult to grow close to them," Seth informed.

"And Yuuki has a Pokemon that dangerous?!" Ricken asked.

"Well, she had him as an Eevee, so they've been together for as long as Zap can remember."

"'Eevee'?" Maribelle repeated in a questioned tone.

Kazuki turned to Seth at Maribelle's tone. "You didn't tell them about evolution yet?"

"I guess we didn't..." he said with a light laugh.

Back to the field, after seeing both trainers and their Pokemon ready to battle, Kazuto shouted, "Round 1: Nic the Ninjask vs Zap the Jolteon! Let the battle begin!"

"Nic! Fury Cutter!" Coral ordered. The Ninjask sped over to his opponent, his arms glowing.

"Zap! Agility!" At Yuuki's order, the Jolteon dashed through the field at high speed, almost rivaling Nic's speed. Both Pokemon were going so fast, no one was able to follow them with untrained eyes.

"I'm getting dizzy~" Vaike dazed, fainting from the dizziness.

"How can they keep up with that speed?" Sumia asked, referring to the ninjas.

"Slash!" Coral shouted.

"Thunder Fang!" Yuuki countered.

Both Pokemon clashed at the commands. This caused an explosion to occur, blowing them both away.

"From attacks like that, they can create an explosion?!" Lissa gasped in shock. Everyone else were shocked at the action.

"Thunderbolt!" With Yuuki's next command, Zap fired a powerful bolt of electricity at Nic, who was still trying to recover from the explosion.

"Double Team!" he heard his trainer order, as he made copies of himself and avoided the attack from hitting. "Fury Cutter!" All the copies regained their aerial balance and flew towards Zap.

"Spin and use Thunderbolt!" Zap got on his back and spun, shooting electricity from his body all over the field.

"They can use a move like that?!" Kellam gasped in shock, as the lightning bolts struck all of Nic's clones.

It almost hit the real thing, when he avoided the attack last minute. Yuuki noticed it. "Over there! Pin Missile!" Zap jumped back on his feet and shot out needles from his white ruff at his opponent.

"Deflect them all with Fury Cutter!" Coral ordered. Nic's arms glowed as he flew down through the needles, blocking the attack.

Just as he was about to strike the Jolteon, Yuuki went on with her next order. "Thunder Fang!" Zap's glowed yellow with some sparks of electricity and grabbed one of Nic's arms, sending more electricity to the Bug/Flying-type.

"Nic!" Coral cried out.

"Finish this! Thunderbolt!" At that final order, Zap sent more bolts of electricity. After the attack died down, he released Nic. The Ninjask was unresponsive, as he had swirls in his eyes.

"Nic is unable to battle! The winner of this round is Zap!" Kazuto declared.

The Shepherds were all shocked at the results. Pokemon battle or not, they didn't think they would see the day when Coral would lose a battle.

"Coral lost?" Vaike spoke in disbelief.

"It can't be helped. After all, Nic was at a type disadvantage," Seth reasoned.

"Type disadvantage?" Phila asked.

"We told your about the eighteen types, right? Each have their own strength and weaknesses against other types. In Nic's case, as a Bug and a Flying-type, while he's quite resistent against Grass, Fighting and other Bug-type Pokemon, he's weak against Flying, Fire, Ice, Electric and Rock-type moves."

Hearing that didn't take long for Lissa to catch on. "So then, he didn't have a chance against Zap in the first place because of his Electric-type moves?!"

"Something like that."

Chrom looked on at the field in slight shock, as both female ninjas returned their Pokemon. "And yet despite that, Coral and Nic still fought with everything they had. Not only that, but they were kind of close."

"That's the thing with Pokemon battles. Despite the disadvantage in type, both trainer and their Pokemon do whatever they can to defeat their opponent."

Back to the field, it was time for the second round to begin.

"Go!" Both girls called our their next Pokemon. On Coral's side was Bella. On Yuuki's side was a leopard-like Pokemon with purple fur.

"That's Violet, the Liepard, also known as the Cruel Pokemon. Stealthy Pokemon, they are. They can run so silently, they strike their victims from behind before they can have the chance to even blink," Seth informed.

"Sounds like quite a challenge, for a beautiful Pokemon," Virion stated.

"Better watch out, because that beautiful form is from the muscles she developed. The more beautiful a Liepard, the more dangerous they are."

Seeing both sides ready, Kazuto shouted, "Round 2: Bella the Dusknoir vs Violet the Liepard! Battle begin!"

"Bella! Shadow Sneak!" Coral ordered.

"Sucker Punch, Violet!" Yuuki also commanded.

Both Pokemon used their called moves. Bella extended her shadow while Violet charged in with her paw prepared for a strike. Both attacks collided. The Liepard leapt back while the shadow returned to its owner.

"Shadow Ball!" Bella shot out a purple ball of darkness at Violet.

"Night Slash!" Without missing a beat, at Yuuki's order, the Liepard's claws glowed light purple and cut the Shadow Ball in half, making it explode behind her. "Now Taunt!"

"Look away!" Coral shouted. Bella tried to look away from her opponent, only for Violet to suddenly appear before her and started to, as the move stated, taunt the Dusknoir. It was working quite well, too, for Bella was starting to become quite angry at the action.

"Taunt's a move?" Chrom asked Seth.

"That's right. When that happens, the enemy Pokemon either stops listening to its trainer and just go in to attack, or is just unable to use moves other than attacking moves," the disguised Zoroark explained. "This just got really tough for Coral and Bella because Bella only has two attacking moves."

"What?! Then how will they win?!" Ricken asked.

"They have to hold out until the effect wears off."

"Primeape! Prime ape!" came Primeape's cry. The people in the sidelines turned and saw the Fighting-type seemingly having some kind of tantrum, for some reason.

"What's going on with the Primeape?" Vaike asked.

"Pikachu! Pika pika!" they then heard, as they looked and saw Sparky cheering from Robin's head.

"Sparky?" the tactician in question asked.

Soon enough, the group all started to realize all the Pokemon in the sidelines were cheering. Rather they just realized the Pokemon had been cheering for quite a while now.

"They're cheering?" Miriel questioned.

"Well Coral did tell you about Pokemon battles being a popular sport, didn't she? Even wild Pokemon often engage in battles just for the fun of it," Seth reasoned.

"That's true," Chrom nodded, recalling the time when Coral had explained to the group about Pokemon battles back when they were on their way to Regna Ferox.

"Hmm? Is that so?" Anna asked, with a smirk on her face.

"Violet, Night Slash!" Yuuki ordered on the field. Her Liepard leapt over Bella's punch and struck hard with her claws, inflicting a great amount of damage.

"Bella! Calm down!" Coral called. Bella didn't seem to be listening, as she tried hard to land a hit on the Liepard. "Calm down and use Shadow Sneak!" The Dusknoir used Shadow Sneak, but instead of using it to attack Violet from behind, she used it to attack her head on.

"Violet! Sucker Punch!" The Cruel Pokemon leapt over the shadow and 'punched' the Dusknoir hard in the face. "Now Iron Tail!" The Liepard's tail glowed as she swung it down on Bella's head once more.

"Grab her!" At the East kunoichi's order, the Dusknoir grabbed hold of the Liepard's tail in a tight grip. "If we can't attack from long distance, then let's hit her at close range! Shadow Ball barrage!" Bella formed her shadowy globes and fired at point blank, inflicting damage to her opponent.

"Oh yeah! She finally dealt some damage!" Vaike cheered. Sometime during the battle, after seeing how hyped the Pokemon were just by watching the fight, everyone else seemed to have caught on to the true excitement and started cheering for different sides.

"Violet! Sucker Punch!" Yuuki ordered. The Liepard got ahold of herself and knocked one of the forming Shadow Balls right into Bella's torso. This caused the Dusknoir to cease her fire and release her hold on Liepard.

"Bella!" Coral cried out in worry.

"Now use Night Slash!" Not giving Bella time to recover, Violet went and struck her opponent. The Gripper Pokemon tumbled down to the ground in defeat.

"Bella is unable to battle! The winner of this round is Violet!" Kazuto called.

As some of the spectators cheered from the sidelines, the Shepherds were still in slight shock to see Coral losing. Sure it was only the second round, but still. They never thought they would see the day, after witnessing her skills on the actual battlefield.

Of all of them, there was one who seemed happy to see her on the losing side. "Well, it seems the great ninja isn't as great as she thought herself to be," Frederick stated. "Perhaps you should give up now, save the humiliation."

The rest of the Shepherds couldn't believe what they just heard from their Great Knight, not that he was wrong.

Despite those words, none of the ninjas let it bother them, keeping their focus on the Team Battle. Both took out a Pokeball and tossed it. "Go!" On one side was Alex. On the other side was a brown Pokemon, whose body resembled a living skeleton with a brown tail and has scythes for arms.

"They're still going?" Donnel asked.

"A true trainer doesn't give up until the battle is truly over. That's something mama taught me," Kazuki said.

"But if that Pokemon has a type advantage over Alex, then there's no point," Maribelle pointed out.

"There's more to Pokemon battles than type advantage. If you had paid attention, you should notice how close Coral and her previous Pokemon were in beating Yuuki's previous Pokemon," Seth said.

"Now that she mentioned it, that's true," Lissa agreed.

Kazuto saw the trainers and their Pokemon ready and began the battle. "Round 3: Alex the Typhlosion vs Buto the Kabutops! Battle begin!"

"Buto! Aqua Jet!" At the West female ninja's command, the Kabuto was engulfed in water and rocketed to the Volcano Pokemon.

"Flame Wheel!" In response, Alex somersaulted and was engulfed in flames, rolling his way to his opponent. The two attacks collided, creating a huge steam to form. In turn, the arena became quite misty.

Both Pokemon had already ceased their attacks and went back to their respective side of the field. Both they and their trainers prepared themselves for either a move or a counter against it.

"Flamethrower!" Coral ordered. Alex breathed out a powerful stream of flames at Buto.

"Dodge and use Ancient Power!" Yuuki ordered. Her Kabutops leapt over the flames. He then glowed white and created an afterimage of itself. Immediately after it was created, the afterimage was formed into a ball before him. He tossed it down to Alex.

"Alex! Flame Wheel!" The Typhlosion somersaulted and moved away from the attack range.

"Oh no you don't! Aqua Jet! Follow that Flame Wheel!" Buto did as told and rushed after his opponent.

The spectators all noticed that he was quickly catching up to Alex, already predicting that the Shellfish Pokemon will land a hit on the Volcano Pokemon from behind.

"Flamethrower!" Coral then shouted.

While still using Flame Wheel, Alex breathed out his flames. Because of this, to everyone's shock, fire whips were released. This caught Buto by surprise as the flames hit him at an angle, knocking him away from his target.

"They knocked him away?!" Virion gasped.

"There's more than one way to use an attack," Seth said. "You can improve it, master the attack and make it more powerful in some way. Or you can use it in another way, make it useful in the situation you're in. Flamethrower usually hits the opponent head on. But if you combine it with an attack like Flame Wheel, instead of a stream of flames, you'll be getting fire whips that strikes the opponent even if they're behind you."

As he said that, Robin thought back to one of the training sessions they had. One where they had to try to improve their Pokemon's attack or abilities.

"Redirect yourself!" Yuuki shouted. Buto regained himself and tried to go in closer to Alex. It proved to be difficult, though, considering the Fire-type was still surrounded by the flaming whips. "Spin and use Slash!" Buto then spun, his glowing scythes stretched out before him. The combined moves allowed him to cut through the whips and advance faster to Alex.

"Jump!" At the last second, the Flame-Wheel Typhlosion jumped into the air, avoiding the attack. Buto landed on his feet as he looked up, only to be blinded by the sunlight behind the soaring Fire-type. "Now Nature Power!" Alex flared up and practically roared. Appearing around him were three different colored orbs. He fired them, sending out a fire, ice and electric type attack from each of them. All three attacks hit their target.

"Buto! Are you okay?!" Yuuki asked. The Kabutops glanced to her and nodded. He then winced as he glowed red and embers formed on him. Yuuki clicked her tongue at the situation. "Burn status... We have to end this faster then. Aqua Jet!" Buto was once again engulfed in water and charged to his opponent.

"Smokescreen!" Alex quickly breathed out a large amount of smoke from his mouth, blinding Buto. The Kabutops disregarded the smoke and kept advancing on. The moment he exited the smoke, he ceased his attack, looking around in confusion.

"Where'd he go?" Yuuki asked, also looking around. She then looked into the smoke and saw a familiar flame lit inside. "Buto! He's still in the smoke! Ancient Power!" Wincing at the burn status, the Kabutops once again created an afterimage of himself and fired it in the smoke.

"Flamethrower!" At Coral's order, the Typhlosion fired his attack at Buto's. They collided and caused an even bigger smoke to form and spread around the field.

"He can attack from anywhere in there! Use Endure!" Buto held his arms up in a defensive position, prepared to block any attack that will come his way. This didn't mean it will help his burn status, however, for Buto winced as his health was slowly decreasing from the effect.

"I really wonder if you can still hold out for much longer, Yuuki," Coral said.

"That's my line. Don't forget, this is the third round. And we know in terms of type advantage, Buto is superior. A few hits and it's over for Alex and it will be my win," Yuuki logically said.

"You should know by now that type advantage means nothing to my team! Alex! Jump and use Flame Wheel!" The Typhlosion indeed jumped into the air and unleashed his move.

"There he is! Aqua Jet!" Buto lowered his guard and launched himself to Alex.

"Flamethrower!" The flame whips came once more from the wheel.

"We're not falling for it again! Slash!" Buto spread his arms out and spun, slightly enlarging the Aqua Jet and breaking through the whips.

"Who said anything about using the same trick?" Coral asked with a smirk. The Shepherds noticed the look and tone and couldn't believe their eyes and ears. "Nature Power!"

Alex let out another roar as he ceased his Flamethrower and formed the three orbs. He fired them, this time unleashing whips of fire, ice and electricity.

"Three different types?! We can't block them all!" Yuuki said. True to her words, although the Fire-type portion was easily blocked and the Ice-type portion didn't inflict much damage to Buto, as the Electric-type part of the attack hit, the Shellfish Pokemon got a complete shock from the move _**(Pun not intended)**_ as he fell to the ground below. Alex also fell and landed on his opponent.

"Buto!" Yuuki cried out. Alex leapt away from the Kabutops, back to Coral's side. The smoke formed from the landing lifted, revealing the defeated Kabutops with swirls in his eyes.

"Buto is unable to battle! The winner of Round 3 is Alex!" Kazuto declared.

"Yes! Nice going, Alex!" Coral cheered. She caught herself in her cheer and looked to the sidelines, seeing everyone's eyes on her, all in shock with her action. Coral cleared her throat and regained her neutral persona. "Good work. Return." She called Alex back in his Pokeball.

' _What just happened?!_ ' everyone, especially the Shepherds, thought. They then looked over at Seth, as if expecting him to answer their unasked question.

The disguised Zoroark noticed their stares. "What? We told you about how Pokemon Battles was a popular sport. Even Coral will lose her posture at some point, especially for a win." They all accepted the reason.

"So, what were you saying about taking this win, Yuuki?" Coral asked.

"Okay, I admit. I might've spoke a bit too soon. But the next round won't be as easy," Yuuki said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Both girls reached for their fourth Pokemon. "Go!" On Coral's side was Jack. On Yuuki's side was a humanoid Pokemon in red armor, with blades on its gauntlet-like arms, torso and helmet.

"What's that Pokemon?" Lon'qu asked in interest.

"Bisharp, the Sword Blade Pokemon. Mostly pitiless Pokemon who would order a group of Pawniard to hound a prey and finish it off themselves."

"What barbarian!" Maribelle stated.

"Except Alpha is not like them!" Kazuki defended. "He's too honorable for that!"

"That he is," Seth agreed. "Besides that, you guys are definitely going to love this battle." Everyone looked at him in confusion. "Just watch."

"Round 4: Jack the Weavile vs Alpha the Bisharp! Battle begin!" Kazuto shouted.

"Alpha! Night Slash!"

"Jack! Metal Claw!"

Both Pokemon charged at each other as soon as their trainers gave an order. Alpha's blades on his gauntlet glowed purple while Jack's claws glowed a metallic color. Both attacks clashed and the Pokemon got into an intense battle between blades and claws. Eventually, the fight came to a stop and both Pokemon returned to their trainer's side. The atmosphere around them grew intense. No one dared to make a sound.

"Hone Claws/Sword Dance!" At the pair of kunoichi's command, the two battling Pokemon boosted their attack power. "Aerial Ace/Iron Head!" Jack rocketed himself to Alpha, who also rocketed himself to the Weavile as his helmet changed into a metallic color. Both Pokemon clashed, neither one backing down to the other.

The intensity of the battle got everyone in the sidelines, both human and Pokemon alike, really excited as they cheered for either the Weavile or the Bisharp.

"They're practically equal!" Chrom stated.

"Those two are rivals after all," Seth pointed out.

"Oh. So like me and Chrom," Vaike said.

"Keep telling yourself that, Vaike," Lissa waved off.

The two Pokemon returned back to their position once more, staring down at each other.

"Starting to feel like old times, isn't it?" Yuuki asked.

"With these two? Always," Coral answered. "Jack! Blizzard!" The Weavile breathed out a powerful blizzard from his mouth.

"Dodge it!" Alpha leapt high into the air over the attack. "Guillotine!" With his blades glowing blue and extending greatly, the Bisharp fell down to the Weavile.

"Get away from there!" Jack dodge-rolled away from the attack, causing Alpha to crash into the ground. "Quick! Use Blizzard!" Jack used the called move and breathed out chilly and powerful wind in the crater.

"Fight that Blizzard! Night Slash!" Yuuki shouted. Alpha charged through the blizzard with his purple blades.

"Prepare yourself, Jack! Metal Claw!" Coral ordered. Jack ceased his Ice-type attack and got into another blade vs claw fight with his rival. The audience were all cheering for one of the Pokemon to overpower the other somehow.

"We're getting nowhere you know."

"Not for long. Jack! Jump!" The Weavile jumped high into the air. "Now Blizzard! Full Power!" Jack took in a deep breath and unleashed a powerful blizzard, one that froze the ground and some of Alpha's body parts, as well as leaving the poor spectators in the cold.

"W-W-Why did she have to u-u-use that move at f-f-full power?" Lissa asked, teeth chattering as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Y-You're telling me. It's freezing!" Maribelle agreed.

"I have some winter coats, if you'd like. For a discounted price that is," Anna offered, already wearing a winter coat, for some reason.

Jack landed on the icy floor with a smirk.

"Now it's our field," Coral said, also with a smirk on her face.

"I wouldn't be too sure. Alpha and I have been training in preparation for this field!" Yuuki declared.

"Is that so? Then let's see the results! Metal Claw!" Jack skated over to Alpha at a faster speed than before.

"That's fast!" Sully stated.

"Block his attacks with Night Slash!" Alpha used his move to block Jack's attacks. Unlike before, however, it got a bit difficult for him to block his attacks, since some part of his body became heavier and the ground below him became so slippery of ice.

"What were you saying about that training?" Coral asked with a smirk.

"We're just getting started! Night Slash on the ice!" Yuuki ordered. Just before Jack could get the chance to strike again, Alpha hit the ice below him, sending chunks of it at his opponent. Weavile thought fast and knocked the ice away and distanced himself from the Bisharp. "What were _you_ saying about that training?"

"I guess I spoke too soon. But two can play at that game. Metal Claw on the ice!" Jack did what his rival had done and sent chunks of ice to his way.

"Deflect them with Night Slash!" The Bisharp started to block the ice with his Dark-type move. Almost as though he predicted such action, seconds later, Jack appeared before Alpha and gave him a hard Metal Claw to the gut, much to the Sword Blade Pokemon and his trainer's shock.

"Don't forget this is still our turf," Coral reminded. "You didn't think we wouldn't be prepared for any long-range attacks on this field, did you?" Yuuki gritted her teeth at those words. "Now Jack, Aerial Ace!" Jack charged at Alpha at high speed.

"Use Iron Head!" Alpha responded by coming at him with a metal headbutt.

"Stab your claw down!" Jack did as ordered and jabbed his left claw into the ice. This combined with the momentum from Aerial Ace allowed the Weavile to give Alpha a hard kick in the head away from him.

"Alpha!" Yuuki cried out.

"Time to end this! Aerial Ace with Metal Claw!" The Sharp Claw Pokemon charged at the downed Sword Blade Pokemon with his metal claws. Alpha got on his knees, still trying to recover from the unexpected kick, when he saw his rival coming. Jack went pass the Dark/Steel-type, landing on his feet.

It was silent for a moment. Most thought Coral was jumping to conclusions about ending the battle, until Alpha collapsed in defeat.

"Alpha is unable to battle! The winner of Round 4 is Jack!" Kazuto declared. Everyone went wild at the results.

"Good work, Jack. Take a good break," Coral congratulated. The Weavile nodded, as he was returned to his Pokeball.

"Alpha. You okay?" Yuuki asked, kneeling by her Bisharp's side. The Sword Blade Pokemon regained his consciousness and nodded weakly. "You did your best. Take a nice long rest." He was returned to his Pokeball. "Looks like in the end, we're at the final round."

"Well that's to be expected, isn't it?" the East kunoichi asked. "Our battles usually ends after the last round after all." Yuuki couldn't help but smile at the fact.

"So wait, this isn't the first time they had this kind of battle?" Sumia asked Seth.

"Nope," Kazuki answered in his place. "They fought a lot of times back home. Right now this is the 315th battle. Current record is 315 ties."

"Even with a type disadvantage, Coral managed to end the battles with a tie?!" Stahl asked.

"Well, you saw for yourself how she fared against Yuuki's Pokemon, didn't you?" Seth said. The Shepherds looked back at their first ninja member in awe.

The kunoichi in question and her opponent released their fifth and last Pokemon. "GO!" Neo and Anubis appeared on the field.

"Let's give everything we got," Anubis said to her opponent, who nodded in agreement.

"Final Round: Neo the Magnezone vs Anubis the Lucario! Let the battle be-!"

"STOP!" came Anna's shout. Everyone turned to question why she shouted that, only to see that she had up a betting pool... with more than half of the people of Ylisstol putting in their bets. "Hi hi! The Pokemon battle between Coral and Yuuki is at the last round! Now's the time to put in your bets!"

"When did you set up a betting pool?" Robin asked.

"More like cease what you're doing!" Maribelle demanded. "Such a thing is illegal!"

"Oh? But I got permission from the exalt to do this," the merchant reasoned.

The Shepherds looked at their ruler in shock. "She promised part of the money will go to the Shepherds," Emmeryn explained.

"And they will!"

Everyone in the Shepherds sweatdropped at those words, especially the battling ninjas and their Pokemon.

After everyone placed their bets, Kazuto declared the battle to begin.

"Neo, Zap Cannon!" The Magnezone shot out his electrical beam at the Lucario.

"Block it with Bone Rush!" Anubis placed her paws together and spread them apart, creating a light green bone of energy. She then spun it before her, blocking the Electric-type move.

"She blocked that?" Frederick asked.

"Ground-type moves are superior against Electric-type," Seth pointed out. "Besides, Anubis has a lot of experience with long-range attacks and she's a close-combat fighter. In turn, she's able to block any and all long-range moves, no matter how powerful it is."

"Anubis, Aura Sphere!" Yuuki commanded.

"Roger!" The Lucario formed a blue ball of energy and fired it at the Magnezone.

"Deflect it with Flash Cannon!" Neo did as told and fired his Steel-type move, blocking the attack and creating a small explosion.

Seeing how equal they seem to be, everyone started to root for one of the two Pokemon they favor. The battling trainers on the other hand...

"Anubis. Are you feeling bored of this battle?" Yuuki asked.

"It may have just begun, but yes. I am," Anubis answered.

This left the audience in confusion, as the West kunoichi took out her sheathed sword. "Well then... It's time to get serious."

"She can join in on the fight?!" Virion asked.

"That's not it at all," Seth corrected.

"Then why does she have her sword...?" Lon'qu began to ask.

"Just watch! You're going to see something awesome!" Kazuki said.

"Let's go, Anubis! Unleash your true power! Mega Evolve!" Yuuki tapped on the hilt of her sword, which had some kind of stone on it.

The stone shone a bright light as a stone on Anubis's anklet glowed with it. Streams of energy appeared from both stones and connected with each other. As they did so, Anubis started to glow in a rainbow-colored light and changed before their eyes. Once the light died down, the people in the side lines were all shocked at the sight before them, while the Pokemon were all in awe. Anubis had grown taller, her cream colored fur got longer, thighs slimmed down, and the back of her now-crimson paws grew an additional spike each, same with her shoulders and now-crimson feet. Her aura sensing appendages also grew longer, with two now having crimson tip. Seeing her in this form left everyone speechless and in great shock.

"What happened to Yuuki's Pokemon?!" Kellam asked.

"That's Mega Evolution. To put it simply, it's a process a Pokemon can transform into, becoming temporarily stronger than before," Seth explained. "Right now you're looking at Mega Anubis."

"Now then... Come at us!" Yuuki and Anubis challenged in unison.

"They're speaking in unison!" Ricken pointed out.

"Well, in order for Mega Evolution to work, the Pokemon Mega Evolving has to have a strong bond with their trainer. Some Pokemon would result in having a mental connection with their trainer as a result, like Anubis," Seth continued to explain.

"You want us to give all we got, then we'll give it to you!" Coral vowed. "Neo, Flash Cannon!" Neo shot out his Steel-type move at the Mega Evolved Pokemon.

"Dodge it!" Anubis leapt over the attack. "Bone Rush!" She then summoned a pair of her energy bone-like weapon and swung them down at her opponent.

"Avoid it!" Neo also dodged the hit by soaring to the sky. "Lock-On!" He turned for a moment and locked on to his target, in which Anubis noticed.

"Oh no!" she thought out loud.

"Zap Cannon!" Neo let loose his Electric-type move at the Aura Pokemon.

"Don't forget we can block that! Bone Rush!" Anubis summoned her pair of energy bones and placed them in front of her in a cross formation. The Zap Cannon struck, pushing the Lucario back. Anubis held her ground, slowly skidding to a halt and successfully blocked the attack.

' _That didn't work,_ ' Coral thought.

"In that case, charge up your Flash Cannon!" Neo did as ordered and charged up his attack.

"We're not going to let you do what you want! Bone Rush!" With her energy bones still active, Anubis charged in after her opponent.

"Neither are we! Flash!" At the last minute, the Electric/Steel-type Pokemon glowed brightly, causing his opponent to cease her attack to shield her eyes.

"You should know that isn't going to help you much. Aura Sphere!" The Shepherds were shocked to hear her give another order.

"What is she saying?! Her Pokemon can't see like that!" Frederick questioned.

"Except Anubis is not like any other Pokemon," Kazuki told him. As if to prove her right, Anubis fired her called attack and successfully struck Neo, despite having her eyes closed.

"How is that possible?!" Sumia asked.

"Lucario can sense aura," Seth began to explain. "Every living thing has aura. Humans, animals, plants, they all have aura. Lucario and their pre-evolve forms, Riolu, are masters at sensing aura. You can blind them or hide from them, but they can still find you. No matter what. All you'll be doing is delaying the inevitable."

"Then in other words, Coral and Neo have to overcome their strengths and defenses to beat them?!" Chrom asked.

"Something like that."

Back on the battlefield, Coral gritted her teeth as Neo dodged another Bone Rush attack. ' _As always, Anubis is a huge challenge,_ ' she thought. ' _We've never faced her in her Mega form before, but now that we are, there's a huge possibility that we will lose for once. Unless..._ ' She looked down at a certain white bracelet on her left wrist. ' _I once heard from my grandfather about how powerful and risky this power is. And that I might only have one chance in using it if my bond with my Pokemon isn't strong enough. Though it doesn't require a strong bond between trainer and Pokemon to stabilize the power, like Mega Evolution, if our bond isn't strong enough, if we aren't worthy enough, the crystal will be destroyed after using it only once._ '

"Magnezone!" came Neo's cry. Coral was snapped out of her thoughts, as she saw Neo get struck by a Bone Rush.

"Neo!" she cried out, as the Magnezone landed hard on the ground. "Are you okay?!"

Neo slowly lifted himself back up. "Zone..." he nodded.

Coral looked back at their opponent. "One more direct hit and it's all over for us, even with your Sturdy ability. It can't be helped. Lock-On!" Neo locked onto his target.

"It's hopeless! Aura Sphere!" Yuuki commanded.

"And let's make it triple!" Anubis said, as she shot out three of her special move at her opponent.

"Flash Cannon!" Neo shot out his Steel-type move at the attack. The two moves collided and caused an explosion. "Climb up now!"

"Don't let him escape! Aura Sphere!" Anubis fired multiple blue energy balls at Neo, all which are catching up to him at high speed.

"Turn and use Flash Cannon!" At Coral's words, the Magnezone quickly turned and unleashed his Steel-type move, somehow blocking the Aura Spheres. "Lock-On again!" Neo once again had locked on to the Aura Pokemon.

"Laser Focus!" Yuuki shouted in return.

"This next attack will decide it!" Anubis promised, as she concentrated all her energy on her next attack.

"That's where you're wrong, Anubis," Coral said, much to everyone's confusion. "This battle will end. Here and now! Let's go, Neo!" She raised her left arm. As she did so, Neo understood what she meant and nodded, flying down by her side, while everyone else got even more confused or curious as to what she had planned. All except for one that is.

' _That's... Lord Arecus'- No, her grandfather's..._ ' Seth thought.

"Let's do this!" The next thing they knew, Coral and Neo started to do similar poses together, from crossing their arms, or attempt to cross his magnets in the Magnezone's case, across their chest to crossing them again in front of them to twisting their bodies to the right to once again crossing their arms, or at least Coral was, with her palms facing either upward or downward. The moment she did the final pose, Neo started to gather a large amount of electricity before him. "Take this! Our full strength! Gigavolt Havoc!" Both she and Neo punched forward, launching the attack straight at Anubis.

"Don't let that get to you! Aura Sphere! Full Throttle!" Yuuki ordered.

"I won't lose!" Anubis fired sphere after sphere of energy at the attack. Unlike before, none were even trying to slow it down, as it continued to make its way to the Aura Pokemon. Before anyone knew it, the attack struck, causing a huge explosion to erupt. Everyone tried to hold their ground or protect the kids, preventing them from being blown away.

As soon as the smoke died down, they all slowly opened their eyes and were shocked at the result.

"Both Anubis and Neo are unable to battle! This round and match ends in a draw!" Kazuto declared.

"Wait a second! How is that a draw?! What happened?! How did Neo faint?!" Sully asked.

"A stray Aura Sphere bypassed the attack and struck Neo," Coral explained, walking up to her downed partner. "Are you okay?" Neo regained conscious and looked at her. "You did well. Take a nice rest." With a nod, he was returned to his Pokeball.

Coral then looked down at the bracelet and, to her shock, saw the crystal she used was still in her possession. ' _Either it's because I'm your granddaughter, or I'm truly worthy or this Z-Ring, grandfather. Either way, I thank you for this wonderful gift._ ' She got back up on her feet.

"So, what did you all think of the battle?" Coral asked the crowd.

In response to her question, everyone cheered and applauded, stating that they had enjoyed the Pokemon Team Battle, despite it ending as a tie.

"This is a Pokemon Battle," Yuuki began. "No matter the situation, a trainer and their Pokemon are always one. We can form bonds with the Pokemon, if they choose to be our partner. If you form a strong bond, you can do anything together. In terms of battle, if you uncover their strengths, weakness and skill, you'll be an ultimate team."

Those with a Pokemon in the Shepherds looked at their Pokemon partner, who stared at them back. Both knew what she said was true, especially after witnessing the battle.

As this was happening, hidden in a tree, a certain blue-haired swordsman was watching the whole thing in amazement. His attention was too into the battle that had occurred, he hadn't realized he was being watched from another tree nearby, who was also watching the captivating battle.


	12. The Foreseer

**I hate thunder storms. Why? Because I was in the middle of typing the finishing touch to the battle, mainly the one against the leader, and as I had hit the 'save' button, well what do you know? ALL THAT WORK WAS WASTED! ALL THAT TIME I SPENT ON THAT SCENE WAS GONE! I was so sad! And it was really good too! I practically shed tears when it happened! UGH! Why did it have to happen?! WHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYY?!**

 **Okay, I'm fine now. Ahem. Anyway, on to the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or Pokemon. I also do not own the opening, which is Papermoon, a Soul Eater opening.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Instrumental)  
_** _(The scene begins with the assassination of East Ninja Village. Coral, watching the scene from above, lets out a loud scream. Scene then changes to the title)_

 _ **I'm falling**_  
 _ **Down into my shadow**_  
 _ **Holding in my every breath**_  
 _ **As I await the deadly night  
** (Coral fell in dark water. She looked up at the surface and saw her family looking down at her as she tried to reach them. A whirlpool was picked up, dragging her away from them)_

 _ **So scary**_  
 _ **But you can't give into this**_  
 _ **Fear of pumpkin carriages**_  
 _ **Cause all the witches see it in your eyes  
** (Chrom and Robin were walking down the halls of the former's castle with troubled looks. Camera zooms out to reveal that it was seen in the eye of a crazy ruler and a dark mage. Screenshots of a Dark Flier and a general covered the screen)_

 _ **See you in your dreams**_  
 _ **Yeah, baby  
** (Screenshots of each of the Shepherds and Emmeryn going on with their normal lives came and gone in order of appearance)_

 _ **Your nightmares, too**_  
 _ **That's where I'll find you  
** (Scene changed to somewhere in space where Arceus was seen watching over Coral)_

 _ **Fairy Blue**_  
 _ **It is only for you**_  
 _ **That I would crush the stars**_  
 _ **And put them on display  
**_ _(Coral, her Pokemon and the Shepherds were battling against the Risen and Plegians)  
_ _ **Black Paper Moon  
**_ _(Coral's team were watching their leader sadly watching the sunset)_

 _ **If you really put your faith in me  
** (Camera zooms over to many Pokemon that will be joining the Shepherds)_  
 _ **When you're lost here, I am**_  
 _ **Forever with your soul  
** (Marth was fighting off many Risen on her own while heading to a portal)_

 _ **Waiting here above you patiently**_  
 _ **Just like the shining moon  
** (Scene changed and Coral took Marth's place as she ran to her clan's killer with a killing intent. They clashed and fought. Coral skidded back as she glared up at the murderer)_

* * *

That night, Chrom was at the castle courtyard. After witnessing the Pokemon battle earlier, especially Anubis' Mega Evolution, Chrom walked up to Yuuki and asked her how the process was done.

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

"Yuuki. I want to ask you. How is Mega Evolution done?" he asked.

"Well, there are three things you need to Mega Evolve a Pokemon. The two of those things are a Keystone and a Mega Stone. You need to have those stones in order for a Pokemon to Mega Evolve. However, the Mega Stone must have the Pokemon's DNA. The Keystone's purpose is for the trainer to activate the Pokemon's Mega Evolution," Yuuki explained.

"And the third thing?"

"You need a strong bond with your Pokemon. By the way, why ask?"

Chrom took out the marble he got from the village back when the Shepherds met the kunoichi before her and Kazuki. "The villagers gave me this. I couldn't help but notice it seems somewhat similar to the one on Anubis' anklet."

Yuuki's eyes widened at the stone in his hand. She practically snatched it from his hand and took a better look at it. "There's no doubt about it. This is the Galladite, a Mega Stone for Gallade!"

Chrom's eyes widened at those words. "So wait, that stone can make Gladiknight Mega Evolve like Anubis?!"

"Yes. And you're really lucky. For one thing, you have a stone specifically for your Pokemon. Not many trainers are that lucky. And another thing that's lucky is that I have a spare keystone." Yuuki took out a stone exactly like the one on her hilt and handed it to Chrom. "Just tell me one thing, Chrom. How long have you had Gladiknight?"

The prince was slightly taken by surprise at the question. "Since he first arrived here I guess. Which is about... a week I guess."

"And how close are you two?"

"Gladiknight is my brother-in-arms. I trust him to have my back as I will with his."

Yuuki looked deeply into Chrom's eyes. They were unwavering, showing how serious he was about his bond with his Pokemon. She smiled and said, "Okay. If your bond is as strong as you think it is, you both should be able to perform it." She handed him the keystone, in which he accepted. "But a word of warning, if your bond is not strong enough, that power may hurt those close to you."

* * *

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

' _What did she mean by that?_ ' he wondered, looking down at the stone sewed in his right glove.

"Chrom? What are you doing out so late?" came Robin's voice. He turned and saw the girl approaching him, Sparky on her shoulder and Gladiknight by her side, with a shoulder guard on his left shoulder, similar to Chrom's, with his Mega Stone embedded in it.

"Oh, hi, Robin, Sparky, Gladiknight. Just... dueling some unpleasant thoughts..." he answered. "Tomorrow we march to Regna Ferox to request additional soldiers. But there's something you should know first... Not everything Gangrel said was a lie." Hearing that surprised the three, especially since they knew how insane the king of Plegia was. "The last exalt, my father, waged war on Plegia for many wars. The violence... it was a brutal campaign, ending with only his death fifteen years ago. Plegia rightfully remembers his suffering, but his war was no kinder to his own people. As the fighting dragged on, our army became more and more diminished. Farmers who could barely wield a pitchfork were conscripted and sent to their deaths. Soon there was no food at all, and the kingdom began to collapse. I was young, but I remember those times... I know how they affected Emmeryn."

"Such an experience would change anyone," Robin said.

"Indeed. When our father died on her tenth year, he left her quite the legacy... Plegia's desire for vengeance, our own people's unbridled rage... my sister became a target for blame on all sides. Her own subjects began to hurl insults and stones. She still bears scars from one, but she never let them see her pain. Only Lissa and I understood."

Gladiknight walked up to his partner and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Galla."

"It must have been so hard," Robin said.

"I cannot claim to know how she does it, Robin," Chrom continued. "I could not greet such hostility with warmth and patience. While our people mocked and vilified her, she reached out and healed them. She brought soldiers home to their families. She ended the war. And when Ylisse's spirit was mended and the people 'forgave' her? She never resented them for it. She represents the best part of the halidom, the part most worth protecting. She is peace. But some men would take advantage of that. Men like King Gangrel. The day he understands peace will be the day death gives it to him. So perhaps I must be death's agent. Emmeryn would never order him killed, nor would I wish her to."

Gladiknight placed a fist to his chest where his heart was and said, "Galla gal gallade."

"Am I right to assume you agree?" The Gallade nodded at his partner's question. "Thank you, partner."

"That was well spoken, sir," came a voice.

The two Shepherds and their Pokemon turned to the source and saw Marth walking up to them.

"Good evening to you," he greeted.

"How did you get here?" Chrom asked in suspicion, especially since there are guards at the front gate.

"The cleft in the castle wall, behind the maple grove."

The young prince was shocked at the answer. "There? But how would you...?"

"You know the place, Chrom?" Robin asked.

"Yes. I bashed in part of the wall while training the Shepherds." Gladiknight sweatdropped at the explanation. "It's only a small hole, and I'd thought it well concealed, but..."

"Your secret is safe with me. I come here only to warn you," Marth said.

Chrom raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Warn us?"

"The exalt's life is in danger."

The four were shocked to hear that. "What, Emmeryn? That's absurd. She's guarded at all hours," Chrom said.

Marth hesitated for a moment before saying, "What if... What if I told you I have seen the future? Would you believe me? A future where Emmeryn is killed. Here. Tonight."

The two Pokemon seemed a bit convinced at her claim. Robin and Chrom didn't believe him, as the latter said, "Seen the future? Have you lost your wits?

"Yes, I expected you wouldn't believe me. So allow me to prove it!" Marth drew out his sword. Chrom was about to draw his sword as well and Robin with her tome, as their Pokemon got ready to battle. "I'm about to save your live," they heard Marth said. "From him."

As if on cue, an assassin came out from the bushes. Marth tossed his sword in the air and jumped. He grabbed hold of his weapon and brought it down on the assassin in an instant kill.

"I trust this proof will suffice?" he asked.

Though a bit hesitant, the action did prove Marth was trustworthy. "Yeah..." Chrom answered with a nod.

Sparky's ears twitched as he cried out. "Pika pika!"

Marth gasped as another assassin came out of a tree. He turned to block the strike but tripped on the first assassin's sword. The second assassin swung his weapon down for the kill, only to miss and only cut the mask, revealing Marth's face and his, rather her, long blue hair. Chrom sped past her and killed the second assassin.

He turned to the female swordsman. "Wait you're- You're a woman?"

"And quite the actress too," she answered smugly. "Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out until just now."

The next thing they knew, an explosion was heard. This worried the group as they head back into the palace. Unknown to them, a figure was watching them from the shadows and started running after them. Or rather, one certain person from their group.

* * *

Just outside the palace, a group of Plegians stood, waiting for orders from their leader.

"Remember, I want the Emblem in my hand and Emmeryn dead on the floor. Let nothing distract you from either purpose," he told an assassin.

"As you will it," he nodded.

While all the other assassins were okay with the idea and more than willing to get the job done, there was one who seemed against the idea.

"Whoa, whoa, did I just hear that right? We're to KILL the exalt? I'm just here for the plunder. You know, line my pockets with some royal goods. The exalt's such a sweet lady... Sure, I'll rob her blind, but I'll never harm her!" said the one with orange hair with a lollipop in his mouth.

"Klefki," came a voice by his side, as what seemed to be a keychain was peeking out from under his cloak.

"I know, buddy. I know." Without any of his allies knowing, he slipped into the shadows.

* * *

Chrom and the others ran as fast as possible to Emmeryn's room, where she was safe and unharmed, with Coral, Seth, Yuuki, Kazuto and Kazuki with her.

"Emm!" the prince called.

"Chrom! Take Lissa and flee while you still have time!" Emmeryn told him.

"No! We're not leaving you! Just stay where it's safe!"

Coral turned to Emmeryn. "Don't worry. We'll back your brother up. Seth, you stay here and protect her."

"Right!" he nodded.

"Kazuki, you stay too, where it's safe," Kazuto told his daughter. "We wouldn't want anything to happen to the egg after all."

The young kunoichi nodded. "I understand, papa!"

With that, the three teen ninjas disappeared and reappeared outside Emm's room.

"What's our situation?" the East ninja asked the prince.

"We have some assassins trying to kill Emmeryn," he answered. "No doubt from Plegia."

"They should scatter if we defeat the leader," Robin suggested.

* * *

Back outside, the leader of the group of Plegians noticed Chrom was still alive. "Two assassins and the little princeling was not even wounded?" He narrowed his eyes as he noticed something about the opposing side. "Wait... Some of these actors do not belong on this stage." As he laid eyes on Robin, a grin formed on his face. "Ho ho! Can it be?! After years of searching... Tonight, fate truly piles gifts at my feet!" He then noticed Sparky on her shoulder and Coral next to her and his expression changed to shock. "That girl! She looks like-... So there were survivors from that village. And not only that, but rumors were true about the Shepherds."

* * *

Marth looked down and noticed her sword was glowing. "Falchion is gleaming..." she muttered.

"What's wrong?" Chrom asked.

"It's not your concern."

"Seems like nothing ever is with you."

"My apologies."

"Just stay at Emmeryn's doors. We'll handle the killers."

Marth complied and stood by Emmeryn's door, prepared to take down any assassin that slipped pass the Shepherds.

"You're not alone," Seth said, walking out the exalt's room. "I'm also here."

"You have my gratitude." As Marth looked on one side of the hall, she noticed something. "You don't seem surprised that I'm a female."

"Well... I had a hunch." Marth seemed to accept that answer.

' _I can't say that I snuffed out her gender. That'll sound too weird and misleading,_ ' the disguised Zoroark thought with a light sweat drop.

* * *

As they fought against the enemy, a pair of figures snuck into the palace from the back window. One of them was a human with tanned skin and dark brown hair in braids, wearing light purple body armor. She also had rabbit ears tied in her braids and a black rabbit tail. The other seemed more like a brown, human-size rabbit, with long ears that bends shortly above its head and ends in fluffy, cream-colored fur. Its wrists and lower legs are also covered in cream-colored fur.

"I knew there was wisdom in slipping in with those rogues, Jayne," said the rabbit-like humanoid of the two. "Look at how these man-spawn claw at each other like savages! I will repay my warren's debt and then wash my hands of their race."

"Pun..." Jayne didn't seem to agree with her partner's idea.

Both their ears twitched as they avoided a sword strike from Coral. "Another enemy?! And with a Pokemon this time?!"

Marth noticed who those two are. Or at least one of them. "Hold! Panne is not your enemy."

"You know her?" Chrom asked.

"I know... of her. And I knew she would come here tonight."

"Quite the prophet, aren't you?"

"As you say. And I swear to you, Panne is an ally."

A smile formed on Chrom's face. "Good enough for me. All right, Shepherds! For now, we leave this Panne character be!"

Frederick looked at his prince in shock. "Is that wise, milord?"

"Marth has earned our trust. She enjoys her secrets, I know... Like her gender, for one. But she's also saved our lives. Twice. And that's enough for me."

Marth looked at him with a smile on her face. "Chrom... Thank you."

"Well, now that that's cleared, how about we get back to the matter at hand then?" Coral suggested.

"You're right, Coral. Let's drive these scoundrels from our castle!" Chrom agreed.

As he said that, some axe wielders and dark mages charged.

Panne slammed her hands on the ground, going on all fours and was surrounded by rock-like energy. Once the energy exploded, Panne transformed into a horse-sized rabbit with glowing red eyes. As soon as she transformed, she wasted no time killing off one of the fighters.

"Cool!" she suddenly heard, as she changed back to her original self. She looked to the side and saw Kazuki looking up at her, her egg in her arms and her eyes sparkling. "How did you do that, miss? That transformation?"

"I... I'm a taguel. A shapeshifter," she answered, baffled by the personality of the child before her. Usually when normal humans see her kind, they would treat her as an animal, fear or hate her with every blood in their body, even children would think that way. But this one? This child before her was different.

"Lopunny!" came Jayne's voice. Panne looked up and managed to get herself and Kazuki away from a Dark Mage's spell. Jayne then defeated said mage with a good Dizzy Punch to the gut.

"Hide where it's safe," she told the little girl.

The moment Panne told her that, Seth appeared by their side. "Kazuki! How did you get out here?"

"There was a side door." Kazuki pointed at the said door where she came from.

"Well you can't be out here. Your parents will freak if something happens to you at this time." The young ninja nodded at his words and returned to Emmeryn's room. Seth turned to Panne. "Thanks for looking out for her. Please guard this entrance." Without waiting for a reply, he charged at an incoming fighter. This caused the taguel to scowl at him.

* * *

With Chrom, he was about to fight a certain thief.

"Drop your weapon, or die where you stand!" he ordered.

"Easy there, blue blood. I'm not here to hurt anyone," he assured.

The prince looked at him in suspicion. "... Yet you run with a band of assassins?"

"Believe it or not, trying to make a living. I'm a thief, see? Bust doors open, crack into chests... that kind of thing. This lot said they wanted to break into some kind of vault. Nobody said anything about murder. I'd just as soon sit this one out."

Chrom looked over to Gladiknight, wondering if the thief before him spoke the truth. The Gallade looked back at his brother-in-arms and nodded, stating that he could be trusted.

"Hmm... Then perhaps you'd be willing to prove your good intentions?" he suggested.

"Beg pardon?"

"We need all the help we can get to save the exalt's life. You appear capable, and we could use any information you have about our foes."

"Oh, right. Those good intentions. Fine then, I'll prove my sincerity... if you sweeten the deal."

Chrom grimaced at his condition. "You want gold? Fine, you scoundrel. Let me just- oops." He dug into his pocket for some gold, when he dropped a satchel on the floor.

"Looks like you dropped something. What's in the satchel, mmm?" the thief asked.

"Nothing. Candies from my little sister. I'm sure you-"

The thief narrowed his eyes at the answer. "'Candies'? As in, sugar candies?"

"Well... Yes. I assume they'd be sweet? But-"

"IT'S A DEAL!"

Chrom and Gladiknight looked at the thief in shock. "...You'll risk your life if I give you... a bag of candy?"

"I said 'sweeten the deal', didn't I? Don't get me wrong, I'll take the gold, too. Later. Unless you've got more of these. Have you got more of these?!"

The prince and his brother-in-arms looked at each other, dumbfounded at their new recruit. "Um... I'll ask Lissa."

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the palace, the rest of the Shepherds were doing well against the Plegians, especially the new members of their group.

For Sully and the Litleo, Nala, the two were quite the team. Nala would use Nobel Roar to frighten the enemies, enough for Sully to finish off. Any enemies that tried to attack the cavalier, the Lion Cub Pokemon would burn them away with either a Flamethrower or a Fire Fang.

For Stahl and the Munchlax, Chobi, the latter rode on the former's horse, unleashing a Screech attack to weaken the opponents, allowing Stahl to land the finishing hit. The Pokemon also paralyzed the enemies by giving them a good lick on the face, which was quite disturbing to them. Nonetheless, it helped take them out easily.

For Vaike and Primeape, who he named Prime, they made a good duo in terms of strength. A good scary one that is. Both would land a good, strong hit on the Plegians for the other to instantly take out. And any hit that comes their way, Primeape would take them all, raising his Attack stats from the effect of Rage and easily taking down more enemies with his Punishment.

Lissa and Maribell are also getting along well with Lei the Comfey and Flora the Floette. While healing their allies, the Pokemon would protect their partners, countering the enemies' attacks with Petal Blizzard, Draining Kiss, Fairy Wind or Razor Leaf.

The Herdier, who doesn't have a trainer yet, was also doing well against the enemies, teaming up with various Shepherds and give them a good boost in strength via Helping Hand, landing the finishing touch with Fire Fang, Take Down, or Crunch.

Marth was watching the teamwork between human and Pokemon and couldn't help but be even more amazed by the sight before her. ' _With this the future has to change for the better,_ ' she thought. She was suddenly hit by a Nosferatu from behind. Looking behind her, she saw a dark mage and a thief were teaming up against her. ' _No. No I can't fall! Not here! Not now!_ '

"Ruff!" came a voice. Almost immediately after that, the mage was struck by some sharp rocks, now lying on the floor, dead.

"What the hell?!" the thief wondered, looking at the source of the attack. As he turned, a brown puppy with blue eyes and rocks on its neck snuck around him and... gave him a hard bite on his butt. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The poor Plegian was running around, screaming like a girl as he tried to shake the growling canine off his behind.

Seeing her chance, Marth got back up and stabbed her sword through his chest, killing him. Sensing the guy was dead, the dog released his grip and started to look up at the swordswoman, eyes sparkling and tail wagging. Marth was taken aback by its action.

"Do you want to help?" she asked.

"Rock! Ruff!" it replied, happily jumping up and down. Before she knew it, the canine jumped in her arms, causing her to drop her sword, and rubbed the rocks on its neck against her face.

"Hey, wait! That hurts! And this isn't the time for cuddles!" Despite what Marth said, the puppy kept on happily nuzzling her.

Kazuto had killed off another dark mage when he saw Marth being cuddled by the creature in her arms. "A Rockruff?" he wondered, clashing blades with a cavalier. Pushing his enemy away, he noticed a fighter sneaking up on Marth and the Rockruff in her hands. "Hey! Behind you!"

His warning came a little too late, for the Plegian already raised his axe up to kill the blue-haired swordswoman. Or at least, he would've, if the Rockruff in her arms didn't jump over her shoulder and bite his face.

"OW! Get this canine off me!" he shouted, dropping his weapon as he tried to pry the Puppy Pokemon off his face.

Marth quickly took in the situation she was in and instantly picked up her sword and ran it through the Plegian fighter. Once he lied on the floor, dead, the Rockruff released his grip. Looking back at the rest of the Plegian soldiers, Marth asked, "Shall we continue?"

"Ruff!" it nodded.

* * *

Outside the palace, Robin and Sparky had just charged out, finished dealing with some of the remaining Plegians. The two saw the leader of the group and prepared themselves for battle.

"Well, well... Ha ha ha! Hasn't it been a while!" he said.

Robin's eyes widened in shock at his words. "You know me?"

"Oh, I know you... Submit to me, and perhaps I might honor you with the truth!"

"I'd rather die! Go, Sparky!" At the tactician's order, the Pikachu ran forward. However, the leading Plegian's eyes were still on Robin, for some reason. The girl disregarded this action and unleashed a Thunder.

The dark mage simply watched, as the lightning magic was redirected horribly off course. The sight of this made him laugh. "Ha ha ha ha! Where do you think you're aiming?"

"Obviously not you." He was taken aback by the tone she used. As he looked at her face, he was even more surprised at her smile. Just as he turned to look at the direction where her magic had redirected to, he was struck by something metal yet dull. Looking down, he saw Sparky with his glowing tail on his chest. "Thunderbolt!"

"Pikachuuu!" At Robin's order, Sparky unleashed a powerful electric blast, shocking the dark mage and causing an explosion to occur.

"Did we get him?" Robin then asked, as her partner returned to her side.

As the smoke began to clear, to their shock, the Plegian leader was still standing. "You think that's enough to beat me?! Elfire!" He fired a powerful fire magic at the two. The tactician and her partner weren't able to respond in time to avoid the attack.

"Wide Guard!"

"Galla!"

But that didn't mean they couldn't be saved, as Gladiknight suddenly appeared before them, his arms up as he summoned up a barrier to block the attack.

"Robin!" Chrom called, as he approached her and Sparky. "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Chrom. Gladiknight," Robin replied.

Gladiknight glanced at her and simply nodded.

At the sight of the prince and his partner, the Plegian dark mage gritted his teeth. "Emmeryn was supposed to be an easy target... You will pay for interfering in my designs!"

"Think again! Let's go, Gladiknight!" Chrom shouted. With a nod, the Gallade followed his partner to their opponent.

"Sparky, Electro Ball!" Robin ordered, switching out her tomes. Sparky formed a ball of electricity and tossed it at the dark mage. At the same time, Robin shot out some fire magic, also at the Plegian.

The two attacks practically sped past the prince and his Gallade and was about to hit their target, who jumped back to avoid them. An explosion occurred when the Fire magic and Electro Ball hit the ground, causing smoke to rise, making it hard for the enemy to see where Chrom and Gladiknight will attack from. He saw a pair of shadows from the smoke and instantly fired an Elfire. One of the shadows moved in front of the other and spread his arms out. The magic seemingly struck, clearing away the smoke to reveal Gladiknight with an active Wide Guard. Chrom used his shoulder as a stepping stone to jump over the barrier and perform a diving attack at the dark mage. The enemy avoided the attack and prepared to fire another Elfire spell. Chrom saw this and quickly moved away from his attack range.

Gladiknight regrouped with his brother-in-arms. "Galla."

As if understanding him, Chrom said, "Yeah. He is tougher than the rest. Shall we test out your true power?" Gladiknight nodded at the question. "Then it's time to see what you're really capable of! Mega Evolve!" Chrom tapped his keystone, causing it and Gladiknight's Galladite to shine brightly. Streams of energy came out from both stones and connected each other. As soon as they all came in contact, the Gallade's body began to glow in a rainbow color and change shape.

The glow died down and Gladiknight's new form was revealed. His body was mostly white, save for his green head, a red plate on his chest and the red blades on his now-white arms. He also had on a white cape. If anything, his new appearance made him look like a knight.

All the other Shepherds and their Pokemon allies were outside the palace at this point, staring at Gladiknight's new form in great awe. Well, almost all of them.

"He did Mega Evolution?" Kazuto asked. "When did he have a keystone and a Mega Stone?"

Coral looked over to Yuuki, who was watching with a serious look. "That keystone... You gave it to him, didn't you?"

"That's right," she replied, calling out Anubis. To her Lucario, she asked, "Do they have it under control?"

"So far," she answered.

Gladiknight was checking out his new look and flexing his muscles.

"How do you feel?" Chrom asked, receiving a smile and a nod in response.

"Wha-?! What the hell did you do?!" the leading Plegian demanded.

"What you'll never find out. Sword Dance!" Gladiknight summoned energy swords, raising his physical strength.

"Like hell you will! Elfire!" Another powerful Fire magic was unleashed from the dark mage.

"Slash!" Gladiknight ran towards the attack and swiped his arm down. That one swipe cut the magic in half, allowing the Gallade to run past it. A few seconds later, an explosion occurred behind him. Before the Plegian had a chance to react, Gladiknight struck his Slash attack hard, ending the battle.

"No... This is... all wrong... How could... you have known the plan..." he breathed his last.

Almost everyone was shocked at how quickly Gladiknight killed the leader of the group of assassins. The shock soon became cheers as they realized they won the battle.

"Gladiknight, you were amazing!" Chrom stated. As he looked at his partner, he realized something was off about him. "Gladiknight?" Before he knew it, the Gallade prepared a Leaf Blade and jumped on him. The attack was blocked by Coral, but the force behind it was too strong for her to withstand, as she was pushed back into a tree.

"Coral!" Robin called in worry.

Yuuki and Anubis both quickly took action, the former tapping her keystone to have the latter go into her own Mega Form.

"Anubis, Bone Rush! Block all his attacks!" the kunoichi ordered.

"Got it!" The Lucario summoned a pair of energy bones, blocking each and every one of Gladiknight's attack. "You fool! Wake up!"

While this was going on, all the other Shepherds were now shocked at the sudden development.

"What in tarnation is happening?!" Donnel gasped.

"Hey, what happened to Gladiknight?!" Lon'qu asked Kazuto.

"It was too early," the North ninja said, calling out Nightwing. "Acrobatics, on the double!"

"Scor!" the Gliscor nodded, using his Flying-type move at the crazed Pokemon.

Coral weakly got back up on her feet. Lissa stood by her side and healed her.

"Are you okay?" the young princess asked.

"I'm fine." The East ninja took out a Pokeball and called out the Pokemon within it. "Bella! Come out!"

"Dusknoir!" the Ghost-type cried out.

"Hold that Gallade down! Shadow Sneak!" Bella extended her shadow over to the battle before them.

Gladiknight was practically overpowering both Anubis and Nightwing, with his Sword Dance and chances of critical hits from his Slash and Leaf Blade. That is, until Bella bound him with her shadow, preventing him from moving for a while.

"Strike him now!" Coral shouted.

"Bone Rush!"

"Acrobatics!"

Yuuki and Kazuto called out the two attacks. Their Pokemon quickly struck Gladiknight with everything they had. Several strikes later, Bella undid the Shadow Sneak and Gladiknight fell on the ground in defeat, reverting back to normal.

"Gladiknight!" Chrom ran to his brother-in-arm's side. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I warned you Chrom," Yuuki spoke, bringing everyone's attention to her. "I warned you about what would happen if your bond isn't strong enough for Mega Evolution. Words aren't enough, as you just witnessed."

"What are you talking about? Didn't you give me the keystone because you believed our bond was strong?"

"I gave you it because you and Gladiknight have the potential to reach higher lengths. It's not because I believed in your bond, but rather to teach you a valuable lesson. Not everyone can just perform Mega Evolution that easily, especially not with Pokemon they bonded within less than a week. At least be happy that what happened tonight isn't the worst case."

"He almost deliberately attacked us! How is that not the worst case?!" Frederick demanded, his hate and distrust for Pokemon slowly growing.

"For one thing, it's not with a Lucario. They tend to lose control of their Mega form the first few times. We've been there." Yuuki looked to Anubis, who returned to normal, as she said that.

"It's true. Once we're in our Mega form, us Lucario would lose control of ourselves because of how powerful our aura becomes. It's only through strong, unbreakable bonds that we maintain our sanity," she added.

"And what's the other thing?" Ricken asked.

"There are cases where fools Mega Evolve their Pokemon without case and suffered great consequences for such action," Coral said. All eyes were on her, all in fear with her words. "That's right. There are cases where those Mega Evolved Pokemon had killed." Everyone was silent at the revelation. "You should be happy that we were able to stop Gladiknight from going that far. This battle would've been for nothing. And Chrom..." The prince looked at the kunoichi with full attention. "Until you've completed my training and some special training with Yuuki, you and Gladiknight are prohibited from using Mega Evolution. Is that clear?"

"Yes," he replied.

Coral faced the rest of the Shepherds. "Same goes for those of you with Pokemon capable of Mega Evolution. That means you two." She pointed at Lon'qu and Panne when she said that.

"Me?" the taguel questioned.

"You may not be one of us right now, but should you choose to join, you will also have to participate in our training, especially Yuuki's, since your Lopunny is also capable of Mega Evolution."

Before she could make some kind of retort, Jayne placed a hand on Panne's shoulder. The taguel looked to her friend.

"Lopunny pun," she spoke.

"She's telling you-"

"I know what she's saying," Panne interrupted Seth. "If Jayne really thinks it's necessary, then I suppose I'll stay with your group."

"Chrom!" came Emmeryn's voice, as she, Phila and Kazuki ran out the palace.

"Mama! Papa!" the young kunoichi ran into her adoptive parents' arms.

"Kazuki! Are you okay?" the mother asked.

"Yep!"

"Emm! Thank the gods you're safe!" Chrom said to his sister.

"It is you I have to thank, Chrom," the exalt said. "And if anyone is to be worried about, shouldn't it be Gladiknight?"

"Gal la lade..." the Gallade weakly spoke.

"He said that your safety is more important that his own," Seth translated, intriguing Panne.

Emmeryn smiled sadly at him. "You and my brother are indeed one and the same."

"I beg your forgiveness, milord! I failed in my duty. They should never have made it into the castle in the first place," Phila apologized, bowing her head.

"Peace, Phila. You couldn't have known what was coming," Chrom assured. "Only Marth could-"

"Marth?" Emmeryn asked, unfamiliar with the person he spoke of.

"Yes, I would speak more with..." Chrom looked around and saw the unmasked swordswoman was gone. "Um... Robin, where's Marth?"

"Hmm... An excellent question. She was here a moment ago..." Robin said, also confused as to where the mysterious person went.

Chrom seemed to have realized what happened. "Not again!" He wanted to go after her, but he didn't want to leave Gladiknight behind, not after what happened earlier.

"We have him, Chrom," Lissa assurred, as she and Lei got to work with healing him.

"Gallade. " Even Gladiknight was telling him to go.

Chrom nodded as he got up and ran after Marth.

* * *

Marth was walking through the castle courtyard, away from the castle itself. She stopped and turned for a moment, looking at the building with a look of nostalgia. She was about to continue walking away, when Chrom came by.

"Going somewhere? You have a bad habit of leaving without saying goodbye, you know," he stated.

"Yes, I'm afraid I have a few bad habits," she said.

"Good ones as well; you saved my life, as well as both of my sisters. Is there some way I can repay you? Some favor I can grant?"

Marth smiled at his offer. "Hearing you offer is reward enough."

Chrom didn't relent to her answer. "But there must be something..."

"I already have what I came for: history has been rewritten."

"And what future averted?"

"After the exalt's untimely assassination, the Fire Emblem would be stolen. This, in turn, would lead to a great war, and soon to the end of mankind itself." Marth ceased her explanation and looked down. "...But I'm sure that sounds like madness to you.

Chrom was silent for a moment. What she said would've sounded crazy to a normal person, but then again, after everything that happened up to this point, from the appearances of Pokemon to Marth predicting the attack, Chrom believed her. "...Strangely, no. It doesn't. Somehow I know I can trust you. And I hope someday to repay your favors."

"Perhaps one day you shall. Until then..." Marth was about to walk away, when a bark was heard.

"Ruff! Ruff!" The two turned and saw a familiar pup running to them. At least, familiar to one of them.

"You're-" Marth was cut off by the Rockruff jumping into her arms again and giving her another painful nuzzle. "Ow ow ow ow! Hey! Stop that!" The Rockruff did stop, but only to climb on her shoulder and give her a lot of licks. "Hey! That tickles!" The girl tumbled down and was at the mercy of the nuzzling Puppy Pokemon, stating how painful the nuzzles were.

Chrom was slightly confused at the sight before him.

"Looks like that Pokemon has become quite attached to you," came Coral's voice. Chrom looked around and saw the blue ninja hiding in a tree.

"Coral! When did you-?!"

"For quite a while," she interrupted the prince. She landed on the ground right by Marth and picked up the Puppy Pokemon. As soon Marth got back up, Coral set Rockruff back down, the latter who was circling around the blue-haired swordswoman. "If anything, I'd say she wants to go with you."

She looked at the ninja in shock. "What makes you say that?"

"Look at how happy she is. You obviously did something for her to make her like you this much."

Marth looked down at Rockruff, who was standing on her hind legs, leaning on the former's legs for support, making happy sounds as she wagged her tail. Seeing this, the girl couldn't help but smile. "Well, I always did wanted a dog. If you really want to come with me, you can... Roxy."

Hearing that seemed to have made Rockruff, or Roxy's, day, as the pup jumped into Marth's arms and gave her a good, painful nuzzle.

"Ow ow ow ow! Just don't nuzzle me so much!" she begged. As Roxy ceased her nuzzling, Marth picked her up and made eye contact with her. "Let's get along well, Roxy."

"Rockruff!" Roxy replied happily.

Setting her down, Marth took her leave, her newfound partner by her side.

As they left, Chrom couldn't help but think about his own Pokemon.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the castle, Emmeryn was speaking with Panne and her Pokemon friend.

"Brave taguel, there are not words enough to express my gratitude," Emmeryn thanked.

"So you know our true name?" Panne questioned, narrowing her eyes. Noticing his action worried Jayne.

"Sorry, what's a taguel?" Robin asked in a confused tone.

"I am a taguel. The... The last taguel." Panne became saddened as she answered Robin's question. "We are shape-shifters. Most of your kind calls us 'beast' or 'coney' in the midst of their hunt. I only helped because my warren owes Ylisse a debt. Do not think us friends, you and I!"

"Lop..." Jayne got even more worried for her friend.

"I don't understand..." Robin said.

"Yes, it's precious little your kind seem to understand. It was man-spawn like you that invaded our warren and slaughtered my people. I even heard from Jayne herself about her world! She grew up without a family of her own, because they were taken from her by hunters!"

Yuuki and Kazuto narrowed their eyes at those words.

"What?! Is this true? Who would do such a thing?" Emmeryn asked in a horrified tone.

"Ha! Do not act so shocked. You are all the same. Right down to your base desire to ruin and destroy all your touch, even each other," Panne said.

"... What she said isn't wrong," the ninja of the North spoke. "There are trainers in our world who would capture Pokemon... and sell them." The Shepherds were shocked to hear this. Those with a Pokemon looked at their partners and saw them looking down, confirming what she said. "They had no regrets, just so long as they were able to become wealthy. But not all of us are like that."

"We ninjas take part in many missions. One of them is to prevent the hunters from continuing their business and releasing the Pokemon they've captured. And during those missions, you wouldn't believe the number of trainers who were brave enough to help us defeat those hunters or stop them before we did," Kazuto added.

"Your point?" Panne questioned.

"Look at your Lopunny. Though what you say may be true, that she had lived a hard life, she didn't feel the same malice you do for us humans!"

Panne looked at Jayne, knowing what he said was true. Despite her story about humans in her world, at least, only the kind she encountered, the Lopunny showed no malice towards them.

"...There is truth to your words, perhaps," Emmeryn said. "I'm told that, in taguel society, everyone is treated as an equal. Mankind could learn much from your warren. The words may come too late and mean too little, but I am deeply sorry. We have stolen your friends and family and made the world a lesser place."

"Your Grace, you had no fault in this!" Phila told her.

Panne looked at her quite questionably and unconvinced. "You claim to be blameless, and yet you would apologize? Pah! Your words are but wind."

"I know... But they are all I have," the exalt said.

Panne was silent for a moment.

"Please..." came Kazuki's voice, turning everyone's attention to her. "Please believe her. We're not like the other humans. I love Pokemon and I don't want to see them get hurt. True, in Pokemon battles they get hurt anyway, and considering we're in war, they have to fight, but I see Pokemon as my friends; I'll do what I can to help, even though I'm still a kid. I'm taking care of one right now." She held up her egg to the taguel. "It's not hatched yet. I don't know when it will. But when it does hatch, we're going to do a lot of things together. Ah, of course I have to raise it first. And, if we can get along well with Pokemon, then maybe we can get along well too." She referred to Panne and the rest of the Shepherds as she said the last part.

The taguel considered what the girl just said. She then recalled to what had occurred earlier back near Emmeryn's room, how the child was in awe of what she could do. She even recalled how the child was watching her as she and her Lopunny fought, especially when she transformed into her full-beast mode. The girl's eyes just kept sparkling as she did that. "...You seem sincere, man-spawn. You feel my pain as your own. ...I've never felt that before. Look at me. ...See what I am. I will never trust mankind. But you... Perhaps you truly are not like the others," she said.

"All I ask if a chance to earn your trust," Emmeryn replied, as she gratefully bowed.

Panne sighed and looked away.

"By the way, earlier, you said Jayne 'told' you about our world. You can understand her?" Kazuto asked.

"It was surprising for us as well. Well, surprised her more than me at least," the taguel answered.

"You can understand Pokemon?! That's cool! Can you teach me?!" Kazuki requested, her eyes sparkling in admiration.

"I think that's more of a species thing, Kazuki," Yuuki told her daughter.

Panne was even more speechless at the child before her. ' _This kid... She's nothing but surprises, isn't she? ... I can't believe I'm even thinking this, but I think I'll like her._ '


	13. The Incursion

**Before I start this chapter, I'd like to ask you readers a question, concerning Kazuki's Pokemon egg. What do you want the Pokemon to be? I would choose myself, but it proved to be harder than I thought. If you have multiple suggestions, please list them. I plan on doing a poll based on the Pokemon you suggest. Why? Because I know not all of you are going to leave a review to answer this question. That and there's very little possibility that at least two of you readers would choose the same Pokemon. Just one obvious thing; DO NOT MAKE THE POKEMON A LEGENDARY!**

 **Now, with that being said, let's start the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or Pokemon. I also do not own the opening, which is Papermoon, a Soul Eater opening.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Instrumental)  
_** _(The scene begins with the assassination of East Ninja Village. Coral, watching the scene from above, lets out a loud scream. Scene then changes to the title)_

 _ **I'm falling**_  
 _ **Down into my shadow**_  
 _ **Holding in my every breath**_  
 _ **As I await the deadly night  
** (Coral fell in dark water. She looked up at the surface and saw her family looking down at her as she tried to reach them. A whirlpool was picked up, dragging her away from them)_

 _ **So scary**_  
 _ **But you can't give into this**_  
 _ **Fear of pumpkin carriages**_  
 _ **Cause all the witches see it in your eyes  
** (Chrom and Robin were walking down the halls of the former's castle with troubled looks. Camera zooms out to reveal that it was seen in the eye of a crazy ruler and a dark mage. Screenshots of a Dark Flier and a general covered the screen)_

 _ **See you in your dreams**_  
 _ **Yeah, baby  
** (Screenshots of each of the Shepherds and Emmeryn going on with their normal lives came and gone in order of appearance)_

 _ **Your nightmares, too**_  
 _ **That's where I'll find you  
** (Scene changed to somewhere in space where Arceus was seen watching over Coral)_

 _ **Fairy Blue**_  
 _ **It is only for you**_  
 _ **That I would crush the stars**_  
 _ **And put them on display  
**_ _(Coral, her Pokemon and the Shepherds were battling against the Risen and Plegians)  
_ _ **Black Paper Moon  
**_ _(Coral's team were watching their leader sadly watching the sunset)_

 _ **If you really put your faith in me  
** (Camera zooms over to many Pokemon that will be joining the Shepherds)_  
 _ **When you're lost here, I am**_  
 _ **Forever with your soul  
** (Marth was fighting off many Risen on her own while heading to a portal)_

 _ **Waiting here above you patiently**_  
 _ **Just like the shining moon  
** (Scene changed and Coral took Marth's place as she ran to her clan's killer with a killing intent. They clashed and fought. Coral skidded back as she glared up at the murderer)_

* * *

The next day, the Shepherds all escorted Emmeryn to a palace hidden in the east after the assassination attempt the night before. As they walked, Chrom kept glancing over at Gladiknight from time to time. The Pokemon in question acted like a certain event last night didn't happen. Yet despite his action, the prince could tell he was actually quite bothered by how he lost control of himself in his Mega Evolution. The dead giveaway to how he felt was how distant he was from everyone else, especially his own brother-in-arms.

"He'll get over it," came Yuuki's voice. Chrom turned and saw the kunoichi walking next to him. "Similar thing happened to Anubis. It took some time and training, but she eventually got over the incident."

"Can we really master Mega Evolution?" he asked.

"Your bonds are strong, Chrom. However, if you let what happened last night get to you, then what you fear may happen. That's why, as soon as we safely escort Emmeryn to the palace, you and Gladiknight, as well as Lon'qu, Salamander, Panne, and Jayne, will be training under me. You can't run from this power forever. There will come a time when it will be necessary."

Chrom was silent, but he knew she was right. Besides, it wasn't only Gladiknight who is distancing himself away; after what happened back there, Chrom had also distanced himself from his partner. And he even promised they would be brothers in battle, too.

They weren't the only ones who were distancing themselves from people; Panne was in the back of the big group, keeping a keen eye on each and every one of the humans. Jayne was walking by her side, giving her friend a worried look every now and then.

"Panne!" came Kazuki's voice. Both Yuuki and Kazuto weren't comfortable with Kazuki staying at Ylisstol, where they knew no one who can take care of her while they were gone. That and the young girl would always want to be by her at least one of her parents' side, enough to sneak away from her caretakers just to be with them. Her call surprised the taguel as the child approached her. "What are you doing all the way back here?"

"Nothing," she lied.

The smiling child took the taguel by the hand. "You're going to get left behind if you stay this far. Come on!" Without waiting for an answer, Kazuki dragged Panne over to the Shepherds. She wasn't that strong, nor was Panne weak. Rather, the taguel let the child drag her. As she was being dragged, Panne couldn't help but see someone else in Kazuki's place. ' _Little brother?_ ' she thought, her eyes slightly widened in shock.

When they caught up to the group, Kazuki released Panne's hand and looked back at her, seeing the shocked look on her face. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"... It's nothing," the taguel lied again. The girl believed in her lie and looked forward.

Jayne saw the small interaction and happily smiled, glad to see her friend was at least starting to open up to a human child.

* * *

As the Shepherds continued their journey, they couldn't help but notice the amount of wild Pokemon in the woods. Likewise, the Pokemon all noticed them, but continued on with their own business, practically ignoring the group. Some got curious and approached the Shepherds. Some even gave them some fruits and berries as either a peace offering or a sign of friendship. A couple Pokemon took some liking to the Shepherds that yet have a partner and stuck on them. Seth described what each Pokemon were as Miriel took the chance to analyze them and take more notes.

"I'm calling you Sonic," Ricken said to a dragonfly Pokemon on his head.

"Yanma," the Pokemon seemed to happily accepted.

"A new name for you... How does Bambi sound?" Kellam asked the pink deer Pokemon walking by his side.

"Deerling!" his partner seemed happy with the name.

"A Pokemon with a such elegance. I can think of no better name than Blossom for you," Viriion commented to a small, hula like Pokemon with flowers on its head.

"Bellossom," the Pokemon agreed with a bow.

"Such interesting creature. If what Seth said is true about you, I'd love to see what it is that makes you alive, Stone," Miriel said to the blue, walking, glowing clay next to her, still taking notes on the other Pokemon around them.

"Golett," it answered.

"These Pokemon are really nice, aren't they?" Robin said, giving Sparky one of the apples a Pansage gave her earlier.

"Chu," he nodded, as they both took a bite out of their fruit.

"And quite peaceful as well," Emmeryn added, noticing a small group of Zigzagoon nearby, playing. "If only we can live in the same peace as them."

"We will, Emm," Chrom told her. "We just have to do something about the Plegians first."

"Mainly their king. Take down the head, the rest will be in disarray," Coral said.

"I suppose that's true," the exalt nodded.

"Still though, to think there are Pokemon that are just willing to join us like this," Phila spoke. "I'm speechless."

"Better believe it," Gaius said, sucking on a lollipop. "Reminds me of how Lock and I met. Was opening up a treasure chest when this guy came along. Couldn't get the lock to open, but he helped me out with those keys he's carrying. Since then, the guy keeps following me around, stealing keys we need to get stuff to open, if I couldn't do it myself." He unwrapped a candy and gave it to his partner, who happily ate it.

"Ki~" he nodded.

"Same with Bullion and me," Anna added, looking at her partner Pokemon, who had a fish in his mouth.

"Well, his kind really do fancy keys. Makes sense he would hang around with a thief," Coral stated.

"I'm going to take that as a good thing," the sweet-loving thief himself said.

Lissa and Maribelle were looking at a couple of flowers nearby with their Pokemon partners. They saw what seemed like a bee fly by, landing on one of the flowers.

"Seth. What's this Pokemon?" Maribelle asked.

"That's a Cutiefly," the disguised Zoroark answered. "They can detect auras, which they use to identify which flower will bloom, in which they feed nectar and pollens off of. They even use the nectar and pollens to make honey."

"Wow! How cute~" Lissa commented.

The Bee Fly Pokemon flew off the flower and towards Lissa, to their confusion. The next thing they knew, the small Pokemon landed on her nose. The sound of sucking was heard and Lissa seemed to be getting ready to- "ACHOO!" sneeze. At the sudden action, the Bee Fly Pokemon instantly got off her.

"Lissa, darling! Are you okay?" Maribelle asked.

"Yeah. I think it was trying to get some boogers from my nose," the young princess said.

"Haha. Well, when a living creature is excited, the aura is about the same as a flower blooming, or so I've heard," Seth added. "Guess you got a bit too excited at its appearance, it mistook you for a flower."

The three then watched as the same Cutiefly flew over the head of all the Shepherds, seemingly enjoying their company.

"Wow... I wonder if any more Pokemon appeared back at home," Donnel spoke. "So far, it's only been Wilbert here."

"I'm sure more appeared, Donnel," Kazuto replied. "You should worry about what kind of Pokemon appeared near your home. Some can be a bit hostile, after all."

"True, but after seeing this sight, I have my doubts that there are such a thing as hostile Pokemon." The male ninja smiled at the young villager's confidence.

"Hey, don't those monkeys look like the Prime?" Vaike asked, pointing at a group of monkey Pokemon that held some similarities to his Primeape.

"Those are Mankey," Seth answered. "Pre-evolved version of Prime."

"You said something about that once. What do you mean by evolve in terms of Pokemon?" Sumia asked.

Hearing that made Coral realize she never explained anything about evolution. "Oh yeah. Didn't explain much about that. When a Pokemon undergoes evolution, their whole appearance changes and they become even more powerful, even learning moves that they can only learn when they're in that form. Some times a Pokemon's type changes when they evolve, as well as their abilities. There are certain requirements that has to be met for a Pokemon to evolve. For example, for Gladiknight, in order for him to evolve into that form, he has to be a male Kirlia and be exposed to a Dawn Stone. Dawn Stone is one of the many stones that allows a Pokemon to evolve. The other stones are Fire Stone, Water Stone, Leaf Stone, Sun Stone, Thunder Stone, Moon Stone, Shiny Stone, Dusk Stone and Ice Stone. Another example of evolution is Sparky. For him to evolve into a Pikachu, he has to reach at a certain happiness at a certain time of day, which is usually possible if he's with a trainer. Some Pokemon just needs to reach a certain level to evolve, like most of the Pokemon with us. Some Pokemon don't evolve at all. There are other items that allows a Pokemon to evolve, like Razor Claw, Razor Fang, Oval Stone, Deep Sea Scale, Deep Sea Tooth, Dragon Scale, Dubious Disc, Electirizer, King's Rock, Magmarizer, Metal Coat, Prism Scale, Protector and Reaper Cloth. There is also an Everstone, which prevents a Pokemon from evolving."

As she explained, some of the Shepherds seemed lost halfway during the explanation.

"Um... The Vaike would like you to explain all that stuff again. In simpler, slower terms please," the man himself requested.

"Don't worry. I have everything written down," Miriel said.

"That fast?!" Stahl, Sully and Ricken gasped. As proof, the older mage showed them her notes. Somehow, she got every word Coral said about evolution.

"That's some writing skill," Lon'qu stated.

"It's a good thing Coral didn't say how each of the Pokemon in this group will evolve. I don't think Miriel will keep track then," Kellam stated, not that everyone noticed. "Hello?"

While most of the Shepherds also found the sight of wild Pokemon either relaxing or exciting, there was one who didn't share the same enthusiasm.

' _These Pokemon acting so innocent and kind... Bet it's all an act to ambush us later,_ ' Frederick thought. Herdier, who was walking alongside him, noticed the wary, overprotective look on his face and couldn't help but wonder how he can prove that Pokemon are allies to the Shepherds and harmless, unless if provoked in some way that is.

* * *

Some time later, the group arrived at an area known as Breakneck Pass.

"Ugh, my poor feet. I've got blisters the size of eggs!" Lissa started to complain. Actually, her feet were starting to hurt a little a while back, but the sight of Pokemon made her forget the pain.

"Oh, it's not so bad, Lissa. Just a healthy little stroll! How are you holding up, Robin?" Chrom asked.

"My legs feel like pudding..." the tactician admitted. "Your endurance astounds me, Chrom."

"Hah! Should I carry you?" the prince joked.

"You can carry me!" his little sister exclaimed. Some of the Shepherds were wondering if she was playing along with the joke. "... No, seriously. I would really be okay with you carrying me." She then looked over at Kazuki, who was still walking with the group. "Well, I'm sure poor Kazuki is tired from this walk. How about we take a break?"

"I'm actually okay," the child corrected. "I'm used to these walks."

"Even though you're still this young?!" Virion asked, for he himself was tired from all the walking.

"I went on journeys with mama and papa at a younger age. There were few rest stops, but they were also good training. A good ninja must not be slacking off, after all." The non-ninjas couldn't help but admire the amount of endurance she had.

"Her age is actually the normal age for kids to start becoming ninjas," Seth added. Hearing that shocked them even more.

An elderly man with them couldn't help but continuously look around their surroundings. "Hmm..."

His action didn't go unnoticed. "Is something troubling you, Hierarch? You keep glancing up at the peaks," Frederick asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm just a b-bit nervous I'm afraid. Gh-ghastly times, these!" he reasoned. His reason, however, raised suspicions to the ninjas and some of the Pokemon. Herdier looked at the three, small, floating Pokemon of their group and gave several low barks. Lei, Flora and Lock, Gaius' Klefki, flew away without any of them noticing.

"Chrom, who is that?" Robin asked.

"The hierarch? He's been a friend of House Ylisse for many years. He guided Emmeryn during the early years of her rule," the prince introduced. "Why do you ask?"

"I can't quite put my finger on it, but something feels..."

"Off?" Coral finished for her. "Good. We were thinking the same thing." Before they knew it, the girl closed the distance between her and the hierarch. She moved behind him and restrained him, a kunai behind his neck.

"Whoa! What are you doing?!" Gaius asked, shocked at the sudden action.

"How about you tell us your true intentions?" Kazuki demanded, as he and the other ninjas were unfazed by the action.

Just as someone else from the Shepherds was about to ask what he meant, or Frederick going on about how the ninjas really were enemies, an arrow was shot to Coral, whom managed to avoid it and had it hit the hierarch on the shoulder. A set of attacks, consisting of Petal Blizzard, Razor Leaf, and Fairy Wind, was then seen around them. With those attacks were a few soldiers being blown away from their hiding spots, all landing painfully before the group.

Chrom gasped at the sight of their armor. "Plegian soldiers?! Damn! How do they know we were here?!"

The three Pokemon Herdier sent returned to them and seemed to be warning them about something. "There are more Plegians up ahead," Seth translated.

Chrom gritted his teeth at the situation. "Everyone! Prepare for battle! Emm, stay in the convoy for now. Phila watch over her." Just as everyone was getting ready for combat, the exalt went to the convoy as told, Phila standing by to protect her from any enemies that can slip pass them.

On the other side of Breakneck Pass, a wyvern rider sniffed the air and had a huge grin on his face. "Smell that, men? The winds of fortune are blowing our way!"

The wounded hierarch quickly ran with all his might to the middle of the path. "Hold, sir! I am the man King Gangrel told you about! Did you not receive orders to take me into your protection?" Hearing that question shocked most of the Shepherds.

"I've orders to protect a man, true... But I see no man here; only a pig!" the Wyvern Rider answered. "A rasher of traitorous bacon that sold out his own sovereign! And what do we do with little piggies, mmm?"

The hierarch started to panic a bit at the question. "Well, you... I mean, perhaps... You let them go free?" he prayed.

"Oh, are you a chicken now? Bawk bawk! We've a whole barnyard in our midst! Well, it don't matter what you are. The axe will fall just the same!"

One of the brigands came behind the hierarch and killed him. Everyone cringed at the sight of him being killed.

"Right! Now for the main event. By moon's end, they'll be erecting statues of me in the capital! Ho there! Ylisseans! Give me the Fire Emblem and your wench of a ruler, and spare yourselves a gory end!"

"Like hell we will!" Coral shouted, already charging into the enemy lines.

"Kazuki, stay with Emmeryn and Phila," Yuuki told her adopted daughter, as she, Kazuto and Seth followed suit.

The girl nodded and went into the convoy.

"Ricken, Virion! You two and your Pokemon will handle the wyvern riders! Lissa and Maribelle, take care of the wounded! Same with your Pokemon! Those of us who can also attack at a long range, pair up with any who can only attack at close combat!" Robin ordered. Everyone understood their role and took action.

As they fought, the leading wyvern rider watched as his men were getting beaten by the Shepherds, especially their Pokemon. There were rumors about how the magical creatures sided with the Ylisseans and he, as well as many other of Gangrel's top men, laughed it off as a joke in an attempt to scare them. Seeing them with his own eyes, however, the man couldn't believe they were true.

Time later, a red-head pegasus knight appeared from where the Shepherds came from. The knight seemed to be tired out for some reason.

"No! Plegians here as well?!" she questioned. "Prince Chrom! Captain Phila! Beware! Enemy reinforcements to the rear! They'll be upon us soon!"

Phila looked up at the pegasus knight. "Is that...? Gods, Cordelia?!" she gasped.

"Cordelia?" Robin asked.

"She's one of my knights. Young yet, but quite gifted. But she was stationed on the border... Why...?" Phila's face paled as she could only think of one reason why one of her knights were with them now. "Oh, gods! Could it mean...?"

Everyone fought as hard as they could, killing the Plegians before they could kill them. The sight of the scene before him was enraging the leader. However, it wasn't his men being overpowered that was making him angry, but the fact that the Shepherds have Pokemon on their side. To see their prowess, their strength in battle, it angered him that such power was wasted on the Shepherds.

He looked down and noticed one of the ninjas cutting down each and every one of his men. As soon as she saw reinforcements coming, Coral knew it would be a matter of time before the Shepherds will be wiped out from the battle. She took out a pair of Pokeballs and called out the Pokemon in them. "Nic, Jack! Let's go!" Her Ninjask and Weavile appeared on the field.

Seeing this made the wyvern rider smirk even more. "So, it's that girl's doing. Which means, if we have her, all the Magical Creatures will be at our command!" He had his wyvern dive down at the distracted ninja.

But Coral was no fool, neither were her Pokemon. Just as the guy rose his axe to attack her, Nic appeared and blocked it with a Slash attack.

"What?!" he gasped.

The next thing he knew, Nic swapped places with Jack, who pushed the wyvern and his rider back with a strong Blizzard.

"Did you really think we ninjas are foolish enough to have the enemy attack us from behind?" Coral questioned. "And to think you're the leader of this group of Plegians."

"Silence! I'll splatter you across the canyon floor!" he swore, as he had his wyvern dive down once more to Coral.

The East kunoichi unsheathed her sword and clashed blades with her opponent. His wyvern tried to land a hit on her as well, only to be blocked by Nic's Slash or Fury Cutter. Unknown to the Plegian and his ride, Jack landed on the wyvern's back behind the rider. As the scaly beast rose up to prepare another diving attack, Jack had his Metal Claw ready and struck the scaly beast's wings. Without the wings, both it and his shocked rider had fallen to their deaths.

"Good work, Jack," Coral commended, as the Weavile landed on his feet.

"Wea," he nodded.

"You doves think... killing me will change anything?" the rider questioned, barely alive from the fall. "Heh... Even now, my brothers storm across your precious border... Go on, dear exalted coward! Run! Flee while they slaughter your subjects! Save yourself... Let their faith in you...bleed away...with the rest!"

Coral grabbed the nearly dead man by the collar and picked him up. "Tell me something. Did any of you Plegians eradicate any foreign villages? One that had Pokemon in them?"

"Heh. I have no idea... what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not... killed too many to remember... Besides, it won't matter... The world will soon be King Gangrel's..." With those final words, the rider had died.

After the battle was fought and won, Cordelia rushed over to Emmeryn and Chrom's side. "Your Grace! My prince! Run! As far and fast as you can! More Plegians are coming, not a half day's march behind you!" she warned.

"Cordelia, what are you doing here?" Phila asked. Her face paled as she feared the worst. "...Tell me the border remains secure!"

"That I could, milady! But it would be false... Gangrel himself led his might against us! The end was upon us when my knight-sisters begged me fly and warn the exalt... I should have stayed... I should have stayed! Ah, gods, I can still hear the screams..." Cordelia thought back to what had occurred on her way to them, how many other pegasus knights were being slaughtered by the Plegians, all while protecting her from harm.

As she spoke, Coral thought back to her own home. Though she wasn't there to see the assault, she did see the aftermath, how everyone lied dead in their own blood, cut, stabbed or burnt.

"Peace, Cordelia. You did your duty. The sisters rightly prized your youth. You've many years yet to keep their legacy alive," Phila comforted.

"But I abandoned them! I'm weak... Their legacy deserves better."

"Sometimes fleeing takes the most courage. They knew that. Now pull yourself together. Let the faith they showed in you give you strength."

"Captain Phila, I... How can I go on like this? They were my...my family... Gods... Oh, gods..." The red-head couldn't take it any more and started crying.

The east ninja walked over to the downed knight. She picked her up and, to most people's shock, slapped Cordelia hard.

"Coral?!" Kellam gasped.

"What was that for?!" Stahl asked.

Coral ignored the question and shouted, "Get a hold of yourself! Do you really think crying is going to do anything for you?! It's not going to bring them back! They didn't die just so you could weep for them, nor did they die just so you could warn us about reinforcements! They died so you could live! You want to give them a better legacy? Then live on and fight for them, goddammit! What good is crying going to do for you?!" Cordelia could only stay silent at the lecture she was being given, her tears now stopped forming. Seeing this, Coral released her grip on the pegasus knight, causing her to be on her knees. "You asked how you can go on, right? You can start by give them a better meaning. You're the only one who can hold on to their will."

It was silent for a moment. No one dared to say a word after that lecture. If anything, it sounded almost as though, Coral had experienced something like that. Well, the ninjas already knew, but the rest of the Shepherds didn't know.

"Damn those monsters!" Chrom cursed.

It was then Emmeryn had made up her mind about something. "I must return to the capital," she informed, to their shock.

Phila was against the decision. "Your Grace, I cannot advise-"

"I should never have left. If it's discovered I'm away when this news comes to light... The people could panic. Riot. More Ylisseans could needlessly die." Turning to her brother, Emmeryn handed him something quite special. "Here, Chrom. I entrust this to you."

"The Fire Emblem?" he gasped in shock.

"Take it to Ferox - to safety," she requested.

"And leave you? No, Emm."

"No part of House Ylisse matters more than the Emblem. It possesses tremendous power. But too much blood has been shed over it already. I hope it finds a better guardian in you than it did me."

"Emm, come on. You can't... Don't talk like that! You sound like you're ready to give up..."

"I am not giving up, Chrom. I am only giving what I can."

"Emm, please! This is madness!" While Chrom was arguing with his older sister, Coral made eye contact with her fellow ninjas. They gave a small nod and Seth's eyes glowed for a brief moment.

"Sis, wait! Let me go with you!" Lissa begged.

"Stay with Chrom, Lissa. I command it," Emmeryn said, standing her ground.

"This isn't fair! It's not fair! I know our people need you, but we need you, too!" The young princess was starting to tear up.

"Dry your tears, love. This is not good-bye."

"Your Grace, the pegasus knights will accompany you to Ylisstol," Phila said, not wanting the exalt to be without protection.

"Very well, Phila. Thank you," Emmeryn nodded.

"I will keep the prince and princess safe, Your Grace. You have my word," Frederick vowed.

"I know you will, Frederick. Thank you."

"It is my honor." In truth, Frederick also didn't want Emmeryn to leave. But he knew that once her mind was made up about something concerning her people, she would never go back on her word.

"Gallade," Gladiknight spoke, placing a hand to his chest.

"Gladiknight also swore that all the Pokemon here will protect the Shepherds," Seth translated.

"Cordelia. You will stay here with Chrom," Phila said to the red-head pegasus knight. "I know your heart is heavy, but this is how it must be. Your knight-sisters will be with you in spirit, wherever you go."

Cordelia gave no answer. Some worried that she was still recalling the tragic event that occurred earlier or that she was more broken after what Coral said to her. The girl raised her hands and wiped her tears. "May they give me strength," she muttered. Standing back up, she replied to Phila, "As you command, Captain. I will pray for your safety."

"Come, Phila. We must go," Emmeryn said to the pegasus knight captain.

"No! You don't have to go! This is absurd!" Chrom still argued.

"Chrom, you don't-"

"Walking to your own death will not bring peace to anyone! Ylisse needs you. WE need you! Be selfish for once in your life!"

At his desperate tone, all Emmeryn could do was give her brother a sad smile. "... I love you, Chrom. Both you and Lissa are my everything. As for the peace I seek... You cannot see who it is for. I have to go. I'm sorry—I truly am. Let us embrace again in Ylisstol when you arrive with Feroxi reinforcements. I know you will come."

"...This is a terrible plan."

"The blood of the first exalt flows strong in us. You and I will keep Ylisse safe. I believe it with all my heart. Safe journey, Chrom. Safe journey, Lissa." With that, Emmeryn and Phila took their leave.

"Emm... Emm?!" Chrom called out his sister's name, only to be ignored as she and her apparent bodyguard continued their way back to Ylisstol.


	14. The Grimleal

**How did I know not all of you would help me choose a Pokemon that would be hatched from the egg?! Still, six candidates from three people isn't bad. But I'm still hoping for more candidates. The poll will start with the next chapter is posted. The results will be when the war against Gangrel ends. Why so late? I'd rather a baby Pokemon to not be hatched in the middle of a war zone. And if any of you is thinking that the end will be so close, I am making some filler chapters, so you have plenty of time to vote, but not enough time to select candidates. No wait, I lied. You still have enough time to select candidates, for I will be working on other stories for a while.**

 **Now, with that being said, let's start the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or Pokemon. I also do not own the opening, which is Papermoon, a Soul Eater opening.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Instrumental)  
_** _(The scene begins with the assassination of East Ninja Village. Coral, watching the scene from above, lets out a loud scream. Scene then changes to the title)_

 _ **I'm falling**_  
 _ **Down into my shadow**_  
 _ **Holding in my every breath**_  
 _ **As I await the deadly night  
** (Coral fell in dark water. She looked up at the surface and saw her family looking down at her as she tried to reach them. A whirlpool was picked up, dragging her away from them)_

 _ **So scary**_  
 _ **But you can't give into this**_  
 _ **Fear of pumpkin carriages**_  
 _ **Cause all the witches see it in your eyes  
** (Chrom and Robin were walking down the halls of the former's castle with troubled looks. Camera zooms out to reveal that it was seen in the eye of a crazy ruler and a dark mage. Screenshots of a Dark Flier and a general covered the screen)_

 _ **See you in your dreams**_  
 _ **Yeah, baby  
** (Screenshots of each of the Shepherds and Emmeryn going on with their normal lives came and gone in order of appearance)_

 _ **Your nightmares, too**_  
 _ **That's where I'll find you  
** (Scene changed to somewhere in space where Arceus was seen watching over Coral)_

 _ **Fairy Blue**_  
 _ **It is only for you**_  
 _ **That I would crush the stars**_  
 _ **And put them on display  
**_ _(Coral, her Pokemon and the Shepherds were battling against the Risen and Plegians)  
_ _ **Black Paper Moon  
**_ _(Coral's team were watching their leader sadly watching the sunset)_

 _ **If you really put your faith in me  
** (Camera zooms over to many Pokemon that will be joining the Shepherds)_  
 _ **When you're lost here, I am**_  
 _ **Forever with your soul  
** (Marth was fighting off many Risen on her own while heading to a portal)_

 _ **Waiting here above you patiently**_  
 _ **Just like the shining moon  
** (Scene changed and Coral took Marth's place as she ran to her clan's killer with a killing intent. They clashed and fought. Coral skidded back as she glared up at the murderer)_

* * *

After Emmeryn left the group back to Ylisstol, the Shepherds continued on to Ferox. The night got dark, though, so the group decided to set up camp. So to say, the atmosphere was quite... heavy. Chrom and Lissa were both extremely worried for their sister. Their Pokemon tried their best to cheer them up somehow, only to fail in doing so. Most of the other Shepherds were also worried about the exalt. Maybe not as much as the two royals, but they were worried.

"They've been like this for quite a while," Sully stated.

"Can you blame them? This is their sister we're talking about," Stahl said.

"Stahl has a point. They have every right to be worried," Sumia agreed.

"But isn't there something we can do to help them?" Anna asked.

"Hey Bubbles, you're a tactician. What should we do?" Gaius asked Robin.

"Just because I'm a tactician doesn't mean I have the answer to everything," she told him. "But even so, I think the best thing we can do for them is... give them space."

Everyone sighed at the answer.

"Hey. Where are the ninjas, Panne and that new recruit?" Vaike asked, just noticing that some of their members were missing. Frederick was also missing, but they knew he was in Chrom's tent with the prince.

"I saw the ninjas going into the woods earlier, minus Kazuki of course," Ricken answered. "She and Panne are in one of the tents."

"And Cordelia?" Donnel asked.

"I... don't know about her."

"She might still be brooding over the death of her comrades before she arrived," Miriel guessed.

"These things do take time," Maribelle stated.

* * *

With the Pegasus Knight in question, she had followed the ninjas into the woods, mainly Coral. She wanted to thank the ninja for helping her realize her fallen pegasus knights wouldn't want her to keep grieving over their deaths. She managed to catch up to them, and noticed they were having some sort of conversation.

"... She's safe," Coral whispered.

"Is this really okay?" Yuuki asked.

"It's better than leaving her alone," Kazuto agreed. "Who knows what those Plegians are planning. For all we know, they could plan an ambush. Having a guard should be okay."

"Especially with his specialty," the east kunoichi added.

' _Are they talking about the exalt?_ ' Cordelia wondered, walking a little closer to hear more.

Seth seemed to have noticed her, as he took out a kunai knife and tossed it to the tree she was hiding behind, forcing an 'eep' out of her.

The other ninjas sighed at this.

"And we apparently have a spy," Coral said. The next thing Cordelia knew, the ninja she wanted to speak to disappeared and she felt cold blade against her throat. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't cut your head off." The red-head pegasus knight paled at the question.

"Whoa, wait Coral! That's the new recruit!" Yuuki warned.

"Hey!" came a different voice. Coral removed her sword from Cordelia's neck in time to block a sword strike from none other than Frederick. "It seems I was right this whole time. You're a Plegian spy!"

"Okay, that's crazy. Why would you think that?" Kazuto asked.

"Even after you attempt to kill Cordelia, you're still playing dumb? How stupid do you think I am?!" Both Frederick and Coral distanced themselves from each other. "I'm taking you ninjas in!"

"Why don't you try it?" Coral challenged, sheathing her sword and took out a kunai knife.

Seeing this both confused and enraged the great knight. "Are you mocking me? You think you can do well against me with only a knife?"

"Want to prove me wrong... weak knight?" That question and insult was enough to make Frederick snap and charge at her. The girl blocked each strike with her small weapon or was quick enough to avoid each hit.

"Hey guys! Knock it off!" Yuuki called.

"What's going on here?!" came Virion's voice. The ninjas in the sidelines looked and saw most of the Shepherds had gathered in the area, most likely due to the commotion.

"Why are you guys fighting each other?!" Anna asked.

"Because these ninjas aren't our allies!" Frederick shouted. "They can act as much as they want, but they are truly enemies! I saw them almost kill Cordelia!"

The pegasus knight tried to explain what had actually happened. "Th-That's not-!"

"You really think bad of us, don't you, Frederick?" Coral interrupted. "Is it because we're from another world? Because we're from the same world as the Pokemon, creatures you've yet to understand? I've seen discrimination, but this is taking things way too far! What the hell did we do to make you suspicious of us?! Just simply existing?! All you've done since we've met is be suspicious of us! I understand if you must be cautious of us, but to accuse us of being enemies before trying to understand us is a whole different story! Now, I would tolerate your action longer if it is towards us four, but what of Kazuki?! She's just a child, she's from the same world as the Pokemon, she is a ninja-in-training, she will be a trainer! The way you're acting towards us, are you going to pass that onto her as well?! An innocent kid who has never done any wrong in her entire life! You're going to give her the cold shoulders just because she's different from you?! Because you know nothing of her?! Because she's like us?! What sort of villain would send a child as a spy?!"

Everyone was silent at her outburst, especially the knight in question. Every word that came out of Coral's mouth hit where it hurts for him.

Unknown to them, the little girl herself was nearby, egg not in her arms like usual. She heard how distrustful Frederick was towards strangers, but she never thought he would take it this far to her parents, Coral and Seth. Not only that, but apparently he was also wary of her. The fact that Frederick didn't at least deny him taking extreme caution around her was proof enough that he didn't trust her either.

' _What did I do wrong?_ ' she wondered.

Kellam noticed the little girl nearby and walked over to her. "Hey. Are you okay?" he asked. His voice caught everyone's attention, most jumped for they had forgotten he was with them, as usual.

Kazuki snapped out of her thoughts as she remembered why she was with them. "Dinner is ready..."

Considering how low her voice was, it didn't take them long enough to know that she heard the whole thing. Coral sheathed her weapon and made her way back to the campsite. As she passed Fredreick, she whispered, "I hope you feel happy now. You made one of us outsiders cry."

As she continued to walk, the other ninjas started to follow her, with Yuuki comforting her adoptive daughter. The other Shepherds also joined them back to camp, leaving Frederick behind. The man was frustrated, not with Coral, but also himself. He told himself to give the Pokemon and the ninjas a chance, yet he kept pushing them away, including young Kazuki, an innocent little girl. He felt something rub itself against him and looked to see Herdier trying to comfort the man.

"You're..." he spoke. "Why are you comforting me? I've done nothing but push you and your kind away."

Herdier kept a stern look, as if telling him that he was aware of how Frederick has yet to trust him or his fellow Pokemon. He also knew it was for a good cause, no matter how overprotective it was. As the two stared at each other in the eyes, for once since the Pokemon started appearing, Frederick had finally acknowledge the intelligence in a Pokemon's eyes.

"You trust me?" he dared to ask.

"Her," the Loyal Dog Pokemon nodded.

Seeing this response, Frederick started to feel something for the Pokemon, something that felt like respect. "Let's return to camp." With that, the two followed the others back to the campsite.

* * *

The next day, the Shepherds continued making their way to Regna Ferox. As they walked, Coral walked up to Cordelia. "You mind if we talk?" she asked, surprising the pegasus knight.

"Um... S-Sure..." she answered.

Seeing her reaction to her own presence made Coral sigh. "About last night, I apologize for... almost killing you. It was quite dark and I assumed you were a spy from Plegia. That and one should never sneak up on a ninja, especially during a conversation with other ninjas, unless if they were a skilled ninja."

Cordelia gave her an odd look. "Your rules must be quite strict in your world."

"For ninjas. One of our rules is to never have an enemy get behind us. That happens, we're dead."

The pegasus knight let out a small chuckle, assuming it was a joke. After noticing that Coral didn't seem amused by what she said, of what she can tell due to her mask that is, she ceased her laugh. "Oh, you were serious."

"Don't worry about it. You guys don't know much about ninjas. By the way, why were you spying on us last night?"

"I wasn't spying. Well, I didn't mean to at least. I wanted to thank you."

Coral stopped in her tracks in confusion at those words. "What for?"

"If you didn't give me that lecture, I would still be wallowing in despair over the death of my sisterly knights," Cordelia explained. "It's as you said, they wouldn't want me to continuously cry over their deaths. They'd want me to move on. So thank you, for helping me move on."

Her thanks made Coral cringe slightly. "I didn't say all that to give you advice. Don't get me wrong," she said, walking ahead of the pegasus knight, who was confused with what she said.

"Don't worry. She'll warm up to you eventually," Robin assured.

"Pikachu," Sparky seemed to agree.

"Y-... Yeah..." Cordelia answered, eyes locked on the Pikachu on the tactician's shoulders. The Mouse Pokemon looked back at her with a look of confusion.

Robin also noticed the stare. "Is there something wrong?"

"Not really." Cordelia then looked around, seeing some of the Shepherds getting along well with their Pokemon partners. "You are all quite close with these Magical Creatures, aren't you? Oh, wait! They're called 'Pokemon'."

"That's right," Robin answered, scratching Sparky's chin, much to his pleasure. "We are close with our Pokemon. It's kind of like we've met and reunited with our other halves. I don't know how to explain it. A good guess would be the strong bond between us that the ninjas spoke of. Though truthfully, calling it a 'bond' would be an understatement."

"How so?"

"Well, when we get into battle, our Pokemon would know what we would be thinking, how we want to initiate our attack. For example, in the case of Sparky and me, whenever I casted my Thunder magic, he would either prepare himself to absorb the energy and release it all in a big attack or just slip past the enemy and have my magic land a direct hit. For Lissa and Maribelle, they're healers so they would have to save anyone who got terribly injured. Their partners either helped heal them or protect them from enemy attacks. Chrom and Gladiknight? They fought like they've been fighting together for a really long time. Both had each other's backs and were in sync with each other's movements."

"The prince and his partner?" Cordelia questioned.

"Yeah. Bet it's hard to believe with how far apart they are now," Robin added, looking at their leader and his Pokemon.

As she had said, it was hard to believe they were partners; both still distanced themselves from each other and refused to look at each other in the eyes. Well, it was Gladiknight who couldn't look at Chrom, while the prince himself was still thinking about his sister.

"I see. How did you meet them? Each of you with your partners," Cordelia asked.

"Well, for Sparky and Gladiknight, we met them the day after I joined the Shepherd, on the way to Regna Ferox the first time. They were fighting off against some Risen. We helped them out, offered them to join us and since then, Sparky took a liking to me. As for Gladiknight, I think he was starting to have respect for Chrom after that day. It was when we won a small tournament in Regna Ferox, though, that they became our official partners," Robin explained.

"Kachu!" Sparky nodded, confirming the actions that had happened.

"You must've hit it off quite well. Because I seem to recall that the day you joined was a couple of weeks ago." When Cordelia said that, both Robin and Sparky paled slightly, thinking back to the brutal training they had gone through to deepen their bond.

* * *

In some other part of the Shepherd, young Kazuki was looking down at the ground with a sad look on her face. The event from last night still bothered her, as she recalled Coral's questions to Frederick, questions he didn't answer that seemed to be true.

' _Was it a mistake for us to be here?_ ' she wondered.

"What's wrong, kid?" Panne asked.

"It's nothing..." Kazuki lied.

Panne was no fool; she knew the kid was lying, that something was bothering her. "Kid, you can tell me." Kazuki didn't answer, as she held her egg closer to her. "Are you concerned for your egg?" Panne assumed.

"I-... Yes..."

The taguel knew she was lying again. She could tell from her heart beat. At the same time, she knew that whatever it was that was bothering Kazuki was better left alone. "Your egg will hatch in due time, kid. I've heard how long you've had it. There's a good chance it's waiting for the right time to hatch."

"You really think so?"

"I have high hopes."

A small smile formed on Kazuki's face. Although it did nothing to help her with her real troubles, Panne was happy to see that smile on her face.

* * *

Later the group arrived at their destination and rested in the castle.

"S-She's safe inside the castle, right? Phila and the others will protect her! And Khan Flavia is assembling her best troops as we speak. We'll make it back home in time. I know we will!" Lissa said, trying to look on the bright side of things. Chrom kept silent, not listening to what his sister had just said. "Chrom? Say something! Say, 'Yes, of course we will!'"

"I'm sorry, Lissa. What?" the prince asked, just realizing he was being spoken to.

This annoyed his sister. "Ugh, fine! Never mind! Let me know when you get out of your own head for a second!"

"Blue's really out of it, isn't he?" Gaius asked.

"Can you blame him? He's really worried about his sister," Sully pointed out.

"But if this keeps up and we're being attacked, he might be the first to go down," Donnel stated.

At his words, Sumia walked up to their leader. "Snap out of it, Captain!" she shouted. To everyone's shock, both humans and Pokemon alike, she punched Chrom... hard.

"OW! What the hell was that for?!" he demanded.

"Oh no! Did I do it wrong?" Sumia asked in a panicked tone. "Captain Phila said sometimes a good slap will break someone out of their doldrums."

Everyone sweat dropped at her reason.

"Unless if your world's version of a slap is different from our world's version, Sumia, when you slap someone, you do it with an open palm," Yuuki explained. "You just punched Chrom in the face!"

"Um... It's the thought that counts?"

"Gods, that seriously hurt..." Chrom complained, rubbing his cheek.

' _I'm glad I'm not in his position,_ ' Kazuto thought.

"Ha ha! What's wrong, my dear prince? Sometimes love hurts!" came Flavia's voice, as she walked into the room. "You're lucky to have strong women like these, and not just dainty flowers about. In any case, I bring good news. The Feroxi army has finally mobilized. Every last man is itching to fight. I must say, I'm looking forward to savoring a skirmish or two myself."

This caused everyone to pause for a moment. "Wait. You're coming along?" Chrom asked.

"Of course! A khan must have her fun. I'm even bringing my insignificant other."

"What insignificant other?" Coral asked, wondering if Flavia now had a Pokemon partner while they were away.

"Basilio," the East khan identified. "The oaf isn't good for much, but he might stop a few stray arrows."

"It might actually be nice if you guys also recruited that Pokemon that keeps giving you gifts every once in a while," Stahl brought up.

"Yeah. From what the Vaike and friends have heard, if the Pokemon is as strong as you said it was, it might make a great addition to the group," the Shepherd fighter said.

Flavia sighed at those words. "True as it may be, it randomly comes by with gifts and we don't know where it's living."

"If Pokemon are as intelligent as we think, there's a possibility that the visiting Pokemon will join us on the battlefield when it knows it should be," Miriel said, looking over some Pokemon notes.

"You think so?" Ricken asked.

"Possibly." Ricken sweat dropped at the answer.

"Better than an absolute no," Coral stated. "Besides, if the Pokemon sees the khans missing, if it cares so much for them, it'll definitely follow us to wherever we would be."

* * *

Later, the group followed Flavia into the throne room. There, Basilio stood waiting for them.

"Chrom! Good gods, I've been looking for you everywhere!" he cried out.

"Is something wrong?" the prince asked.

"Our scouts have reported back. Dark news, I'm afraid..." Basilio paused for a moment, wondering how he should explain it. Soon enough, he informed, "Ylisstol...has fallen."

The news shocked everyone. "What?!"

The next news wasn't making things any better for them, especially the royal siblings. "The Plegians captured your exalt and retreated back across their lines. Gangrel has declared she's to be publicly executed within the moon."

"E-executed?!" Chrom gasped.

Lissa didn't take the information well and fainted. Robin managed to catch her fall.

"Lissa? Lissa!" she called, as Sparky used his tail as a fan and Lei tried to heal her human partner.

"The dastard's not even trying to be subtle anymore," Flavia said.

"I agree. It's an obvious trap," the tactician claimed.

"The Mad King knew our scouts would relay this information back," Basilio said. "It's clearly a provocation- a hot brand to the buttocks! We should consider our options carefully before jumping to any-"

Chrom cut off the West Khan and gave an order. "Shepherds! We march to Plegia!"

Basilio cleared his throat and continued to speak. "Well, that would be ONE option, yes... But perhaps we've seen enough royalty waltzing into traps for one war already, eh?"

"I don't care if it's a trap, Basilio. He's going to murder my sister!"

"Calm down, Chrom! You won't be saving anyone with that sort of attitude," Coral scolded.

"Coral's right. Breathe a moment," Flavia agreed."No one's suggesting we don't act. We're simply saying we should act WISELY. We'll need guts AND wits in equal measure if we're to save your sister."

"The khans and Coral have a point. I'll think of something, Chrom. I promise," Robin vowed.

The prince took a few moments to take deep breaths and calmed himself. "...All right, Robin. I leave it to you to formulate our strategy."

"Are you certain you're up to the task, Robin?" Flavia asked. "It won't be easy. You hold the exalt's life in one hand, and all of ours in the other."

"A responsibility I do not take lightly. But I am equal to the challenge," the tactician claimed.

The female khan gave a small laugh. "Ha ha! You've got stones, at least. I like that!"

"No hesitation, no mincing words... She's either a genius or a fool!" Basilio stated with a smirk. "I suppose we'll find out once we march. Hold on to your tassets, Ylisseans. We've an exalt to save!" Most of the Shepherds shouted in approval to the order. As they did so, the four ninja teens glanced at each other, smirking behind their masks.

* * *

Later, the group set out to Plegia to save Emmeryn. As they traveled through the dessert, Chrom couldn't help but feel something off about how they were able to travel so far without being spotted by the enemy. He sent Gladiknight on ahead to scout the area, as well as Sumia, Cordelia, Avian, Sonic and the ninjas. Said otherworldly group also brought out Nic, Nightwing, and Anubis to join in on the scout.

Some time later, Kazuto, Yuuki, Anubis, and Gladiknight returned to the group. "Chrom, there appears to be some manner of engagement downfield," Kazuto said.

"They don't seem to be Plegians, but they have some killing intent," Anubis warned.

"Coral and the others already went on ahead to deal with these brigands," Yuuki added.

"Got it. We must get ready to move," Chrom said.

"These desert sands are certain to bog down our units, milord," Frederick informed. "Only mages and fliers will be able to proceed unhindered."

"Not to mention some Ground, Rock, and Steel-type Pokemon, like Stone and Lock for example," Kazuto added.

"I'll keep that in mind. Robin, let's discuss strategy," the prince told the tactician.

As the two talk about the plan of action, a little girl ran through the middle of the soon-to-be battlefield. She looked around Kazuki's age, with long, green-yellow hair in a ponytail and pointy ears. She wore quite a revealing outfit, consisting of a scaly cloth tied together with a pink ribbon, covering her chest, and really short shorts, with pink ribbons on the sides. She also had on a pair of gloves, a cape, really long boots, and a tiara on her head. Draped around her neck was a blue and white serpent of some kind, with fins on the sides of its head, a small white bump on its forehead, and a large, white, snout.

"Did... Did we lose him, Levia?" the girl asked.

The creature let out a small cry as it looked behind them. Before it could make any other sound, a middle aged man with orange hair caught up to them. He wore an armor with heavy clothes underneath and had a sword by his side.

"Wait, I say! Why you no comprehending, wee one?" he spoke.

The girl and her creature, no doubt a Pokemon, let out a cry at his voice. "AUGH! GET AWAY! Everyone just leave me and Levia ALONE!"

Sensing its friend is in grave danger, Levia slithered down to the ground and gave an intimidating look. Or at least attempted to, with how adorable it looked.

"Please, be keeping down with the voice! You give away position! Very bad!" the guy pleaded. Unfortunately, the girl was busy in her emotional distress to hear him.

"My throat is dry, my shoes are full of sand, Levia is too weak after all that torture back there, and some big weirdo is trying to KILL US!"

"Oy, you break Gregor's heart! Why you treat like villain?"

Their conversation didn't go unnoticed by Panne, due to her sensitive hearing, as she looked around the area for the source of the voices.

"What's wrong, Panne?" Kazuki asked.

"I'm hearing cries for help," she answered, catching the rest of the Shepherds' attention.

"Which way?" Vaike asked.

"Sounds like... that way." The taguel pointed straight ahead of them, where the group can see a middle-aged mercenary with a little girl and a small creature that seemed like-

"Coral! Is that small serpent-?!"

"A Pokemon? Yes," the East kunoichi answered. "And a really rare one. Dratini are called 'Mirage Pokemon' because very few have actually seen it. All there is to confirm its existence is its shed skin."

Maribelle realized something at that explanation. "Hang on! If that Pokemon is rare, and Pokemon have yet to officially be known to the whole world then..." The rest of the Shepherds caught on to her thought.

"You there! Fiend! Keep your hands off that maiden and Pokemon!" Chrom shouted.

"Who is fiend? ... You mean Gregor? No, friend! You have idea wrong!" the man, Gregor, tried to correct.

"Yeah, right! ... Creep!" Lissa scoffed and insulted.

Gregor didn't like where the conversation and situation were heading. "This day has been nothing but insults and punches to groin. And all for doing good deed! ... Listen, friend! Gregor only want to-"

"Gotcha, you slippery scamp! Prepare for a dose of Grima's wrath!" interrupted an elderly man, who seemed to be a dark mage.

"An enemy?!" Sully gasped, as more Plegians arrived at the scene.

"Oy, this is most terrible! Do you see now? They make with the catching of us!"

"Why are you all after the girl and Pokemon?" Chrom continued to question.

"All? What is this 'all'?" Gregor realized what they meant. "Gregor is not one of 'all'! Look close! Maybe you not see from so far? Gregor have innocent-baby face!" The guy actually resorted to using an 'innocent-baby' face.

Everyone sweat dropped at the sight before them.

"Not sure 'innocent baby' is how I'd describe it..." Robin muttered.

"Ditto," Yuuki agreed.

"Gah! Never be minding! Gregor is not enemy! You must believe!" Gregor exclaimed once more.

"Maybe we should believe in him," Kazuki suggested, to everyone's shock. "He doesn't seem that bad."

Chrom just sighed and placed a hand on his head. "...This is making my head hurt. We'll sort him out later. Right now, we need to protect the girl and the Pokemon."

Said girl looked up and over at the group. "Y-you're going to help us?"

"We'll do everything in our power to keep you safe. Just hold on until we can reach you, and we'll drive them off!"

"Gallade!" Gladiknight called, getting the prince's attention. "Galla! Gal gallade!" He was pointing at a small village near them to two other villages.

"You're right, Gladiknight. We should warn those villages of the danger," Chrom understood and agreed. "Anubis, can I count on you to warn them?"

"Leave it to me!" she nodded, rushing over to the villages.

With that the Shepherds were off into another battle, making their way to Gregor, the girl and Dratini as quickly as they could.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM US!" Nowi shouted, as a fighter ran to her and Levia with an axe raised. She took out a stone and was encased in pink light. The next thing the group knew, a yellow dragon stood in her place, breathing out flames at the mage. Levia followed it up with a blast of blue energy from its snout. The combined attacks burnt the mage to crisp.

This action surprised all of the Shepherds.

"What in blazes?! That girl is a dragon!" Robin shouted.

"That's so cool!" Kazuki exclaimed, eyes sparkling in amazement.

"Is she a taguel like Panne?" Yuuki asked.

"No; she's a manakete," Chrom corrected. "I never thought I'd see one."

"Looks like she doesn't need our help so much as we could use hers..." Gaius stated, fighting off an enemy cavalry.

All of a sudden, the group was hearing what sounded like a really loud war cry heading their way.

"Do any of y'all hear that?" Donnel asked.

"I know I did," Panne answered.

"YAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" the cry was getting louder and was being followed up by the sound of something being cut and enemies being brought down. "IN THE NAME OF THE NINJA VILLAGE OF THE SOUTH, I WILL KILL YOU ALL BEFORE YOU EVEN LAY A FINGER ON THE DRATINI AND HER PARTNER!"

The two words they heard caught their attention the most, as they turned and saw a red ninja cutting down the enemy line. With him was a purple, bat-like Pokemon with four wings.

"Another ninja?!" Ricken gasped.

"Just how many of them got here?!" Kellam asked.

"Crow! Hit them all with a good Air Slash!" the red ninja ordered. His Pokemon nodded at the command and sent blades of air at some of the dark mages. "Chomper! Any time with that Dig now!" At those words, something emerged from beneath the enemy fighters, sending sand in the air and knocking them all off their feet. "Now use Dual Chop!" The Pokemon hidden in the sand charged out and cut the fighters in half.

Said Pokemon was a dark blue Pokemon that seemed to be a mix of a hammerhead shark and a dragon. Its feet had three white talons and each arm had a long, white claw for a hand and large, curved fins sprouting from the arms. On its back was a large, dorsal fin with a notch and its tail resembles a shark's.

"I do believe it's safe to say that he's an ally," Miriel told them.

"I think so too," Stahl agreed.

All of a sudden, the red ninja went in to attack Frederick, for whatever reason.

"What the-?! Why are you attacking me?!" Frederick demanded.

"Don't play fool with me! You think having armor different from the others make you innocent?! Even more so, you force the Pokemon to fight with you fiends?! I am no fool! You are all here the same reason as the rest of these guys! I will not let you take away that Dratini and the girl back to that horrendous place!" he shouted, confusing the Shepherds even more so.

"Calm down, Kai," Kazuto calmly told the red ninja.

The newcomer looked towards the source and noticed his fellow ninjas calmly staring back at him. Their calm attitude to the Shepherds mixed with how close Kazuki was to Panne made him realize he was about to fight and possibly kill an ally.

"My apologies!" Kai shouted, bowing before the group.

' _That's fast!_ ' they all thought, as Kai's Pokemon just sweat dropped at the attitude with a blank face.

"You can apologize later," Yuuki said. "For now, we have to stop the Plegians."

"Yes, ma'am!" With that, Kai left to battle once more.

The Shepherds couldn't help but be dumbfounded at what had just occurred.

"Is he-?"

"Yes, he's always like this," the teenage ninjas interrupted Lon'qu in unison, knowing what his question was.

* * *

Meanwhile, Coral was streaming through a horde of fighters, her Sword of Kusanagi in hand and easily cutting through them all like hot knife to butter. Nic was right by her side, switching places with his trainer every once in a while to catch the enemy by surprise and kill them within that time. Eventually, the two were in front of the mastermind behind the attack.

"Ha ha! You dare defy Grima, god of annihilation?!" the dark mage demanded.

After hearing one certain word, time seemed to have stopped for Coral. Her eyes dilated and she started to tremble slightly.

The leader of the group of Plegians smirked at the reaction. "Oh? I see you are having regrets for your action. Well, perhaps if you give your life to Grima-" He was cut off by a hard punch to the face, forcing him to skid away from his spot. Getting back up, he saw that it was Coral who gave him the punch, glaring at him as she took out some kunai knives.

"It seems someone needs a wake up call," she spoke. "Because there's no such thing as god. And even if they do exist, they are nothing but lazy-ass bastards!" She tossed the knives at the mage, who deflected them all with his Nosferatu magic. Nic sped past the knives and magic and struck with a Slash attack.

"Damn you... Die in the name of Grima!" the dark mage shouted, shooting out more of his magic at Nic. The Ninjask used Double Team to avoid the attack and surround the dark mage, much to his shock and confusion. "What the-?! Which one is the real you?!" A few Nics swooped down on him. The dark mage avoided each and every one of the clones. "No matter... I'll find you myself!" He started to retaliate with a Nosferatu on each attacking Ninjask, causing each of them to disappear on contact. When the magic was about to hit the real one, the real Nic swapped with Coral. The female ninja cut through the dark magic, much to the mage's surprise.

"Off with your head," she simply stated, beheading him and putting an end to the battle. As she stood there, her mind went back to Arceus, how she learned that he knew of the danger that was to come to the village and yet still let things came to be.

' _You're suppose to be a God, and my grandfather's friend. Yet... How could you, Arceus?_ ' she thought.

"Ninjask?" Nic called, worried for his trainer.

"I'm fine, Nic," she assured. "Let's get back to the others."

* * *

"This is just the worst. Day. EVER!" the manakete, who the Shepherds learned was named Nowi, cried.

"Ho now, wee one! Do not make with the crying of tears. The evil people are now dead people. This is good, no?" Gregor asked, as Levia comforted her dragon friend.

Nowi started to calm down slightly at that realization. "You... You're right. Th-thank you. And... I'm sorry I was so mean to you earlier. I just get nervous around people who are... outside my age group."

"Your age group? Ha! Gregor much closer to your age than others here!"

Chrom walked up to the two. "Say, um...Gregor, was it? Gregor, do you mind looking after her? We need to press on."

"Mmm... Gregor is mercenary, yes? Maybe you hire Gregor instead," he suggested. "True, Gregor just finish killing former employers, but still very reliable! So long as you not try to hurt little girl, Gregor will not hurt you. Also, Gregor need steady income. Many angry former employers."

Chrom was shocked to hear his class. "You're a sellsword?"

"Yes! Very swell sword! Cost performance very high. You have Gregor's word," he answered with pride.

Chrom smiled at the enthusiasm. "Sure, why not? You're hired."

"But! But what about me and Levia?! We WON'T go back on the auction block!" Nowi exclaimed, holding the Dratini close to her.

What she said surprised the Shepherds. "Wait. You've been sold? Like a... like a slave?!" Lissa asked.

"To men more despicable than you can possibly imagine. They made me transform for them... They drank and laughed and called out tricks... It was even worse for Levia; she was forced to do everything they say and starved. She already had a hard life back home. Things could've been worse if it wasn't for the red ninja guy..." Nowi was starting to shed tears at the memory and Levia was looking down on the ground with a sad look.

"Well, Dratini are known as 'Mirage Pokemon'. As such, there were many Pokemon hunters who would do anything to find and sell them at a really high price," Kazuto pointed out.

"What kind of scumbags buy and sell a little girl?! Even if she CAN turn into a dragon..." Lissa exclaimed in an outrage. "Same with such an adorable Pokemon."

"She may be little, milady, but not nearly so young as you might think," Frederick informed. "Manaketes live a very long time."

"Really? ...How old are you?"

"Oh, I dunno. A thousand ...something? But look! No wrinkles!" Nowi answered.

"That old?! But you look my age!" Kazuki gasped. Nowi giggled and stuck out a tongue in response.

"The dragonkin are said to be more resilient than men. Nowi would make a strong ally. Besides, we cannot risk her falling back into the hands of the Grimleal," Frederick added on.

"Beg pardon, but who are the Grimleal?" Robin asked.

"Followers of the fell dragon, Grima. The selfsame dragon the first exalt defeated a thousand years ago. Even today there are some who yearn for the fiend's return."

"I ...see." Robin wasn't comfortable with how there are people who can actually worship such a horrible dragon. Sparky sensed her uneasiness and nuzzled against her cheek in comfort.

"Well, shall we get some rest? We're almost to the Plegian capital. We'll need all our strength, soon enough..." Flavia suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement to the idea.

"On the other hand..." Anna began, trailing off as she looked to the side. The rest of the group looked and remembered of the new addition to the group... strangely still bowing down before them. His Pokemon were returned to their Pokeballs.

"Why are you still bowing down?" Cordelia asked.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE THE SHEPHERDS OF YLISSTOL!" Kai answered quite loudly, much to their surprise as they either jumped or fell on their backs at his ridiculously loud voice. "FURTHERMORE, YOU HAVE ROYALTY IN YOUR GROUP! IT WOULD BE A SHAME AND DISGRACE FOR A NINJA TO SHOW DISRESPECT FOR ONE OF SUCH HIGH CLASS! NOT ONLY THAT BUT I'VE ALREADY DISRESPECTED YOU BY ATTACKING ONE OF YOUR OWN! I AM ASHAME OF MYSELF FOR NOT REALIZING WHO YOU ARE SOONER!"

Some of the members in their group are already starting to lose their hearing from his loud voice, mainly Panne, Nowi and some of the animal-looking Pokemon, as they all covered their ears at the volume.

"C-Calm down! It's not like you meant to show disrespect," Sumia tried to comfort.

"NO! AFTER WHAT I'VE DONE, NOT EVEN A SIMPLE SORRY IS ENOUGH TO ATONE FOR SUCH SIN!" he retorted, much to Sumia's surprise. "In such a case... To atone for my mistake... I WILL COMMIT SEPPUKU!" He suddenly took out a kunai knife and was prepared to cut his stomach open.

Although they didn't know what seppuku was, most of the Shepherds can already tell he was going to commit suicide. "WAIT, STOP!" they cried out.

Something did stop him... quite roughly, as the guy had his head buried in the desert sand, a fist above his head.

"I see some things never change in the South Ninja Village," Coral calmly said, the owner of the fist.

The non-ninja Shepherds questioned about how calm she was despite the shout-fest from the red ninja, wondering if this was a normal thing for them.

Kai got his head out of the sand and turned to Coral. It was silent for a second, as the man stared at her with a weird look on his face. Then-

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The non-ninjas once again jumped or fell at his sudden shout. The ninjas themselves, on the other hand, calmly covered their ears the second before he screamed, Kazuki sitting down with the egg close to her. "SO YOU ARE ALIVE! IT IS A GRAND MIRACLE! I HAVE ALWAYS, ALWAYS PRAYED FOR YOUR SAFETY EVER SINCE THAT FATEFUL DAY! OH, THE JOY I FEEL FROM THIS REUNION!"

"I-I see that it's been forever since you last saw each other. Your friendship must be really strong," Chrom nervously stated.

"Blue, I do believe that's an understatement," Gaius said, sticking a finger in his ear to get his hearing fixed.

"HOW DARE YOU BE SO DISRESPECTFUL! ROYALTY OR NOT, DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO THIS IS?! SHE IS-!" This time, Kai's head was kicked in the sand by Coral.

"I cannot help but wonder how he's a ninja," Kazuto calmly said, he and his fellow ninjas having their ears covered from the yelling.

"Big brother Kai is funny though!" Kazuki stated, Seth lightly chuckling in agreement.

' _How long did they have to deal with that loud voice?_ ' the non-ninjas mentally questioned.


	15. The Rescue and Recruit

**Okay. Now I got a really good amount of Pokemon candidates now for the egg. Any more candidates will not be accepted. Why? Because the poll is up. Now then, it is time to start choosing the lucky creature that will hatch from little Kazuki's egg~ Due to the long list, you can choose up to ten Pokemon~ Oh, and to one of the guests, due to how you suggested 'starter', I assume you mean a starter Pokemon, which would explain the long list.**

 **Now, with that being said, let's start the chapter and happy choosing.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or Pokemon. I also do not own the opening, which is Papermoon, a Soul Eater opening.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Instrumental)  
_** _(The scene begins with the assassination of East Ninja Village. Coral, watching the scene from above, lets out a loud scream. Scene then changes to the title)_

 _ **I'm falling**_  
 _ **Down into my shadow**_  
 _ **Holding in my every breath**_  
 _ **As I await the deadly night  
** (Coral fell in dark water. She looked up at the surface and saw her family looking down at her as she tried to reach them. A whirlpool was picked up, dragging her away from them)_

 _ **So scary**_  
 _ **But you can't give into this**_  
 _ **Fear of pumpkin carriages**_  
 _ **Cause all the witches see it in your eyes  
** (Chrom and Robin were walking down the halls of the former's castle with troubled looks. Camera zooms out to reveal that it was seen in the eye of a crazy ruler and a dark mage. Screenshots of a Dark Flier and a general covered the screen)_

 _ **See you in your dreams**_  
 _ **Yeah, baby  
** (Screenshots of each of the Shepherds and Emmeryn going on with their normal lives came and gone in order of appearance)_

 _ **Your nightmares, too**_  
 _ **That's where I'll find you  
** (Scene changed to somewhere in space where Arceus was seen watching over Coral)_

 _ **Fairy Blue**_  
 _ **It is only for you**_  
 _ **That I would crush the stars**_  
 _ **And put them on display  
**_ _(Coral, her Pokemon and the Shepherds were battling against the Risen and Plegians)  
_ _ **Black Paper Moon  
**_ _(Coral's team were watching their leader sadly watching the sunset)_

 _ **If you really put your faith in me  
** (Camera zooms over to many Pokemon that will be joining the Shepherds)_  
 _ **When you're lost here, I am**_  
 _ **Forever with your soul  
** (Marth was fighting off many Risen on her own while heading to a portal)_

 _ **Waiting here above you patiently**_  
 _ **Just like the shining moon  
** (Scene changed and Coral took Marth's place as she ran to her clan's killer with a killing intent. They clashed and fought. Coral skidded back as she glared up at the murderer)_

* * *

Some time later, after Nowi, Gregor, Levia, and Kai joined the Shepherds, the group continued on to their destination in Plegia to rescue Emmeryn. Day turned to night, however, and they decided to rest and continue on the next day.

As they set up camp, the ninjas all gathered outside the campsite.

"We're getting closer to our destination. Do you think he can hold out?" Yuuki asked.

"Of course. Who do you think he is?" Coral asked back. "This plan has to work. Better question is are you okay?" she then asked, turning to Seth. The guy let out a few coughs and nodded slightly.

"You sure? You've been at this for a while now," Kazuto questioned. He was answered by a few more coughs and a determined nod. "If you say so."

"MASTER SETH! IF YOU'RE SICK, YOU SHOULD BE RESTING, NOT JOINING US INTO BATTLE!" Kai shouted, loud enough to be heard from camp, as the group heard footsteps approaching.

"What's this about being sick?!" Lissa asked in a worried tone.

"Ninja or not, if you're sick, you shouldn't be out here fighting!" Maribelle scolded Seth, who was putting his hands up in an attempt to calm her. "You, sir, are coming with us! We'll make sure you get the rest you need!" She and Lissa dragged the guy back to camp.

"So wait, what's he sick with?" Ricken asked.

"Seth just has a sore throat. He's trying not to talk to get better faster," Coral simply explained.

"For how long was he having a sore throat?" Chrom asked.

"He started to show a bit of signs after Emmeryn left. We didn't want it to get any worse, so Seth agreed to keep quiet for a few days. He'll be fine to fight though."

"Tell that to Lissa and Maribelle."

"In any case, we should rest for the night," Kazuto said. "Tomorrow's the day we save your sister after all."

"YES! LET'S IMMEDIATELY HAVE SOME REST!" Kai agreed wholeheartedly, rushing back to camp.

Robin turned to the remaining ninjas. "Kai doesn't, by any chance, snore, does he?"

"Thankfully," they all answered, much to their relief. They need to be at full energy after all.

As they walked back to camp, Basilio turned to the ninjas. "Oh, and one more thing. One of our spies came back and told us some news. Basically speaking, everything's going according to Robin's plans," he informed.

"That's good to know," Yuuki said.

"But with that said, what about Kazuki?" Flavia asked. "She's just a kid after all." She looked to the child who was playing with Nowi and Levia. Ever since the manakete, Dratini, and Gregor joined them, the two hit things off quite well. The two were currently playing a game where they threw pebbles at a bulls-eye that Kazuto carved earlier for them, with Levia watching over the Pokemon egg.

"Yes! I win again!" Nowi cheered. Levia cheered along with her.

"Oh man. I lost again," Kazuki pouted.

"She has a point. The battlefield is too dangerous for her," Stahl pointed out.

"I won't enjoy any sweets if I know a kid died on my watch," Gaius said. Lock nodded in agreement to his words.

"Actually, with how silent Seth was lately, I assumed it meant he was sick, so I had planned for him to stay out of the battle and watch over her," Robin said.

"He won't like it, but it's for his own good too," Kellam stated.

"I was also thinking that Panne, Jayne, Nowi, and Levia could stay as well."

"And why, if I may ask, am I being left behind?" the taguel practically demanded.

"In case if any Plegians slips past us and got to Kazuki. And if Seth's condition got worse or if he was outnumbered by them." At the tactician's reason, Panne saw no reason to argue.

"Then I guess that's the final call. Let's get the rest we need for tomorrow," Coral advised. Everyone nodded in agreement and retired to their tents.

"Gladiknight," Chrom called to his Gallade, who stopped, but didn't turn to him. "I'd like to speak with you. Please, come with me." The male Ylissean royalty started to walk to a random direction out of camp. The Blade Pokemon followed his partner out.

* * *

The two were a little ways away from the rest of the Shepherds. As they walked, Gladiknight couldn't help but wonder what his trainer could possibly want to talk to him about. Eventually, they stopped walking, and Chrom just looked up the night sky.

"They're nice, aren't they? The stars," he spoke.

Gladiknight looked up and saw it to be true; there were a number of stars up there. But he knew Chrom didn't just call him up to look at the stars.

"Gladiknight, about what happened that day... I just want to say... I'm sorry." The Gallade looked at his partner in shock and confusion. "I underestimated the power of Mega Evolution, and it took over you because of it. I thought our bond, as brothers in arms, was strong enough to prove ourselves worthy of the power. While it granted us what we wanted, we didn't have control over it. And even so, after what happened when you Mega Evolved, all I did was push you away. I shouldn't have done that; I should be acting like a partner I am, and help you overcome this. I should've stuck by you, give you some encouragement to get stronger, so we can fully control this power, together. And instead, I gave you away to my sister and comrades. That's not how a partner should act. Which is why, I ask you Gladiknight, from human to Pokemon, Shepherd to Shepherd, partner to partner, will you help me save my sister, end this war, and overcome all other trials that will come our way?"

Gladiknight was listening, but he couldn't believe what he was hearing. His old partner was apologizing when he should've for going out of control, he should've been the one asking for a form of forgiveness like Chrom did, and he... He should've been the one to bring up the courage to apologize, no matter how little Chrom understood. Despite that, Gladiknight decided to nod reached a hand out to Chrom.

Chrom smiled and also nodded, also reaching out a hand. The two gave a firm handshake and got into a quick bro hug.

"Now then, what say we go grab a drink? "

* * *

The next day, the group arrived at their destination of Plegia. More specifically, the castle courtyard. There, they saw Emmeryn, standing near the edge of the cliff, her face having a calm expression on her face. Behind her was a barbarian.

Gangrel walked up and greeted his fellow Plegian soldiers for the execution. "Good people! Warriors of Plegia! Welcome! Welcome, one and all!" he began. "Your anticipation electrifies the air! We ALL remember the crimes of Ylisse... Would you have their witch-queen answer for them? Here? Today? NOW? YEEEEEEEEEEES! Finally, we will have JUSTICE! EXECUTIONER! If you would be so kind..." he then gestured to the barbarian behind Emmeryn.

"Flavia!" Robin called.

"I've got him!" the female khan nodded.

Just as the barbarian was about to strike down Emmeryn, Flavia tossed her axe at him. The weapon struck and killed him.

"EVERYONE: NOW!" Robin shouted, signaling the time for rescue.

"Take out all the soldiers first! We'll deal with the Mad King later!" Chrom ordered.

Coral gritted her teeth, knowing that she had to deal with the Plegian royal later.

"Oh will you now? Bwa ha! We've been expecting you, Little Prince," Gangrel said. "Men: Kill him. Kill his sister. Kill his troops and his friends and anyone else you find! If you face those Magical Creatures of their's, however, capture them!" Hearing those words from his mouth surprised the Shepherds. "You didn't think news wouldn't reach this land, did you? After hearing rumors about them, I must have all the Magical Creatures this world has to offer! Such powerful creatures can only belong to one person, and that is the person who will rule the world! In other words, ME!"

"He's more than mad; he's insane!" Kazuto exclaimed.

"We're not going to let you take our Pokemon!" Sully vowed.

"Looks like we have another reason to be here now. And another reason for despising that so called 'king'," Coral said.

"Let's show him what Prime and Teach are made of when they work together!" Vaike shouted.

"Primeape!" the Pig Monkey Pokemon screeched in agreement.

"You heard him, guys! Let's show him that Pokemon aren't tools! That they're just as alive as us!" Robin shouted. All of the Shepherds, Pokemon and human alike, made sounds of agreement. "Sparky, take your team and follow the plan," she whispered to her partner.

"Pikachu!" he nodded, dashing off at a direction different from the other Shepherds, with the other small Pokemon following.

The Shepherds were off, pairing up with a flier or a mage to swiftly move through the desert. The ninjas, namely Coral, went on ahead and swiftly killed some Plegians. They even called out Neo, Barbara, Alpha, and Chomper to support them.

On the enemy's side, one dark mage didn't share the same enthusiasm as her allies. "So we're to kill or die here, simply because the king commands it?" she questioned to herself. "Pfft. What do I care of these Ylisseans? We're given no reasons to fight, only orders. What's the point? Besides, I've been quite good at choosing who to hate on my own... I just want to go back and continue experimenting curses with Muma."

After a bit of time passed, a blonde, female in priest clothing appeared on the field. The newcomer looked up and saw Emmeryn near the edge of the cliff. "Exalt Emmeryn! No! Gods speed me to her side!" she prayed. She then charged through the field, killing off Plegians to get to the exalt... with an axe.

Chrom looked and noticed the blonde. "Who's that?!"

"The fact that that person is killing Plegians would mean she's an ally," Miriel said.

"WE MUST HAVE HER JOIN OUR SIDE! WE COULD USE ALL THE HELP WE CAN GET!" Kai said.

"Why didn't you and Chomper go on ahead with the other ninjas?" Lon'qu asked the red ninja.

"I WAS ASKED TO STAY BY LADY CORAL! SHE SAID YOU ALL COULD USE MORE BACK UP THAN THEY DO! CHOMPER STAYED FOR THE EXACT SAME REASON!" Those near him were smart enough to either distance themselves as fast as possible away from him or cover their ears as he spoke, for the sake of their hearing.

Chrom turned to Gladiknight. "What do you think? Is she a good person?" he asked.

Although slightly shocked that his partner finally spoke to him for the first time since the certain incident, Gladiknight took a good look at the female, sensing her thoughts. After confirming that she was here for the same reason as them, he looked at Chrom and nodded. "Galla."

"Then it's settled. Sumia!" Chrom called.

The Pegasus Knight was near him and knew what he was thinking. "Yes, captain!" Her pegasus flew down to the prince. Chrom jumped on the flying mount's back as it flew by, and they made their way to their soon-to-be new ally.

As he watched how their forces were losing to the Shepherds, an elderly Plegian knight was frustrated at the sight of it. "Where is the damn wyvern brigade?! Hurry! Close off their escape!" he ordered.

By then, Sumia's pegasus got her rider and ally to the newcomer.

"You there! Who are you?" Chrom asked. "Why do you fight alone?"

The blonde looked to the person who was referring to her and gasped. "Good heavens! You're Prince Chrom, brother to Her Grace the Exalt!"

This surprise the two Shepherds. "You know the captain?" Sumia asked.

"Know you? Of course! All Ylissean clergy do." The axe-wielder got on her knees, placed down her weapon and got in a praying position. "I must thank the gods for uniting us! Oh, dearest and most heavenly fa-"

"With all respect, now is not the time for prayer- it's action that's called for," Chrom interrupted.

That got the clergy to remember their situation. "Ah, too true! We hurried here to help as soon as word came of the execution."

This got Chrom and Sumia confused. "'We'? There are more?" Sumia asked.

"Alas, there were. We lost many brave comrades along the way..." This got them even more confused, for it sounded as though the clergy was still not alone.

"Whoa! What is that thing?!" came a cry. The small group of three, four if you count the pegasus, looked and saw a brown, gorilla-like creature with white mane and a pig-like nose easily whacking away some of the Plegian soldiers.

"About time you arrived, Slothrilla," the clergy said.

The Pokemon simply stared at her, Chrom and Sumia. The look in his eyes seemed quite intimidating for the latter two, as they didn't know how to react to such a big Pokemon, who knocked the soldiers away like flies. Slothrilla suddenly lied down and yawned. Any tension that was there left as quickly as its arrival, as Sumia and Chrom anime fell at the sudden action.

"What in the world-?! Did that really just happen?!" Chrom questioned.

"For as long as I knew him, he's always like this," the clergy explained to the dumbfounded prince, unaffected by the action. "You'll get used to it."

"Your Pokemon does know we're in the middle of a battlefield, right?" Sumia asked.

"He does. He's just... I assume he charging up his energy."

"Define 'assume', if you can at the moment," Chrom requested.

"This is normal for Slaking," came Coral's voice from behind the group, much to their shock. "Slaking attack first, then they practically just be lazy, and then they'd get serious and fight for a bit. The process is repeating, and it's due to their ability, Truant. The only way for them to stop is if you disable the ability, change it or switch it with another Pokemon's ability."

Chrom and Sumia simply sweat dropped at the explanation, not believing that there was such a Pokemon or ability. "O-Oh... So there are Pokemon like that I see," the prince spoke.

"So we don't have to worry about him?" the pegasus knight asked.

"Just watch out for his health is all. Slaking can't heal," Coral turned to the Lazy Pokemon's suppose partner. "If you're a clergy, I assume you can use staves, right?"

"That's correct," she confirmed.

"Well then, it looks like we'll be having one scary combo joining us, if they'll join us that is."

"Well, in truth, I was starting to doubt the purpose of my struggle... but no longer! Pray, sire, let my axe serve you and your party!" the clergy requested Chrom.

The prince smiled at her. "Your love for my sister is clear," he said. "I would be honored to be joined by such a formidable woman of the cloth."

The blonde went silent for some reason, slightly worrying the three. "... Man, sire," she then spoke, to their confusion. "Man of the cloth."

It didn't take them long to realize what she meant.

"You're a... You're not a woman?" Chrom asked.

"No, sire. Women are clerics. I am a priest." Hearing that surprised them. "Well, technically a war monk, if you care to split hairs..."

The three were at lost for words. "Oh. Yes, well, I'm... I didn't mean to imply..." Chrom stuttered.

"Well, this is quite awkward," Coral stated.

"Oh, it's all right," the war monk assured. "You realized your mistake quickly enough. It could have been much more awkward. ... MUCH more..."

The prince got the point she- rather he, was trying to make. "Right! Let's stop there."

"So, what's your name?" the kunoichi then asked. "I'd rather know the name of the person we'll be working with after all."

"It's Libra," the clergy answered.

As the Shepherds continued to fight with their new allies, Chrom couldn't help but notice the dark mage from earlier seemed more reluctant than the others about the war. Not only that, but the way she looked at them seemed quite... odd.

"You there!" he called. "Are you with the Plegians? You seem reluctant to fight."

"Death comes for all of us eventually," she simply said. "Why invite it early, fighting for a cause I don't believe in?"

Her response only confused Chrom. "So, I should take that as a no, or..."

"Let's just say I'm keeping my options open. I mean, long live the king and all, but I'd like to keep living as well. And I have a bit of a rebellious streak, I'm afraid. A... dark side. Not only that, I have better things to do than just fight for what I don't truly believe in."

The Ylissean prince seemed to get the gist of what she meant. "Then perhaps you would rebel now and fight for our cause?" he offered.

"You would trust me?" she asked. "What if this is all just a ploy to plunge a dagger in your back?"

What he said next surprised her. "My sister, the exalt. I think she would trust you. And I'm trying to learn from her. Besides, I already need to watch my back, whether you're with us or not."

"Well, that's odd... Usually when I bring up the backstabbing bit the discussion is over. All right, then. Consider me your new ally. ... For now."

"And your name?"

The dark mage kept silent, unsure if she should give her name. As Chrom was about to ask again for it, the two started to hear what sounded like... screaming? And they didn't sound like screams of pain. At least, not physical pain. They looked and saw a few of the Plegians holding their head in pain. Above them was a bluish-green, body-less, ghost-like Pokemon with long, flowing lilac-tipped hair, large red eyes, and round gems around its neck, resembling a necklace.

"Muma? Why are you here?" the dark mage asked in slight surprise.

"Misdreavous." The Pokemon lifted whatever spell it placed on the suffering soldiers, leaving them lying on the sand, unconscious, as it floated to her. "Misdreavous." It then gestured to the unconscious soldiers.

"I see. You just couldn't wait to test out that new spell, could you?" she asked, receiving a nod in response. The dark mage then had a creepy smile on her face. "That's my apprentice."

"Um... Should I even ask?" Chrom questioned.

"She's my apprentice. Her name is Muma. That's all you need to know, since it's all I know about her myself."

"I see... And your name?"

"... Tharja."

With the ninjas, minus Kai, they got to the leading Plegian.

"You'll never save your precious exalt, scum!" he shouted.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Kazuto said.

"That's right. After all, the exalt is alive," Yuuki agreed.

"Not for long, she won't." The Plegian knight tossed his short spear at them.

The three ninjas scattered and went to attack him from different sides. However, due to how thick his armor was and how small their ninja stars and kunai knives were, their attacks were doing nothing.

"Haha! Are you even trying? There's not even a scratch on me!" he boasted.

"Haven't you noticed that we also have Pokemon partners, yet they're not with us at this very moment?" Coral questioned, to his confusion.

The Plegian realized that the three did release their Magical Creatures from what seemed like a ball of some sort and realized that the three creatures weren't among any of the fighting Shepherds. Unless...

"Zap Cannon!"

"Cross Chop!"

"Iron Head!"

He looked up and saw the three Pokemon high above him. Barbara and Alpha leapt off Neo, their attacks prepared to strike. Neo fired a Flash Cannon, which was combined with the two Pokemon's attacks. The Plegian knight raised his shield in an attempt to block the coming hits, but the Zap Cannon-boost Iron Head and Cross Chop easily broke through it and killed him.

"Urgh... Killing me will only... feed Plegian's rage..." he managed to say, before he died.

As he died, Coral removed her mask and could only smirk. Turning to the rest of the group, who finished the other Plegians, she shouted, "Velvet! We're all clear over here!"

"Their wyvern riders have fallen! The skies are clear!" Chrom added from his side. "I'm giving the signal!" He gave some kind of signal and a few Pegasus Knights flew in, with Phila in the lead.

"Your Grace!" she cried out.

"Phila! I'm so glad to see you're safe!" Emmeryn exclaimed. "But how-?"

"The Pokemon freed me. Come, we must hurry!" She flew her mount towards the exalt.

Gangrel, who had yet to leave, noticed this. "What? Pegasus knights? How did they...?" He noticed some Pokemon riding with the Pegasus knights who just arrived at the scene. "That damned Ylissean tactician does NOT play fair! Those are my play things she's using!"

Aversa let out an evil giggle. "Heh heh heh... Yes, well. Neither do I."

All of a sudden, to the Shepherds' shock, Risen archers appeared.

"Risen?!" Robin gasped. "Oh gods, no! Chrom! There are Risen everywhere!"

"Damn! Not now!" he swore.

Gangrel laughed at their misfortune. "Oh, did an army of living corpses just APPEAR out of the blue?! Truly, the heavens smile upon mighty King Gangrel this day! Bwa ha ha ha!"

One archer fired an arrow at Phila's pegasus. Sparky, who noticed this from Phila's shoulders, leapt off and blocked it with an Iron Tail. He then proceeded to cut the zombie soldier in half.

"This is bad... You have to fall back now!" Yuuki shouted at the fliers.

"But the exalt!" Phila tried to reason, unaware of another arrow striking her pegasus, killing it and causing it and her to fall from the sky. She would've fallen to her death, had Neo not caught her.

"We can't do anything like this! We have to fall back!" Coral shouted.

"But Emmeryn-!" Chrom tried to reason.

"We have to run and save the many lives that can be saved!" Neither he nor Robin could believe what came out of her mouth, as the two other archers fired their shots at the other Pegasus knights. Like Phila, the riders were luckily saved by Avian and Chomper.

"No no no..." Robin spoke in disbelief.

"We've lost..." Chrom added, also in disbelief.

"I believe this is what they call a reversal of fortunes," Gangrel said. "Now, grovel before me. Plead! Beg for your worthless lives! Give me the Magical Creatures!"

"I'd give up my life before I'd beg for it from you. And the Pokemon have a will, a life of their own. They're not your's to do as you want!"

"Oh, now THAT is a good line. A fitting epitaph for your tombstone, perhaps? But it's not just your life in the balance. The exalt still stands upon the block. And I have a dozen bows trained on her. All it would take is one word from me..."

Seeing as they were getting nowhere, Coral looked up at Emmeryn. The exalt looked back down at her, making eye contact with the blue ninja. The two stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds, blocking out every sound that was being made. Coral then nodded her head, as did Emmeryn.

"Just lay down your sword, and give me both the Fire Emblem and the Magical Creatures. Or as I will later call them, Plegian Creatures!" Gangrel offered for their lives.

"Chrom! You can't trust him!" Robin shouted at the prince.

"Of COURSE I can't trust him! I'm not an idiot!" he shouted back at the tactician. "But if I just say no, he'll kill her! The gods are cruel, damn them! My sister or my duty... A problem with no right answer, yet I must choose!"

"That's right. Don't give up! There has to be another way!"

"There is no other way!" Coral yelled at them both. "Don't you see? He has us right where he wants us. He thinks killing Emmeryn just because you choose your duty would make you a murderer. Well he's mistaken, because the exalt would've wanted you to choose your role over her, remember?! There are some lives that can't be saved. That's exactly how the gods always toy with mortals! We're better off retreating, and ending the war in response to Emmeryn's death!"

"No! That's not what she would want!" Chrom denied.

"What's this? Did one of your men really suggest to just kill the exalt? That's so priceless! Oh, how wonderful it will be to hear your people jeer you for being responsible for the exalt's death," Gangrel said.

"No! We won't let Her Grace die!" Phila shouted.

"No, wait!" Emmeryn cried out.

"SILENCE!" Gangrel screamed in response to her cry.

Ignoring him, Emmeryn continued. "King Gangrel, is there no hope you will listen to reason?"

"You mean listen to more of your sanctimonious babble?! I think not. No, all I want to hear now is the THUNK of arrows, and a SPLAT as you hit the ground. Take one, long, last look from your perch. You do so enjoy looking down on people... Then prepare to meet the ground, and your maker! That is, unless someone were to give me the Emblem and the creatures... NOW!"

It was silent for a moment as Emm thought over the decision that had to be made. Gladiknight placed a hand on Chrom's shoulders, causing the prince to turn to him. To his shock, he saw a smile on his face. He might not be able to sense a person's feelings as accurately as his brother-in-arms, but he'd been his friend long enough to know what he was thinking. Chrom didn't approve, but saw that nothing could ever change his mind.

"ALL RIGHT!" he shouted. "All right... Emm, I know you won't approve, but this is my final decision. MAYBE someday we'll face a crisis where MAYBE the Emblem would've helped... MAYBE someday we will face a chaos that can only be resolved with Pokemon's help... But I know for a fact that Ylisse needs you, today! The people need their exalt and we need out sister. If those dark days should come, we'll face them together."

"Chrom... Th-Thank you. I know now what I must do," she thanked, with a gentle smile. To the Shepherds, to everyone's shock and confusion, Emmeryn took a step closer to the edge of the cliff. "Plegians! I ask that you hear the truth of my words! Was will win you nothing but sadness and pain, both inside your borders and out. Free yourselves from this hatred! From this cycle of pain and vengeance. Do as you must... As I will do." That was confusing the audience even more than before. "See now that one settles act has the power to chance the world!"

Chrom caught on to what she was about to do, as did Gladiknight. "Emm, no! No!" They both ran to the cliff Emm was at, specifically the spot where she'll fall on when she does what they thought she will.

Emmeryn walked to the edge and off the cliff. As she fell, many Shepherds couldn't believe what they were seeing. Some turned away, others just watched speechlessly. Chrom noiselessly screamed and reached out a hand towards Emmeryn's descending figure. Gladiknight just ran at his fastest to at least soften the exalt's fall. But it was futile, as Emmeryn had met her doom. Chrom fell on his knees and buried his face in his hands. Gladiknight placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, holding back tears.

"Emm..." Chrom breathed.

"Oh gods..." Robin spoke in shock.

Rage started to fill Chrom as he got on his feet and glared at the man responsible for the death of his sister. "DAMN YOU, GANGREL!"

"NOOOOOO!" Lissa cried, Lei trying her best to comfort her.

"Bwa ha ha haa! Well now! ...How disgustingly noble," Gangrel insulted. "And so lovely a fall! Here I thought death to be an ugly thing. I've never seen one fall so gracefully, in fact. ...And I've seen many fall! Ah... So ends Emmeryn, Ylisse's most exalted! But how can we ensure everyone remembers this beautiful moment of her sacrifice? Perhaps we should gather up her body and put it on display! Bwa ha ha..."

"Gangrel! You die today!" Chrom swore, as he took his Falchion out, prepared for another fight.

"No, boy! I secured an escape route! We have to flee!" Basilio shouted.

"B-But...her body... I have to..."

"What we have to do is to RUN!" Coral corrected. She then called out Alex and returned Neo back in his Pokeball. After that, she, Yuuki and Kazuto threw smoke bombs on the ground, with her Typhlosion unleashing a Smokescreen to help with their escape. "Now do it! Robin! Don't let him do anything stupid!"

At a distance, Marth had just arrived with Roxy and saw the aftermath. "No! No... I'm too late... Our bleak future is written once more... And darkness awaits us all." She fell to her knees and pounded the ground. Roxy saw this and grew worried for her partner. The Rockruff approached Marth and licked her face in an attempt to cheer her up. "And here I thought you Pokemon can change things. I see I was wrong..."


	16. The Renewal

**Wow do I have a lot of votes in. I know I said you guys can choose up to ten, but still, this is quite the number I'm seeing. In any case, Eevee is in the lead with six votes. Following it in a four-way tie with five votes are Pichu, Treecko, Rowlet, and Ralts. I would just end the poll here, but I know there are more people wanting to put in their votes, unless I'd be wrong. However, for those who haven't voted yet and would wish to vote, you have until next chapter. For any who remembered me saying something about how there will be filler chapters before that point... Sorry, I lied to you and myself. But no pressure. I have other stories to work on. My approximate guess for the next chapter is two to three weeks. That should be enough time for you all to choose up to ten Pokemon that will hatch from Kazuki's egg. Now, that being said, enjoy the chapter~ And the surprise~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or Pokemon. I also do not own the opening, which is Papermoon, a Soul Eater opening.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Instrumental)  
_** _(The scene begins with the assassination of East Ninja Village. Coral, watching the scene from above, lets out a loud scream. Scene then changes to the title)_

 _ **I'm falling**_  
 _ **Down into my shadow**_  
 _ **Holding in my every breath**_  
 _ **As I await the deadly night  
** (Coral fell in dark water. She looked up at the surface and saw her family looking down at her as she tried to reach them. A whirlpool was picked up, dragging her away from them)_

 _ **So scary**_  
 _ **But you can't give into this**_  
 _ **Fear of pumpkin carriages**_  
 _ **Cause all the witches see it in your eyes  
** (Chrom and Robin were walking down the halls of the former's castle with troubled looks. Camera zooms out to reveal that it was seen in the eye of a crazy ruler and a dark mage. Screenshots of a Dark Flier and a general covered the screen)_

 _ **See you in your dreams**_  
 _ **Yeah, baby  
** (Screenshots of each of the Shepherds and Emmeryn going on with their normal lives came and gone in order of appearance)_

 _ **Your nightmares, too**_  
 _ **That's where I'll find you  
** (Scene changed to somewhere in space where Arceus was seen watching over Coral)_

 _ **Fairy Blue**_  
 _ **It is only for you**_  
 _ **That I would crush the stars**_  
 _ **And put them on display  
**_ _(Coral, her Pokemon and the Shepherds were battling against the Risen and Plegians)  
_ _ **Black Paper Moon  
**_ _(Coral's team were watching their leader sadly watching the sunset)_

 _ **If you really put your faith in me  
** (Camera zooms over to many Pokemon that will be joining the Shepherds)_  
 _ **When you're lost here, I am**_  
 _ **Forever with your soul  
** (Marth was fighting off many Risen on her own while heading to a portal)_

 _ **Waiting here above you patiently**_  
 _ **Just like the shining moon  
** (Scene changed and Coral took Marth's place as she ran to her clan's killer with a killing intent. They clashed and fought. Coral skidded back as she glared up at the murderer)_

* * *

After a failed attempt to save Emmeryn, the Shepherds, Basilio, Phila and her pegasus knights all ran through the rain, away from Plegia. Chrom stopped for a moment and looked back at Plegia, where Emmeryn's body still laid and where they left Coral and Alex, both who stayed behind to deal with any pursuing Plegians.

"Hurry! There should be carriages waiting just through the ravine!" Basilio told him.

Chrom stayed silent at his words.

"Chrom! Please!" Robin spoke.

"LADY CORAL WILL BE OKAY!" Kai told him, assuming he was worried about the eastern ninja.

Gladiknight placed a hand on his shoulder, a sad look on his face. Chrom looked at his partner and saw the look he was being given. "I'm... I'm coming..." he replied at last.

"I miss her too, milord," Phila told him, knowing he was actually thinking about his late sister.

"Yeah..."

"Now quickly! We're almost-" Basilio looked back ahead and saw something that took him by surprise. "Huh? Damn!" A pair of brigands blocked their path. "Plegians! I knew it couldn't be that easy..."

"We have no choice," Yuuki said. "We have to fight our way through!"

"Ylisseans!" a voice cried out. "I offer you mercy! Surrender to me now and live!" It came from a bearded man who seemed to be the leader of the army.

"Surrender? Sorry, I'm not familiar with that word," Basilio told him.

"You want us, you have to fight us!" Kazuto told him.

"Emmeryn would not have wished for this to come to bloodshed."

Chrom snapped when the Plegian spoke her name. "Don't speak her name!" he shouted.

The man doesn't seem bothered by it, nor was he taking pleasure in the reaction. "Your rage is justified, Prince Chrom. But the meaning of your sister's final sacrifice was not lost on me. I suspect many Plegians who heard her final words would say the same. If you lay down your weapons, I vow to protect you as best as I can."

Though he may be an enemy, the ninjas couldn't help but raise a brow in confusion. The tone he was using and the look on his face seemed as though he spoke the truth. The other Shepherds, on the other hand, didn't buy it.

"How can we trust you after what your barbarous king has done?" Frederick demanded.

"You say you want to help us, when it was because of you that Emmeryn's life is lost!" Maribelle shouted.

"You Plegians don't deserve our trust!" Donnel added.

"No amount of gold will help you in this situation!" Anna claimed.

"After what you've done, the only thing you deserve is pain and death!" Sully added on.

"The Vaike and team will take chances with weapons in hand and Pokemon by our side!" Vaike claimed.

All the other Shepherds roared in agreement.

"I suspected you would say as much," the leading Plegian said. "So be it, Prince Chrom. I shall endeavor to grant you a swift and dignified end." And so, another battle has begun. The battle for the Shepherds' escape.

The ninjas swiftly rushed past the many Plegian soldiers, brigands and wyvern riders to get to the leader, all three having similar idea in mind.

Once they got to him, they hide behind some boulders and shrubs nearby, overhearing a conversation going on between the leader and one of his men.

"Forgive me, sir, but I... I no longer see the justice in hunting these people down," the soldier said. "I accept any punishment you see fit, but after all that's happened... I just can't."

"How dare you question the general's orders! You know full well the punishment for insubordination is death!" a wyvern rider near them reminded the soldier.

Scared the soldier may be, he still didn't relent. "B-But sir! These people are-"

"These questions are not ours to ponder, lad," the general calmly interrupted. "The soldier does not judge. The soldier delivers judgement."

"Sir, I... I cannot raise my lance against them. Even if... Even if it means death." The ninjas were surprised at the impact Emmeryn actually had on some of the Plegians, even if it was only one of them, and grew a bit of respect for him.

The general seemed to have realized he was there during her death as well. "... You were there when Emmeryn spoke, weren't you?" he asked. "So be it! Those of you unwilling to fight are dismissed!"

"But I don't wish to abandon you, sir!" the soldier continued.

"I cannot defy the king, lad. I know him well. He would murder my wife and child to set an example. I will accept the blame for your actions today. Now go!"

He seemed to be considering the thought of leaving, but his respect for his general seemed to have proven stronger than his justice. "W-Wait, general! I see a cause worth fighting for, one I believe in: loyalty to my general."

The general was slightly shocked to hear that the boy was still willing to stay, even though he wanted to run in the first place. The hidden ninjas also found it quite surprising, and at the same time, respectful. Not only that, they were sure about one thing: the general and some, if not all, of his men didn't want to have anything to do with Gangrel any longer.

"... Aye. That's a good lad," the leader spoke at last. Almost instantly, the soldier and several others nearby were all knocked out. "What the-?!"

"How about we have a little chat?" Yuuki asked, getting the general's attention as he looked behind him, seeing all three ninjas simply standing there.

"I am General Mustafa of Plegia. If you wish to keep your lives, then you must win them!" he told the ninjas.

"And if you wish for us to spare your and your soldiers' lives, you will listen to what we have to say," Kazuto spoke. "They're not dead. The ones around us that is. We just knocked them out to have a chat." Mustafa grew slightly confused at the response.

"Don't worry! We assure you this will be a good decision for you as well!" Kai told him, trying to hold back his screaming habit.

* * *

Back to the rest of the Shepherds, they were all fighting hard against the Plegian warriors. The Pokemon especially were doing all they can to protect their partners from any possible death.

As they fought, Chrom looked up to see their ninja members standing before Mustafa and noticed none of them had made a move for quite a while. If anything, they seemed to be chatting with him about something. The sight of this made him wonder if Frederick was right about them the whole time. That is, until he saw them engage in combat. Despite this, it didn't stop his growing suspicion and newfound anger for them.

After a few hours of fighting, a loud voice echoed across the area. "STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" The scream was followed by a huge, terrible, explosive sound, causing everyone to cover their ears, ceasing the fight.

Everyone looked up and saw Kai with a big, purple Pokemon with a big, gaping mouth that was almost as big as its stomach, showing four teeth, two on top and two on the bottom. "IF YOU PLEGIANS WISH TO LIVE, SURRENDER YOUR LIVES TO US THIS INSTANT! OR THIS WILL HAPPEN TO YOU!" From behind his back, he held up a head. Not just any head; Mustafa's head. Seeing this made everyone pale or widen their eyes in disbelief. "WHAT WILL YOUR CHOICE BE?! WOULD YOU WISH TO LIVE, OR WOULD YOU WISH TO FOLLOW YOUR GENERAL'S FATE?!"

"Why bother giving them a choice?!" Frederick demanded. "These people-!"

"-Have lost more than enough will to fight from the beginning," Kazuto interrupted, as he and Yuuki appeared by Chrom's side. "These people only fought for the sake of their general. How do you think they feel now, knowing the one person they fought for is now dead?"

"Besides, it's not like they can go back to Plegia. If Gangrel is worse than we thought him to be, he would kill them all himself," Yuuki added. "And so we will ask again, Plegians! Would you all wish to die, or would you wish to live?!"

Without their general, the one person they were fighting for, the enemy soldiers all lost all will to keep fighting. One by one, they all dropped their weapons, choosing to surrender.

As the Shepherds went to tie them up, Chrom approached the group of ninjas.

"Emmeryn would've wanted less bloodshed, don't you think?" Kazuto asked the prince.

"True as it may be, I would like to ask you all something. Earlier, while we were fighting, I saw you three talking with that Plegian you killed. Can I ask what it was about?" Chrom asked.

"It was about Emmeryn's speech before she committed suicide. We all wondered if they really felt nothing to her final words," Yuuki answered.

"THESE PEOPLE ALL HAD A CHANGE OF HEART AFTER HER SPEECH, BUT BECAUSE OF THAT MAD KING, THEY WERE FORCED TO FIGHT US STILL! IT'S SO SAD!" Kai shouted, shedding a large amount of tears.

He stayed silent, not sure what to say to this discovery. His sister had changed their hearts. But at what cost? For her own life? As Kai had said, it was so sad.

"Khan Basilio!" came a female voice. Everyone turned and saw a young woman with a pink ponytail heading their way. She wore a white headband, a white dress that is quite revealing, and a black see-through skirt. She also had on black arm warmers, with spiky gold bracelets around her wrists and long white socks and brown shoes.

"Olivia! I'm sorry we kept you waiting," Basilio apologized.

"When I didn't hear from you, I thought... I assumed the worst," the woman, Olivia, said.

Basilio turned to the prince and the tactician. "Chrom? Robin? Meet Olivia. She'll be smuggling us out of here."

"Only if you hurry! Doubtless more of the Mad King's men are on their way."

"WE SHOULD HURRY ON OUT OF HERE THEN!" Kai suggested.

"Right. Pile in, you lot! And bid farewell to this Plegian hellhole," Basilio ordered. Everyone followed the two to a caravan of wagons and quickly got into them. Those on a horse or a Pegasus just followed after them.

"Ready? Hold on tight!" Olivia told them, as they made their escape.

"Wait, what about Kazuki and the rest of our group?!" Robin gasped in realization.

* * *

 ** _*SOME TIME EARLIER*_**

With the small group in question, they had their own problems to worry about. As Robin had suspected, some of the Plegians slipped past them earlier and arrived at their campsite. Panne, Nowi and their Pokemon partners did everything they could to protect Kazuki and Seth from harm. Mostly Kazuki for Seth had disappeared to somewhere.

"How did these spawns find out about our campsite?!" Panne demanded, taking down a soldier.

"I don't know!" Nowi answered, freezing a wyvern rider. "Good thing Robin left us behind to protect Kazuki though."

"I hope they all hurry back. I don't know how much longer we can keep this up, even with Jayne and Levia's help."

"We have to keep trying!"

Kazuki, who was hiding in a tent with her egg in her arms, watched in worry as her friends all fought for her protection. Watching them all fight made her feel useless. She wanted to help out, but the only weapons she had were fake shurikens, kunai knives and a wooden sword, and she wasn't sure how helpful either of those would be in their current situation. No, it wasn't that she wasn't sure, but rather she knew her toys wouldn't help in their current situation.

' _At the very least... I can protect you..._ ' she thought, looking down at her Pokemon egg.

"Hello there, kiddie," she heard. Looking up, she came face to face with a Plegian fighter. "Looks like what we heard was right. Now you're coming with me!" He reached out to grab her, but Kazuki went and bit his finger. "Ouch! Little brat!" The young ninja quickly made her escape and ran away from the campsite.

"Hey! The brat's getting away!" another Plegian shouted, noticing Kazuki running from them.

"Kazuki!" Panne called, making an attempt to go after the child to protect her. Unfortunately, some Plegian knights blocked her way. "Get out of my way!" She jump kicked them away, with Jayne following it up with some Dizzy Punches to their faces.

"You leave Kazuki alone!" Nowi shouted, soaring down on the Plegians pursuing the kid ninja. However, more wyvern riders appeared and blocked her path, as well as tossing some javelins. Levia, who was on her partner's back, unleashed a Dragon Rage at the weapons, knocking them away. Nowi breathed her own breath attack, dealing massive damage at the riders.

Just when the pursuing Plegians were about to reach Kazuki, Seth had suddenly appeared before the group, his Night Slash ready to cut them down.

"Hah! You think one of you can handle all of us?!" a brigand asked with a laugh.

Rather than answering, the currently silent ninja simply smirked in response. This confused the pursuers, until each felt their sides suddenly cut open, blood gushing out, as they all fell dead. Seth sighed in relief, until he heard Kazuki's scream. Turning around, he saw one of the dark mage slipped past him and got the kid in a chokehold. Kazuki struggled to keep the egg from falling on the ground and get the Plegian to release her.

"If you want the brat to live, you'd do well to listen to our command," he bargained.

Seth gritted his teeth at the sight before him, wondering how he can save both Kazuki and her egg. To the Plegian's confusion, the disguised Pokemon's mouth formed a smirk, as a familiar sword struck the former from behind, instantly killing him and saving the hostage(s).

"You guys okay?" Coral asked, Alex by her side.

"Big sister!" Kazuki cried out, hugging the female ninja.

Coral rubbed her back in comfort. "It's okay, now Kazuki. Big sister's here." Looking over to Seth, she then said, "You did well. Now stay by her side for a little more while." Gently releasing Kazuki's grip on her, the blue ninja and her Typhlosion walked back to the battlefield.

As they walk, some of the Plegians shifted their attention from the taguel, the manakete and their partner to the new arrival. Experiencing how strong they were, the handful of enemies charged right to Coral, assuming she was weaker than them.

"Your Fire attacks won't work in this weather. Let's see how powerful this rain really is, Alex," she simply told the Typhlosion. Alex nodded in agreement and started to gather the rain water right in front of his mouth. More Plegians were taking notice of the ninja and her Fire partner and swapped their target to her as well. Once enough water has been gathered, Alex unleashed a powerful Hydro Pump via Nature Power, knocking them all down and out.

As soon as they saw all the Plegians had been defeated, Panne and Nowi reverted back to their original selves and approached the blue ninja.

"Coral! You're back!" Nowi happily cried out. "Where's everyone else? Did they already went on home?"

Coral kept quiet at the question. This raised suspicion and worry towards the non-humans.

"What's wrong?" Panne dared to ask.

"... We're to head back to Ferox. Immediately," she said at last. "I'll explain what happened when we get there." Leaving no room for questioning, Coral returned Alex back in his ball and started to walk to their destination, Seth following with Kazuki and her egg in his arms. Nowi, Panne and their partners looked at each other in confusion before following the ninja back to the violent country.

* * *

The whole group finally escaped the Plegian army and met back up in Ferox. The moment they arrived, Phila and her knights were sent to the healers for some further recovery while the soldiers they took prisoners were in Ferox's dungeon. Not only that, Panne, Jayne, Nowi, Levia, Seth and Kazuki were told of what happened in Plegia. Kazuki cried when they heard how the plan to save Emmeryn had failed. Yuuki went to comfort her and had Seth escort the child to her room.

"That's... horrible..." Nowi said at last.

"All that... For nothing..." Robin said through gritting teeth. Sparky let out a sad "pika" at those words.

Lissa was tearing up from the memory. "Emm... Oh, Emm..." Lei tried to comfort her partner with a flower crown, but to no avail.

"I should have died before allowing the exalt to be captured. I have failed as a knight..." Frederick said in complete guilt. Herdier, whom he named Bismark after he decided to try accept Pokemon as allies, looked up at his owner with a sad look in his eyes.

"So what now, oaf?" Flavia asked Basilio.

"Don't look to me! I'm not in charge!" he said, reminding the female khan of who won the recent tournament.

Flavia placed a hand on her head. "Ugh... I picked a fine time to regain the full throne..."

"Chrom, I'm... I'm so sorry. My plan just wasn't enough," Robin apologized.

"You did your best, Robin..." the prince assured. "You have my thanks. It's my own failures that haunt me now. Gods, I was just so powerless!"

"It's not your fault either, Chrom."

Robin's words weren't reaching the prince. "...She did it for me, Robin. So that I wouldn't have to live with the guilt of either choice, she chose for me. She sacrificed herself rather than give up what could one day save her people..."

"Chrom..." Robin didn't know what to say to cheer him up.

"Pathetic," Coral spoke, bringing everyone's attention to her. "This is what's become of you after your sister died? Looks to me like your sister died for a lost cause."

"What did you say?!" Frederick demanded. "How dare you say such thing?!"

"So you mean to say that I'm wrong? Look at yourselves! You're all depressed because you lost a battle! The war isn't over, yet! Now pick up those heads! We have a fight to permanently end!"

"And just what do you know about loss?!" Chrom dared to question. "You and your fellow ninjas may have been through many battles, but you don't know what it's like to lose a family!"

It was silent at his claim. Coral's eyes hardened into a glare as she heard him claim that she knew nothing about family loss, especially since he knew nothing about her, how she lost more that her family. Enraged, she tore off her mask and approached the princeling. The next thing any one knew, she grabbed him by his collar and pulled him close to her, as well as giving him a harsh headbutt.

"I know nothing about loss, you say?!" she demanded. "You know nothing about me, and yet you claim to know everything about my life! If you want to wallow up in despair, then fine! It just shows you were never fit to be leader!" She then started to walk out of the throne room, Chrom still in her grip as she began her leave. "Gladiknight, you're coming with us!"

Frightened by the tone in her voice, the Gallade followed after his partner and the eastern ninja. Everyone grew worried for the Ylissean prince and followed after them. Well, almost everyone was worried.

* * *

Coral dragged Chrom to the arena and tossed him to the center of the field.

"What was that for?!" he demanded, getting back on his feet. All of a sudden, Coral drew her Sword of Kusanagi and swiftly struck him. At least, that was what it seemed, when it was actually Coral taking Falchion away from him. "What the-?! Give that back!"

The kunoichi tossed both weapons high up to a wall, her sword's blade in the center of Falchion's hole, holding both weapons high up. "You want it back, beat me. Simple as that." At this point, everyone caught up to them.

"Why you..." Chrom threw a punch at the ninja, who simply sighed and blocked it, as well as flipped him over her shoulder.

"Not like that, idiot. You really think you stand a chance against a ninja in close combat? I mean in a Pokemon battle. Beat me, and you can have two swords." Hearing that condition made everyone widen their eyes in shock.

"Wait... What do you mean by that?!" Sully asked.

"Exactly as I said."

"Hang on! You can't do that!" Ricken shouted.

"I can and I just did. If Chrom wants his sword back, he will accept my conditions."

"Avian!" Sumia called to her Braviary. The Flying-type nodded, understanding what she wanted and flew up to get the sword back. At least, he attempted to, but was intervened by a Thunderbolt. The attack greatly weakened him, causing him to fall. "Avian?!"

"What just-?!" A blade was pointed at Virion's face, cutting him off. Many of the Shepherds were surprised to see the ninjas pointed their weapons and their Pokemon at them.

The rest of Kai's team consisted of lavender, ferret-like Pokemon with long fur on its arms acting as sleeves, a huge, yellow spider, and a ghostly tree-like Pokemon.

"What are you ninjas doing?!" Gregor asked in shock.

"If you know what's good for you, you'd best stay out of this," Yuuki threatened in a cold tone.

"What are you saying?!" Kellam asked.

"Exactly what she meant, Kellam," Kazuto answered.

"UNLESS IF YOU'RE ALSO INVOLVED IN THE POKEMON BATTLE, WE WON'T LET YOU INTERRUPT THIS FIGHT!" Kai shouted.

The scene before them, even just hearing the words fly out of their mouths, completely shocked the Shepherds.

"You're... You're serious about this?" Chrom asked Coral.

"Prove to me, that you can still lead," she said. "In fact, I'll let you choose someone to be your partner in this battle. Make this a two-on-two Pokemon battle. I'll even use Pokemon who are weak against your Pokemon in terms of type advantage. A good handicap, wouldn't you say?"

The prince couldn't help but think that she was mocking him when she offered the handicap, that she was looking down on him. Then again, that was exactly what she was doing. Plus, he saw her battle with her team at a type disadvantage and she still won through experience. If he wanted to win, he had to play this smart.

"Robin! I need you and Sparky!" he called.

The tactician nodded at his call and stood by his side. Sparky jumped off his partner's shoulder and landed on the ground next to Gladiknight, getting ready for a hard battle.

"Think you can plan while we're in the middle of a Pokemon battle?" Chrom whispered to Robin.

"It'll be a bit different from us battling ourselves, but we've had practice battles and I think I can plan fast enough," she replied.

Coral took out two Pokeballs and called out the Pokemon within them. "Nic, Jack, let's go!" Her Ninjask and Weavile were on the field, ready to battle. "I'll let you two have the first hit."

"We should go big then," Robin suggested in a whispered tone.

With a nod, Chrom shouted, "Gladiknight! Use Slash on Jack!"

"Sparky! Use your Thunderbolt at Nic!" Robin followed up.

Both Pokemon used their called attacks at their opponents. Both Nic and Jack just stood/hovered before them, not making any attempt to dodge.

"Double Team," Coral simply spoke. Nic grabbed onto Jack from behind and created clones of the two, avoiding the team attack.

"They dodged it?!" Chrom gasped.

"And not only that, Double Team can spread to another Pokemon?!" Robin also gasped in shock.

"Blizzard," Coral continued. Many Jacks surrounding the two Pokemon breathed out extremely cold breaths at them. Gladiknight and Sparky both tried to endure the cold as best as they possibly could, slowly being buried in the snow.

"Gladiknight! Get out of there!"

"You too, Sparky! Get away!"

Both Pokemon did as their trainers pleaded and tried to find a way out, but with how the clones looked like the original, it was hard for them to know exactly where to go.

"It's hopeless. Aerial Ace and Slash." At Coral's order, all the Nics dropped their Jacks and the two Pokemon unleashed their attacks on Gladiknight and Sparky.

"Quick! Wide Guard!" At Chrom's command, the Gallade just managed to conjure up a barrier, protecting himself and Sparky from the assault.

"Come on, Chrom! Robin! You can take them!" Sully cheered.

"Yeah, Chrom! Show that ninja who's boss!" Vaike followed.

"This isn't good. At this rate, unless if they can at least land a hard hit on Jack and/or Nic, both Gladiknight and Sparky will lose," Miriel calculated.

"Then Blue and Bubbles have to do something, and fast!" Gaius said.

"How? When they can barely hold their own out there?!" Cordelia asked.

"Dear Naga, please guide Lord Chrom and Robin to victory," Libra prayed.

"I'll try and cast a curse to improve their winning chance," Tharja suggested.

"Hold it," came Merlin's' voice. "You do that, and Chrom will never have Falchion back, the team will be forced to disband and Gangrel will win the war and most likely try to take over all Pokemon, including trying to take ours away. You wouldn't want that on your conscience, would you?"

The dark mage gritted her teeth at those words, having second thoughts about using her spell.

"You all have no choice but to trust your prince and tactician," Anubis reminded.

"Any plans, Robin?!" Chrom asked.

"I-I'm trying to think!" she told him.

"Hone Claws and Fury Cutter," Coral continued her order. The Jacks all stood back, sharpening their claws and increasing their attack power, while the Nics struck the barrier with their glowing blue claws, each strike stronger than the last.

"Gladiknight can't hold Wide Guard up for long!" Chrom told his tag team partner.

Robin was still struggling on a plan to get their Pokemon out of their situation, but each plan she thought of were met with possible backfires, especially with the disadvantage in numbers. She knew that the majority were only clones and that there was a small chance of the real one striking their Pokemon, but how can she be so sure?

"You're hesitating," Coral spoke. "Panicking, scared. You think whatever plan you think of will be backfired because of the disadvantage in numbers and the possibility of Nic striking you. Can't say you're wrong. But then again, what's the point in planning if you're scared of them being backfired?" To Chrom, she then said, "And as for you, you got even more pathetic than I thought. What happened to the Chrom who never went behind someone's back and let them do all the work for him? If this is how far you've gotten since Emmeryn's death, then as I thought, you're not meant to be a leader! Baton Pass and Metal Claw!"

Jacks charged at the group, their claws in metallic color. Nics used their switching attack and swapped with the Weavile. The group of Sharp Claw Pokemon all struck the Wide guard and, to everyone's shock, broke through. One of the Jack then struck both Gladiknight and Sparky hard, sending them both in the air.

"Fury Cutter them down." At that next order, one Nic sped past his clones and Jack's and struck the pair of airborne Pokemon in the head, sending them both crashing down. As soon as they landed, all the clones dissipated, leaving the real Nic and Jack behind.

"Gladiknight! Sparky!" Chrom called, as he and Robin made an attempt to run to their partners.

"Stay where you are!" Coral shouted, causing them both to flinch. "Where your Pokemon are now, that's exactly where you both are! There won't be anyone there to protect you, to give you a hand when you need it! You go to them now, it'll be the same as saying you can't do anything yourselves, that you need someone to hold your hand! After so many battles that you've been through, you're way past that stage!"

"What are you talking about?! Isn't this the part where trainers have to be there for their Pokemon?!" Robin asked, recalling their training with the ninjas.

"True, I said that you have to be one with your Pokemon. But going to them when they're down like this is NOT being one with your Pokemon! When a Pokemon battles, so is their trainer! When a trainer thinks, so is the Pokemon! And here I would've thought all that battle you've been through together would've made you realize that by now, but I see you have so much more to learn! No... More like you two were never meant for battle!" As she began to walk away, she told Nic and Jack. "End this battle with one last Fury Cutter and Metal Claw." Both Pokemon nodded and charged at the downed targets.

Both Chrom and Robin just stood there, not knowing what to do as they watched Coral's Pokemon closing in on their partners. Both were about to charge in to protect Gladiknight and Sparky, when a miracle occurred.

"Gallade!/Chu pika!" Both the Gallade and the Pikachu used whatever strength they had to use a Slash and Iron Tail and blocked their assailants' attacks.

At the sound of their battle cry, Coral froze and looked back at the battle. As she looked in Gladiknight and Sparky's eyes, she saw that both still had some strong flare in them. "Oh?"

"Gladiknight! What are you doing?!" Chrom asked.

"Sparky, it's over! Let's just stop before you get any more hurt!" Robin told her partner.

Both their Pokemon gritted their teeth and managed to push Jack and Nic back. They then looked back at the prince and tactician.

"Gallade! Gal la lade! Gallade galla! Galla gallade lade gallade!"

"Pikachu! Pika pika! Chu pika! Pikachu pi!"

No one knew what either of them were saying, but by the tone and looks in their eyes, they could tell that both Gladiknight and Sparky were trying to snap their trainers out of their despair, their lack of confidence.

As he looked into Gladiknight's eyes, Chrom couldn't help but feel like he had seen eyes like his once before. ' _His eyes... They look familiar,_ ' he thought. His own eyes widened as he remembered something from long ago, when he protected his sisters from a group of bandits, when he first picked up Falchion and fought.

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

It was after their father died, when many people didn't trust Emmeryn, as she was daughter of the man who had caused the war in the first place. Chrom and Frederick both decided to act as guards for the young exalt as they escorted her to a village close by. Lissa was practically an infant that time and Chrom wasn't sure about leaving her at the castle nursery, so they brought her along.

On the way there, however, they met up with a group of bandits, who wanted to rob them of whatever fortune they had AND killed Emmeryn. It was a hard battle, but they managed to defeat most of them, leaving only the leader. Frederick was weakened from the battle, however, and was being taken care of by Emmeryn. Chrom was also weakened, but he didn't stand down. He chose to not stand down, not until the leader was taken out.

"Chrom stop it! There's no point in losing your own life for me!" Emmeryn shouted. "Just stop! I don't want to lose my brother because of me!"

"And I don't want to lose you because of our father!" Chrom retorted. "Just because he was the one who started all those pointless wars... just because you're the new exalt... everyone sees you as a villain when you have nothing to do with him! If I let my sister, my family die, because of what that man did, I'll never forgive myself! I'll keep fighting! To protect those close to me and to forge a future our father destroyed!"

* * *

 ** _*END OF FLASHBACK*_**

There was no mistaking it. Chrom had eyes like his back when he first held Falchion. Seeing those eyes, reliving that memory, had Chrom strengthen his newfound resolve, the resolve he had forgotten when his sister died. At those eyes, Chrom started to understand what it really meant to be one with Gladiknight.

As for Robin, as she looked into Sparky's eyes, she couldn't believe the amount of trust she was seeing in them. Even though she hadn't done much of her job as a tactician, Sparky was still willing to be by her side, listen to whatever command she had to give him. She started to remember how the group first met Sparky and Gladiknight and heard of their backstory back at their home. Sparky, even though he once had a trainer that abandoned him, even though he should've hated humans like Panne had, he had decided to be Robin's Pokemon. Her mind then went back to the many training they had together, to improve their relationship as partners. She then remembered what Coral had said earlier about being one with the Pokemon.

' _When a Pokemon battles, so is the trainer! When a trainer thinks, so is the Pokemon! Going to them when they're down like this is NOT being one with your Pokemon! You're working together, but you're not being one with your Pokemon!_ ' Robin's eyes widened when she finally realized what the blue kunoichi meant the whole time.

' _Being one with your Pokemon... means to have complete trust in your Pokemon, just as they have complete trust in us,_ ' she thought. ' _All those times we were training, we were only thinking about working together as a team. Although that also required trust, it wasn't enough. Our trust that time limited to where their abilities were. We didn't think about expanding those abilities to a whole new level, because we didn't trust them enough to do it. Working together is not the same as being one, because by being one with your Pokemon, we can do more than we thought!_ '

"Chrom. I have an idea," she told him.

"I think I do too," Chrom said. He raised a hand to his shoulder guard, where his Keystone laid. Gladiknight watched and was a bit shock at what his brother-in-arms was planning. As he looked into his eyes, though, the Gallade saw trust, both in him and their bonds. Seeing that trust, he smiled and nodded in agreement, turning back to the battle. "Let's do this, my brother! It's time to decide our own fate!" He tapped the stone. "Mega Evolve!"

Hearing those two words made everyone gasp in shock, as they watched Gladiknight go into his Mega Form.

"Chrom, are you crazy?!" Lissa asked.

"Did you forget what happened the last time you did that?!" Maribelle demanded.

"Call it off!" Virion cried out.

"I don't think he can," Anna said.

Cordelia, Nowi, Levia, Gregor, Libra, Slothrilla, Tharja and Muma wondered why they were panicking, since they didn't experience Mega Evolution themselves yet.

"Why you all scared?" Gregor asked.

"Last time Chrom did that Mega thing, Gladiknight was attacking everything on sight!" Miriel explained. This made the rest of the Shepherds worry about the situation that will come.

Gladiknight was in his Mega Form at last, letting out a loud battle cry.

Hearing that cry placed the Shepherds on edge, each taking out a weapon and was prepared to have their Pokemon hold Gladiknight down somehow. Before any of that can be done, Coral's ninja friends quickly stripped them of their weapon and their Pokemon held down all of the Shepherds', preventing them from doing anything as this was going on.

"What are you doing?! Milord will-"

"If you trust him enough, you will stay out of this," Kazuto interrupted Frederick.

"THIS IS BETWEEN LORD CHROM, LORD GLADIKNIGHT, AND LORD GLADIKNIGHT'S SANITY!" Kai told them.

"We don't have time for-"

"Just wait, watch and see," Yuuki interrupted Stahl.

Upon further inspection, the group saw that the ninjas and their Pokemon kept their eyes on the battlefield, more specifically at Chrom and Gladiknight, with hopeful looks in their eyes. They looked back and watched the show.

Back on the field, unlike the last time Gladiknight Mega evolved, this time he was holding his head, no doubt to keep his sanity in.

"Chrom, what are you doing?!" Robin asked her partner. "Gladiknight isn't ready for that kind of power, remember?!"

"He wasn't. Because of me," Chrom corrected. "But this time, I won't let him change. And even if he does, I'm just going to stand right here! Because that's what partners do for each other! I'm not going to run away this time, nor will I leave him in the hands of others! Do you hear me, Gladiknight?! I won't run this time! Even if you go feral and cut me to pieces, I'll be right here! Because we're brother-in-arms! I'm not going to let something like Mega Evolution get in the way of our bond!"

As he shouted those words, Gladikngiht's eyes turned into slits as he turned and slowly approached the prince.

Some of the Shepherds made an attempt to get in there and protect the prince, but, surprisingly enough, the khans stopped their attempt.

"What are you-?!" Frederick was about to demand.

"Let's do as the ninjas said and wait," Basilio told him.

"The oaf is right. Like they said, this is between them," Flavia agreed.

And so they watched, as the Mega Gallade was within arms reach from his partner.

"I believe in you, Gladiknight. Now you have to believe in us. In our bond... brother." Chrom held out a hand with a trusting smile on his face.

It was silent. No one dared move a muscle, or even breathe. The Shepherds grew tense as they saw Gladiknight raise a hand. Instead of cutting Chrom like they anticipated, the Mega Gallade shook with his partner's hand and nodded with a calm expression on his face. To say they were relieved would be an understatement.

"Whew. He's not feral!" Donnel cheered.

"That really is a relief," Lon'qu agreed.

"SEE?! WE TOLD YOU THERE WAS NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT!" Kai shouted.

"And now, let's see what they can do against Coral," Anubis calmly said.

After seeing Gladiknight really had full control over his Mega power, Robin had devised a new plan. "Okay. Chrom, you and Gladiknight take Jack. And when I say, be prepared for a switch," she informed.

"Got it, Robin," the prince nodded, as his partner focused his attention back to the battle at hand.

"Sparky! Are you ready to tip the scales?!"

"Pika pika!" the Pikachu eagerly nodded in response.

"Alright then, use Thunderbolt!" Sparky unleashed his powerful Electric attack at Nic.

"Gladiknight, use Slash!" The Gallade charged through the field to his directed opponent, his pink blades glowing white.

"Double Team," Coral simply said. Nic grabbed hold of Jack again and made clones of the two.

"Hit them all!" At the prince and the tactician's voice, Gladiknight and Sparky kept cutting or shocking down clone after clone until they hit the real duo.

"Aerial Ace and Fury Cutter." A pair of Nics and Jacks charged towards the distracted Pokemon, ready to strike.

"Behind you!" Both the Gallade and Pikachu managed to block or dodge the team attacks and distanced themselves from their opponents.

"Any more ideas you might have?" Chrom asked Robin.

Robin looked at the field, wondering if there was something Sparky or Gladiknight can do to take down the clones and strike the real one. She then remembered when Coral and Yuuki had that Team Battle and Zap was in a situation similar to Gladiknight and Sparky's. A smile formed on her face.

"Chrom, have Gladiknight prepare a Slash," she told the Ylissean prince.

"Got it," he nodded.

"Sparky! Spin and use Thunderbolt!" Sparky jumped into the air and spun, unleashing his powerful attack that struck all the clones.

"Gladiknight, use Slash and absorb some stray Thunderbolt!" While the Shepherds gasped in shock at the order, Gladiknight's arm blades glowed white as he took in some Thunderbolt. Some were about to question Chrom's sanity, when the added Electric-type move made the blades extend and glow a yellow color, to everyone's amazement.

"Whoa! What happened to Gladiknight's arm blades?!" Sully asked.

"When two Pokemon use their moves together, a combo attack is formed," Merlin answered.

"So the Thunderbolt is making Slash stronger?" Stahl asked.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Kai answered.

As soon as the clones disappeared, leaving the real Nic and Jack, Gladiknight charged at the two Pokemon and struck them hard, only for them both to disappear.

"What the-?! Where'd they go?!" Gaius asked, as they all looked around the room for the speedy Pokemon.

"Metal Claw and Fury Cutter," Coral ordered. Everyone looked up and saw the two Pokemon falling from above Gladiknight and Sparky's heads, their claws at ready.

"Slash!"

"Iron Tail!"

At Chrom and Robin's command, their Pokemon partner blocked and deflected the attacks with their own. Due to the added strength in his Mega Form and the boost from Sparky's Thunderbolt, Gladiknight was having the upper hand against Jack, pushing him back to Coral's side. Same couldn't be said to Sparky, however, as he was barely blocking each of Nic's really fast and powerful attacks.

"Sparky! Electro Ball!" The Pikachu immediately charged up his called attack and, as he blocked another one of Nic's Fury Cutter, struck the Ninjask with it, forcing him back.

Coral didn't show it, but she was quite impressed by their teamwork. A smirk formed on her face as she spoke out her next command. "Blizzard and Slash!"

Jack breathed out his Ice-type move, filling the arena with ice, as Jack sped through the field with his claws glowing.

"Dodge it!" Gladiknight and Sparky leapt over the Blizzard, but were left vulnerable by Nic's Slash. Or so they thought.

"Toss Sparky to him!" Chrom continued.

"Volt Tackle!" Robin followed up.

As the Mega Gallade tossed the Pikachu over to the Ninjask, the Electric-type used his most powerful attack and collided with Slash, creating an explosion that pushed them all back.

As Gladiknight and Sparky landed on the ground, they had a small problem with their balance, as the ground now became icy from Jack's Blizzard.

"Come on, you two! You both got this!" Chrom told them.

"Get up! We still have a chance!" Robin added.

Their partners responded to their words by getting back up on their feet.

"I commend you for your courage, but this is as far as you go," Coral said. "Fury Cutter and Aerial Ace!" Both her Pokemon charged at Gladiknight and Sparky at high speed and struck them hard. Jack via practically axe kicking Gladiknight down to the ground, making a slight Gallade-shaped crater, and Nic via doing a lariat on Sparky, knocking him away and into an icy pillar.

Everyone was shocked at the sudden pair of finishers, eyes wide and mouth gaping.

"Whoa... Just like that..." Virion spoke.

"Gladiknight is in his Mega form too..." Kellam added.

"I'm at lost for words..." Miriel said.

"... They crushed them..." Ricken followed speechlessly.

"Belief is good and all, but it will have to take more than that to stop us," Coral said to Chrom and Robin.

"We know," the prince said. "Except you forgot we're not just believing in our Pokemon."

"He's right. Because when a Pokemon fight, a trainer also fights. Which means all our willpower and ideas... they easily catch on!" At the tactician's shout, Gladiknight suddenly struck a punch at Jack, uppercutting him into the air. He then proceeded to jump and sent a barrage of punches with a few kicks added to it, ending the combo by slamming the Weavile back down. At the same time, where Sparky was, blue lightning was shot towards Nic. The Ninjask flew up to avoid it, but the bolt redirected itself and still struck its target.

The Shepherds were all shocked at the sudden turnaround, ninjas and khans included, even Coral was surprised at the sudden attacks.

"Whoa! What was that?!" Nowi asked.

"Looks like both Gladiknight and Sparky responded to their partners' feelings by learning a new move," Yuuki said.

"For Gladiknight, it was Close Combat. A powerful Fighting-type move that allows the user to fight the target with all they had up close," Anubis explained.

"And for young Sparky, it was Shock Wave. An Electric-type move that never misses its target, no matter how fast they may be," Merlin added.

"Getting even more serious, are we?" Coral muttered, hiding a smirk. "All right then, have it your way. Aerial Ace with Metal Claw! And Fury Cutter with Slash!" Jack and Nic both regained themselves and sped over to their opponents once more.

"Meet Jack's combo move with Close Combat!" Chrom ordered. Gladiknight gladly obeyed and met each speedy claw attacks with his fists.

"Use Shock Wave!" Robin shouted. Sparky jumped into the air and formed a light blue ball of electricity before him. The ball shot out light blue electricity at Nic.

"Nic, deflect." The Ninjask spun with his claws out in front and blocked the Shock Wave.

"Use Volt Tackle with Iron Tail!" Sparky did his own combo attack and rushed in at full speed, coated in his yellow electricity as his tail was glowing.

Just as they were about to collide, Coral gave another call. "Baton Pass." Nic and Jack swapped places and, while the Ninjask rammed himself hard into Gladiknight's gut, the Weavile struck Sparky with a well-timed Metal Claw uppercut.

"Now then, the finishing touch!" Coral declared, as she swapped the crystal on her Z-ring. Everyone widened their eyes in shock as they knew what it would mean. Well, those who experienced it first hand did at least. "Nic! Stand back!" As the Ninjask moved away, the blue ninja and her Weavile crossed their arms across their chest then in front of them. The two then held their arms up and crossed the arm closer to them to the other side three times, spread their arms out and pointed forward. At the last pose, Jack crouched down in a sumo position and stomped down, calling upon a big pillar of ice below him. "Take our full strength! Subzero Slammer!" Jack gathered energy before his mouth and shot out an icy blue beam at Gladiknight and Sparky.

"Quick, Wide Guard!" At Chrom's call, Gladiknight stood in front of his partner and crossed his arms, summoning his protective barrier to block the attack.

"It's useless," they heard Coral say, as the Z-Move struck and broke through the Wide Guard, striking down the Mega Gallade and the Pikachu.

As the attack dissipated, both Pokemon tried their best to stay in the battle, but the damage caused by that last attack was far too much, and both collapsed on the field.

"Gladiknight!"

"Sparky!"

Both Chrom and Robin ran to their partner's side. In the side lines, all the ninjas' Pokemon released their hold on the Shepherd's, all who were in shock at the result of the battle.

"Wait, so what happens now?" Lissa asked.

"We can't let her take Falchion! It belongs to Prince Chrom!" Cordelia exclaimed.

"Except even if we do fight her, the other ninjas will no doubt also stop us," Lon'qu said.

Meanwhile, Coral had Jack and Nic get the two swords that were still embedded in the wall, as she approached her defeated opponents.

"Well, I never thought I would see any better teamwork," she spoke.

Chrom kept his head down in shame. Though Pokemon battle may not be his expertise, though he and Robin did their best in the battle, it didn't change the fact that he lost and who knows what would become of the Shepherds now.

As Jack and Nic returned with Falchion and Sword of Kusanagi, Coral sheathed the latter and continued to approach with Falchion in hand. Gladiknight opened his eyes and saw the girl walking with his partner's blade in her hands. Assuming for the worse, he forced himself to get back up, in which Chrom noticed.

"Gladiknight, don't! You're in no condition to move," he told the Gallade, holding him back down.

He didn't seem to care and still tried to pick himself back up. It wasn't just him; Sparky also regained conscience and tried to pick himself back up.

"Sparky, you still want to fight?" Robin asked in slight shock.

Coral was just within arm's reach and Gladiknight and Sparky both got out of their trainer's arms, weakly standing before the ninja.

"I see. If you insist," she simply said, raising Falchion. As she did so, both Chrom and Robin stood protectively in front of their Pokemon.

"We're not letting you kill our Pokemon!" the tactician claimed.

The eastern ninja just looked at them coldly in silence. "... What are you talking about?" she asked, to their confusion. Coral then had Falchion in a reverse grip and simply handed it back to Chrom, increasing their confusion. "Congratulations, you two. You passed."

Now, all of the Shepherds were confused of the situation, ninjas excluded.

"Wait a second, this was suppose to be a test?!" Vaike asked.

"It was more than a test," Yuuki corrected.

"After seeing how Emmeryn's death greatly affected you, especially Prince Chrom and Robin, Coral wanted to find some way to motivate you all back into your fighting spirit," Merlin explained.

"Then what's with the bet?" Lissa asked.

"What bet?" Coral asked back.

"You betted your own sword and milord's!" Frederick reminded.

It took her a few seconds to understand what he meant. "Oh, you mean when I said that he'll have two swords if he beats me? That wasn't a bet." This raised more questions. "If he beats me, I'll owe him a sword. He can't always rely on Falchion to fight. I saw how he fought against some knights; Falchion didn't do much against them. If we meet up with one of Anna's relatives who has a sword that's great against knights, it'll be on me."

"So ninja girl was planning on giving Chrom sword back even if he did lose?" Gregor asked.

"Depends on how he and Robin fought, yes."

"Then what's with the part about him accepting the condition?" Panne questioned.

"Well, he did accept the condition on having an extra sword when he wins, didn't he? I never said anything about him losing in the first place." Everyone sweatdropped at the fact.

"Hang on. Merlin said that Emmeryn's death greatly affected both Chrom and Robin. Did you plan for him to partner up with her?" Miriel asked.

"You really think I forgot about that Team Battle Yuuki and I demonstrated some time back? I know you all paid close attention to the battle, if you wanted to have the same teamwork with your Pokemon. Especially Chrom. After all, he was the one who claimed that he and Gladiknight were brother-in-arms. If Chrom really wanted at least try to hit my Pokemon, he'd have to have his tactician to help him out in making plans to strike them."

"You thought that far ahead?!" Donnel gasped.

"A ninja always has to think two steps ahead."

"Then what about the part where the Shepherds will disband if I use a curse?" Tharja questioned.

"We have to do something to prevent you from interrupting," Kazuto reasoned.

"But was this Pokemon Battle really that necessary?" Sumia asked.

"It worked, didn't it?" Coral asked back. To Chrom, she then said, "Chrom, ever since you sister sacrificed herself, you had been questioning to yourself if you were doing what was right, weren't you? You questioned your ability as leader, if you would be able to carry on your sister's legacy, and if you can end the war." Chrom was shocked at how spot on she was about his previous doubts. "But after having that battle, after giving out commands to Gladiknight, fighting alongside him, giving everything you had in that battle, even Mega Evolving him and forcing me to use a Z-Move to end it, tell me, are you still having doubts?"

Looking back at the battle, the Ylissean prince realized that she was right. He did have doubts at the beginning, but thanks to Gladiknight, he overcame them. He even helped his partner overcome the power of Mega Evolution. Any doubts he had earlier left his mind. "Not anymore," he answered at last.

Coral turned to Robin. "Robin, ever since we failed to save Emmeryn, you questioned your skills as a tactician, bad enough that you had to try to think of a plan while your Pokemon was battling. But after that battle, where you've learned to believe in your Pokemon, do you still question your tactical skills?"

Robin looked back at Sparky. It was true that she couldn't think of any good plans at the beginning of the battle, and yet, her own Pokemon partner was still willing to stand by her and keep fighting, because he believed in her. During the previous times she had came up with plans, she may have believed the Shepherds would carry out their role, but she didn't have complete faith in them. Watching Sparky battle hard for her, the amount of trust he showed for her, any and all doubts she had in her skills as a tactician left. Not only that, she also learned what it meant to truly be one with her Pokemon. "I believe in my skills, in my Pokemon, and my friends," she replied to Coral's question.

The ninja smiled at the response. "So then, Chrom, what are you going to do now?"

The prince held his head up high, a smile on his face as he answered, "I will do what's right." He turned to his fellow Shepherds. "Everyone. As you all know, we have failed my sister in saving her. My sister, the exalt of Ylisse, who wished for nothing more than peace in Ylisse and Plegia. However, at the very least, I wish to make her ideals a reality. The only way to do that, is by stopping Gangrel. Only by stopping him will there be peace in our land. My Shepherds, my warriors, will you help me?!"

"You can count me in!" Lissa answered. "I'm tired of crying all the time! It's time to start punching stuff!"

"Comfey!" Lei nodded in agreement.

"Levia and I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you guys. It's time to pay back the debt by helping you stop that meanie!" Nowi exclaimed, her Dratini crying out in agreement.

"You gave me and Muma your trust, you will have ours'... for the time being," Tharja said. "Besides, I want to make him pay for trying to separate me from my apprentice."

"Misdreavous," Muma agreed.

"I would've left long ago with Salamander if you were unworthy of even being assisted," Lon'qu said, with his Charmeleon nodded in agreement.

"If took great courage and charisma to unite all of us. I wish to stick to that courage and charisma every step of the way!" Virion followed.

"Bello!" Blossom agreed.

"You're like a hero to us. Who wouldn't want to help someone like you?" Ricken said. Sonic made a cry in agreement to his partner's words.

"Our people have suffered enough from that fool!" Maribelle added, Flora agreeing with her.

"Gladly would I fight and die for House Ylisse!" Stahl exclaimed.

"Munchlax!" Munch cheered in agreement.

"Gladly would I fight and KILL those dastards for House Ylisse!" Sully added, with Nala roaring in agreement. As best as the Litleo could do with the roar anyway.

"Our hearts echo yours, sire," Libra said. Slothrilla drummed his chest a few times in agreement.

"I will be the unbreakable shield by your side!" Sumia claimed.

"Braviary!" Avian cawed, flapping his wings a few times.

"I'm with you, too! You know. Just in case anyone..." Kellam trailed off as he saw no one was paying attention to him. "Hello?" Bambi lightly nudged him, as if to say he was there for him.

"Teach is here and class is in session!" Vaike shouted. Prime made a screech in agreement.

"How much you pay Gregor?" Everyone looked at the guy when he asked that. He let out a hearty laugh. "Hee hee haw! Gregor make joke!" The third-person mercenary noticed people were still staring at him with questionable looks. "Why you look at Gregor like that?"

"You sister earned my respect. The last taguel shall champion her," Panne said.

"Pun," Jayne nodded, also wishing to fight with them.

"You have grown strong, milord. I may have set a poor example as a knight... but I swear to you, I shall die before any more exalted blood is spilled!" Frederick vowed. Bismark barked in agreement.

"You know our answers as ninjas. We will follow you to death... new exalt," Yuuki said, as she and the other ninjas and their Pokemon took a knee and bowed to Chrom.

"WE SHALL BE BY YOUR SIDE AT ALL TIMES!" Kai shouted.

"What he said," Kazuto agreed.

Chrom smiled happily at their loyalty to him. "Thank you all. Truly. You honor me with your fealty. I will not falter again. We shall answer this outrage! The Mad King must be stopped!"

"Right! It's time for ol' Gangrel to get a dose of his own vulnerary! The whole Feroxi army is yours to send crashing against him!" Flavia offered.

"Har! You young folk. Your passions run so hot! If I had any gray hairs, you would've singed them right off. In other words, count me it!" Basilio shouted.

"I'd like to go too, if I may," Olivia, the same girl who helped most of the Shepherds back to Ferox, requested. "The exalt did me a kindness once."

"She did?" Chrom asked.

"Y-Yes, sire. It would do me honor to have a part in giving her justice! Although all I can do is dance... And I'm not so skilled at that, if we're being honest..."

Basilio let out a hearty laugh. "Har har! She's too modest! Olivia is a Feroxi treasure. You won't meet a finer dancer in all the realms! Her moves inspire soldiers to work twice as hard! Don't know if it's the same for Pokemon, but you'll do well to bring her along, Commander."

Chrom was confused at the change in title. "'Commander'? What happened to 'boy'?"

"You've earned your way up from that name, I think. Now where were we? Oh yes! I was just about to start cracking skulls! Flavia will lead me and the other Feroxi in a head-on assault. That should buy you enough time to take down Gangrel. Hear that, boy! You get the fun part!"

The prince was confused at the name change again. "I thought you weren't going to call me-"

Basilio cut him off. "You and Robin have my every confidence. You're a born leader, and she has a knack of guiding troops to victory. You both have some growing to do yet, but I can already see you'll grow tall."

Chrom dropped the subject of the title change. "Thanks, Basilio."

"Enough talk," Coral said. "If we want to strike Gangrel and his army, we should get plenty of food and rest for our energy and strike at dawn. That should be enough time for Robin to devise a new plan for us to take down that Mad King."

"It will. I promise you," the tactician said.

Coral nodded at the confidence in her tone. "We should also speed up Phila and her knights' recovery. We'll need all the help we can get."

"Yes. This time, I'm ready to dethrone the Mad King, once and for all," Chrom vowed.

* * *

That night, after everyone in the Shepherds had prepared themselves for battle the next day, the ninjas were in Coral's room, discussing about tomorrow. Kai was in Kazuki's room, to comfort the little girl, upon Yuuki's request.

"Tomorrow is the day," Kazuto said.

"Yeah. Gangrel is going down, hard," Coral nodded. "I'll get him to talk, about what happened to my village."

"Except by his actions the last we met, he didn't seem to know about Pokemon back then," Yuuki said.

"True. If not him, then I could always ask that woman who was always with him. Either way, they must know something about the attack on our village. Arceus wouldn't tell me, nor will he ever speak of that night. Which means we're on our own in that situation."

"Okay. But what would you do if they are involved with the incident?"

"Demand why they would. Depending on their answer, I may spare their lives and give them hell, or kill them myself."

"Are you sure about that?" Kazuto asked. "What if they really had nothing to do with the attack?"

"Then the person responsible is still out there, in this very world. And I'll find him." Coral's friends were silent, not sure with her decision. But then again, they knew that once she made up her mind about something, especially if it was about a mission, nothing could change her mind. "But enough about me. How is she?"

"Kazuki? I just sent Kai to her room. Hopefully, his silliness and loud voice can cheer her up like it usually does," Yuuki answered.

"You know I don't mean her."

"Then do you mean Robin?" Kazuto asked. "Last I saw her, she was making a plan to defeat Gangrel and his army. And I have to say, it looks super efficient."

"I don't mean our tactician either," Coral corrected. "Come on, you guys know who I mean. Especially you, Seth. You saw her last" To the disguised Zoroark, she asked her question again. "Is she safe?"

There was silence in the room. Seth had a smirk form on his face and finally answered, "... Yes. The exalt is safe."


	17. The Mad King's Fall

**And now, for the conclusion of the war! Now then, I know I said this chapter is when the result of the poll for Kazuki's egg, so why in the world do I have a tie between two Pokemon?! Is what I want to say, but thankfully, there was a last minute vote handed in before I had the chapter up! Well, it's actually before I was done with the second half of the chapter, in which I am really, really excited for more than you guys~ I worked so hard on this chapter, especially with the climax of the war and can't wait to hear what you all think! I predict some will think or say in their review that what happens seemed a bit too... what's the word I'm looking for...? Rushed? No, not that word. Overdoing it? Something like that. You'll know what I mean when you guys get to the scene, I'm sure. Now then, with that being said, onwards to the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or Pokemon. I also do not own the opening, which is Papermoon, a Soul Eater opening.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Instrumental)  
_** _(The scene begins with the assassination of East Ninja Village. Coral, watching the scene from above, lets out a loud scream. Scene then changes to the title)_

 _ **I'm falling**_  
 _ **Down into my shadow**_  
 _ **Holding in my every breath**_  
 _ **As I await the deadly night  
** (Coral fell in dark water. She looked up at the surface and saw her family looking down at her as she tried to reach them. A whirlpool was picked up, dragging her away from them)_

 _ **So scary**_  
 _ **But you can't give into this**_  
 _ **Fear of pumpkin carriages**_  
 _ **Cause all the witches see it in your eyes  
** (Chrom and Robin were walking down the halls of the former's castle with troubled looks. Camera zooms out to reveal that it was seen in the eye of a crazy ruler and a dark mage. Screenshots of a Dark Flier and a general covered the screen)_

 _ **See you in your dreams**_  
 _ **Yeah, baby  
** (Screenshots of each of the Shepherds and Emmeryn going on with their normal lives came and gone in order of appearance)_

 _ **Your nightmares, too**_  
 _ **That's where I'll find you  
** (Scene changed to somewhere in space where Arceus was seen watching over Coral)_

 _ **Fairy Blue**_  
 _ **It is only for you**_  
 _ **That I would crush the stars**_  
 _ **And put them on display  
**_ _(Coral, her Pokemon and the Shepherds were battling against the Risen and Plegians)  
_ _ **Black Paper Moon  
**_ _(Coral's team were watching their leader sadly watching the sunset)_

 _ **If you really put your faith in me  
** (Camera zooms over to many Pokemon that will be joining the Shepherds)_  
 _ **When you're lost here, I am**_  
 _ **Forever with your soul  
** (Marth was fighting off many Risen on her own while heading to a portal)_

 _ **Waiting here above you patiently**_  
 _ **Just like the shining moon  
** (Scene changed and Coral took Marth's place as she ran to her clan's killer with a killing intent. They clashed and fought. Coral skidded back as she glared up at the murderer)_

* * *

The day came for the last day of war. Everyone was all geared up and ready to end the battle. The Shepherds were all equipped with new and stronger weapons whereas their Pokemon had items on them, given by Kai, whom either brought them when he left his home or found them before he joined their group.

Sparky had a Light Ball hanging from a bracelet on his tail, Avian had on an Assault Vest, Wilbert had a charcoal tied to his back, Bullion had an Amulet Coin around his neck, Salamander had on on a chest plate with a Fire Gem embedded in it, Nala had the Power Lens around her neck, Munch had on Wide Lens, Lei had a Shell Bell hanging from her flower crown, Flora was holding onto a Miracle Seed, Bismark had a Silk Scarf tied around his neck, Prime wore a Black Belt around his waist, Stone had on a Power Bracer, Sonic had a sachet filled with Silver Powder, Bambi had a Big Root, Blossom had a Rose Incense on her, Jayne had a Muscle Band around her head, Lock had on Wide Glasses, Levia had a Dragon Fang as a pendant, Slothrilla was given the Focus Band, and Muma was given the Life Orb.

"It's a miracle how you remember to bring and found all these Pokemon items here," Coral commented.

"HEARING SUCH A COMPLIMENT IS AN ANGEL'S GIFT, LADY CORAL!" Kai stated, shedding happy tears.

"It would be more of a miracle if you can lower your voice," Seth said.

"So wait, these things give our Pokemon a huge power-up?" Sully asked, looking at Nala's 'collar'.

"Something like that, but yes. You can expect them to be stronger in some ways. Despite that, though, you should still keep a look out for your partner."

"Got it."

Frederick came running. "Milord, I've a report from Khan Flavia. The Plegian army is in disarray."

"How do you mean?" Chrom asked.

"It seems many of their soldiers are opposed to further violence. There have been infighting, desertion... Gangrel is trying to stamp out the mutiny by force, but with little success. Outside of a few faithful who has served him directly, his army has all but collapsed."

"Looks like your sister did it," Kazuto told the prince. "Her words reached them."

"Emmeryn..." Chrom breathed.

"Yes, milord. Emmeryn," Frederick confirmed. "The report says Gangrel's men chant her name as they abandon the field. Her words, and her sacrifice, have made her a folk hero of sorts."

"Emmeryn... Why did it take me so long to understand? She believed all people desire peace. She knew, deep down, the Plegians wanted it too," Chrom said, mentally cursing himself for not seeing things she was seeing. "It just took her to bring it to the surface. I hope she can see this, wherever she is...Today we put an end to Mad King Gangrel and bring peace back to the land." Everyone nodded in agreement with determined looks on their faces.

"Kazuki, you stay here," Yuuki told her adopted daughter.

"But I want to come with you," the child said.

"Not this time. This is a dangerous battle we're going to. If Gangrel sees you, who knows what would happen. Besides, I doubt the little one wants to be born in the middle of a battlefield, wouldn't you say?"

Kazuki looked down at her Pokemon Egg when her mother said that. She also didn't want anything to happen to the baby Pokemon, but it made her sad to know that she couldn't do anything for her family and friends. "Okay..."

"That's a good girl. I promise we'll be back soon. So stay here with Phila," Yuuki told her.

"Though I and my Pegasus Knights still wish to accompany you and milord, we understand how you feel," the captain of the Pegasus Knights said. "Especially since we're still recovering from the previous attack."

"Thanks again for this," Kazuto thanked.

"Think nothing of it."

* * *

The Shepherds all charged to the Border Wastes, where the final battle is to be held. There, they saw Gangrel standing in front of a fort, with some Plegian soldiers standing in their path.

"Good day, my little princeling!" the mad king greeted mockingly. "Still dreaming of your squashed sister?"

"No more talk, Gangrel. Today you die, and peace returns to Ylisse and Plegia," Chrom said.

Gangrel scoffed at his words. "Pah! Such hypocrisy! You despise me, wretch! You want to cut me down! You don't know the first thing about peace. No man does!"

"I know more than you ever will."

"More than me? More than ME?! Bwa ha!... You ARE me!" he claimed. "When life asks you a question, you answer with blood!"

"Maybe you're right... I will never be my sister. I cannot forgive men like you- men who sow nothing but evil. All I have left of her are her words, and her memory. Were I alone, I might be driven to madness. Or worse..." Gladiknight looked at his brother at those words, who looked back at him as he continued to speak. "But I'm not alone. My friends and brothers-in-arms stand behind me."

Gangrel gave a fake yawn. "Are you done? May I vomit now? Bwa ha ha! What a flowery harangue! Men are beasts! Nothing more! We fight! We kill! We devour our prey! Beasts do not stand behind beasts, little prince... They use each other only so long as it suits their own selfish purpose!"

"If that's true, then it's a good thing he's not a beast. Nor are we," Coral spoke. "We're human and Pokemon. We do more than fight and kill; we also protect those close to us! At the very least, we have a heart, something that you'll never understand!"

"Which would also explain why your own soldiers refuse to stand behind you," Chrom added. "You are a poison. A festering wound. And I will do what my sister could not."

"Such a clever tongue you have there. It will look quite fetching handing on my mantle! And your Magical Creatures will make great, delicate slaves!"

The Shepherds all glared at him for those words.

"Milord, I have come!" came Olivia's voice, as she caught up with them. "Am I too late? I don't claim my dance as anything special, but Khan Basilio says it renews the spirit!"

"You came just in time, Olivia," Chrom told her. "And besides that, anything can do in our situation." Facing back to the battle field, Chrom gave out one order that they all wanted to hear. "For peace! For Emmeryn! And for Ylisse!" All the Shepherds and the Feroxi warriors made a shout in agreement and ran to battle. In response, the Plegians charged at them, weapons raised to attack.

"Yes. Draw them closer! Let them charge at me with their RAGE! More of my soldiers shall greet them at every foolish step," Gangrel said in an amused tone, retreating to the fort.

"Everyone remember the plan!" Robin called out. Most of the Shepherds nodded and took care of the enemy, while Chrom, Robin, Coral and their Pokemon went ahead to Gangrel. Some of the Plegian soldiers tried to get a jump on the prince, tactician, and/or blue ninja, only to be knocked away by their Pokemon or their fellow Shepherd.

"You're not taking a step closer to them!" Basilio shouted, cutting down a pair of mages.

"Keep running, Chrom!" Flavia also shouted, taking down some fighters.

"Any specifics on defeating Gangrel, Robin?" Coral asked.

"Just Chrom and Gladiknight undergoing Mega Evolution and you either deliver the final blow or weaken him with one of your Z-Move," she answered. "Sparky and I will provide back-up."

"Sounds like a good plan," the prince said. Coral nodded in agreement to the idea.

The three humans and their Pokemon arrived at the fortress and entered with caution.

"If that Mad King is as cowardly as we think him to be, he may have set up some traps," the ninja said.

"And how will we know if there are any?" Chrom asked.

Rather than answering, Coral called out one of her Pokemon. "Jack, give us some light Blizzard." Her Weavile breathed out some flurries from his mouth. The snow revealed some strings and loose tiles, all indicating trap.

"Okay, now how are we going to get across?"

"Can't Nic use Baton Pass to transfer us over?" Robin asked.

"That's exactly what we'll do," Coral confirmed, as she and Jack skillfully moved past the triggers.

When they made it to the other side, Coral called her team out, minus Neo. "Hold onto each other," she called.

The leading Shepherds and their partners held hands, with Sparky tightly grabbing hold of Robin's shoulders.

Once she saw her allies had a good grip on each other, Coral looked over to her team and saw they had a good grip on each other. "Okay Nic. Baton Pass." The Ninjask nodded and swapped his team with Chrom's. "Now go help the rest of the Shepherds with Gangrel's men!" With a nod, Coral's team all ran back to the battle outside.

As they left, Coral and her comrades continued down the hall, until they reached a large set of doors.

"This has to be the throne room," Chrom said. Gladiknight nodded in agreement with his guess.

"How fitting for a Mad King to want to comfortably watch the war rather than take part in it," Coral stated.

"Well, we're here now. You guys ready?" Robin asked. They nodded in confirmation and knocked the doors open.

"Gangrel!" Chrom yelled.

As they expected, the Plegian king was sitting nice and comfortably on his throne. "Princeling. You're actually here. And I thought those traps would've already taken care of you. This is actually good, because it means I didn't sharpen my sword for nothing."

"Where's that woman who was always with you?" Coral demanded.

"Aversa? She said she has business to attend to. Well, not like it matters. You will never beat me, even with your Magical Creatures. I am going to thoroughly enjoy this!"

"Enjoy the beating you'll be receiving? We're looking forward to it too!"

"I beg to differ. Besides, how will you get to me, if you have some of my men to deal with?" With a snap of his fingers, more of Gangrel's men appeared from the shadows, surrounding the small group of Shepherds.

"Great. More trouble," Chrom muttered.

"We can take them. I know we can," Robin said. Sparky sparked his cheeks in agreement.

"Kill them!" Gangrel ordered. At his command, his soldiers all charged at the group of five.

* * *

With the rest of the Shepherds outside the fortress, they were having a tough time against Gangrel's men. The reason? He had more than a few faithful who stayed to fight for him.

"I thought you said Gangrel had a 'few faithful' left!" Sully shouted at Frederick.

"I only reported what I heard from Khan Flavia!" the Great Knight said in his defense.

"There didn't seem that many before!" the east khan defended. "These guys keep coming out of nowhere like cockroaches!"

"Either way, there's too many of them!" Lon'qu exclaimed.

Olivia was busy trying to defend herself to reenergize the Shepherds. One brigand disarmed the girl and went straight for the kill. ' _This is... the end?_ ' she questioned. ' _No. I don't want to die yet!_ '

"Wea!" The axe broke by a nicely sharp Metal Claw, courtesy of Jack. The Weavile then pierced his claws through the brigand's chest and ended his life. And killing the fighter, Jack turned to Olivia. "Wea?"

Olivia was a bit frightened by the Sharp Claw Pokemon's appearance, until she had reminded herself that Pokemon are friends of the Shepherds and that one of the Pokemon had killed the man who almost killed her. "T-Thank you," she said.

Nodding to her thanks, Weavile rushed off to fight other Plegian soldiers.

With Donnel and Nowi, both young members of the Shepherd, or not so young in Nowi's case, were back to back with their Pokemon by their side, surrounded by wyvern riders.

"There ain't an end to them!" the villager cried out.

"But we have to keep it up! We can't let things end here!" Nowi told him.

"His majesty is definitely going to love a cape made of manakete's skin," one of the wyvern widers said, causing his friends to laugh in agreement. Nowi tensed at his claim and looked down at her Dragonstone.

' _I can only change a few more times..._ ' she thought.

Levia sensed her sadness and unleashed a Thunder Wave on the surrounding enemies. To their surprise, although they felt no pain from the attack and their wyverns weren't screeching in pain, their rides all went down, unable to move.

"What the-?! What did that serpent do?!" one of them demanded.

"Nice! Now's our chance!" Donnel said, charging to kill one with Wilbert by his side. Before the targeted rider could react, the Tepig rammed into his stomach with a powerful Flame Charge. His trainer followed it up with the finishing blow to the head, killing the Plegian.

Knowing their wyverns were useless, the rest of the riders jumped off with their weapon in hand.

Levia quickly used a Twister to send the three men into the air. Nowi, in her Dragon Form, quickly followed it up with a dragon breath at the poor souls. A mercenary snuck up on the manakete from behind and struck her hard with his sword. Unlike all other blades, however, there was something odd about the one he used, something that inflicted heavy damage on Nowi as she screamed in pain and dropped her Dragonstone, reverting back into her human form.

"Wh-... What?" she breathed, holding her wound.

"Nowi!" Donnel cried out, witnessing what had occurred and bringing his and Nowi's Pokemon to the dragon girl.

"Well what do you know? Manakete are weak against Wyvernslayers," the mercenary said.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Donnel charged in to stop him, but was suddenly pinned down by another mercenary. Both Wilbert and Levia were about to rush to their partners' side, but were suddenly held up by a pair of fighters.

"Looks like tonight is pork," said the one holding Wilbert.

"I'd rather sell these to our king," said the one holding Levia.

Both Pokemon didn't care what was going to happen to them; their attention was on their respective trainers. They struggled out of their captors' hold and watched in fear as the Plegians raised their weapons for the killing blow. Both creatures turned that fear into anger as they kept struggling for their freedom and to help their trainers. As the Plegians brought down their weapons, they both let out a loud screech. It was then, something amazing happened.

Wilbert and Levia suddenly glowed blue, and brought everyone's attention to them, including their trainers' would-be killers. They watched as the small Pokemon started to grow much bigger than they were before. The glow died down, and Levia looked more beautiful and elegant than in her previous form while Wilbert got bulky, seemed to be wearing clothes fit for a wrestler, and was standing on two legs rather than all four.

"What the-?! What just happened?!" Vaike gasped.

"Wilbert and Levia changed?" Libra asked.

"That was an evolution!" Yuuki answered.

"You mean like Chrom and Gladiknight's?" Sully asked.

"Similar to that. In the case of a normal evolution, once a Pokemon evolves, it stays in its evolved form. However, in doing so, it gets stronger and learns powerful moves," Kazuto said.

As if proving his point, Wilbert turned and gave a powerful thrust of his arm at his captor's arm, forcing him to release the Fire-type in pain as the Pokemon delivered more arm thrusts and tossed the Plegian over to his ally, knocking him off of Donnel. As for Levia, she swept her tail under one of her captor's leg, forcing him into a painful split before tossing him over to the mercenary. The guy avoided his comrade, but was left defenseless by a hard strike to the place where the sun never shone, courtesy of Levia's green-glowing tail. Most guys flinched and winced in pain at the sight while the girls all felt pity for the Plegian.

"Um, Seth... Isn't this the part where you tell us about their new form?" Miriel asked.

"Well, Wilbert evolved into a Pignite, the Fire Pig Pokemon. Whatever they eat becomes fuel for the flame in their stomach, which can cause their movements to become sharper and faster when it flares up. It mostly happen when they're really angry though. Levia evolved into Dragonair, the Dragon Pokemon. They were thought to be able to control the weather due to the orbs they have," the Illusion Fox Pokemon in disguise explained.

After he explained their new forms, the Plegians tried to take the Shepherds down while they were still distracted, only to be taken down themselves by the ninjas and the Pokemon. Meanwhile, Maribelle rushed in on her horse with Lissa and their Pokemon and the humans healed Nowi and Donnel as best as they could.

"Are you guys okay?" the princess asked.

"Yeah, I am. What about you Nowi?" Donnel replied.

"I'm okay. But..." Nowi looked down at her Dragonstone. Everyone else looked and saw that her stone was destroyed.

"What happened to your Dragonstone?!" Maribelle asked, knowing that manaketes can transform if they had Dragonstones.

"It broke when I dropped it... Now I can't help you guys."

"That ain't true and you know it," Donnel told her. "You can still help us out."

"How? When I don't even know how to use a weapon?"

As if answering for Donnel, Levia lowered her head down. "Drago," she spoke, gesturing to her back.

Nowi widened her eyes at what her partner said and nodded. "Yeah. I guess I can at least watch your back." With that, the manakete got on her Pokemon and the two went to the sky.

"Whoa! Levia can fly now?!" Lissa gasped.

"And here I was believing the only creatures that can fly are those with wings or fairies," Maribelle said in shock.

Donnel looked back at the girls and rammed his lance into a brigand's chest, saving them from possible death. "Despite that, we have a fight to get back to!" His words snapped them out of their stupor and brought their attention back to the matter at hand.

* * *

Back with Chrom's group, the five-man group, or three-man-and-two-Pokemon group, did their best to take down Gangrel's men, but no matter how hard they fight, they just keep coming. Coral already had Neo joining in the battle and Chrom had Gladiknight go into his Mega, much to Gangrel's shock and awe, and they improved their chances of winning, especially with Neo's Flash blinding their enemies every once in a while, but the help wasn't much with how persistent the Plegians were.

"Robin. Does this seem somewhat familiar to you in the very least?" Coral asked.

"Way ahead of you," the tactician answered, taking out a tome. "Here's a new and huge dosage, Sparky! Arcthunder!" A stronger version of the original Thunder tome was shot out from her hand and made its way to the Mouse Pokemon. Sparky absorbed the attack, increasing his power.

"Attacking one of your own, are you? How stupidly foolish!" Gangrel exclaimed, not realizing their true goal.

"Now, Shock Wave!"

"Gladiknight! Prepare a Leaf Blade!" Chrom added.

Both Pokemon obliged to the orders. Sparky leapt into the air and spun, releasing his new move and shocking all the surrounding Plegians while Gladiknight did what he had done before and accepted the attack in his glowing armblades. Neo managed to avoid the attack itself and was grateful that he was an ally, or he would've gotten struck even if he did dodge the attack.

The Plegians all screamed in pain as they were struck by the attack. Once it died down, they all attempted to get back up, only to be met with death by Mega Gladiknight's Shock Wave-boosted Leaf Blade and Neo's Flash Cannon.

To say he was shocked at the sudden development would be an understatement for Gangrel, for he became incredibly displeased with the turnaround. "WHAT?! How?!"

"This is what you get for underestimating our bond, Gangrel!" Chrom said. "Now let's see what you can do without your soldiers to hide behind!"

The frown on the mad king's face changed into a smirk. "You underestimate me greatly, princeling. Clinging to each other won't save you maggots when the boot falls! Now come, princeling! I've sharpened my sword just for you!" As he said the last two sentences, Gangrel unsheathed a jagged-looking sword.

"My sister wished for our people to know peace, Gangrel. But as long as you draw breath, it can never come. For Ylisse!" With those words, the group went in for another battle.

* * *

Back to what was going on outside, the Shepherds had just managed to defeat the rest of Gangrel's men.

"Is that all of them?!" Stahl asked.

"Looks like it. And we got some goods too," Anna said, with Bullion nodding in agreement.

Sumia noticed they were still missing some members. "Where are Chrom, Robin and Coral?"

"They must be still inside," Sully said.

"We should go help them out!" Ricken exclaimed. The group all nodded in agreement.

Unknown to them, Aversa was watching the battle from a distance. "Oh? They're better than I thought."

"But they're going to be at the fort," came a voice. Next to Aversa was a figure in a black and purple cloak, similar to Robin's.

"Does it really matter to you?"

"You had your fun watching the battle. I wish to have mine."

Aversa sighed at the practical demand. "If you insist then." She raised her arm and gave it a little wave.

Back with the Shepherds, they were about to head to the fort where their leader, tactician and east ninja were, when the Pokemon and the rest of the ninjas all sensed something off in the area and had their guard up.

"What's wrong, Nala?" Sully asked her growling Litleo.

Kai widened his eyes and tackled down Sumia, who was closest to him. "EVERYONE DUCK!"

An arrow flew by and struck a rubble behind Sumia. The next thing everyone knew, Risen emerged from the ground and surrounded them.

"Risen?! Again?!" Kellam gasped.

"But how?!" Virion asked.

"Does it matter?! We have to keep fighting!" Lon'qu pointed out.

"I will make them pay for delaying my meeting with Robin," Tharja muttered. Muma sweatdropped next to her, aware of her master's growing obsession with the tactician ever since she joined the Shepherds.

"Let's go, everyone!" Frederick shouted.

With a cry in agreement, everyone all fought as hard as possible against the Risen. However, due to the amount that was summoned and the fact that they had just fought against Gangrel's men, the Shepherd's weapons were all worn out, almost to the point of breaking, the ninjas were running out of knives and shurikens, and their Pokemon were getting exhausted. Despite this, they knew they had to keep fighting.

* * *

Back to their leaders, they were having a hard time themselves against Gangrel. Since they fought against some of his most strongest men, they were quite exhausted from the battle. Not only that, the mad king was quite agile, making it difficult to hit him.

"Come now, I thought you wanted to kill me, princeling~" he mocked Chrom.

"Damn it," Chrom spoke under his breath.

"So this is what he was really aiming for," Coral said. "You had your soldiers weaken us so you can kill us off yourself, didn't you?!"

"My. What gave it away~?" Gangrel asked, confirming the ninja's suspicion.

"Coral, can't you and Neo do that move right now?!" Robin asked.

"We would, if he stops coming after us," she answered.

Yes, throughout the battle, almost as though he was aware of the Z-Move, even though it was never used before during any battle against the Plegians, Gangrel kept going after either Coral or Neo, preventing them from having time to prepare their special move.

"We'll try to give you as much time as you need. Just hurry!" Chrom said, charging at Gangrel once more with Mega Gladiknight by his side. The Plegian king managed to slip past them to get to the ninja, only to be blocked by Robin.

"Do it!" the tactician shouted.

With a nod, Coral sheathed Sword of Kusanagi as she and Neo both took a big distance away from the fight to perform their Z-Move.

As they started to perform their poses for the attack, Gangrel noticed this and took out a dagger, hidden behind him, and tossed it at Coral. The blue ninja saw this and avoided it. As it flew past her, she saw a tag attached to it that seemed quite familiar to her.

' _An ex-!?_ ' The tag actually exploded, interrupting her thoughts as Coral was sent flying by the force and was crashed into a pillar. The explosion and force injured her greatly as she coughed out some blood and her right sleeve and mask was burned off. She also had burn marks on her right arm and side of her face.

"Coral?!" Chrom shouted.

"How can that dagger explode?" Robin questioned, for there was no weapon that could do such a thing. At least, not in their world.

"Well what do you know? That gift Aversa left behind really was useful," they heard Gangrel said. "Looks like I questioned the use of that dagger for nothing."

"What was that dagger?! Some kind of dark magic?!" Chrom demanded.

"N-... No..." Coral breathed out, getting her friends' attention. "There was... an explosion tag attached to it. How can you have it...? Those tags are made by ninjas, in other words not of your world."

The prince, tactician and their Pokemon widened their eyes in shock at those words.

"I don't know. I just got it from Aversa. And I really like it! Why didn't she leave more?" Gangrel questioned.

' _So then Aversa knows what happened to my village..._ ' Coral thought, gripping on her injuries.

"And now that the strongest of you are out of the way, I can take my merry time to kill you all!" The Mad King shot lightning from his sword at Chrom. The attack was redirected to Sparky, whose cheeks were sparkling with electricity. "Huh. You really do have a Magical Creature that attracts my blade's specialty. How did Aversa know?" Hearing that confused them. "Now let's see how useful this is." He took out something from his pocket and tossed it at Sparky. The object exploded in a puff of smoke and the Pikachu suddenly fell asleep.

"Sparky?!" Robin gasped.

"What did you do?!" Chrom demanded.

"Now that the runt is out of the way, let's enjoy ourselves," Gangrel said, pointing his sword at Chrom.

"Neo! Help them out!" Coral ordered, cringing at her pain.

The Magnezone nodded at the order and went in to attack the Mad King with the rest of their team. However, it didn't make things easier for them to land a hit on Gangrel. The Mad King was just too agile for them to land a hit. Mega Gladiknight tried using a Close Combat to take him down, but before he could get the chance, Gangrel used his Levin Sword's magical effect to give the Gallade a good shock. When Neo or Robin attempted to use their long-range attacks or magic on the mad king, he would either slip past them or, if he was in a middle of a sword fight with Chrom and/or Gladiknight, have them take the hit instead. After that, he would land a strike on the tactician or the Magnet Area Pokemon.

' _Damn it... He's stronger than he looks,_ ' Coral thought, analyzing the battle. ' _He's having way too much fun toying with us too. We have to do something about that speed of his. But what?_ ' She looked out the window across from her. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw what was going on outside.

"What the-?!" she gasped.

"What's wrong, Coral?!" Chrom asked, locking swords with Gangrel.

"Outside... There are Risens! Hundreds of them!" The prince, tactician and the active Pokemon widened their eyes in shock at her words. Gangrel was a bit intrigued with the information as they all looked out the window. True to her words, there were many of the zombie soldiers outside the fort, fighting the Shepherds and their Pokemon partners.

"But how can that...?" The prince was so shocked at the sight, it gave the Plegian king the chance to land a good kick to his gut and had him lie on the ground.

Gladiknight heard his brother's cry and charged in with a Leaf Blade. Like before, Gangrel shocked the Psychic/Fighting-type with his Levin Sword, weakening him and causing him to also fall, reverting back to his normal form.

"Chrom! Gladiknight!" Robin ran forward, preparing an Arcthunder. Gangrel didn't give her the chance as he charged at her and cut her left arm, forcing her to drop her tome and fall, gripping her injured arm.

Neo went in to tackle the enemy, but Gangrel simply leapt over the Magnezone and knocked him into a pillar. Before the Pokemon had a chance to recover, Gangrel stabbed his blade in him, or at least tried to with how Neo body is made of steel, and electrified it. This combined with all the other hits Neo took caused a huge toll on its body as it lied there.

"Bwa ha ha! And now, all of Ylisse will be mine!" Gangrel laughed. "The exalt is dead, the Shepherds are defeated, and the Magical Creatures are now my slaves! Nothing can ruin this day!"

"Was it... all for nothing then?" Chrom muttered. "Emm..."

"Oh don't worry, princeling. You'll see that dead sister of your's pretty soon. I want to enjoy this early smell of victory."

Coral made an attempt to reach for a kunai knife, when a new scene outside stopped her in her tracks. "What in the...?"

* * *

With the rest of the Shepherds, their weapons all broke, their Pokemon were still trying to fight off the undead warriors, said group of undead weren't letting up. To put it in simpler words, the battle was getting ridiculous! The Feroxi soldiers were getting killed from the Risen, the Shepherds were getting outnumbered and outweaponed by them, their partners were tired... it was practically the end for them.

"My sword!" Stahl cried out, as his weapon broke on him.

"Meowth!" Bullion was knocked away by a fighter.

"Bullion!" Anna went to his side and tried her best to protect her Pokemon.

"There's too many of them!" Gregor shouted.

"Is this it, then?" Sumia questioned.

"I... I don't see a possibility of escape," Miriel said.

"I'm out of knives," Yuuki said.

"I'm going to be at my limit," Kazuto added.

"WE'RE IN A HUGE TROUBLE HERE!" Kai added on.

"Damn it! Is this all for naught then?!" Basilio questioned.

Everyone gritted their teeth or looked down in defeat as the Risen approached them. Just when it seems like the end is near...

"Get away from my family!" came a familiar voice, as a Pegasus flew down with a pair of figures on its back. One of the two raised a lance and cut down a few Risen, defeating them.

The winged horse landed before the Shepherds and, to their shock, on it were Phila and Kazuki, the latter with her egg in her arms.

"Captain?!" Cordelia gasped.

"Kazuki! What are you doing here?!" Yuuki demanded.

"I don't want you to fight alone!" the child exclaimed.

"She tried to sneak out of Ferox on a pegasus when I caught her snooping around in the stables," Phila began. "And though you wanted me to watch over her back in Ferox, I agree with young Kazuki. And it's not just me; we all feel that way." The captain of the pegasus knights looked back at where she came at those words. Everyone else looked at the direction she was looking and saw all the other Pegasus Knights soaring in the air, ready to fight despite their condition.

"It's not only the knights!" Kazuki added. "And you'll never believe who we ran into on the way here!"

Looking at a different direction, the Shepherds followed the young ninja's sight and saw, to their greater shock, a group of Rattata, Raticate, Beedrill, Butterfree, Ursaring, Zigzagoon, Bunnelby, Yungoos, Vivillon, Kricketot, Heracross, and Pinsir stood, along with the Plegian soldiers that were held captive the other day. Not only them; standing in front of the big group of wild Pokemon, consisting and Plegians were-

"No way!" Panne gasped in shock.

"But that's-!" Gaius spoke in disbelief.

"How is that possible?" Ricken asked.

"Wait a second! The Vaike thought they died!" Vaike said.

"They did! Didn't they?" Nowi asked, puzzled herself.

"E-... Emmeryn...?" Lissa breathed.

Standing before the Shepherds, alive and well, were Emmeryn and Mustafa, the very same exalt of Ylisse and kind general of Plegia.

"I wish to thank you once more, Lady Emmeryn," the general said to her.

"Think nothing of it," she replied. "If anything, I should be thanking you. For having a change of heart, and helping me convince the wild Pokemon to help my brother and his friends."

"A pleasure." Mustafa faced the battlefield and took out his Short Axe. "All right men! You all once fought for death of Ylisseans, then for me. But now, we will fight for peace! The very peace the exalt of Ylisse, Emmeryn, wishes!"

"YEAH!" they all cheered.

"And now, as your general, I order you all... to take arms and assist the Shepherds and their Pokemon!" All the Plegians roared in agreement as they charged at the Risen. The moment they ran, the Pokemon followed after.

The wyvern riders and bird Pokemon took it to the skies and made quick work of the undead pegasus knights and wyvern riders. The group of airborne Risen all fell from their combined strengths. The foot soldiers, both Plegians and Pokemon alike, all either cut, bit or tackled the Risens down.

As they fought, the Shepherds were having a hard time taking in what was happening in front of them. Not only was Emmeryn alive, the Plegian that their ninjas claimed to have killed was actually alive. They even saw Kai held up his head. So how?

"It's about time they arrived," Seth spoke, bringing their attention to him.

"And here we thought she failed to convince the wild Pokemon," Kazuto added, now bringing the Shepherds' attention to the ninjas present.

"You knew she was alive?!" Frederick demanded.

"It's not that we knew. It's more of we faked her death," Yuuki corrected.

"WHAT?! WHEN?!" Kai asked, who was the only ninja just as shocked as the rest of them. "WHY WASN'T I TOLD?!"

"We can explain later. Right now, we have Risens to kill!" She and Kazuto took out their Pokeballs and called out their whole team, plus one more; a pink goop with eyes and a mouth.

"What's that gooey thing?" Flavia asked.

"Again, explain later. Mimic, Transform!"

"Ditto!" the new Pokemon nodded, transforming into Barbara, much to the Shepherds shock.

* * *

At the fort, Coral smirked at the sight out the window.

"Hey, Gangrel," she called the mad king, who was still enjoying the early victory smell.

"What? Pleading for your life?" he assumed.

"Oh I'm not pleading for anything. But I do ask that you look out the window. Trust me, something funny is happening outside."

For his amusement, Gangrel obliged to the request and looked. And he didn't like what he saw. "WHAT?!" he gasped. He ran to the window to get a better look at the sight before him. "What's going on here?! How is that possible?!"

"What's wrong, Gangrel? Don't like what you see?" Coral taunted.

The mad king turned to the ninja with a glare. "YOU! You did something, didn't you?! What did you do?!"

Robin, Chrom and Gladiknight were confused as to what was happening and looked out the window. Like Gangrel, they were also shocked at what occurred. Especially at the sight of the one person they didn't think they would see again.

"Emm?" Chrom gasped.

"But how?" Robin asked.

"You want to know what I did? What my friends and I did?" Coral said, smirking at how the king was losing composure. "We faked Emmeryn's death, that's what."

Hearing that made Gangrel snap as he stabbed his Levin Sword down on Coral's leg and shocked her, causing her to scream in pain. "Don't screw with me! We all saw that day! Emmeryn jumped off the cliff! How the hell could she have survived that fall?!"

Despite the pain, Coral was smiling. "Can't take in reality? That's so sad... Considering that seeing is always believing..."

"What?!"

"You think we didn't know...? That you would still target Emmeryn even if she left our group? That's where it all began and how she lived. By the time you got to her, you only got a fake!"

Every word coming out of her mouth was enraging Gangrel to no end. The Mad King took his blade out of her leg and made an attempt to kill her, when Neo rammed into him, knocking him away from its trainer.

"So you still have some energy left in you to fight, right, Neo?" The Magnezone nodded at the blue ninja's question. "All right. Then let's finish this." Coral took out her sword and struggled to stand back up, enduring her injuries.

"You're not the only one..." Chrom said, as he and Gladiknight stood back up as well.

"I don't know if I can still use my magic, but that doesn't mean I won't help!" Robin added, as she also got back up. At this time, Sparky was starting to wake up. Remembering where they were and what they were doing, the Pikachu became fully awake and alerted, facing Gangrel.

"You fools. What makes you think you have a chance against me when you could barely cut me?!" the mad king demanded.

"Because they have me," came a voice behind him. Gangrel turned and found himself restrained by Mustafa.

Chrom, Robin and their Pokemon widened their eyes in shock at his presence. "You're-!"

"Do it!" the Plegian general shouted. "This is your chance now, isn't it? Cut him down while I still have a hold on him!"

"Why you-?! Have you turned traitor, you good-for-nothing soldier?!" Gangrel demanded, struggling to get out of Mustafa's grip.

"A traitor I'll gladly be, if it means peace for Plegia and Ylisse!"

Chrom, Robin and their partners couldn't believe what they were seeing. It was one thing that the Plegians were backing down from this battle earlier, but for some to fight alongside the Shepherds was more surprising. Especially when one of them was a general they thought to have died against the ninjas.

"You traitor!" Gangrel shouted, snapping them out of their thoughts as he stabbed Mustafa with his sword and shocked him. The Plegian general gritted his teeth stood his ground, enduring the pain.

Coral took out some senbons and threw them at Gangrel. The needles struck his legs and sword arm, preventing him from moving as fast as he normally was and causing him to drop his blade. "Now's your chance! Get him!"

"Sparky, Iron Tail!" Robin ordered, taking out her Iron Sword. Both the tactician and the Pikachu sped through the room to the restrained king and swiped their blade and tail across his chest, forming an 'x' as he cried in pain.

"Let's finish this, Gladiknight. For good!" Chrom ordered his Gallade, whom nodded as they both charged after Robin and Sparky to Gangrel.

Gladiknight went first and gave the mad king a good beating with Close Combat, practically giving him pay back from the pain he delivered earlier. Gladiknight then tossed the beaten king over to his brother. With Falchion in his hand, the Ylissean prince beheaded Gangrel, killing him and ending the battle.

Everyone in the room panted in exhaustion, taking in the final moment.

"Looks like we did it," Robin said.

"Yeah. The war... is now over..." Chrom agreed.

"I'm glad," Mustafa said. "I had kept my promise." Chrom turned to the Plegian general, who was holding onto his wound and taking out some Vulnerary. "I believe, you need these more than I."

The prince took the potions and tossed two of them to Coral and Robin, while handing the last one back to Mustafa, much to the Plegian's confusion. "I'm not the one bleeding at the moment." Mustafa smiled at the kindness Chrom was showing and took back the Vulnerary and healed himself with it. "Now I have questions and I believe you have answers to them."

"If it concerns about Exalt Emmeryn, you have to ask her yourself. I was only told to head to a palace in the east where she would be and found her there with some Magical Creatures. Uh, sorry, I mean Pokemon," he explained.

"What? But Emmeryn couldn't have gone there. Not after how she said she would return to Ylisstol for our people."

"Maybe we should go ask her what happened ourselves. Or Coral," Robin suggested.

"I think you'd like to have a reunion before an explanation," the blue ninja said. "Now go to her. Especially now that all the Risen are gone."

Chrom seemed to favor Coral's advice even more as he ran out the fort to his sister.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the fort, as Coral said, all the Risen were wiped out at last. The wild Pokemon all made cries of victory while the ninjas recalled their exhausted Pokemon back in their Pokeballs and the Plegians, at least, those whom survived from the battle, did what they could to help the Shepherds and their Pokemon recover from their injuries. Well, most of them that is.

"Emmeryn!" Lissa hugged her older sister, whom she thought had died during their attempt to save her. Kazuki also hugged the exalt, crying tears of joy at the sight of her actually being alive and well.

"I see I have made you two worried, Lissa, Kazuki. And for that I apologize," the kind exalt said, rubbing her youngest sibling's back and the child ninja's head.

"What do you mean 'worried'?! ... I... We all thought... We all saw you die!"

Emmeryn seemed confused at Lissa's claim. "What do you mean?" Her question confused the Shepherds listening in on them and Phila.

"Milady. We all saw you commit suicide back in Plegia's Castle Courtyard," Frederick explained.

"But that can't be right. I was never there." That confused them even more.

"What do you mean?" Sully asked.

"While Phila and I were on our way back to Ylisstol, something hit me on the head and knocked me out. Then the next I knew, I woke up surrounded by wild Pokemon in the middle of a woods."

"But that can't be possible! I was with you the whole time, and there wasn't a single attack on our way to Ylisstol," Phila said.

"Yeah... Sorry about that," Seth apologized, raising even more confusion.

"Why is ninja apologizing?" Gregor asked.

"Because we haven't told you everything," Kazuto answered for the disguised Zoroark. "That and not everything we said were the truth."

"What do you mean?" Kellam asked.

"I'd like to know as well," came Chrom's voice, as he, Robin, Coral, their Pokemon and Mustafa regrouped with them. "I believe you ninjas have a lot of explaining to do."

"And you're right, Chrom. We do have much to explain," the east ninja admitted. "After everything we've been through, you all have the right to know the whole truth about us. Same still can't be said about our history, however." Coral then made a gesture to Seth, in which he nodded in response. The guy closed his eyes and started to glow, to the Shepherd's shock and surprise. Further increasing those two emotions, in Seth's place, was a Zoroark.

"A... A Pokemon?!" Vaike gasped.

"Wait a second! You mean Seth was a Pokemon this whole time?!" Lissa demanded.

"Huh. I was wondering why you don't smell like a human," Panne said.

"Yeah. It was bothering me for a while, too. But now I know why," Nowi agreed.

"Oh yeah! I forgot Seth can do that!" Kazuki said.

"You three knew?!" Stahl asked.

"Roark," Seth bowed his head in apology.

"Why isn't he speaking?" Sumia asked.

"In his true form, Seth can't speak our language. He's only able to do that through his illusions," Coral explained.

"Illusions?" Lon'qu repeated in a question tone.

The blue kunoichi made another gesture to the Zoroark, whom nodded in response. His eyes glowed and everyone suddenly found themselves in a big field of flowers.

"Whoa! Where in the-?!" Anna gasped.

"How did we...?" Robin followed.

"I see. So this is what you mean by 'illusion'," Miriel spoke, already taking down some more Pokemon notes. "So Pokemon like Seth can create illusions to trick people and Pokemon alike."

"That's right. Zoroark are Illusion Fox Pokemon, who are master in the art of illusions," Kazuto explained. "Their illusions look so real, it's as though they were never illusions. Perfect for recon missions and intel gathering."

"So wait, Seth had followed us during the trip back?" Phila asked, still dumbfounded by the discovery.

"I did," the Pokemon in question answered, back in his human form. "We couldn't risk any suspicion, so we had to keep this hidden from you guys."

"But wait, how were you with Phila and Emmeryn, when you were with us the whole time? I doubt your illusion can spread that far," Robin asked.

"It's because of Mimic," Yuuki answered, as she called out her Ditto, whom climbed up to her shoulder, introducing itself to the group.

"Ditto!" it spoke.

Those that didn't see it the first time were surprised by its appearance.

"This little guy?" Gregor asked.

"I'm sure some of you saw earlier. How Mimic changed its appearance into someone else? And that he was a perfect copy of the person or Pokemon he copied?" Some of the Shepherds nodded at the question before catching on to what she meant. "The Seth that was with us the whole time was actually Mimic."

"HUH?!" Those that didn't catch on gasped. To prove to them that his trainer spoke the truth, Mimic leapt off Yuuki's shoulder and transformed into Seth in his human form. And though they shouldn't be at this point, the Shepherds were shocked at the development.

"I'm quite surprised you guys are surprised at this. After everything we taught you about Pokemon, and everything you guys have seen them do," Coral said.

"That may be but... still," Frederick tried to reason, only to find it hard to say anything about what they saw.

"You could say it's a double illusion. While Ditto can change into someone and something else, the one thing that will give them away would be their voice and speech. That's why we had him dress up as Seth instead, while our sneaky Zoroark here can protect Emmeryn from harm."

"And by 'protect', my trainer here means 'knocking her out and leaving her in the care of trusted wild Pokemon while I pretend to be her'," Seth further clarified. "And yes, that part also happened during the illusion. It's not easy doing a switcheroo while we're walking. Nor is it easy to do it by knocking out the person I have to pretend to be."

"So wait, those words back when Emmeryn- er, ' _fake'_ Emmeryn fell, that was all you?" Mustafa asked.

"Oh no. That was all her." More looks of confusion were seen. "You Plegians used a rope to tie me up. I have claws and can make illusions. I sent Emmeryn an airmail about what would happen if Gangrel refused to listen to reason, no matter what we do. It was already too late for that so-called king to be negotiated with. And so, she sent me her idea on how to at least convince the Plegians that war is meaningless, if it meant endless hatred from one person to another."

"And that suicide?" Chrom asked.

"Also on her." The Shepherds and Plegians looked at the exalt in shock that she had actually considered the plan of killing herself if it meant opening the Plegians' eyes.

"I will do anything to end this meaningless war. Even... if it meant taking my own life," she said.

"BUT WAIT! THEN WHY WAS I NOT TOLD OF THIS PLAN?!" Kai demanded. "AND ALSO, WHAT OF MUSTAFA?! LAST I REMEMBER, I BEHEADED HIM!"

"I didn't know about the plan either..." Kazuki said.

"With that loud voice, how can we ever trust you with keeping the plan a secret?" the ninjas all said in unison. The red ninja felt hurt by the accusation and was on his hands and knees in depression. This action caused everyone to sweat drop in pity.

"And Kazuki, if you knew about the plan, you'd probably tell Kai, or any other Shepherds. And we don't know how good of an actors or actresses they are if they knew the truth," Yuuki added.

"Oh. I see," the child nodded in understanding.

"And about Mustafa, you were under Seth's illusion when you were about to go for the kill. The guy just made it in time to save him from death," Kazuto added.

"It was quite surprising to be saved by a Magical- I mean, Pokemon. I am still getting used to what your kind are called," the Plegian general said.

"Don't worry too much about it," the Zoroark assured, changing the scenery back to normal.

"And it was also because of him, that I was able to officially meet Exalt Emmeryn and helped her convince the Pokemon in helping you end the war."

Emmeryn saw the Shepherds were all looking at her in shock that she had asked the wild Pokemon to end the war. "After what I heard from Mustafa, I couldn't just stand back as you all were fighting against Gangrel. Besides, after my time with the Pokemon, I can't bear seeing them all be treated as slaves to someone so horrible. I suppose I took that from you, Chrom." The prince was confused at her words. "You wanted to help me, but didn't know how to. And so, you've resorted to righting. I've learned that words cannot be used to convince Gangrel, and they cannot help you in time of war. But at the same time, I cannot fight, not was there time to teach me how. That's why I had asked the Pokemon to help me instead. It took some convincing, but they were willing to help out in the end. Especially that Pokemon."

The Shepherds looked where she was looking and saw a Kangaskhan approaching them. Most didn't know what it was and were on guard.

"Wait, don't we know that Pokemon?" Robin asked Chrom.

"I think we do," the prince replied.

A baby Kangaskhan popped out of the adult's pouch. "Kanga!" Lissa, Sumia, Anna and Nowi squealed at the sight of the small Pokemon. The youngster jumped out of her mother's pouch and hugged Coral's leg.

"We know these two alright," Seth said.

"Yeah. The very same Kangaskhan we helped out the day we joined the Shepherds," Coral agreed, picking up the small Kangaskhan and putting her back in her mom's pouch. "I see. So you were the first to stand beside the exalt."

"Kangaskhan. Kanga kangaskhan," the adult nodded.

"She said it's because she smelled kind of like Chrom," Seth explained. "And she had a calming aura around her. Plus, she helped take care of her daughter, so it was the least she could do."

"Either way, I'm glad to have you back, sis," Chrom said. He then hugged his sister, who hugged him back.

Kangaskhan let out a roar and walked away. As she did, all the other wild Pokemon also left.

"Now that the battle's over, there's no need for the wild Pokemon to remain here," Coral explained, as they all watched the Pokemon leave.

"Pokemon... Such mysterious and just creatures," Mustafa commented.

"We should also go back home," Yuuki suggested.

"Yeah. And report the news. That our exalt is alive," Chrom agreed and added. To the khans, he added, "Thank you both for the assistance in this battle. I can see that you've lost many good soldiers, and for that I apologize. Your sacrifice will not be forgotten. Ylisse will compensate your nation in whatever fashion-"

"Oh? In that case, how about you hand over the Fire Emblem and we'll call it even?" The whole Shepherds were all shocked at Flavia's request. "Hah! Just a little Feroxi humor. Don't worry about our finances, Chrom. Reparations will fall to Plegia, and I've seen their treasury. They can well afford it."

The Shepherds then looked at Basilio, wondering if Ferox will be okay with Flavia leading them. "Yes, pity the man who stands between Flavia and a full coffer, boy," the west khan said.

"Heh, I'll have to remember that when you come to visit Ylisstol," the prince said.

Suddenly, Kazuki's egg started to glow. "Huh? The egg is glowing."

The older ninjas perked at what she said and turned to her and her egg. They gasped at how it was glowing.

"Kazuki! That glow means you egg is hatching!" Seth shouted.

It was the Shepherds, the remaining Plegians and Feroxi soldiers turn to be shocked.

"Hang on, that egg is hatching?!" one Plegian asked.

"Now?!" a Feroxi followed.

"Yes now!" Coral barked. "Surround the egg! The extra warmth will help it hatch faster!"

Kazuki sat down and held the egg closer to her body while everyone else huddled around her, either on their knees or standing over them. The egg was starting to shake from the warmth it was provided with.

"Get ready guys. You're about to witness one of the miracles of our world," Yuuki whispered.

Cracks were starting to form around it. As the egg hatched, the shell became sparkles and revealed the newborn Pokemon within it. The Pokemon was fox-like with bushy, brown fur, cream-colored muzzle and cream-colored tip tail. Its ears were long and pointed and it had a small black nose.

"Awwww~! It's so cute~!" Lissa, Sumia and Nowi squealed again. Cordelia and Marielle blushed at how cute the Pokemon was.

"My. How adorable," Emmeryn commented.

"So this is a Pokemon's miracle of life. This is truly an amazing sight," Frederick commented softly.

Out of everyone, Miriel was the only one who was dumbfounded by the sight before her. ' _They weren't jesting about mammal Pokemon being hatched from eggs?!_ ' she wondered.

The sleeping Pokemon's ears twitched and opened its brown eyes, laying them on the first person it saw: Kazuki.

"Hi there!" she greeted.

"... Vee?" it spoke, tilting its head slightly.

"I'm Kazuki! Your mama! Nice to meet you!"

Whether the young Pokemon understood her or not, most people didn't know, but the Pokemon smiled and nuzzled the child's cheek.

"So what kind of Pokemon is it?" Libra asked.

"An Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon," Seth answered. "Unlike most Pokemon, these little guys have eight possible evolutions, due to their unstable genetic makeup."

"Eight?! If I didn't know any better, that sounds like this little guy is really rare!" Sully said.

"He is rare."

Everyone all smiled at the sight of Eevee being born. Some Plegians stated about how they would like to go back to their own family after witnessing the miracle, whereas others cried tears of joy for the birth.

While they were distracted by this happy scene, Chrom tapped Robin's shoulder and made a gesture that he wanted to speak with her alone. The tactician followed him back to the fort.

"What's wrong, Chrom? You look so serious," she asked.

"I... I think I owe you an apology, Robin," Chrom said. "This wasn't your war to fight."

Robin smiled at his apology. "But I chose to fight it."

The prince wasn't done. "All I've been thinking about is stopping Gangrel, no matter the cost. Even my own life would not have been too high a price to pay."

To say she was shocked at how little he thought of his life would've been an understatement. "It would have been for us! ...And for me."

As they spoke, Gladiknight and Sparky were both nearby, hiding behind some debris.

"I've been thinking a lot lately, about everything," Chrom continued. "And about you, Robin. In many ways, you're the best fighter I've ever known... and the best friend. You are a special woman, and I... I wonder if you think of me as more than your leader?"

"I think of you as a great man, and... dear to my heart," Robin answered.

"I never want to let you go, Robin. Does that make me selfish?"

"If so, then let me be selfish, too. I would be with you, always."

Both were silent, unsure of what else to say to each other.

"Robin?" Chrom spoke first.

"Yes, Chrom?" the tactician responded.

"We met under unusual circumstances, but lives have been made from far less. My sister always followed her heart, so now I'm going to follow mine... What I want to ask you... Well, what I mean is... Will you marry me?" Chrom blushed as he asked that one question.

Robin also blushed in return, as she gave her answer. "...Yes."

Chrom felt time stop at that one-word reply and smiled. "Ha ha! With a word you've made me the happiest man in all the realm! Now I'll need to ask for a bit of patience for the near future... My first duty must be to heal the scars of war and assume my role for the people. But then, we can begin our life together."

"That's all right. I'm a tactician, remember? I'll figure something out," Robin assured.

"Thank you."

"I can't help but think back to the day we first met... Strange, isn't it, the way fate brought us together? I am a lucky woman to have met you, and luckier still now."

"I know together we can bring joy back to the royal palace. I'll do everything I can to make the castle a happy home for us... my love."

"My love."

Their partners smiled at how things turned out for them.

"Pika..." Sparky whispered.

"Galla," Gladiknight gestured the Pikachu that they should return to the others. The Electric-type wholeheartedly agreed with the idea and both returned to everyone else.


	18. The Seacomers

**Hello, my lovely readers! Finally, I have updated this story after so, so long! Now, I am very sure you are expecting a continuation of the 2-Year Arc. HOWEVER! Due to reasons, I have decided to end the 2-Year Arc here and just proceed on the the Walhart Arc! No, that does not mean I am just going to drop the arc altogether; what I mean is I have decided to make the 2-Year Arc a whole other story, so as to finally get this story going. So all the chapters involving the arc will be removed from this story and into another, which will be called Pokemon Emblem: Awaken the Ninja (2 Year Arc). Yeah, not one of my best names.**

 **But without further ado... LET US START THIS CHAPTER! And Happy a-la Thanksgiving!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or Pokemon. I also do not own the opening.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Instrumental)_**  
 _(Grima had his clutches on a fallen Ylisstol. He opened his mouth to reveal a colorful orb that split into different color lights. A map of Ylisse appeared in the background and the lights all landed on different places. Camera zooms in to the blue light)_

 _ **It used to feel like a fairy tale**_  
 _ **Now it seems we were just pretending**_  
 _(Lucina is seen walking in the woods with her mask on_  
 _A strong wind blew and removed the mask from her face._  
 _Lucina turned and saw her friends behind her, whom all disappeared as Roxy appeared in their place)_  
 _ **We'd fix our world**_  
 _ **Then on our way to a happy ending**_  
 _(Lucina and Roxy continued to walk in the woods, unaware of Coral watching over them as she took her leave.)_

 _ **Then it turned out life**_  
 _ **Was far less like a bedtime story**_  
 _(Scene changed to Ylisstol in the castle, where Chrom and Robin danced in the throne room_ _)_  
 _ **Than a tragedy**_  
 _ **With no big reveal of the hero's glory**_  
 _(Camera zoomed in on Chrom's mark. Color changed and camera zoomed out, changing the scene to Lucina facing Grima_ _)_

 _ **And it seems we weren't prepared**_  
 _(Scene changed back to Coral in her burning village, her family standing before her.)_  
 _ **For a game that wasn't fair**_  
 _(Camera zoomed around them and replacing Coral's family was a cloaked man, with six shadowed Pokemon by his side)_

 _ **Do we just go home?**_  
 _ **Can we follow through?**_  
 _(Scene changed in Plegia, as camera moved from Aversa, to Validar, to a cloaked Plegian in Robin's clothes to Grima behind them.)_  
 _ **When all hope is gone,**_  
 _ **There is one thing we can do**_  
 _(The Fell Dragon let out a loud roar, summoning many Risen by their side, all who charged in to fight)_

 _ **Let's just live!**_  
 _ **Day by day and not be conquered by our sorrows**_  
 _ **The past can't hold us down**_  
 _ **We must break free**_  
 _(Chrome and Gladiknight fought against a pair of Risen Chief, with Robin and Sparky providing backup_  
 _The Shepherds all fought against Risen of the same class as them in pairs, with their Pokemon fighting alongside them)_

 _ **Let's just live**_  
 _ **Just one day let's forget about our problems**_  
 _ **Let's fall in love with life**_  
 _ **And just be free**_  
 _(Scene changed again to Lucina's friends from the future, all fighting off against their own Risen)_  
 _ **The sun will never fade**_  
 _(Lucina and a boy wearing the same cloak as Robin's killed a chief together)_  
 _ **The night won't steal our day**_  
 _(The scene changed to the future kids in the peaceful woods, looking at the camera)_  
 _ **Let's laugh and dance and love and let's just live**_  
 _(Scene changed again to Chrom, Robin, and Coral looking at the sky from their castle balcony, with the title appearing)_

* * *

It had been two years since the way against Plegia ended. In that time, Chrom and Robin got married, and many of the Shepherds also found themselves with a loved one, and majority of the group had their Pokemon evolve to their next and final form. The only exceptions were Coral, Kai, and Anna. The red-head merchant went off doing her usual, family business after the war was over, but she still kept in touch every once in a while.

Over the two years, Coral had found out clues about the person responsible for what happened to her village, and gained a new Pokemon ally. However, each clues were making her more furious than the last, for whenever she was close to figuring out the identity from people who worked for or with that person instantly died before they could say the name, either through suicide or some spell that killed them off if they were to even think of saying the name.

Speaking of Pokemon allies, Cordelia and Gregor both finally found a partner of their own before Chrom and Robin's wedding. Well, Gregor found his first, while it took a while for Cordelia to find her fated partner. And not only that, the Pokemon had a history of sort with Coral's grandfather. Yet despite the fact that it knew of Coral's grandfather and her relationship to him, that very Pokemon decided to follow Cordelia instead, much to the red-head's joy, and thus made her the first Pokemon Rider in Ylisse. What happened to her pegasus? ... Let's just say... Let it be at peace.

Now, speaking of Pokemon, one of Coral's Pokemon had undergone quite an unexpected change. Long story short, due to an incident, Jack the Weavile turned into Jack the human. Yes, this was quite a surprise for everyone, but apparently Jack and a few others went on their own little quest. Some surprise and discoveries were made, and by the end of the quest, Jack became human and is unable to change back. It took some time to adjust to this change, especially for Jack, but everyone managed to accept it. After all, he was still the Jack they knew.

And that's not all...

"EXALT! A MESSENGER FROM REGNA FEROX HAS ARRIVED!" Kai shouted, barging into the throne room.

He was suddenly hit hard on the head and was knocked on the floor. "Two years, and you still haven't done anything about that loud voice of yours. You never cease to amaze me with that loud mouth of yours," Coral neutrally stated. "But, as he said, there's a messenger from Ferox at the gates. Should we send them in, Exalt Chrom?"

"Yes. See them in at once," Chrom answered her.

Yep, you heard right. During these two years, Chrom became Ylisse's exalt. Ever since the war ended, more Pokemon have been appearing in Ylisstol. And with no Pokemon to call her own to show the people that Pokemon can be trusted and befriended, despite the fact that they helped end the war, Emmeryn decided to step down from her position, thus passing it onto her brother. So to say, it was unexpected, but also quite reasonable. After all, what better way of showing the good in Pokemon than looking at it from their leader's view?

A bit of time later, both ninjas came back in... with Raimi and a Bastiodon behind them.

"Prince Chrom, I come on behalf of Khan Regnant Flavia," she spoke.

"Flavia? Well, this is a surprise. Is something amiss?" Chrom asked.

"I fear so, milord. The khan requests your presence at a summit as soon as you're able."

Hearing that worried him. "What's happened?"

"Our western neighbors of Valm are no longer acting so neighborly. The emperor, who they name the Conqueror, has launched warships against us."

"An invasion? Are you certain of this?"

"Yes, milord. The khan hopes to meet with you in Ferox, if it please you."

"What do you make of this, sire?" Frederick, who was in the room with Chrom along with Bismark, who evolved into a Stoutland during the past two years, asked.

"No matter how you look at it, it sounds like trouble," Coral said.

"That indeed," Chrom said. "Raimi, we will meet with Flavia at once..."

Just as he said that, Gladiknight, Sparky, and Robin walked into the room. The tactician/queen was holding a small bundle of blanket in her arms.

"Chrom..." she spoke out.

"I know what you're thinking, Robin, but we owe Regna Ferox a great debt," Chrom said. "I must apprise myself of the facts there before deciding on a course of action."

Robin smiled softly at his words. "Nope, not what I was thinking," she corrected him. "I was actually going to suggest we discuss strategy as we travel."

Hearing that suggestion shocked Chrom, as he looked down at the bundle in her arms. "B-but Lucina is newly born! She needs her mother now," he said.

"You told me House Ylisse has a tradition of wet-nursing. And you and Lissa turned out rather well from where I stand. Lucina is a strong child; she takes after her father. The Brand in her left eye proves it." True to Robin's words, as their baby in her arms opened her eyes, a familiar brand in her eye was there for everyone to see, especially if they look hard enough.

"Then, at least Gladiknight and Sparky should stay with her." At Chrom's suggestion, both Pokemon had unamused looks on their faces, pouting heavily. Seeing this, and being with them for two years, especially his own Pokemon, Chrom understood what those looks meant. "Look, I'm not just worried about her... I worry about you guys as well."

"Gal la la."

"Pika pika."

"All the more reason to keep me close at hand, no? Together we can be more than we can alone, remember?" Robin reminded him.

"Aw, let her come, Chrom!" came Lissa's voice, as the girl, Lei, and the former exalt, Emmeryn, entered the room. "You could use her strategic thinking anyway. And you know that our Pokemon aren't going to let you go off on an adventure without them."

"Lissa's right, Chrom," Emmeryn told him. "Besides, Lucina won't be alone; I'll be there for her."

"Exalt or not, you're outvoted in whether or not Robin should stay with your kid," Coral said.

Chrom sighed in defeat, knowing how right she was. "All right, Robin. Just promise to stay safe," he told his wife. "Lissa and I had Emm of course, but we lost our parents when we were young. I want Lucina to grow up with her whole family around her."

"As do I. You have my word," she promised. To Emmeryn, she then said, "Promise me you'll keep her safe?"

"Of course," she nodded, gently taking the bundle from her.

* * *

Coral and Kai all informed the rest of the Shepherds of the journey they were to take to Regna Ferox. During that time, the group all packed whatever essentials they needed for the trip... All in pairs.

Ah yes, one other thing that happened during the past two years. A large majority of the Shepherds became couples. So to say, many things happened, and love have bloomed in many ways. None had wed yet, besides Kazato and Yuuki. And not only that, but like Chrom and Robin, they also have a baby, thus making Kazuki the older sibling to their child.

Speaking of Kazuki, the child had improved a lot these past couple of years. No longer was she a naive, innocent, little girl, as she was now a 100%, full-fledged, young ninja. Yasu hadn't evolved these past few years, but that didn't mean he hadn't gotten stronger or matured much. The young Eevee had learned some strong moves and became quite a force to be reckoned with.

"You sure you can take care of him as well?" Yuuki asked Emmeryn, her son in her arms.

The two women, Phila, Kazuto, and Kazuki were standing in Lucina's baby room

"Of course. You don't have to worry about me. Besides, Phila will be helping me," the former exalt assured.

The bodyguard in question raised a brow at the claim. "I will?"

"Well, I don't need much protecting, now that I'm not the exalt. But I may need some assistance in taking care of the babies. You wouldn't believe how crazy it was when I took care of Chrom and Lissa alone when they were infants."

Phila nodded in understanding. "I see. I understand, milady."

Yuuki smiled softly. "Well, okay." Looking down to her son, she softly said to him, "Mommy and Daddy'll be back soon, Yuuto. Wait for us, okay?"

"Hey! Don't forget I'm coming along with you!" Kazuki reminded her mother.

"And I still think you should stay here, where it's safe."

"Don't say that, Yuuki. Kazuki's gotten stronger during these past two years," Kazuto vouched for their adopted daughter.

"But..."

"Besides, Panne, Nowi, Gregor and Donnel and their Pokemon will help protect her, remember?"

When the male ninja put it that way, he had a point. If either of them were too busy taking down some enemies to protect Kazuki, they had some friends who are willing to help out, friends that Kazuki is especially close to.

A soft smile appeared on Yuuki's face. "I suppose you're right."

"HEY! WE'RE GOING TO BE LEAVING SOON!" Kai shouted.

"Okay!" Kazuki called back.

"Well, guess this is where we'll be taking our leave," Kazuto said. "See you guys later."

"Wish us luck," Yuuki waved.

"Bye-bye!" Kazuki followed.

* * *

Some time later, the sun was starting to set. The Shepherds all decided to camp for the night, especially considering how cold it would get during the second half of the trip there.

As the group rested for the night, Coral, who was taking the first watch, thought about what had happened the past two years. Rather, it was what she found out these past two years that she was thinking about. Found out... about the cause of her village.

' _Every time I feel like I am one step closer to that person, he becomes five steps further ahead,_ ' she thought. ' _I can never catch him, or Aversa._ '

"Mistress. Is something the matter?" came a voice.

Coral turned and saw a familiar face with red eyes and purple hair with a red bandana on his head approaching her. The guy's black jacket had red pockets and collar, black pants, and black shoes with metal claws on the front. A long, red handkerchief hung from the side of his pants. This man... is none other than Jack, her former Weavile who turned human during the past couple of years.

"Oh. Hey, Jack," she waved.

"What's with that sort of greeting?" Jack questioned with a slight sweat drop. "So, anyway, what's with that look of yours, Mistress? You look like you have a lot on your mind."

"You should know what it's about, shouldn't you?"

Jack went silent at the question. "Mistress, you do know that thinking about it won't really help you at this moment, correct?"

"I know... I know but... It just irritates me. Just who was it that went and destroyed my village? And not only that, but that person... he brought and gave our enemies ninja equipments, and told them a lot about Pokemon. And every time I come close to finding out exactly who it is, who this traitor is, every lead to them is gone without a trace. I just... I want to know why they did it. And why Arceus wouldn't tell me, why he wouldn't warn any of our people, why... Why didn't he at least make an attempt to change something..."

Jack stayed silent at those questions. If he could, he'd answer those questions himself. Unfortunately, he can't.

"You should get some sleep," he instead suggested. "We've got a long day tomorrow, and by the looks of it, you won't get much good sleep if you spend the night worrying about this guy."

Coral sighed. She didn't want to, but Jack had a point. Besides, it was his turn to take the shift anyway. "All right. Have some good sleep then, Jack."

"You as well, mistress."

As soon as Coral retired to her tent, Jack sat on a log, watching the flame of the campfire burn. As he did so, he thought over of his conversation with his former trainer.

' _... Conversations like that makes me wish I was a Pokemon again,_ ' he thought.

* * *

The next day, as soon as the sun rose high in the sky, the Shepherds continued onwards to Regna Ferox. As expected, the majority of the remains of their trip was cold and snowy, but when they got to the castle, it was worth it.

At the moment, the group was in the throne room of the Ferox Castle. Everything was pretty much the same, save for some new Pokemon here and there. Speaking of Pokemon, Flavia stood in the middle of the room, with a Hakamo-o by her side.

"I apologize I could not come sooner, Flavia," Chrom apologized.

"What matters is you are here, Chrom," the East Khan said.

"Haka," the Hakamo-o nodded.

"It's good to see you, too, Kamo," Seth greeted. "I see Flavia took great care of you."

"Well of course I have," Flavia said. "He's my partner after all. And it was you ninjas who taught us that we can coexist with these guys. Plus, he's been real helpful around here."

"Haka!" Hakamo-o puffed his chest out in pride.

"We can catch up and talk about the Pokemon progress here later," Coral said.

"She's right. Is it true Valmese warships have set sail? What can you tell us?" Chrom asked.

"Not much more than that, I'm afraid," Flavia answered. "The details remain hazy. Just a moment... Oaf! Where are you, you big, bald-! Chrom is here!" she called out.

Seconds later, Basilio entered the room with a Turtanator by his side. "Ah! Well met, boy. I knew you'd come," he greeted. "We have someone you should hear from. I believe you've met? He claims to have insight into Valm's intentions."

Just then, also entering the room were Virion, Blossom, and a pink-haired female with a Salamence.

Oh yeah, over the two years, after the war against Plegia was over, Virion and Blossom just up and disappeared on the Shepherds. Well, it was actually after Chrom and Robin's marriage that he just up and left, but regardless, no one knew where he went after that.

"Good day, lords and ladies. How fair you all?" Virion greeted. "Allow me the great pleasure, and indeed honor, of introducing myself-"

"We all know who you are, Virion," Coral interrupted. "Just where have you been this whole time? You just up and left us."

"Yes, indeed. Although I don't believe we've met your companion?" Chrom said.

The archer smirked and scoffed at their questions. "Hmph! You know nothing! Prepare for my great unmasking! Long have I posed as archest of archers! Yet that was but a ruse! Yea, an artifice, to disguise myself as a mere above-average man. In truth, I am-"

His female companion cleared her throat and butted in his introduction. "May I present Duke Virion and his companion Blossom the Bellossom. I am his humble servant, Cherche. And this is my partner, Erza."

The Salamence let out a grunt in greeting.

"Greetings, sire. You honor us with your presence."

Virion anime fell at her interruption. "Cherche! You stole my moment!"

"Not like we can tell that you are of royalty when you act more of a cowardly flirt," Yuuki said.

"I'll say. I still remember how he tried to flirt with you while we were dealing with the war against Plegia," Kazato nodded in agreement.

"A pleasure, Cherche. Perhaps you could speak on your master's behalf?" Chrom requested.

"That may speed things along, yes..." she nodded.

"Then please. Time is of the essence."

"Very well, then. First, concerning our origins... We hail from Rosanne, a fertile territory on the continent of Valm," Cherche began. "Milord is the head of House Virion, and the rightful ruler of Rosanne. A fact he often reminds us of. And loudly."

"Ha! Is she not a true wit? She gets it all from me, you know," Virion boasted, causing everyone else to look at him with judging looks. Not like he noticed any of it.

' _Sure she did,_ ' they thought.

"So what brings a noble and his charge all the way across the long sea?" Chrom asked.

It was then Virion had a serious expression on his face. "The Valmese. Theirs was an unremarkable nation once. Tiny, almost pitifully so. Had our continent not shared its name, you might almost have forgotten it existed. And so Valm might have remained, if not for Walhart the Conqueror. One by one, he has taken the surrounding realms into his growing empire. I had no choice but to ru- Er, that is, to RECRUIT new allies to aid my people. That's why I've come."

"Wasn't he about to say 'run' just now?" Kazuki asked.

"That he did, Kazuki," Panne confirmed.

"I beg your pardon!" Virion strongly denied.

"More or less, yes. That is what happened," Cherche said, much to her lord's shock. "While milord hastily gathered his valuables and guided his people to safety... I alone remained to keep an eye on the Valmese crisis. However, as time passed and more Pokemon appeared, the Valmese saw their worth and recruited Pokemon to their side. Well... 'Recruit' is too strong a word to say, as they more or less actually forced them to join."

Hearing that surprised the Shepherds.

"They have Pokemon on their side?!" Kazuto asked.

"That's right," Cherche nodded. "Not only that, they treated those poor creatures as nothing but tools, weapons, even slaves." They were speechless when they heard this. Some of their Pokemon all growled, thinking how despicable Walhart and his men were towards their kind. "I was there as Rosanne was swallowed up by Emperor Walhart's overwhelming forces. In the end, I, too, fled here to Regna Ferox seeking asylum. I was almost caught by them, when Erza came and saved me and my companion."

The Salamence let out another grunt.

"To my great relief, I might add! Eligible women are one of Rosanne's most precious natural resources! It would be a shame to waste any, even one who cuts off her lord and ma-"

Erza went and chomped her maw down on Virion's head, silencing the archer as he let out a muffled scream in her mouth and tried to get her to release him.

"Thank you, Erza," Cherche thanked, not at all fazed by this as everyone else was.

' _She's okay with this?_ ' they wondered.

"As I was saying... So, begging your pardons, but perhaps it is time to cut this long story short: Walhart has conquered our continent and now seeks to conquer yours."

"She claims the Valmese fleet will be at our shores in a matter of days" Basilio informed. "We'll know soon enough if her story proves true.

"I speak only what I know for true, good people," Cherche said. "As does my lord. ... At least, with respect to this matter."

She gave Erza a few pats on the neck, prompting her to release the archer at last. "There's that wit of yours again! Aha! That wonderful...needling, chafing wit," Virion panted and gasped.

"I believe you both," Chrom said. "Basilio, we must secure your ports as soon as possible.

"You should know that Valm has the strongest cavalry in the world. You will want to station troops with experience fighting mounted troops."

"Why, Virion, are you volunteering?" Coral asked. "And even after running away like a coward?"

"I did not run! And I am not a coward!" Virion exclaimed in denial.

"Then by all means, join us." At those words, and knowing that the guy will chicken out without majority of the group knowing, Cherche and Blossom both dragged the poor archer with them to where the battle was to take place.

* * *

The group had finally arrived at Port Ferox, where the battle was to take place. From there, they can see everything that goes on in the Valmese ship before them.

"You dare board our ship, worm?" the leader of the troops on the ship demanded a villager. "I'll not discuss terms with a peasant; I will issue demands to all! Citizens! Soldiers! Hear my words! The Conqueror himself, Emperor Walhart, claims dominion over these lands! You will grant your new emperor your ships! You will grant him all your provender! You will grant him your loyalty and your every possession! And you will surrender this land's greatest treasure, the Fire Emblem! Do this, and your lives will be spared. Resist, and your lives are forfeit! Now, kneel! And swear fealty to the mighty Valmese Empire!"

"B-but if you take all that we have, how are we to make our living?" the frightened villager asked. "Without food and ships, people will starve! Would you have us all die?"

Rather than thinking about it and giving a reasonable answer, the leader said, "...You'll do for now."

He took out a spear from his person and jabbed it through the villager, killing him off.

"These savages will never listen to reason," Coral said to Chrom. "What do you suggest we do, milord?"

Chrom could also see how futile it would be to attempt to speak to the Valmese soldiers and ordered, "Everyone: prepare to engage!"

"Milord, are you certain?" Frederick asked. "Another war..."

"I've had time to ponder Ylisse's place in the world, Frederick... And my own. We must stand against evil, in all its forms, or there can be no peace! My sister may not like this, but as the current exalt, and as the man who had gone through war against the evil that threatened to kill the previous exalt, this is the only way."

Just then, Cherche flew by on the back of a wyvern, with Erza not far behind her. "Might I join, sire? This may not be my country, but it is my cause. My dear Minerva and Erza here hungers for a bite of the action as well!"

"We'll need all the help we can get," Seth said.

Chrom nodded in agreement. "Do help us out," he asked.

"With pleasure."

With that, the group began their battle against the Valmese. As there were already some on land, they had to split into different groups to take out the opposing soldiers. As Cherche had said earlier, the Valmese also had Pokemon at their command. Unlike the Shepherds, however, they treated the Pokemon like slaves or weapons.

"Hey! Take those guys down!" a Valmese knight ordered some Golem. The group of Rock-types had an odd band on their arms. "Crush them right now!" The second he slammed his lance down on the ground, the Golem all curled up into balls and started rolling towards Gregor, Panne, Kazuki, Ricken, Maribelle and their Pokemon partners.

"For you Valmese to force Pokemon in a fight... Have you no shame!" the duke's daughter questioned, knowing well what those bands were. "Flora! Use Razor Leaf!"

"Yasu! Helping Hand!" Kazuki commanded her partner.

Both Pokemon did as told. While the Eevee gave Flora some support, the Floette unleashed some razor sharp leaves at the pair of Golem. Not only was the latter's attack super effective against the Rock-types, it also caused them to tumble down to their sides, thus cancelling their Rollouts.

"Quick, Sonic! Use Air Slash!" Ricken told his partner.

The newly-evolved Yanmega knew of his partner's intentions, as this wasn't the first time they had to fight against Pokemon like this, and unleashed some air blades from his superfast-flapping wings. As the attack went and struck the two Golem... or to be more specific, the bands on their arms.

"Hah! You think that scares us?! Crush them flat now!" the commanding Valmese of their group ordered.

Rather than listening, the two Golem looked around, with looks of confusion on their faces.

The knight was not amused with the action. "Hey! I gave you a direct order! And you are to follow them!"

The Megaton Pokemon looked their way and had unamused faces themselves. Rather than listening to all of the command given to them, the two Golem curled up into balls, and made their way to the group that forced them in a battle they wanted no part of. To see their 'weapons' suddenly turn against them surprised the Valmese soldiers, as they were unprepared for a good take down like pins with a bowling ball.

Even their leader in the small group was shocked at what had occurred.

"You didn't really think you're the first and only group who tried to use Pokemon for their own gain, did you?" came Panne's voice.

The Valmese knight flinched and looked behind him to see the taguel and her husband standing there with their Pokemon partners.

"Does Panne want to beat foe?" the mercenary asked his partner.

"With pleasure," Panne answered, cracking some knuckles. "Care to join, Jayne?" The Lopunny shook her head no. Without another word, the taguel went into her beast form and beat the poor knight up.

* * *

In another group, consisting of Sully, Stahl, Lissa, and Vaike, faced off against a group of cavaliers, led by a paladin.

"Use Flamethrower!"

"And you use Rollout!"

Sully and Stahl gave their command to Nala and Munch, both now fully evolved Pyroar and Snorlax. While the Fire-type breathed out powerful flames at a group of Breloom, the Normal-type curled up and rolled his way towards some Magmar and knocked them all down and out.

The Valmese paladin gritted his teeth at how easily the Pokemon were being taken out. "Worthless pieces of-!"

A scream interrupted his cursing, and the paladin turned to see Lei knocking down some cavaliers with a good Petal Blizzard. As she took them down, Prime went past the blizzard and got to the paladin's face. Without giving him any time to prepare, the Primeape went and thrashed about at him, beating him up to a pulp.

"I don't know if I should feel relieved or left out, seeing our Pokemon already taking out almost all the enemies on this side," Lissa said, as she and the other Shepherd trainers simply watched as their Pokemon were creaming the enemy.

"There is still the second part of the job to do," Sully told her.

"Yeah. And that's-..." Stahl trailed off as they saw the Pokemon on the opposing side's getting back up on their feet, eyes glowing red as they were being controlled by the collars on their necks. "-getting rid of those collars on them."

Just as they were about to go and free the Pokemon, some of them suddenly had their collars come loose and removed from their necks. This raised some eyebrows from both sides.

"Hey! Who undid those creatures' collars?!" the paladin demanded from his group.

"Would you believe me if I said I did it?" came Miriel's voice. Everyone turned and saw the female mage standing there, tome in hand and prepared to fire a spell.

"Get her!" At the Valmese paladin's order, the remaining cavaliers all charged at her.

"Miriel! Look out!" Stahl called.

His worries were not that necessary, however, for something suddenly blocked them all and knocked them all off their steeds.

"What?!" the paladin gasped out, while the Shepherds all had relieved looks on their faces.

As it turned out, Kellam stood in front of Miriel, protecting her from the cavaliers' charge.

"Nice timing Kellam!" Vaike cheered.

"As always!" Lissa agreed.

Kellam and Miriel sweat dropped at the two blondes' cheers... for the guy was there for quite a long while. Then again, this is normal for them.

Not wanting to waste another second, Miriel fired some Thunder magic at some of the Valmese Pokemon. With great accuracy and precision, she managed to strike the collars, deactivating them and having them removed from the Pokemon's necks.

"What the-?!" the paladin gasped in shock. His shock changed to anger. "Damn you!" As he had his steed run towards the Shepherds, something suddenly got in the way. He looked up and saw a gigantic, blue robot-like Pokemon. The sheer size of it was enough to make the soldier and his mount pale and sweat.

"Keep him occupied, will you, Stone?" Miriel requested her evolved Golurk. "I need to concentrate."

* * *

On the port near the Valmese ship, the rest of the Shepherds all faced off against the remaining Valmese knights, all that were trying to hold the Ylisseans off from boarding.

"These guys really aren't making it easy to pass," Kazuto said.

"We have to go over them," Robin suggested. "Sumia! Cordelia! Cherche!"

"Right!" Sumia instantly answered, knowing exactly what the tactician wanted.

"We're on it!" Cordelia followed, also catching on to the plan.

Cherche didn't know what Robin had planned and watched the two fliers at work. Sumia had Chrom ride with her; Brav was being ridden by Gladiknight and Sparky; and Robin rode with Cordelia and her Skarmory. Once they had their passengers, the trio fliers made their way towards the Valmese ship.

"We'll come along too!" Coral shouted, calling out Neo and riding it towards the ship.

"And us!" Lon'qu followed, riding on Salamander the Charizard's back to the ship.

It was then Cherche caught on to the plan. "I see." She let out a whistle to Erza, catching her attention. "Grab a buddy, Erza! We're going over these guys! Fly, Minerva!" Without waiting for a response, Cherche had her wyvern take flight and grabbed a Shepherd... of their mount.

"What the-?! You! Unhand me! Or unclaw me! Let me down!" Frederick demanded.

Bismark, Frederick's fully evolved Stoutland, was shocked at what had just happened and was unprepared to be grabbed himself by Erza.

"Bow knights! Shoot them down!" a cavalier ordered. The called knights prepared their bows and arrows and took aim.

"Not on our watch!" Nowi shouted, going into her dragon form and breathing out flames at some of the knights. Levia, the fully evolved Dragonite, followed it up with a Dragon Dance-boosted Dragon Rush.

"No one is hurting Robin on my watch," Tharja said, conjuring up some dark magic. "Muma, Trick!"

"Misdreavus!" The Misdreavus's eyes glowed blue and all the enemies' weapons disappeared from their possession, only to reappear by her side.

"What the-?!"

"Our weapons!"

"Good girl," Tharja complimented. "Now... Nosferatu!" She casted dark magic at the unarmed Valmese soldiers.

"Damn it. After them!" a cavalier shouted, as he and a few others and a few knights tried to return to the ship. Hint: tried.

"Use Fairy Lock!" came Gaius's voice, as Lock called upon some golden chains with locks on them, forming some kind of wall between the port and the ship and preventing the cavaliers from getting on board. "Sorry. But your opponent is with us."

The Valmese soldiers turned and saw the thief and Jack standing there, with Lock floating by their side.

"Hope you can handle the cold," Jack said. "Blizzard!" He breathed out chilling wind from his mouth, freezing the cavaliers and their mounts.

"Why you!" The knights all charged towards Jack, lances ready to run through him. However, they were not at all prepared for streams of flames to suddenly appear and were hit hard. Some had their armors a bit too hot to be kept on without consequences and tried to remove them as quickly as possible.

"Oh dear... I think we overdid that one," Olivia said to Cory in a worried tone. The Oricorio seemed just as worried and a bit guilty as she nodded in agreement.

"As much as I share your pain and worries towards them..." Libra spoke, taking down a Valmese knight with a hammer with Slothrilla taking down another knight with a good Smack Down, "Let's not forget they are our enemies. And by the looks of it, ones that do not seem to care about the innocent lives here."

Olivia nodded in agreement and continued to fight alongside her allies and friends.

As for the rest of the ninjas, they were keeping the Pokemon the Valmese had under their control at bay, holding them off and freeing them from their collars.

"Nightwing!"

"BOOMBOT!"

"Use Screech/BOOMBURST!" Kazuto and Kai ordered. Their Gliscor and Exploud used their soundwaves attacks and kept the controlled Pokemon distracted.

"Alpha! Night Slash!" Yuuki followed it up with having her Bisharp speed past the Pokemon, striking their collars and freeing them from control.

"We still have some more Pokemon to go!" Kazuto exclaimed.

"You can say that again. And there's also some on the ship," Yuuki added.

"NOT TO WORRY! LADY CORAL AND THE OTHERS CAN HANDLE THEM!" Kai shouted.

"They better!" Basilio said, taking out a knight. "Because I'll be damned if any of them or the Pokemon died from this!"

"You can say that again!" Flavia agreed, taking out a bow knight.

* * *

As he said, Chrom, Robin, and the others on the ship were doing quite well themselves on the Valmese ship. In fact, they were already done with all the Valmese soldiers and freed the remaining Pokemon, leaving only the leader of the group.

"You're all that's left," Coral spoke. "Would you like to give up or meet the same fate as your comrades?"

Though frightened, the Valmese Paladin, Dalton, stood his ground and shouted, "S-S-Shut up! You are nothing! A speck of sand on the boot of the great empire!"

Coral simply sighed at the big talk. "Then it seems we are left with no other choice..." With a snap of her fingers, something flew out behind her and struck Dalton hard. No, it did more than just a simply strike; it went through his gut.

"What... H-how... Ahh..." he breathed his last.

Appearing above him, somewhat covered in his blood, was a floating, living origami. The origami spun itself at high speed, getting the blood off it. This Pokemon... is a Kartana; a sort of a... special kind of Pokemon. Almost just as special as a Legendary Pokemon. This is also Coral's partner that took Jack's place when he became human.

"Excellent work, Katana," Coral commented.

"Karta!" it nodded.

"Well, I guess that's all of them," Robin sighed.

"Yes, but victory's come with a price..." Chrom said, looking out at the town.

"The town is in shambles, as is my army," Basilio said, as he and Flavia met up with him on the ship.

"This is most troubling news," Frederick spoke. "Feroxi soldiers are the finest east of the long sea. If they are having trouble, we are ALL in trouble."

"That's not the half of it. This was just the vanguard, but a taste of the meal yet to come," Flavia added.

"And once it arrives, their host will wash over the whole continent in a matter of weeks," Basilio added on. "There's no way we could repel them and defend our people. It would be a slaughter."

"Ylisse is no better equipped to handle an attack from the sea... Robin, what do you suggest?" Chrom asked.

"Hmm... Their greatest strength is their cavalry, which puts us at a disadvantage... on land. But if we were to catch them at SEA..." his wife strategized.

"But how?! Ylisse has no warships, nor does Ferox."

"So we'd need aid from a kingdom that does..." Coral pointed out.

"You have someplace in mind?" Flavia asked.

"Think about it. What kingdom have we made peace with but not allied ourselves with? What kingdom has the sort of assistance we need to stop the Valmese from advancing."

It didn't take Robin long to know where the kunoichi was going. "Plegia!"

Yes, after the war against Gangrel, Plegia was now a better place to be in many ways. The people were happier and getting along well with Pokemon, as well as Ylisse and Ferox does. Not only that, but last time Emmeryn went there when she was still the exalt, no one had any ill will towards her nor any of the Shepherds that were with her at the time. If anything, they welcomed her with open arms. However...

"No. Absolutely not. Out of the question," Chrom declined.

Don't get him wrong; it was a good idea. It's just... he wasn't sure about the current king at the moment. When the war ended, Mustafa was chosen by the people to be the new king. However, his time at the throne didn't last long, as he had sacrificed himself to protect Emmeryn from the remaining Plegians whom still held grudges against her, her father, and the people of Ylisse. Mustafa, he had trusted more than any other Plegians. But since someone else is taking the throne, someone he didn't know as well as the late and honorable king, he was iffy about even coming into contact with them.

"They have gold, boy! Countless ships! And more importantly, we have a fart's chance in the wind without them," Basilio reasoned with him.

"The oaf is right. ... Crude, but right," Flavia agreed. "There's only one path forward."

"Chrom, will you reconsider?" Robin pleaded.

It wasn't easy for Chrom. Especially not after what they had went through with Plegia. They may be at peace with them now, but who is to say that the people there are willing to support them in this battle? Alas, he knew they were right; right now, they needed Plegians' assistance.

"...Very well. Send a messenger and request a summit immediately. Let us pray this new king is as reasonable as their last," Chrom ordered.

"Indeed," Robin agreed. "Mustafa was a good man. It was a real shame that his reign didn't last long. "

Wanting to get the sad mood of the good man's death away, Flavia stated, "You know, Robin... For your first time against Valmese forces, that was an impressive victory. You and Chrom have both grown quite adept. You should be proud."

"You think so?"

"I know so."


End file.
